All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!
by someonestupED
Summary: AWA is going on an Interdimensional Field Trip to the Harle Kingdom! Along the way, they would meet a ten year old mage in training and his class. Sounds nice right? But the Apostles of the New World doesn't think so. Chizuru Tachibana must team up with Negi Springfield of whatever plan this evil group had for the kingdom and stop them!
1. Start of the Trip

**A/N: And here it is! The second Mission Fic also known as the AWA's Interdimensional Field Trip. While doing chapter 13 to 15, I was wondering what should I do for the next Mission Fic when my colleagues began talking about his past school field trip while another was talking about his favorite anime Mahou Sensei Negima.**

 **Then it hits me... literally, a manga of Mahou Sensei Negima was thrown at me and managed to come up with this idea. Mahou Sensei Negima is a cool anime and manga, so why not do a story with it.**

 **Anyway, like I said from the last chapter of AWA, all students will be participating in this, so expect to see more characters.**

 **Welp! That's all I wanna say, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumki Villa, Orange Dormitory**

It's another fine day in the Uzumaki Villa as we go inside of one of the many rooms of the Orange Dormitory. In one room, we a sleeping Chizuru Tachibana on the bottom bed, his body is completely covered in a blue blanket with a blissful look on his face... I wonder what kind dream he is having.

Then suddenly... his eyes shot open and got up in a sitting position while doing a thousand yard stare.

"What time is it?" Chizuru asked to no one in particular, then he looks at the wall clock then he gasped, "I'm gonna be late!" he shouted, he then ran up to the closet and began to pack his things, "Oh man... why didn't the guys wake me up!" he said referring to his roommates which is visibly not present in the room, then a note fell out from the closet, "What's this?" he said before reading it.

 _Dear Chizuru,_

 _Sorry for not waking you up, you seem to have such a good dream so that's why me and Connie didn't bother waking you._

 _With love, Yuuki_ _and Connie_

 _P.S._

 _Levi is really scary... so try not to get late._

The blue eyed blonde crumpled the piece of paper before raising both his fist in the air, "YUUKI! CONNIE!" he angrily shouted loudly that it can be heard all over the villa, startling some people and scaring many birds.

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

In a large spacious lot outside the Academy grounds, we see a lot of bus lined up altogether as many students began to arrive for their Interdimensional Field Trip. Each bus has a large length and has a blue & white color scheme, inside it has 15 seats at each side with additional five more seats at the back with green curtains attached at the windows. A large portal gate is seen in front of the buses which is being operated by many technicians.

We then focus on the bus Class 1 is riding on. As everyone is chatting inside the bus, we see Nanoha and Ginpachi-sensei standing outside, with the former with a worried look while the latter looking lazy while talking to a very grumpy Levi Ackerman.

"It's been over 15 minutes now! You're bus should have left minutes ago!" Levi berated.

"We're sorry Levi-san. But we're still waiting for one more member of our class." Nanoha stated.

"Where he is now?" Levi asked angrily.

Ginpachi was picking his nose as he spoke, "Don't worry... he'll be here any minute now." he said with an uncaring look.

"You said that a minute ago!" Levi yelled.

"And I mean it this time." Ginpachi replied.

On cue, Chizuru came running to them with his bags, "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" he yelled while panting.

Ginpachi gave Levi a smug look, "See." he said.

Levi ignored him and began to glare at the blonde, "Chizuru Tachibana! Do you know that your tardiness has cause numerous delay to everyone's schedule! You're bus should have left minutes ago if you just arrived on time!" he scolded.

"Sorry! I overslept, it won't happen again." Chizuru said.

"I expected much from you Tachibana! How can you be a leader if you can't even discipline yourself!" Levi berated.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, Babyface! At least, that's a mistake I'm willing to correct." Chizuru shot back.

Levi gave him a glare but Chizuru was unfazed, as the blue eyed blonde glared back. The glaring contest was then cut short when Nanoha got in between the two.

"Okay! That's enough! Levi-san, I think you should go back to your bus, our bus is about to leave in any minute now." Nanoha stated.

Levi huffed as he walks away but his and Chizuru's glares are locked at each other until his out of the blonde's sight.

Nanoha released a sigh of relief as she turns to her surrogate younger brother, "I think you should get in Chizuru." she said.

"Okay." Chizuru replied as he got in the bus.

As he made his way inside, he was then called by Eren whom is seating next to Edward, "Hey Chizuru! I can't believe you actually talked back with with Levi. No one has ever tried talking back to him." he said while Edward is looking at the window.

"Heh!" Chizuru scoffed, "His glare is nothing compared to all the glares that I get a lot from everyone, if he wanna intimidate me with his glare, he's got to do better than that." he said.

"Good point." Eren replied.

Chizuru then proceeded to look for a seat when he noticed the backseats were empty, "No one has taken the backseats yet?" he asked.

"Nope! No one has." Naruto answered while reading a manga with Kisame sitting next to him, whom is currently asleep with an eye mask covering his eyes.

"So I get the entire backseat... Lucky!" Chizuru cheered as he merrily skipped to the backseats.

Ginpachi and Nanoha got on the bus as the former spoke to the driver, "We're good to go." he said.

The driver gave him a thumbs up as he started the bus' engine. He then proceeds to drive the bus through the large portal gate as the bus disappears from everyone's sights.

"Finally... one of the bus lefted." one technician said grumpily while looking back to the dozens of buses waiting to move.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 226-**

 **Mahora Academy Tokyo, Japan**

Meanwhile, in another world currently not affiliated with AWA. We go to a place called Mahora Academy.

Mahora Academy is an academy located in Northern Tokyo of Japan. At present 30,000 students earn their education at Mahora, ranging from grade school to University. The academy grounds, which is large enough to be considered it's own district. It also serves as the headquarters for the Kanto Magic Association.

Yup! Magic exist in this world.

The Vetus Magic System is a systems of skills and techinques, closer to what we call SCIENCE compared to the average image of magic and magicians.

We then focus our attention in one middle school class. Inside the classroom of Class 3-A, we see a cute 10 year old boy standing behind a desk in front of a class full of girls. The young boy has a slightly-spiky red hair with a tiny ponytail, he has red eyes and wears a small round glasses. He wears a blue uniform suit with red necktie and brown shoes. This is Negi Springfield.

Believe it or not, Negi is the class adviser of Class 3-A and is a mage in training. And having a cute ten year old boy working as a teacher in a class full of girls has it merits... for the girls that is.

"I'll be taking a roll call." Negi announced.

"Hai!" the girls replied altogether. All girls are wearing the same maroon colored uniform jacket over a white blouse and red tie, and red plaid skirt.

"Okay... Sayo Aisaka." Negi started.

"Here!" a girl called. Sayo has a pale skin, long silver hair and has red eyes. Unlike the others, she wears a traditional sailor uniform. Also... she's a ghost.

"Kazumi Asakura."

"Here!" Kazumi replied. Kazumi has a red hair tied spiky high ponytail and has blue eyes.

"Yuuna Akashi."

"Here!" Yuuna called. Yuuna has a short brown hair tied in sidetail and has brown eyes.

"Yue Ayase"

"Here..." Yue replied lazily. Yue is a small girl with a long purple hair tied in a very low twintails and has bluish-purple eyes.

"Kuu Fei."

"Hai!" Kuu replied cheerfully. Kuu is a dark-skinned girl with a blonde hair tied in a spiky twintails and has green eyes.

"Satomi Hakase."

"Here." Satomi replied. Satomi has a black hair tied in two braids, she has black eyes and wears a large round glasses.

"Chisame Hasegawa."

"Here." Chisame grumpily replied. Chisame has a long reddish-brown hair tied in a low ponytail, she has brown eyes and wears large round glasses.

"Ako Izumi."

"Here." Ako timidly replied. Ako is a short girl with a short bluish-silver hair and has brown eyes.

"Asuna Kagurazaka."

"I'm here!" Asuna yelled in irritation. Asuna is a tall girl with a long orange hair tied in pigtails and has heterochromia eyes.

"R-right..." Negi replied nervously. Apparently, he made her mad again earlier this morning about something, then he continued, "Okay then... Misa Kakizaki." he called.

"Here." Miss replied. Misa has a long purple curly hair with matching purple eyes.

"Chachamaru Karakuri."

"Hai." Chachamaru replied in a monotone voice. Chachamaru has a long green hair with blue dull eyes and two metallic ear piece sticking on each side of her head. And she's a robot.

"Misora Kasuga."

"Here." Misora replied. Misora has a short boyish light brown hair and gray eyes.

"Konoka Konoe."

"Hai! Negi-kun." Konoka happily replied. Konoka has a long brown hair styled in a hime-cut and has brown eyes.

"Madoka Kugimiya."

"Here." Madoka called. Madoka has a short blackish blue hair with black eyes.

"Chao Lingshen... oh right... she's not here anymore. Anyway, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Negi continued.

"Hai... hai... I'm here, you brat." Evangeline scoffed. Evangeline is a small girl with long blonde hair and has blue eyes. Don't be fooled by her looks, she's actually a 500 years old vampire.

Negi sweatdrop at her response, "Well... Nodoka Miyazaki." he called.

"H-hai..." Nodoka, whom is much more timid replied. Nodoka has a short purple-blue hair with an ahoge on top and has blue eyes. She has a crush on Negi and is really serious about it.

"Natsumi Murakami."

"Hai." Natsumi called. Natsumi has a short pink hair, she has green eyes and had a freckled face.

"Chizuru Naba."

"Hai." Chizuru happily replied. Chizuru has a long brown curly hair with gray eyes and a large bust.

"Kaede Nagase."

"Hai - de gozaru." Kaede replied. Kaede is the tallest girl in the class. She has a long green hair tied in a low ponytail and has green eyes.

"Fumika Narutaki."

"Hai!" Fumika chirped. Fumika has a child-like appearance. She has a pink hair tied in twintails and has blue eyes.

"Fuuka Narutaki."

"Hai!" Fuuka chirped too. Fuuka has a child-like appearance. She has a pink hair tied in Chinese Buns and has blue eyes.

If you guess that right, Fumika and Fuuka are twins.

"Akira Okouchi."

"Here." Akira replied. Akira is another tall girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and has brown eyes.

"Sakurako Shiina"

"Here!" Sakurako happily called. Shiina has a yellow hair styled in two spiky twintails and two braids with blue eyes.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Hai!" Setsuna replied. Setsuna has a long black hair tied in a sidetail which resembles a feather and she has gray eyes.

"Haruna Saotome."

"Hai." Haruna replied. Haruna has a long green hair with brown eyes and wears a red thick rectangular glasses.

"Makie Sasaki."

"Here!" Makie called. Makie has a short pink hair tied in short pigtails and has pink eyes.

"Mana Tatsumiya."

"Here." Mana called. Mana is a tall dark-skinned girl with a long black hair and dark-blue eyes.

"Satsuki Yotsuba."

"Hai." Satsuki called. Satsuki is s slightly chubby girl, she has brown hair tied in twintails and has brown eyes.

"Ayaka Yukihiro."

"Hai! Negi-sensei." Ayaka gushed as she replies. Ayaka has a long blonde hair and has blue eyes.

"Rainyday Zasie"

"Here." Rainyday replied softly. Rainyday is a dark-skinned girl with a short silver hair, yellow eyes and had red markings on her face.

Negi nodded, "That is all. Anyway, I'm here to announce that Class 3-A is going to have a field trip at the Harle Kingdom for one week." he said happily.

The whole class except for a few began to cheer.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you Se-chan?" Konoka said cupping her hands before turning to Setsuna.

"I'm going to admit Ojou-sama, going to this kingdom got my interest." Setsuna replied with a small smile.

Kazumi then spoke, "Listen to this everyone. Harle Kingdom used to be a secret around the world but ever since the discovery of magic, the kingdom finally decided to open up their doors to many neighboring countries." she explained.

"Wow! I guess they we're waiting for the right time to introduce themselves to the world." Yuuna stated.

"And what's awesome! The current ruler of the Harle Kingdom is just eighteen years old." Kazumi added.

"That's amazing!" Sakurako said.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Misa asked.

"Sure." Kazumi replied as she took out a picture from her journal, "Here." she handed the picture to Miss.

Misa and several girls looks at the picture, a few blushed upon seeing his face, "Wow... he's handsome." she said. In the picture, we see a young man with a messy light brown hair with blue eyes with a mole under his left eye and has a goofy grin. He wears a white polo-shirt with a bow tie, a black apron, black leather gloves, black pants and black leather shoes.

"I gotta admit he looks good but why is he dressed like a waiter?" Madoka asked.

"Well... believe it or not, he is originally a waiter before becoming a king." Kazumi replied.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed in shock.

"That caught me off-guard - aru!" Kuu said with a shock face.

"Negi-kun, what do you think about that?" Konoka asked the kid in front.

"Honestly I was surprise too. Most Kings happens to get their position through Royal Lineage but I guess in that kingdom everyone can become king." Negi stated.

"How did he become king?" Makie asked tilting her head.

"Details are classified but according to rumors, it's said that he done something heroic. Mah, whatever happens back there, we'll find out since we're going there tomorrow." Kazumi said before turning to Negi, "Right, Sensei?" she asked.

Negi nodded, "I can't wait to go there and discover that kingdom's culture and history. Just think about all of the cool things there!" he said excitedly earning him a few giggles from the girls.

Asuna's sighed, "Negi is such a kid." she stated with a smile.

"Well, he is a kid after all." Konoka said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

 **(Play Naruto Opening 4 - Go! by Flow)**

A yellow lightning arched across the middle of the screen, starting the music. As the lightning began dissipating, the left part of the screen light up with a red colored background for Negi Springfield as he strike pose while holding his staff.

Then light up on the top of the screen with an orange background as Asuna Kagurazaka has a serious face. At the same time, another light up below the screen with a similar orange background as Asuna's with Kenji Kazama looking at the screen with a fierce look.

Then another lightning light up in the middle with a yellow background with Chizuru Tachibana looking at the screen with a smug look.

The image turns black before suddenly showing a larger image of the four with their respective poses with a gold lighted background.

 _We are Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Takami wo muzashite_

The image of the four was transitioned to an unraveling scroll, revealing a montage of images. Negi jumps from behind the screen before going inside on panel while posing with his staff, right next to him are three images. On the top, we see an image of Asuna's smirking, in the middle is an image of a happy Konoka and a blushing Setsuna and at the bottom is an image of a blushing Nodoka while hiding half of her face with her book.

 _Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Narifuri Kawamazu_

Another empty panel comes in as Kenji jumps in with his black briefcase before posing, right next to him are another set of three images. On the top is an image of Ryuuko smiling with her scissors blades perch on her shoulder, in the middle is an image of Roka emitting a dark aura while holding a rubics cube and at the bottom, is a blushing Funabori waving her hands at the screen.

 _Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Shinjiru ga mama ni_

 _Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!_

Then a final empty panel came in with Chizuru jumping inside while doing a running pose and right next to him are the last batch of images. On the top, we see a smiling Yoshika, in the middle we see a waving Madoka Kaname and Homura whom is looking away from the screen and the last image shows a full image of Oohori's blank face.

Suddenly, a silhouette of Kanonno appeared as she swung her broadsword on the screen. The image turns black, save for the color of Kanonno's blade with 'AWA Mission Fic - Negima' written on it.

 _Right here! Right now! (Go!)_

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner_

 _Right here! Right now! (Burn!)_

A scene then shows Yui Hirasawa strumming her guitar.

 _Kewashii shura no Michi no naka Hiro no chizu so hirogete doko e yuku?_

The scene from Yui then transitioned by an unraveling scroll, showing an image of Class 1 led by Chizuru walking around the city.

 _Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore so ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

The image of Class 1 then transitioned to Class 3-A having a good time in their classroom with a notable image is Negi getting glomped by Konoka with Ayaka yelling at her.

 _Saa kokoro no me_

 _Mihiraite shika to I'ma so mikiwamero_

The image is once again transitioned by an unraveling scroll. The next image shows various girls from Class 1 and Class 3-A wearing Japanese Kimonos. As this is going on, Gingka Hagane ran across the screen followed by Ben Tennyson with his hands on his pockets, then he was followed by Usopp carrying a box of whatever and then by Natsu Dragneel whom has a look of confusion on his face.

 _Yeah! Yeah!_

As Natsu disappears from sight, Parappa, Blinx and Chopper pops out on the screen in a triangle angle while holding their hands up before disappearing from the screen.

 _Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!_

As the images continues to move, we see Kakashi Hatake ran across the screen followed by Rex Salazar, Juugo Yama and Jet Siegel. The image then stopped on Ayaka Yukihiro, Chizuru Naba and Ai Roborovskii as Davis Motomiya and Takeru Ooyama stopped running as they began to drool at the images of the girls, Chizuru Tachibana along with Kanonno and Tohru Adachi paused running while looking at the two in annoyance, then Chizuru got angry and quickly delivers a kick to the boys, then Damascus' head pops out in the last minute from the corner of the screen with a sadistic grin on his face.

 _We are Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Takami wo muzashite_

An image of Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kuu, Kaede, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna of them posing was shown with pink color in the background. Then it transitioned to a scene where Asuna punching and kicking several Eggbears.

 _Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Narifuri Kawamazu_

The image then change to Chizuru, Kenji, Nanoha, Oohori, Ryuuko, Mato, Neptune and Guts walking forward ready for battle with a blue background. Then it transitioned to a scene where Kenji is firing his machine gun briefcase on a group of Terraformars.

 _Fighting Dreamers!_

 _Shinjiru ga mama ni_

 _Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!_

Then image is shown of Chizuru and Negi facing each other with smiles on their faces. Then it transitioned to a scene where Negi and Chizuru are being chased by an angry Asuna and Kenji.

 _Right here! Right now! (Go!)_

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner_

An image in a low angle was then shown of Chizuru pointing north with his hands on Negi's shoulders while Asuna and Kenji is walking behind them, with the former sighing and latter looking somewhere else. Then it transitioned into two panels, Eddy is seen being electrocuted on the first panel and on the second panel is a scene of Negi looking up at the towering Big Taka.

 _Right here! Right now! (Burn!)_

 _Buttakittetsu ze catch on fire!_

Another image is shown of both Class 1 and Class 3-A having a picnic in a grassy plain surrounded by many cherry blossom trees where Negi is seen sneezing which blows away Asuna's clothes while Yuuki Asaba did a spits take on Chizuru's face. Then it transitioned into three panels, on the first panel Natsu is seen blowing out fire from his mouth, on the second panel Naruto is seen using Sage Mode and on the last panel Luffy is seen transforming to his Fourth Gear.

 _Right here! Right now! (Go!)_

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner_

The next image is shown of Chizuru holding a blade with Nanoha, Naruto and Evangeline standing behind him. Then it transitioned to a scene where Izuku Midoriya is punching the ground.

 _Right here! Right now! (Burn!)_

 _Buttakittetsu ze catch on fire!_

 _Bam!_

The last image is shown of a mysterious man who looks similar to Negi facing the screen with a smirk while Negi is seen with his back turn in the background. Then it transitioned to a scene in a low angle with Chizuru looking down before raising his foot then he stomps the screen with the song ending.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 226-**

 **Mahora Academy, Tokyo Japan**

The next day outside the Mahora Academy grounds, the entire Class 3-A are getting on the bus that will bring them to a special airport dedicated for the Harle Kingdom. Outside the bus, we see Negi and the class representative Ayaka Yukihiro waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

A minute later, the girls are coming in one by one.

"Negi-sensei! Would you like to sit with me?" Makie happily offered.

"Pipe down Makie! Plus, Negi-sensei is sitting with me!" Ayaka said putting a hand on her chest while Makie pouted.

"Oh no! Negi is sitting with me! You're a shotacon so you might do something inappropriate to him!" Asuna piped in.

"What did you say you old man lover!" Ayaka snapped at Asuna.

"You heard me!" Asuna snapped back.

As the two girls butts heads, an ermine appears on Negi's shoulders, "They're sure getting along well this early." the ermine commented. The ermine has white fur and a black tint at the end of it's tail. This is Albert Chamomile also known as Chamo.

Negi nervously laughed, "They sure do." he replied.

"Ne' Aniki. Are you sure everything will go smooth in this trip?" Chamo asked.

"Why do you ask Chamo-kun?" Negi asked back.

"It's because I got a bad feeling... it's the same feeling back during the Kyoto Trip." the ermine replied.

Negi then remembered the events back during their field trip in Kyoto, "Don't worry Chamo-kun. The Harle Kingdom is now living in peace, so I doubt that something bad will happen." he reassured.

The ermine hummed, "Hmm... you're right. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid." he said.

Then Evangeline arrived with Chachamaru behind her, "Ah, Master! Glad that you can come with us." Negi greeted them.

Evangeline scoffed, "As if I'm gonna let this pass. Besides, the Harle Kingdom caught my interest." she said.

"By the way, how are you gonna come with us? I mean, you're still unable to get pass through the barrier of the academy grounds." Chamo stated.

"The Headmaster had a solution for that." Chachamaru replied.

Evangeline then lifted her hand revealing a red ring on her finger, "As long as I wear this ring, I'm still considered present inside the academy. But in exchange, my abilities are sealed." she explained.

 _"I think that's for the best."_ Negi thought.

Evangeline then smirked, "Don't worry though. I'm still strong even without using magic." she said before getting in the bus followed by Chachamaru.

"Well... this trip just gotten more exciting." Negi commented.

"Yo Negi!" a voice called.

Negi and Chamo turns to see a boy walking towards him followed by Chizuru Naba and Natsumi. The boy like Negi is 10 years old, he has a black spiky hair with a spiky dog ears on top and has brown eyes. He wears a black open uniform jacket, a white shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes. This is Koutarou Inugami.

"Koutarou-san! Glad you could come with us." Negi greeted as he and the dog-boy shared fist bump.

"Hehe! I got permission from the Headmaster." Koutarou replied with a grin.

"Plus. I told them that he's my little brother." Chizuru added.

"Yosh! I'm excited about this! I wonder if there's a strong fighter in that kingdom." Koutarou said excitedly while smacking his fist.

"We're going there for sight seeing not to fight, Koutarou." Natsumi said with a sigh.

They then entered the bus leaving the 10 year old teacher and the ermine alone.

Negi then looks at a pamphlet about Harle Kingdom, "Harle Kingdom... you think my father has ever visited this place." he stated.

"Maybe... the Thousand Master does love to travel around the world, so it's possible that he's been there before." Chamo explained.

"You're right." Negi replied with a smile as he looks at the sky.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I'm glad that I got the first chapter out. Before anything, I'm gonna clear several things out.**

 **First. The plot of this fic never happened in the anime or the manga. The Harle Kingdom is an original concept created by my friend, Marcus the Kane. So a big thumbs up to him.**

 **Second. Like it was stated from above, the plot is completely original.**

 **Third. Both Class 1 and Class 3-A will arrived in the Harle Kingdom at the same time. How? You see... time moves slower in ZeroTopia and Normal Earth. So, one day in Negi's world is just five hours in ZeroTopia.**

 **Fourth. As you read this chapter, there are two Chizurus. One is a boy and one is a girl, so try not get confused. Though, the two will meet eventually.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Ayaka Yukihiro, Makie Sasaki, Misora Kasuga, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Chachamaru Karakuri, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Shiina Sakurako, Fuuka Narutaki, Fumika Narutaki, Kaede Nagase, Kuu Fei, Chisame Hasegawa, Satomi Hakase, Ako Izumi, Akira Okouchi, Kazumi Asakura, Sayo Aisaka, Chizuru Naba, Natsumi Murakami, Mana Tatsumiya, Yuuna Akashi, Satsuki Yotsuba, Rainyday Zasie, Albert Chamomile and Koutarou Inugami are from Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **Next chapter, each group will arrive in Harle Kingdom.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. First Day of the Trip

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter of All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima! In this chapter both AWA and Negi's class will arrived in Harle Kingdom. Will cross paths in this chapter? You'll have to find out and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

The Harle Kingdom.

Years ago, the entire Kingdom was once ruled by demonic animals called the Hybrids. The Hybrids were feared by humans, and anyone who gets in their way only ended up getting killed. Quinna Harle, the daughter of the Kingdom's former king, ran away after her family including her father were killed. Quinna vows to gain back her Kingdom from the Hybrids and she then found help in the form of two unlikely people, Marc D. Cross a traveling vagabond and Briz Bareth a simple waiter. However, the two are more than just unlikely, both Marc and Briz uses the power of a Black Pearl in fighting. The Black Pearl, is a mysterious artifact that can grant different powers to whoever holds them. Quinna formed an army along with Marc and Briz and went to war against the Hybrids, after a lengthy war Quinna's army emerged victorious however they lost many of their comrades including Marc. Later, a group Hybrids came and offered peace with Quinna and entire the human race and would promise that they will amend every sins that their kind has committed.

A year later, Quinna was crowned as the queen of Harle then she marries Briz which turned him into a king. Ever since then, the Harle Kingdom has earned peace as both humans and Hybrids co-exist happily with each other.

"Man... that was awesome!" Eren commented while reading a pamphlet about the Harle Kingdom's history.

"Hybrids huh? No wonder I've been seeing many anthropomorphic animals everywhere." Edward said looking from the window.

Well what do you know! Class 1's bus has arrived in the Kingdom as it head towards the hotel they're staying.

"Woah! The pipsqueak's right! Their everywhere." Lina commented while looking at the window along with Nanoha.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK!" Edward snapped at the orange head.

"Still... I'm still baffled that people and Hybrids use to fight each other here." Ichigo Kurosaki said with his arms crossed.

"Or the fact that the current king was a former waiter." Kenji Kazama added.

"And he does today." Nanoha stated.

"Really?" Ai Roborovskii asked.

Nanoha nodded, "According to his biography, he still works as a waiter today, stating that he will never let go the profession that he loves." she explained.

"Well... that a nice dedication for his job." Yoshika said.

"Yeah! He's so inspiring." Madoka said.

"This Briz kid looks suspiciously very similar to Chizuru if you ask me." Ginpachi commented from his seat.

"How so?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you look at his picture in your pamphlet and you'll see what I'm talking about." the lazy professor suggested.

Every did just that and their reactions are varied, from perplexed, shocked to downright disturb at the fact that Briz do look like Chizuru.

"You're right... he does look like Chizuru." Kenji Kazama commented putting down his pamphlet.

"He's like a taller version of Chizuru... only with a messy hair." Naruto added.

"They even had the same mole under their right eye." Natsu, of all people, noted.

Everyone then turns around at the very back of the bus where they see Chizuru sleeping completely taking the entire back seat.

"This Briz guy became king while Chizuru here will soon become our leader. Their roles and appearance are seriously close to home." Kenji commented.

"Coincidences?" Funabori said.

"Maybe. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

After an hour of ride, the bus finally arrived at a huge hotel. If you look from above, the hotel is formed in a trapezoid shape and it's height and length would rivaled AWA's academy.

Everyone then got offed the bus and was awed by the sight.

Oohori whistles, "Look at that." he commented.

"We're staying in this place? I feel so honored." Konata said.

"Are you sure this hotel can take in every students and staffs in our school?" Mikoto Misaka asked.

"It does. The Headmaster wouldn't choose this place if it doesn't." Ginpachi replied.

"Good point." Naruto said.

"All right everyone! Gather your things and get inside the hotel, we need to get booked for our rooms before the rest arrives." Ginpachi ordered.

"You heard the lazy ass! Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

Everyone then grabbed their bags as they head towards the hotel, not knowing that they're forgetting someone.

As everyone got inside the hotel, a smaller bus arrived just inches away from the bus of Class 1. And out came first is the cute homeroom teacher of Class 3-A.

"We're here at last!" Negi happily declared as each girls got off the bus one by one.

Asuna Kagurazaka then began stretching her body, "Finally! After six hours of flight and another two hours of bus ride, we're finally here." she commented.

"Ojou-sama, are you tired from the journey?" Setsuna Sakurazaki asked.

"I am slightly Se-chan but coming here is worth it." Konoka Konoe replied with a smile.

"Woah... this is the hotel that we're staying?" Madoka Kugimiya asked.

"My goodness! This place is so majestic." Ayaka Yukihiro complimented.

"Uhh... Aniki, how much money did you invested for this trip?" Chamo whispered nervously.

Negi then began to whimper, "Almost my entire salary." he meekly replied.

"Ouch." Chamo flinched.

Haruna Saotome then noticed the larger bus inches from them, "Woah! That's a big bus!" she exclaimed.

Everyone then turns their attention at the larger bus, "Woah! You're right." Kazumi Asakura said.

"You think people bigger than Kaede-nee ride on those?" Fuuka Narutaki asked.

"I think you're exaggerating-de gozaru." Kaede Nagase commented.

"Whoever rode on this bus must be rich." Yue Ayase said while sipping a box of fruit juice.

Meanwhile Evangeline is staring intensely at the bus, she could sense a powerful amount of magic inside that she can't explained.

"Is something wrong Master?" Chachamaru asked.

Evangeline shook her head, "No. It's nothing." she said.

"All right girls. Let's get inside the hotel and get ourselves our assigned room arrangements." Negi called out.

"Hai!" the class replied in sync... well, almost everyone.

As Negi and his class entered the hotel, more buses from AWA arrived one by one, dropping off many students and staffs. As the members of Class 22 got inside the hotel, Chizuru came out from Class 1's bus with a grumpy expression.

"Some friends they are..." Chizuru grumbled, "This is the second time of the day that no one woke me up... geez!" he said.

Then the bus of Class 23 arrived earning the blonde's attention, then the bus' door suddenly slams open as the students along with their adviser and bus driver rushes out of the bus gasping for air, making the blonde sweatdrop.

"Air! Fresh air! Who loves you, I do!" Ayumi Takehara said while inhaling deeply.

"I thought I was going to die in there." Yuu Koutari said while breathing deeply on the ground.

"My goodness! Such a devastating odor!" A flamboyant young African-American said while waving his hands. He has a pink shaved head, pink eyes and lips. He wears a pink furred, pink & white mantle coat over a black top, red pants and pink high-heeled boots. This is Nathan Seymour.

"I think Neptune is dead!" Mato cried while pointing at the blue-faced Neptune lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Davis isn't breathing anymore!" Takeru Ooyama wailed while dramatically holding up a dead Davis Motomiya.

"Cough! Cough! When I get my hands on you Eddy! We told you to not throw your El Mongo Stinkbomb inside the bus yet you still did!" a girl said angrily. The girl has a magenta-purple hair and sea-green colored eyes with a headband that had a mint ribbon on its side. She wears a white blouse with blue collar, blue skirt, black stockings and brown shoes. This is Yuri Nakamura or Yurippe to some.

"Don't bother Yurippe. Out of all of us, he's the most affected." a young man said. The young man has an Asian look, he has a long black hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon while his eyes are closed, he wears a loose trousers and a goldenrod shirt, a white sarashii around his abdomen and black slip shoes. This is Ling Yao.

Ling then pointed at Eddy who is lying still on the ground with x on his eyes.

"Huh... serves him right." Yuri said.

Neptune then came back to life with an angry face, "Damn you Author! How can you do this to the main character and to you're girlfriend!" she shouted.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Rex Salazar shouted in confusion.

Chizuru sighed before smiling, he then decided to approach them, "Sup everyone!" he called out.

Out of everyone, Yuri is the first to greet him, "Oh! Hey there Chizuru." she greeted. Yuri knows Chizuru for quite sometime now after her friend, Kanade Tachibana introduced him to her. Kanade and Chizuru are actually cousins and both are part of the Tachibana Clan, a huge family that almost dominates the entire population of Japan.

"What are you doing here? Where's your classmates?" Takeru asked while still holding the dead(?) Davis.

Ignoring Davis' presence, Chizuru replied, "They forgot to wake me up after I fell asleep at the back of the bus." he grumbled.

"Huh? Sounds something they would do." Ayumi commented.

Then Yuuki Asaba along with another boy walks towards them. The boy was short, he has a gray shaved head with gray eyes, he is currently wearing a black uniform jacket over a white shirt, black pants and white tennis shoes. This is Connie Springer.

"Yo Chizuru! Glad you came here before us." Yuuki said.

"Yeah! We thought you were never gonna wake up from your slumber." Connie followed.

Chizuru deadpanned at his roommates, "Yeah! Thanks a lot for not waking me up! Thanks to that, our schedules got been delayed and I even got a glaring contest with Levi! You know those would have been avoided if you two just woke me up!" he scolded.

"Sorry." Yuuki and Connie said at the same time with a blank expression.

"You two sure don't look sorry." Chizuru rebutted.

"Mah! It's a good thing that we all got here in the end." Ling said defusing the situation.

Chizuru sighed, "I guess you're right." he said while Yuuki and Connie fist bump.

"Okay everyone! I think we should head inside the hotel and get yourselves a room. Tachibana-san, I think you should come with us just in case." the unnamed adviser of Class 23 said.

Chizuru nodded, "Yes sir." he replied.

"You heard Sensei, let's go." Nathan said, "Ayumi. Yui." he called out as both Ayumi and Yui Goido clinged on his arms respectively as they began to walk elegantly.

"Those three gets along so well, that it's scares me." Rex commented making Mato chuckle.

 **-BREAK-**

Later inside the hotel, both students from AWA and Class 3-A are seen getting inside their rooms. We then go on the third floor in one room 345 where Negi and Chamo are staying. The room is very well-decorated with three beds.

"Wow! This room is amazing." Chamo commented.

Negi nodded, "Yeah." he replied as he flops down a white fluffy bed, "Ahh... I feel so relax." he said.

Chamo then hops down on the bed, "I wish we could have this room on our own but we'll be sharing this room with two more persons." he stated.

Negi then sat up from the bed, "You're right. The clerk said the hotel is packed with a lot visitors." he said.

Chamo crossed his arms, "I guess they want each room in this hotel to be used. And with that many guest, it's understandable." he stated.

Then they heard a knock, "Coming." Negi called as he opens the door revealing Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka behind it, "Hey girls." he greeted.

"Hey Negi. You seem to have this room on all your own." Asuna commented.

"Unfortunately that's not the case. Aniki here is going to share this room with two other people." Chamo stated.

"Really?" Konoka asked.

Negi nodded, "You see, the clerk said that hotel had many visitors today, so they are using every room in this hotel and never leaving one bed vacated." he explained.

"I see." Asuna said understanding the situation.

"Come to think of it, I saw a lot of people coming in the hotel, right Se-chan." Konoka said turning to the black haired girl.

"Hai! I've talk to some of them, they told me they're from a certain school and is currently having a field trip in this Kingdom." Setsuna explained as remembered talking to a boy with a broom like hair and a very, VERY tall young man.

"So those are students." Negi said.

"An awfully large number of students." Asuna bluntly commented.

"Well I need to start packing, you girls should do same too. Because after lunch, we'll be heading at the Museum." Negi declared.

"Okay Negi." Asuna said.

"See you later Negi-kun." Konoka followed.

Setsuna bowed, "Excuse us Sensei." she said.

With that, the girls left as Negi closed his room's door. The boy was about to grab his stuff when he heard another knock, "Who could that be?" he asked while approaching the door.

"Probably you're roommates." Chamo guessed.

Negi open the door before freezing at the sight of a very tall man, way taller than Kaede Nagase.

Big Taka looks down at Negi with a smile, "How ya doin' kid. This is room 345 right?" he greeted before asking, but he got no reply as Negi and Chamo turned white upon setting sights on his enormous height, "Umm... kid?" he called out.

Jirou Yoshidayama then entered the room laughing passing-by the still frozen Negi, "Ahahaha! I think you just scared the leaving daylights of the kid and his pet! Ahahaha!" he continued to laugh while placing his bags on one of the beds.

Big Taka sighed, "It's not funny Jirou." he said before entering the room.

The moment the door closed, Chizuru and Oohori are seen walking in the Halls.

"I still can't believe you guys forgot about me! Is my entire existence meaningless to all of you." Chizuru grumbled.

"Calm down Chizuru. I think everyone didn't meant to leave you back there in the bus." Oohori reassured.

"Geez! I hope so." Chizuru replied sarcastically as they reached the front their room with door plate saying room 346, "I guess this our room." he said.

"Yeah." Oohori replied to his roommate.

Chizuru opens the door using the key the clerk gave to them, they entered the room which is very similar to Negi, Big Taka and Jirou's room.

"Woah! This is nice!" Chizuru commented with a smile.

"I'll say." Oohori said as he puts his bags on the floor.

Chizuru then looks out at the window before turning back to Oohori, "Who do you think is our other roommate in this room?" he asked.

Oohori walks towards him, "I got no idea. The clerk said it's random, so probably someone else." he replied.

Then the bathroom's door opened as they heard a familiar voice, "Ahh... that was a nice bath." a very familiar female voice said.

Chizuru and Oohori flinched at the same time as they recognize the owner of the voice. The two boys slowly turns around to see Madoka Kaname staring back at them with her hair down and a pink towel wrapped around her body. The three stares at each other with wide eyes and sweats pouring down their faces, and after minute, Madoka slowly grabs her change of clothes before going back inside the bathroom.

After a minute of silence, Chizuru spoke, "Hey Oohori." he called.

"Yeah..." the bald young man replied.

"We're totally fucked up right now, aren't we?" the blue-eyed blonde stated.

"Yup!"

"You think the others guys are on the same situation as us?"

"Hmm... with their luck... probably."

"I hope so. I don't want us the only persons dealing with this kind of situation."

"Ditto."

On the second floor on room 222, inside we see a sweating Kenji Kazama and Ryuuko Matoi and a blushing Funabori sharing one room.

"Something is really wrong here." Kenji commented nervously.

"Y-you're right." Ryuuko replied nervously.

"Umm... umm..." was all Funabori could say.

 **-BREAK-**

After an hour of packing inside room 348, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna are relaxing on their beds.

"I'm in heaven. Hotel beds sure are different from our usual beds." Asuna commented.

Konoka flops down on her bed cuddling a pillow, "Um! It feels like your back home but at the same time you're not, right Se-chan." she said raven haired girl.

"Hai Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied with a nod.

Asuna then looked at her watch, "Well... we still had time before go to the museum, I think we should check on Negi if he's done packing." she suggested.

Konoka happily got off from bed, "That's a good idea. Maybe we could have lunch with him." she said.

Setsuna nodded, "A good suggestion Ojou-sama." she said.

Asuna sighed, "I just hope the others won't get jealous with this." she said.

The three girls then proceed to go to Negi's room which is one door away from them, Asuna then knocks on the door expecting a 10 year old teacher to open it but as the door opened they we're greeted by a different person, the trio of middle-school girls slowly looks up at the tall figure in front of them.

"How ya doin'? And may I help you?" Big Taka politely asked.

Snapping from her trance Asuna quickly spoke, "Umm... we're looking for a young boy inside this room." she said despite her confusion.

Big Taka nodded before turning around, "Sensei! I think you're students are calling out for you!" he called.

"Hai!" Negi's voice from the inside.

Setsuna then recognized the tall man, "Ah! Your one of the two person I've talked to earlier." she stated.

Big Taka chuckled, "It's nice seeing you again." he said.

"Likewise." the raven haired girl replied.

"Are you perhaps Negi-kun's roommates?" Konoka asked.

"Yes. We are. I'm kinda surprised that were sharing a room with a 10 year old teacher." Big Taka chuckled.

"Aren't you weirded out that a 10 year old kid is working as teacher in an all girls middle school?" Asuna asked indecorously.

Big Taka hummed, "I would be lying if I said I don't but to be honest, I've seen things weirder." he said referring to the things that happened in AWA or in his school in Normal Earth.

Then Big Taka then opens the door as the girls got a better view inside, they saw Jirou doing a sit ups on his bed making the three girls sweatdrop when Negi came to view with Chamo on his shoulder.

"Hey girls!" the 10 year old greeted, "What I can help you with?" he asked.

"We're here to check you out if you're done packing and since we still have time before we go to the museum, Konoka suggested that you should come and have lunch with us." Asuna explained.

Negi smiled, "Sure! I'll go." he replied before turning to Big Taka, "I'll see you two later then." he said.

Big Taka nodded, "See ya." he said as Negi left with the girls, "Such an interesting kid." he said before closing the door, then he turns to Jirou whom is still doing a sit up, "Okay Jirou, Sensei just left." he said.

Jirou perked up, "Really? Yosh! I can finally do my late reaction!" he said before hopping down his bed, the broom head was silent for a minute then...

"HE'S A 10 YEAR OLD TEACHER!" he screamed from the top of his lungs with jaw dropping literally on the floor.

"Woah... that was really late." Big Taka commented with an amused look.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, back in Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka's room. We see the two boys sitting on one bed facing the balcony's glass door still trying to comprehend the situation that they're in, then Madoka came out of the bathroom wearing her usual school uniform before sitting down the same bed as the boys with her face looking at the opposite direction.

The trio was so silent that situation gotten a lot awkward.

"This is gotten a lot awkward." Oohori commented breaking the silence.

I just said that.

Chizuru sighed, "Look Madoka... we're really sorry for coming in the room without knowing that you're taking a shower... we have no idea that you're our roommate." he explained.

Madoka shook her head, "No it's all right. Like you said, you didn't know." she said.

Then another minute of silence.

Chizuru sighed again, "Look Madoka... if you're uncomfortable sharing a room with two older boys..." he trailed.

"... with Chizuru being the oldest." Oohori quipped.

"... shut it! Anyway, we could just ask the clerks to change our room arrangements." the blonde suggested.

Madoka then shook her head again, "No it's fine. I don't really mind having you two as my roommates." she said.

"Are you sure? You know that other people will take this the wrong way." Chizuru argued.

"Yeah! Especially Homura, she'll definitely accuse us of being perverts." Oohori added.

Madoka smiled, "Don't worry, I'll talk with Homura and clear things out before anything bad happens. Besides, I know you well Chizuru, you're TOO kind to do something perverted, same goes for Oohori, you are a pervert but like you said before, even you have standards." she explained.

Chizuru chuckled, "You know me really well." he said.

Oohori then crossed his arms while nodding, "Damn straight! I got standards." he stated.

Madoka then clapped her hands, "Great! Now that everything's settled, why don't we have some lunch." she cheerfully suggested.

Chizuru got up from bed, "Good idea! I'm starving." he said.

Oohori followed, "I wonder what kind of foods they served in this place." he stated.

The trio then left the room.

 **-BREAK-**

We then go to the hotel's dining area. The place is like a mixed of a Five Star Restaurant and a Cafe. Both students from AWA and Class 3-A are currently inside having lunch on round tables covered by elegant white sheets and comfortable chairs.

The girls from Class 3-A are enjoying their lunch, the AWA gang on the other hand... oh boy...

Everywhere AWA go, there's no end on how aggressive they are. Usually they get aggressive whenever they're fighting each other but in this case it's different... they're getting aggressive from something mundane... like who gets the table first.

Natsu, Edward and Ikki are arguing in one corner.

"Hey! I saw this table first!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh yeah? I got on this table first!" Edward shouted back.

"I'm the one who got on this table first! Because I dreamt about this table last night!" Ikki argued.

Of course, there are people who are willing to share.

Yomi and Kagari are seen eating lunch in one table when Takeru approaches them.

"Hey girls, can I sit with you?" Takeru asked.

Yomi then blushed, "H-h-hai!" she replied making Kagari smirked.

And then there are those who are called non confirmist.

Levi Ackerman was eating in one table when Lester the Unlikely approaches him.

"Hey Ackerman! I got on this table first! Here's my laptop!" Lester said while pointing an Apple Laptop on top of the table.

Levi scoffed, "I don't care. What if I placed my bag on your face, then that does that mean you're face is now part of my territory? Pardon me." he replied bluntly.

We then see Davis and Ayumi heading out of the dining area with the former finishing eating a banana then he proceeds to throw the banana peel on the floor.

"Ah! Ever heard of a trash can? You know someone would get hurt from slipping on that banana peel!" Ayumi scolded.

Davis then spoke with a poker face, "Ever heard of that only idiots gets hurt from slipping on a banana peel." he stated.

As the two left the dining area, Negi and the girls arrived and guess what... Negi slips on the banana peel.

"W-woah!" Negi screamed as he slips forward.

"Negi!" Asuna called out in worry as she ran after him.

Negi was about to fall face first on the floor when someone caught him, "Gotcha!" a voice said.

Asuna then stopped running when she saw Nina Sakura catching Negi in her arms with Mio Akiyama and Killua Zaoldyck behind her.

Negi looks up to see Nina smiling at him, "Are you okay, little boy?" Nina asked.

"Uhh... Hai!" Negi replied with a big smile.

Nina blushed upon seeing his charming smile which Killua noticed.

"Uh-oh..." Killua grimaced realizing of what's gonna happen next.

"What do you mean by Uh-oh?" Mio asked.

Before Killua could answer, Nina quickly pulls Negi in a tight hug and began to cuddle him, "Kyaaa! You're so cute!" she squeel in joy with hearts floating around her while the said boy is screaming internally.

"Hey! Don't hug Negi that tight!" Asuna called running towards them.

"Hey you! Get your hands off Negi-sensei!" Ayaka Yukihiro shouted as she tries to pry off Nina from Negi.

The other girls from their class then arrived to help Negi get away from Nina's tight hug while Mio watches them with a worried look and Killua watches them with an amused smirk.

"Now that boy feels my pain." Killua commented referring to the times Nina almost killed with her hugs.

From one table, we see Evangeline with Chachamaru behind her watching the events with an amused grin, she then took a sip of her tea when her eyes shot wide open, she felt it... the same powerful magic she felt earlier, she feels it again and this time, the feeling is twice as powerful compared from earlier. She then turns her attention to the people coming in the dining area, at the entrance we see Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka coming in, Evangeline then narrowed her eyes on Chizuru and Madoka.

"Is there's something wrong Master?" Chachamaru asked.

Evangeline snapped out from her thoughts, "Nothing." she replied, _"Just who are those people?"_ she thought.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter, I hope you all like it. If you're wondering what about Chizuru and Madoka that caught Evangeline's attention? That will be explained in a few chapters later.**

 **This are the characters who debuted in this chapter:**

 **Nathan Seymour from Tiger and Bunny**

 **Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats**

 **Ling Yao from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **Connie Springer from Attack on Titans**

 **Supposedly AWA's version of Miku Hatsune would have debuted in this chapter but I'm having trouble which clothes from all of her versions should I use. But don't worry, she'll appear in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter, both sides are going to the museum where chaos will occur.**

 **Until then paalam.**


	3. In the Museum

**A/N: And we're now back with a new chapter. In contrast to what I said from the last chapter, I'll be saving the chaos for the next chapter cause I want to introduce a few more characters and as well explained a few things about the history of Harle Kingdom. Gotta thank Marcus the Kane and his bright imagination for coming up with this.**

 **Though, the character that will cause chaos will appear in this chapter and no Jack, it's not Damascus, if that's what you're thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Aberdeen Museum**

After lunch, the entire population of AWA and the small class of Class 3-A went towards the Aberdeen Museum.

The Aberdeen Museum is build and named after Roman Aberdeen. Roman is an archeologist, historian, guru, paleontologist and scientist, he is one of the many comrades who joined the Quinna's army and fought against the Hybrids and managed to live the tale. After the war, Roman decided to build a museum where he shares every knowledge he obtained during the war. As for Roman himself, he's still doing what he loves... discovering new things.

"Oh... I like this guy." Rita Mordio commented with a smile while reading a pamphlet about Roman.

The museum was not as large as the AWA but the inside is filled with many artifacts, paintings and statues displayed around the place.

Rita is walking around the spacious halls along with two girls and a man(?). The first girl has a long teal hair tied in pigtails that nearly reached the floor with teal eyes and wears a red rimmed glasses. She wears a blue sweater jacket over a white shirt and blue tie, black skirt, black socks and brown shoes. This is AWA's version of Miku Hatsune.

The second girl has a fair skin with a long purple-lilac waist length hair and slightly dark eyes. She wears a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple collar, a white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a big N in the middle, on her right leg is a white belt-like purse object, she wears a pink & white striped socks and purple & white shoes. This is Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune.

The last person is a man... seriously he's a man with a snake-like appearance. He has a very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, black eye markings and a long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wears a yellow kimono over a black shirt, black pants, white socks and black sandals. This is Orochimaru.

"He does resembles your personality a bit Rita, both of you are intelligent and loves to discover new things." Nepgear commented.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said.

Rita grinned, "Thanks. But my knowledge barely holds a candle compared to this guy, oh, how I would love to meet him." she said.

"Well... he has years experience after all, but I think you'll reached his level soon enough, I mean you're a hard worker." Nepgear stated.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said.

"Thanks." Rita said before turning to Miku, "Miku, what are your thoughts?" she asked.

The pigtailed vocaloid turns to her, "He seems great, you really gotta admire his dedication for his profession." Miku replied with a monotonous voice.

"Yeah! It even said that he recorded every details during the war and was lucky enough to survive." Rita said.

"I guess, he's not letting death get out of his way.'' Miku commented with a giggle.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said.

Rita turns to the snake ninja with an annoyed look, "Is that all you can say?" she asked him indecorously.

As Rita and her group took a turn to the left, Negi along with Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka arrived from the right hallway.

"This is amazing! Just look how well made this museum is." Negi said in delight.

"I got to admit, this museum is cool, makes me wanna learn a thing or two about this Kingdom." Asuna stated.

Chamo snickered at Negi's shoulder, "Asuna-san learning? Now that's a surprise." he said, knowing how much of an idiot Asuna is.

Asuna then viciously grabs the ermine, "What did you say!?" she growled while squeezing the life out of the white rodent.

"Aaaahhhh! Animal abuse!" Chamo screamed.

Konoka giggled before turning to Negi, "So where should we head first?" she asked.

Negi hummed but kept his smile, "I don't know! There are so many awesome things in this place that I don't know where to start." he said.

"Then how about we start looking at the weapons section, I'm kinda curious what kind of weapon they had in display." Setsuna offered.

"That's a nice idea, Se-chan." Konoka replied.

"Then it's settled, we're going to the weapons sections first." Negi declared.

"Mah! It beats standing here." Asuna said while holding a lifeless(?) Chamo in her hands.

With that Negi and the girls left.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, in another section of the museum, we see Kazumi Asakura along Sayo Aisaka walking around with the former happily taking a pictures of the place.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Kazumi." Sayo said with a giggle.

"Of course I am. It's not everyday that you get to visit a once disclosed kingdom." Kazumi replied while continuing taking photos, then she accidentally flashes her camera on an orange haired boy with a familiar scowl on his face.

"Hey! Watch where you flashing you're camera." Ichigo Kurosaki growled.

Kazumi quickly backs away in fear, "Ah! S-sorry!" she stuttered.

Ichigo then looks at the girl before noticing another girl behind her, his eyes widen when he realized what she is, "Is that a ghost behind you?" he asked pointing at Sayo.

Both girl's eyes widen in surprise, "Y-you can see me?" Sayo asked in panic.

Noting the panic in her voice, "Relax. I'm befriended a few ghost before so no need to panic." he reassured, "And yes. I can see you." he added.

"Huh. This is new, usually it's just my class that can see Sayo." Kazumi stated.

Then Sayo floated in front of Ichigo, "Ne... what types of ghost do you see often?" she asked the orange haired shinigami with keen interest.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow while Kazumi snickered. As Ichigo gets acquainted with Kazumi and Sayo, behind them we see Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans approaching a single glass shelf with a really old book inside.

"Look Soul! They had this book displayed here." Maka said in delight.

"Big deal." Soul scoffed, "It's just a book Maka." he said.

Maka scowled at the white haired boy, "It's not just a book Soul! It's the original book wrote by Kaye Mistral." she replied.

"Uhh... who?"

Before Maka could speak, another voice answered Soul's question, "Kaye Mistral was an aspiring novelist that was a part of Queen Quinna's army during the war." both Maka and Soul turns to see Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki walking towards them, "Hi there." Haruna greeted.

After introducing each other.

"You see Soul. Kaye Mistral wrote this book during the war and managed to finish it." Maka explained.

"But sadly while it's her first book that she wrote, it was also her last as she was killed during the war." Haruna added.

"And in honor of her friend, Queen Quinna decided to publish her book which later become an instant hit." Maka said.

"If it was published, then what's the original book doing here?" Soul asked.

"Well... rather than selling the original book. The queen decided to create copies of and had the original book displayed here. That way people will learn the origins of this book." Haruna explained.

"I see." Soul said.

"Isn't it inspiring that Queen Quinna decided to publish the book written by her friend." Nodoka commented with a smile.

"Well according to the pamphlet, they were actually best of friends." Haruna replied.

Yue hummed, "Hmm... maybe I should do that. Write a book, get myself killed and had Nodoka published it." she said nonchalantly while sipping on a carton drink.

"Y-Y-Yue! Don't say such things!" Nodoka stuttered.

Yue turns to her with a blank look, "Don't worry. I was just joking." she replied.

"D-don't tell such jokes!" Nodoka said back.

Haruna chuckled before turning to Maka and Soul, "By the way, I was wondering. Are the two of you a couple? I really noticed how close the two of you are." she asked with a teasing smile.

Maka's face then turn red while Soul looks at her with an annoyed look, "Huh? What are you talking about? Who in the right mind would date this flat bed of a chest." he replied.

Then a tick mark appeared above Maka's head, "Soul..." she growled before lifting a book.

"Maka... CHOP!"

POW!

And with that, Soul is now on the floor with a book shaped dent on his cranium.

Yue then clapped, "Ooh! That was a nice use of a book." she commented while Haruna is laughing loudly.

"D-do she really had to hurt him like that?" Nodoka asked.

Maka huffed before looking away, "Baka Soul!" she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we see Double D and Aoi Futaba are seen walking in one hallway. The former is currently wearing a while long sleeve poloshirt with a black tie, black pants and shoes while latter wears a white sundress with a white top and black shoes.

"Such a magnificent place this is. I'm totally going to learn a lot from this place." Double D stated, "Wouldn't you agree Miss Aoi?" he asked.

Aoi giggled, "I agree." she replied.

The two passed a group of boys consisting of Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Gingka and another boy looking at displayed object that looks like a toaster.

The last boy has brown messy hair and eyes. He wears a light-green shirt with orange linings over a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and green & white creamed shoes. This is Jimmy.

Eddy looks back at the two, "I can't believe that Sockhead managed to get a girl." he said.

"I heard the two started dating after the party." Jimmy said.

"Really? But from what I remember, Sockhead was completely asleep during that time." Eddy said.

"I don't know. But I guess something must have happened." Jimmy replied.

"Rolf thinks it's weird but the son of shepard is happy for the sock-wearing Ed-boy." Rolf commented.

Meanwhile, Gingka is busy reading the description about the object in front of them, he smiled before turning to Eddy, "Hey Eddy! I'll give you five bucks if you do me a dare." he challenged.

Eddy perked up, "Okay I'll bite. What dare is it?'' he asked.

Gingka then pointed at the object, "See this toaster-like object. This was used by the Harle Army during the war as their supplier for electricity and according to the description, it still works today." he explained.

"Never thought that a toaster thingie would actually produce electricity." Jimmy commented.

Rolf scratches his head, "Rolf is baffled with this doohickey." he said.

"So basically you want me to touch it? Okay I'm game! But what will happen if I touch it and it didn't work?" Eddy asked.

"Then I'll double the money by ten." Gingka replied.

"Sweet." Eddy said before approaching the object. He took a deep breath before touching the said object, he grin when nothing happens, "Well Gingka boy, looks you're giving-" he said but was cut off when a surge electricity began to flow through his entire body, "AAAAAAHH!" he screamed as his entire body lits up like a Christmas tree.

The boys watches him in amazement, "Oooh..." they said in awe.

"Eddy's a light bulb guys." Ed commented with a goofy smile.

In an opposite side to where the boys are, we see Himawari Shinomiya, Duo Maxwell and Tsukuru Kagaku looking at huge mannequin of a Hybrid. The mannequin was as tall as Big Taka only in a form of a lion with a black mane, red skin, wearing a black leather vest, black pants with golden belt and a dragon-like wings.

"So this is the Hybrid leader who conquered Harle once." Duo commented.

"But why doesn't he have any name?" Himawari asked.

"According to the pamphlet, no one really knows his true name, people just unceremoniously called him Lord Hybrid because his the leader of the Hybrids that conquered the kingdom." Tsukuru explained.

"That's shame. Even though his deeds are utterly unforgivable, I think it's still worth knowing his real name is." Himawari stated.

"Yeah. So people in this Kingdom would curse his name whenever they had a bad day." Duo joked.

Himawari cracked a smile, "That too." she said as the trio burst out laughing.

Tsukuru then stopped laughing, "But I got to admit, the Hybrids really piques my interest. Might as well kidnap a Hybrid and experiment it before going back." Tsukuru said with a devious smile.

Himawari and Duo looks at each other with disturb looks, "We need to keep an eye out for her." Duo whispered.

"Right." Himawari replied.

In another hallway, we see Koutarou Inugami walking around looking lost... which he actually is and on the same hallway, we see Kenji Kazama looking around for a certain blue eyed blonde.

"Oh man... I lost sight of Chizuru-nee and Natsumi-neechan... shouldn't have looked at the guy that got electrocuted." Koutarou said.

"Where the hell is that miserable pile of secrets? He should have met us in the painting section moment ago." Kenji said in annoyance.

Thankfully, luck is on their side as both boys saw Chizuru Tachibana and Chizuru Naba in the middle of the hallway standing near each other while facing different direction.

"There she is." Koutarou said with a grin.

Kenji frowned , "Finally found you." he said.

"Chizuru-neechan!/Oi! Chizuru!" Koutarou and Kenji called at the same time before looking at each other in confusion.

Both Chizurus turns to them before looking at each other.

"Oh my." Chizuru N. said.

"Well... this is awkward." Chizuru T. said while rubbing the back of his head.

Later after a short introduction.

"Sorry Chizuru-neechan, I got sidetracked and lost sight of both you and Natsumi-neechan." Koutarou apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're fine." the female Chizuru replied.

"I told you before that we're meeting at the painting section, why didn't you show up?" Kenji asked in annoyance.

The male Chizuru looks at him with an uncaring look, "To piss ya off, of course! You guys left me behind the bus after all." he replied with a shrug.

"We told you that we're sorry!" Kenji snapped before sighing, "Men... who knew you could hold a grudge." he said.

Chizuru T. shrugs again before turning to his female counterpart, "Still... I'm not surprised to meet someone that has the same name as me." he commented.

"How so?" Chizuru N. asked in curiosity.

"The fact that I had a family relative that shares the same name as me, that's how." Chizuru T. replied with a lazy look.

Kenji looks at him like he's grown another head, "You had a relative that shares the same name as you?" he asked indecorously.

"That's totally awkward." Koutarou commented while crossing his arms.

Chizuru T. shrugged again, "Well... that's how my family is." he said before turning to Koutarou, "I'm kinda curious... are you perhaps a Hybrid or something else?" he asked.

Chizuru N. was about to answer in panic but Koutarou spoke first, "Nope! I'm actually a dog-demon." he answered.

"Koutarou!" Chizuru N. chided.

"What?" Koutarou whined, "He was asking." he stated.

"I see." Chizuru T. chuckled before turning to his female counterpart, "Don't worry. I know some people with animal features plus this kingdom got a lot of Hybrids so it's definitely not big deal." he reassured.

"I know but I'm just worried that other people who don't understand his kind would hurt him." Chizuru N. stated.

"Don't worry, Chizuru-neechan! I can take care of myself, I can fight after all." Koutarou said while getting on a fighting pose.

"And that's what worries me the most!" Chizuru N. chided.

Chizuru N. and Koutarou began to bicker back and forth like an older sister to her brother, the two boys watches them with a smile.

"They kinda remind me of you and Nanoha." Kenji commented.

"Yeah... this Chizuru really cares for this kid, that's for sure." Chizuru T. said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, in another side of the museum, we see a group of teens from AWA which are Mato Kuroi, Kurome, Taichi Yagami and another girl along with Madoka Kugimiya, Shiina Sakurako and Miss Kakizaki looking at a portrait of the current king.

The last girl in the AWA group is slightly short with a long light pink curly hair reaching her back and has pink eye. She wears a white long-sleeve uniform underneath a black wizard cape, black skirt, socks and shoes. This is Louise Francoise Le Blanc Dela Valierre.

"Nice. Who knew the museum adores the current king." Tai commented with an impressed look.

"Well... according to the pamphlet, Roman Aberdeen is a very close friend of Briz Bareth and that's why he created a section in this museum dedicated for him." Mato explained.

Kurome finished munching a candy, "The king must be so embarrassed with this." she said before taking another bite of a candy.

Tai snickered, "Yeah... I could totally see that." he said while imagining the take king covering his face while walking around in the said section of the museum.

Louise then turns to them, "Hey... I was wondering how different this king compare to other nobles?" she asked in sheer curiosity, her question also caught the attention of the trio from Class 3-A.

Mato hummed, "For starters, Briz isn't actually a noble, Quinna is." she said.

Tai nodded, "There's also the fact, that the current king still works as a waiter. I guess he decided to keep his job is because he doesn't want to differentiate himself from the other people." he explained.

"He also keeps his feet and head down the ground. According to the pamphlet, he was really boisterous but never gloated of becoming king." Mato added.

"A whole reason why the entire population respects him." Tai said.

Kurome then gently elbowed Louise, "You and you're family could definitely learn a thing or two from them." she said.

Louise huffed as she looks away, "Shut up." she said making everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, the trio from Class 3-A can't help but stare at the portrait of Briz.

"Wow... I think I'm in love." Madoka commented with a blush on her cheek.

"Too bad, he's already married." Shiina whined.

"The queen is really lucky to have married a man like him." Misa stated.

Kurome looks again at the portrait, "You know... I can't help but notice the complete resemblance of the king and Chizuru Tachibana." she said.

Tai deadpanned, "Yeah... from the blonde hair, blue eyes and the mole but if it wasn't for the height difference, I would mistaken them for twins." he stated.

"What do you think will happen if Chizuru ever became a king?" Mato asked.

Louise shivered, "That will be the day." she said.

Somewhere in the museum, Chizuru along with Kenji and Shinozaki are walking around the hallways when Chizuru sneezed.

"Ghaachhoo!" Chizuru sneezed loudly before rubbing his nose.

"Eeew! Germs! Get away from me!" Shinozaki exclaimed as he scoots away from the blonde.

"The hell you had to sneeze about." Kenji said indecorously.

"I don't know but my only guess is that someone is talking about me." Chizuru replied in annoyance, _"I hope it's Yoshika though."_ he happily thought.

"So where should we head next?" Shinozaki asked.

Kenji then looks at his pamphlet, "Let's see... I think we should go to the mannequins section, where the mannequin of Lord Hybrid is displayed." he suggested.

Chizuru nodded, "That's cool. I wanna see what he looks like." he said.

The three boys then made their way towards the mannequin section while passing Evangeline and Chachamaru who is currently looking at a painting, then Evangeline suddenly froze when she once again felt the powerful magic behind her. She looks back to see Chizuru along with two boys walking pass them.

Chachamaru noticed her master's face, "Is there something wrong Master?" she asked.

Evangeline then shook her head, "It's nothing Chachamaru." she replied. Her eyes then narrowed while in deep thoughts, _"Just who is he? Why does he have such a large amount of magic emitting from him?"_ she thought before smirking, "I think I found something interesting here." she said.

"You mean this painting Master?" Chachamaru asked while pointing at a painting of a man getting chased by a chicken.

Evangeline deadpanned, "No... I didn't meant that." she said before smiling, "I admit. I find this painting hilarious, right Chachamaru?" she stated.

Chachamaru nodded, "Hai, master." she replied.

Right next to them, we see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman looking at a picture of a man fighting alongside a giant.

"Ain't this amazing. Giants fighting alongside with a human is really heartwarming." Lester commented.

Levi scoffed, "It's not. Giants are nothing but harbinger of disaster, deaths and fear. Giants have no brains, giant have no hearts, giants only existed to cause havoc, giants are meant to be slain in order to preserve humanity." he said.

Lester deadpanned, "So are you saying that the giant members in our organization should be slain like the ones from your world. Well, good luck with that." he said.

Levi then looks away in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Evangeline and Chachamaru overheard them, "Now this really gotten interesting." Evangeline said with a smirk.

 **-BREAK-**

From another side of the museum, we see Ed and Rolf carrying a paralyzed and charred Eddy like a 2x2 wood with Gingka and Jimmy following them, they then passed Rita, Nepgear, Miku and Orochimaru, who looks back at them in confusion.

"What happened to Eddy?" Miku asked while tilting her head.

"The shortstack must have been electrocuted or burned alive judging by his looks." Rita stated.

"I hope he's okay." Nepgear said in worry.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said.

As Rita's group exits the hallways, Negi's group arrived after checking out the weapons sections.

"Those weapons are really fascinating." Negi commented.

"Yeah... though I would have enjoyed it better if Setsuna would refrain from touching the displays." Asuna said in annoyance.

Setsuna lowers her head, "I'm sorry... curiosity got the better of me." she said in depression.

"Don't worry about it Se-chan. At least, we didn't get into trouble." Konoka reassured.

"Hey Aniki! Where should we go next?" Chamo asked from Negi's shoulder.

The 10 year old teacher looks at his pamphlet, "Maybe we should go to the mannequin section, they have a mannequin of Lord Hybrid displayed in there." Negi suggested.

"Seems nice... I do want to see what he looks like." Konoka replied in agreement.

"I just hope the Setsuna would refrain from touching the displays." Asuna said.

Setsuna blushed, "I said I was sorry!" she blurted.

"Mah! Mah! Calm down Se-chan, Asuna is just kidding." Konoka reassured.

Negi chuckled as he and the girls made their way towards the mannequin section.

 **-BREAK-**

In the mannequin section, we see Davis Motomiya and Takeru Ooyama coming out from there.

"You know after looking at that mannequins from that section, I think I wanna display a mannequin of myself in the mansion." Davis said.

"Well... if you want, I can introduce you to a taxidermist." Takeru suggested.

As the two left the place, a woman enters the mannequin section. The woman has a long black hair, dark eyes with glasses and has a large breast. She is currently wearing a black suit with a red tie and black high heels. This is Chigusa Amagasaki.

Chigusa stopped in front of the mannequin of Lord Hybrid with a sadistic grin on her face, "Hmm... shame you're already dead, you would have been a great addition to the Apostles of the New World." she said before pulling an injection with a bluish-silver fluid inside, "But that doesn't mean that you're utterly useless." she said before injecting the serum on the mannequin's neck.

At first, nothing happened but suddenly it's once blank eyes turns red.

Chigusa smiled evily in satisfaction, "Saa... time to cause havoc again." she said.

 **A/N: And that's with this chapter. Once again, I want to thank Marcus the Kane for lending me his ideas and OCs which will make an appearance soon. I hope you all enjoy every random moments with the AWA cast.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Miku Hatsune from the Vocaloid**

 **Nepgear from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Orochimaru from the Naruto Franchise**

 **Jimmy (Hoenn) from the Pokemon series**

 **Louise Francoise Le Blanc Dela Valierre from Zero no Tsukaima or Familiar of Zero**

 **Chigusa Amagasaki from Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **-OMAKE-**

Somewhere outside of the museum, we see Kanonno Grassvalley hugging Tohru Adachi very tightly.

"Ah Tohru... I'm glad to see you again after a night of sleep. You're like a coffee, you keep me warm and awake." Kanonno said while rubbing her face on his chest, "I love you." she added.

"Yes. My emotions are synonymous as yours." Tohru replied with a blank look.

"What?" Kanonno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My cardiac rates accelerates whenever my eyes lay upon you." Tohru said looking down at her.

Kanonno pouted, "Tohru... why can't you just say a simple "I love you"." she said in annoyance.

"I... am emotionally attached to you in a healthy symbiotic manner." Tohru replied.

On a bench near the couple, we see Ako Izumi and Akira Okouchi overhearing their conversation.

"They're a weird couple." Akira commented with an amused face.

"They sure do." Ako replied despite the blush on her face.

 **I hope you all like the short omake. Anyway, the next chapter is where the chaos occur.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	4. Battle in the Museum

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Fun times are over for now, and it's time for some much awaited action. In this chapter, we finally get to see Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji Kazama getting some action alongside Negi, Asuna and Setsuna. And if you're wondering why Chigusa is part of the Apostles of the New World, well it's simple I want her to be the main antagonist during the entire fic.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Museum**

Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka enters the mannequin section.

"Sugoi! Look how life like the mannequins are." Konoka commented as she looks around in awe.

"I agree Ojou-sama! This are really well-made." Setsuna said and was about to touch a wasp Hybrid but quickly retracted her hands.

"You think taxidermist did all the work?" Asuna joked.

Chamo cringed, "Ane-san... please don't joke like that." he whimpered.

Negi chuckled, "Don't worry Chamo-kun, this are just mannequins, they're not made from corpses." he explained before turning to a mannequin of Lord Hybrid, "Wow! This one looks real!" he commented.

Then the Lord Hybrid mannequin roared at him causing the young teacher to reel back while Chamo was blown away.

"EEEKK! IT'S REAL!" Negi screamed in shock.

"Negi!" Asuna called as she ran towards him.

"Sugoi! It can move." Konoka said in awe.

"It's no show Ojou-sama! That thing seems hostile!" Setsuna said getting in front of Konoka.

The mannequin swung it's claws to the frozen Negi but missed when Asuna tackled the boy away.

"Geez Negi! You fought a lot of enemies before, I can't believe a moving mannequin froze you in place." Asuna said indecorously on top of Negi.

Negi chuckled, "Sorry... it took me by surprise." he said.

"Ufufufufu..." a familiar laugh caught everyone's attention, "Too bad... it would have been easy if you were dealt very quick." the voice stated.

Negi and Asuna quickly got up, "Who's there! Show yourself!" the former called out.

From behind the Lord Hybrid mannequin, Chigusa revealed herself looking at them with a sadistic smile making everyone gasped in shock.

"Chigusa Amagasaki!" Negi gasped.

Asuna got into a fighting stance while Setsuna got in front of Konoka. Both remembered Chigusa's unforgivable deeds back in their Kyoto Trip.

Chamo then jumped back on Negi's shoulders, "This is impossible! You we're arrested by the Kanto Magic Association!" he said.

Chigusa chuckled evily, "Well... while you kids are busy dealing with Mundus Magicus, I managed to escape captivity and got recruited by a powerful organization." she revealed.

"Powerful organization?" Asuna repeated.

"Yes. The Apostles of the New World." Chigusa revealed.

"Apostles of the New World? Never heard of them." Chamo stated.

Chigusa laughed again, "Of course, you don't know you dumb ermine. The organization came from another world." she answered.

"Another world? From Mundus Magicus!" Setsuna claimed.

Chigusa laughed louder, "Fools! Do you think that this world and Mundus Magicus are the only worlds that exist? Wrong! There are millions of worlds out there that exist for a very long time." she revealed.

"More worlds..." Negi muttered in surprise.

"If what you're saying is true... then what is your organization's game?" Asuna asked with a glare.

"Simple... cause havoc and spread fear in different worlds... and as for myself is of course, get my revenge on each and every Western Mages out there..." Chigusa explained before glaring at Negi, "Especially you! Springfield!" she spatted.

Negi glares back at her, "If you wanna take me on then come and get me!" he said bravely, "We defeated you once before and we could beat you again." he declared as Asuna got behind him.

"You got that right Negi!" Asuna said with a smirk.

Chigusa smirked, "Well then... it'll be my pleasure to get rid of you." she said.

Before anyone could make a move, a voice interupted them.

"Hey! What in Sam Hill's name is going on around here?"

Everyone turns to see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama and Shinozaki running towards them.

Chigusa clicked her tongue, "More imbeciles." she muttered.

Chizuru glared at her, "Hey I heard that! I'm not an imbecile! I'm a great imbecile!" he gloated earning him a smack on the head by Kenji.

"That's not something you should gloat!" Kenji yelled.

"Woah! Is that mannequin moving?" Shinozaki asked while pointing at the Lord Hybrid mannequin.

"Everyone get out of here! It's dangerous here!" Negi warned.

Chizuru's eyes narrowed, "Situation please?" he asked.

"W-what?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Situation please!" Chizuru demanded.

"H-hai!" Negi replied in fear, "The woman over there is Chigusa Amagasaki! She has done something on the Lord Hybrid mannequin that it began to move and attacks us! Chigusa is an evil mage and claims to be a member of the Apostles of the New World!" he explained.

Shinozaki, Kenji and Chizuru's eyes widen upon hearing the evil organization's name.

"I see..." Chizuru then stood forward, "There goes our peaceful trip... I can't believe that the Apostles are here." he said.

"Wait... you know this organization?" Setsuna asked.

Kenji nodded, "We do! The Apostles of the New World are the main adversaries of the AWA." Kenji declared.

Chigusa's eyes narrowed, "I see. You're part of the organization that took down Damascus." she said.

"Damascus? Never heard of him but I guess the other members of our organization took him down." Shinozaki stated with his arms crossed.

Chizuru then turns to Negi, "So you're about to face her huh? Mind if we join in?" he suggested.

"Seriously?" Asuna asked indecorously.

Chizuru smirked as a black blade slips out from his sleeves surprising Setsuna, "Of course! We from AWA are trained to fight threats that causes havoc!" he said pointing his blade at Chigusa before turning to Kenji, "Kenji, your with me!" he ordered earning a nod from the orange haired architect while putting on some fingerless gloves before turning to Shinozaki, "And Shinozaki... hide." he ordered.

"WHAT KIND OF ORDER IS THAT!?" Kenji and Asuna yelled at the same time.

"Leave it to me!" Shinozaki replied with a thumbs up.

"Woah... he complied..." Asuna said.

"WHAT THE HELL!? SHINOZAKI, AREN'T YOU TRAINED AS A FIGHTER TOO!?" Kenji yelled in question.

Shinozaki tips his glasses, "Hehe! I am but I'm more about tactics and information." he said cooly with a smug face.

"Woah... look at that smug look." Asuna commented.

"Ja! Toodles!" Shinozaki said before running away to hide.

Kenji sighed, "Can't believe he's still a coward." he said.

Setsuna then turns to Konoka, "Ojou-sama! Please follow that man and hide." she said as she brought out her sword.

"A-are you sure about this, Se-chan?" Konoka asked in worry.

Setsuna smiled, "Don't worry Ojou-sama, we'll definitely take care of this." she reassured.

Konoka reluctantly nodded before following Shinozaki. Everyone then gathered in front of the Lord Hybrid mannequin and Chigusa as Chizuru turns to Negi.

"I would love to introduce myself and explained AWA but we'll have to save that for later once we get rid of this." Chizuru stated.

Negi nodded, "Hai! Defeating her is our first priority." he replied.

Chigusa smirked, "Killing Springfield and a few members of the AWA will delight the Apostles." she said.

 **Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Kenji and Chizuru vs The Lord Hybrid mannequin and Chigusa**

"If you want some! Come get some!" Chizuru called out.

"You know what happens if you're a member of the Apostles? You just made my list!" Kenji declared.

"Just what the heck are you guys talking about?" Asuna asked.

 **FIGHT!**

"Kenji! You and the two girls get the crazy woman! Me and the kid here will take on gruesome!" Chizuru ordered as he and Negi went after the moving mannequin.

"Who put him charge?" Asuna asked indecorously.

Kenji sighed, "No one... all right! Let's get this over with!" he said before running towards Chigusa with Asuna and Setsuna right behind him.

Setsuna first swung her sword at Chigusa but she managed to block with her arms, "What?" Setsuna gasped in shock.

Chigusa smirked, "I'm not the same person you once fought before." she said before kicking Setsuna in the stomach causing her feel in then Chigusa palm-thrust her chest causing her to crash down the floor.

"Setsuna!" Asuna-chan gasped before glaring at Chigusa, "BELLATRIX SAUCIATA!" she called out summoning a large Harisen, "HAAA!" she screamed as she swung her blade at Chigusa in different angles, Chigusa was having a rough time evading despite Asuna's slow assault, "Take this!" Asuna said swinging her blade upward before bringing it down but Chigusa managed to dodge.

Chigusa was about to palm-thrust Asuna on her side but the attack was block by Kenji's fist, Chigusa smiled at the orange haired architect, "You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Kenji looks at her impassively, "To be honest, I rather not hurt a woman but since you're up to something unnecessary then you're in for a world of hurt." he said before delivering a forearm smash on her face sending her on the floor, the sound strike was heard all over the place.

"Wow! That was strong!" Asuna commented.

Chigusa got back up and glared at Kenji, "For that... you die!" she growled.

Kenji got into a fighting stance, "Try us." he said as Asuna and Setsuna stood behind him.

The Lord Hybrid mannequin roared loudly before swinging it's massive arms towards Negi and Chizuru, the former ducks down before sliding on the floor while the latter would do a series of jumping and black flips.

Negi brought out a small star-shaped wand, "Sagita Magicca!" he chanted as numerous elemental magic missiles fires towards the living mannequin hitting every parts of it's body.

Chizuru then jumps in front of the mannequin then strikes it's face with his black blade creating a gash making it howl, "Surprise that a mannequin can feel pain... but I'm not finish!" he said before striking his blade again on its face creating another gash before kicking it with both feet sending it falling on the ground.

Chizuru landed next to Negi, "Hey kid." he called.

"Yes?" Negi respond.

"You're a mage right." Chizuru stated, "Do you have any electrical spells?" he asked.

"A few... but it takes sometimes to be used." Negi replied.

"Good! Charge it up while I distract gruesome!" Chizuru ordered before charging at the enemy.

Negi was skeptical at first but complied nonetheless, putting his trust to whatever the blonde is planning.

Back with the others. Setsuna continues to swing her sword at Chigusa in a very fast phase, Chigusa would retaliate by striking her continuously with her palm-thrusts, then Chigusa quickly dodged when Asuna tried to hit her with her blade. Chigusa would then strike Asuna on the chest sending her back as Setsuna charges at her again.

Kenji ran towards Asuna, "Ya okay?" he said offering her a hand.

Asuna took his hand, "Thanks." she said before her face morph into shock when she saw something behind Kenji.

Kenji sighed, "Let me guess... Shinozaki is disguising himself as some sort of warrior while pretending to be a mannequin." he claimed before turning to see Shinozaki, but much to his shock, Shinozaki is pretending to be a mannequin but he's not wearing any disguise, "WHAT!? THAT'S EVEN WORST THAN A DISGUISE!" he shouted.

Shinozaki stood still not responding like he was doing a mannequin challenge, but what baffles them further is that Konoka is doing the same thing.

"KONOKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Asuna shouted at her friend.

Then Chizuru passes them by followed by the living mannequin whom completely ignores the two.

"IT IGNORES THEM!" Kenji and Asuna shouted in shock.

Shinozaki and Konoka then sent them a smug look.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT SMUG LOOK!" Kenji yelled.

"HURRY UP AND FIND A PROPER PLACE TO HIDE!" Asuna added.

With Chizuru. The blonde would dodge every attacks the enemy jabs at him, the living mannequin then throws a punch but Chizuru dodges it by jumping high then he landed on its arms and began slashing it, "GRAAAGHH!" he shouted in every slash, then mannequin swung it's right arm aiming to swat him like a fly but Chizuru dodges and landed on the other arm before running towards it's face before giving a strong kick on the face.

The mannequin was slightly dazed as Chizuru landed on the floor, "This is one tough mannequin... I wonder what did they use to create this." he thought out loud.

The mannequin then turns back to him with a glare as Chizuru smirked, "If you wanna intimidate me with your glare, you need to do better than that." he said before turning to Negi, "Kid! Do it!" he ordered.

"Hai!" Negi replied as he charges forward, "Fulguratio Albicans!" he shouted before hitting the mannequin in the mid-section with his palm as powerful blast of electricity sends the mannequin crashing down.

"All right!" Negi cheered.

"I was expecting a much powerful electrical strike kid." Chizuru stated.

Negi turns to him in confusion, "What do you mean? Wasn't that enough to take it down." he said.

Then mannequin slowly got back up causing Negi to gasped.

"Yup." Chizuru replied with a blank look.

Back with the others. Setsuna and Asuna is giving Chigusa a hard time as the two would swung their weapons non-stop, unable to strike back Kenji suddenly lunges forward at her delivering another forearm smash to her face dazing her then Kenji delivers her a series of punches and chops on her upper body to her head, Kenji being a hardcore fighter that he is, he grabs her face and began slapping her three times before wrapping her in wrist lock before hitting with a short-arm high knee strike on her jaw that sends her flying back down the floor.

"Wow! You sure show no mercy." Asuna commented.

"Quite crude but effective. I like it." Setsuna praised.

"Thanks... but it's not over yet." Kenji said as everyone looks at Chigusa slowly getting up.

"Cough! Cough! I expected the two girls to be strong but I wasn't expecting this young man to be a lot stronger!" Chigusa said as she struggles to get up.

Kenji smirked, "Well... I'm not here to boast but you're looking at AWA Rookie 20's top fighter." he declared.

Back with Chizuru and Negi. The badly burned but still moving mannequin is walking straight towards them with a vicious glare.

"W-w-w-what should w-we do? T-that things is indestructible!" Negi claimed in panic.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking..." Chizuru replied calmly as he rubs his chin.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a familiar voice called.

Negi and Chizuru turns around to see the owner of the voice and the latter's eyes widen in shock to see Natsu Dragneel running towards them.

 **Natsu Dragneel joins the battle!**

"Uhm... who are you?" Negi asked.

"Out of all people..." Chizuru muttered.

Natsu then noticed the moving mannequin in front of the two, "Is that a monster? Are you fighting it?" he asked before grinning madly, "YOSH! Let me join ya!" he said before charging in towards the mannequin.

"Wait Natsu! You're magic is too dangerous to use here!" Chizuru warned as he tries to stop the pink-haired Dragon Slayer from attacking.

But it fell in deaf ears as Natsu puffs his cheeks, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he shouted before blowing out a large quantity of flames from his mouth directly at the mannequin causing a huge explosion.

Back with the others. Everyone including Chigusa looks at the explosion in shock.

"Negi!" Asuna called in worry.

"That was devastating!" Setsuna commented with wide eyes.

Chigusa stares at the explosion in shock, Kenji noticed that she's distracted that he wasted no time running towards her planting another devastating knee strike on her jaw causing her to crash down the floor.

"Now that's devastating." Kenji said.

 **BREAK OUT!**

As the battle ended, the entire mannequins section is now scorched, with many broken mannequin scattered around including the destroyed Lord Hybrid mannequin, sprinklers began to turn on showering the area with water as Natsu was laughing in the middle of the room.

"Yahahaha! I'm so awesome!" Natsu claimed as he continued to laugh only to receive three fist courtesy of Chizuru, Kenji and Asuna.

"YOU IDIOT!" they yelled as they began to comically beat up the Dragon Slayer.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE ATTACKS ARE TOO DANGEROUS! NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PLACE!" Chizuru shouted as they continue to beat up Natsu.

Negi and Setsuna watches them impassively when Konoka ran towards them, "Se-chan! Negi-kun!" Konoka called.

"Ojou-sama! I'm glad you're okay." Setsuna said with a relieve smile.

"Don't worry. He protected me." Konoka said pointing at a now charred Shinozaki with his hair turn into an afro.

"I can't thank you enough for protecting her." Setsuna said with a bow.

"No prob." Shinozaki replied with a blank look.

Kenji then stopped beating Natsu and turns his attention to Shinozaki, "Now that's a disguise... I didn't even recognize you at first." he commented.

"Fuck you!" Shinozaki said.

Chizuru then stopped beating Natsu, "Now then... I think we should interrogate the crazy woman..." he said but noticed that Chigusa is gone, "Where she go?" he asked.

Kenji then looks around, "Damn it! She must have gotten away while we're distracted with Natsu!" he said.

Chizuru sighed frustration before turning to Negi, "So... how about introducing yourselves and explain to us who's that woman." he suggested.

"H-hai!" Negi replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, after a long introduction and explaining, several students from Negi's class and AWA arrived at the scene.

"And that's what happened." Chizuru finished explaining.

"I see." Nanoha said with a sigh, "At least it's over for now." she said.

"Don't count on it. The culprit managed to get away, so I got the gut feeling that this won't be the last time she'll cause havoc." Chizuru said seriously.

Nanoha nodded, "Then we'll be on guard." she said.

Meanwhile, Negi is being glomped by his students much to everyone's perplexed looks.

"Negi-sensei! I'm so glad you're okay!" Makie said pressing her cheeks to Negi.

"Kora! You're too close to him, Makie!" Ayaka shouted at Makie, even though she's doing the same thing.

"You're one to talk, Iinchou!" Madoka Kugimiya said while rubbing her chin on top of the boy's head.

Kenji watches them weirdly before turning to Asuna, "Does this happen all the times?" he asked.

Asuna sighed, "You have no idea." she replied, "Still... I'm surprised that you guys came from another world. Guess the universe is really large after all." she stated.

"It really does." Kenji said looking back at Negi being adored by his students before turning to Shinozaki whom is looking at him, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Shinozaki grinned spreading his arms, "Wanna hug?" he offered.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED ONE!" Kenji snapped before turning to Haruka Takayama who is looking at them with stars in her eyes, "And don't you get any weird ideas!" he scolded.

Chizuru T. is seen talking to Setsuna and Kaede Nagase.

"So what's the name of your blade?" Setsuna asked curiously.

Chizuru T. hummed while looking at his sword, "Hmm... it's been called the Black Blade when I first got it. I don't know why but according to my instructor it originally belongs to a wandering vagabond that died in the footsteps in the AWA grounds." he explained.

"So are you swordsman-de gozaru?" Kaede asked

"Not exactly. I usually comes out as a Ninja-Samurai hybrid." Chizuru T. replied.

"That's interesting." Kaede said.

Koutarou then approaches Negi, "Hey Negi! You should at least had called for my help." he whined, "I could definitely take down the enemies with one shot!" he boasted earning a disapproving look from Chizuru N. and Natsumi.

Negi chuckled nervously, "Sorry Koutarou but we're kinda focus on taking down the enemy." he said.

Koutarou then crossed his arms, "Still... I can't believe that she's back." he said referring to Chigusa.

Negi's face turned serious, "Hai. I can't believe that she's back." he said.

"You think she's after Konoka-neesan again?" Koutarou asked.

"Aside from causing havoc and getting her revenge against Western Mages. I don't think so." Negi replied.

Nanoha then approaches Negi, "Springfield-san. You have more vital information about Chigusa Amagasaki since you fought her before, I think it's best if you would cooperate with AWA, we will needing all the information we could get to apprehend her." she stated.

"Thanks. But I rather face her alone, I don't want to be a bother any of you." Negi replied.

"Springfield-san. I understand that you fought and defeated her before, but she is now aligned with an organization that AWA is monitoring for a long time now. Chigusa Amagasaki might have allies way stronger than you can imagine." Nanoha said.

"B-but..." Negi tried to reason.

Chamo then appeared at the boy's shoulder, "Aniki! She has a point. You can't take her alone especially if she had allies with her like that psychotic girl we fought back in Kyoto, we will be needing all the help that we can." he explained.

"Plus! They know more about the organization that Chigusa Amagasaki had joined." Setsuna added.

"B-but..." Negi tried to argue, only to receive a snack on the head courtesy of Asuna, "ITAI!" he squeeked.

"Don't be such a stubborn brat! Be thankful that they're helping us despite meeting them recently." Asuna chided.

"Asuna-san! Do you have to be such a brute on Negi-sensei!?" Ayaka scolded.

"Shut up! You Shotacon!" Asuna shouted back.

Negi looks at her before sighing, "All right... we accept." he said but for some reason Asuna didn't buy it.

Nanoha noticed it too but kept it to herself, "That's all we can ask." she said.

"Guys!" Ryuuko Matoi called getting everyone's attention, "What should we do about this place?" she asked referring to damage section of the museum.

"We could have Natsu do a community work here as a punishment." Shinozaki suggested.

"I think he has been punished enough." Konoka said as everyone looks at Natsu in a Boston Crab courtesy of an angry Rita Mordio while Miku Hatsune, Nepgear and Orochimaru watches them.

"How could you destroy this place, you flamehead!?" Rita roared in anger.

"GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP!" Natsu cried while tapping.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said.

Kenji then turns to Chizuru T., "Any ideas? he asked.

Chizuru T. hummed as his drifted around the area then stopped upon seeing Amu Hinamori along with Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, "AHA! Hinamori!" he called.

Said girl flinched, "W-what?" she asked in confusion.

Chizuru T. walks towards her and grabs her shoulders, "You have the ability to restore things back right?" he asked.

The punk rock chick looks at him weird, "Huh?" she respond.

Madoka's eyes widen realizing what the blue eyed blonde meant, "Of course! One of Amu's character change has the ability to restore things! Amu-san, you can definitely bring things back to normal!" she exclaimed.

Amu gave them a bum look, "Do I have to?" she whined.

"You are our only option for now." Homura said.

Ami sighed, "All right I'll do it." she said. Ami then began to glow as her attire changes, if you look closely you could see that she's placing a glowing egg inside her chest. As the light died down, Amu is completely different. Her hair is now styled in pigtails with her hair clips turns to a green cloverleaf. She now wears a green maid outfit, consisting of a large green balloon dress with an apron combination, she wears a light green gloves, a flowery headdress, white tights and green shoes. "Charanari! Amulet Clover!" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Kazama-san... you're organization had a lot of unique people." Asuna said in awe as the orange haired architect chuckled at her comment.

Ami then brought out a whisk before winking.

"Ahh..." Shinozaki said in bliss, "That wink killed me." he said lying on the floor.

"What's up with him?" Chisame Hasegawa asked indecorously.

"He got killed by Amu's cuteness." Rex Salazar answered.

Ami then swung her whisk, "Remake Honey!" she chanted as a wave of honey flooded the entire mannequins section and like snap of a finger, the place was restored to normal, the scorches and burns vanished from the walls and floor and the mannequins are now repaired including the Lord Hybrid mannequin.

"Woah! This is amazing!" Negi said awe.

"She's a magical girl, Se-chan! She's a magical girl!" Konoka cheered while shaking Setsuna back and forth.

"I-I-I can see that Ojou-sama..." Setsuna replied.

Amu then transformed back to her normal attire, "That was great Amu-chan." Madoka Kaname praised.

The punk rock chick sighed but smiled nonetheless.

Chizuru T. looks around in satisfaction while nodding, "Good! With this, the owner of this museum won't suspect that it was destroyed before." he said.

"Indeed. But unfortunately... I saw it." a voice said.

Everyone turns around and gasped upon seeing the owner of the voice. The person was like a taller version of Chizuru Tachibana complete with blue eyes and a mole under his right eye while having a messy hair and wears a waiter attire.

"Oh my God..." Misa Kakizaki gasped covering her mouth.

"He's... here..." Shiina Sakurako followed.

Nanoha smiled, "Surprise that we get to meet you here personally... the current king of Harle Kingdom... Briz Bareth." she revealed.

Briz smiled, "Sup!" he greeted.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you like the new chapter. Anyway, if you're wondering why Kenji didn't used his briefcase machine gun is because it's too dangerous to be used in a close area like the museum just look what happened after Natsu used his fire magic. Also, about Chizuru Tachibana's fighting skill, indeed he is a Ninja-Samurai hybrid, but the full extent of his abilities will be further explored later on. And lastly about Negi, he is polite and gentle but can be really stubborn and has a tendency to do things on his own, this characteristics will eventually clash with Chizuru whom never works alone in a battle, their relationship will be crucial during this fic.**

 **This are the character that was introduced in this chapter:**

 **Briz Bareth is an OC by Marcus the Kane**

 **Next chapter will be another normal chapter... or is it!?**

 **-OMAKE-**

Outside the museum, we see Davis Motomiya and Takeru Ooyama sitting on a bench while reading comic books as Yui Goido approaches them.

"Reading comic books again?" Yui started, "Can't you guys read a real book next time? Something with less pictures." she suggested.

Takeru scoffed, "Au Contraire. Comics are much more complex art form. It typifies the duality of human experience much better than books, it captures the abstraction of thought vis-a-vis the physicality of experience by combining words with pictures." he explained sagely.

"Oh really?" Yui asked with a raised eyebrow, "How does a splash page of giant breast fit into that?" she challenged while pointing out a page of a superheroine with a large breast.

"Ahehehe..." Takeru laughed nervously.

 **I hope you like the omake. Please look forward for the next chapter.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. A normal chapter then this happened!

**A/N: Ahoy! And I'm back with a new chapter. Seems everyone enjoys the previous chapter where Chizuru and Kenji finally taken some action. This chapter will appears to be normal but there will be a twist so look forward for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Museum**

Everyone in the museum right now had mixed reactions at the presence of the current king of the Harle Kingdom. Some are in awe that they get to see the king in person while the rest are tad nervous.

"It's the king... it's the king..." Madoka Kugimiya muttered as if she was about to faint.

"He's soooo handsome..." Shiina said with dreamy eyes.

"This is great! The King is in our presence!" Kazumi said while taking pictures of the young King earning a weird look from Ichigo Kurosaki and a chuckle from Sayo.

"We're doom..." Shinozaki said with a blank face.

"Yeah... and we can all blame Natsu for this." Kenji said while looking at the pink haired Dragon Slayer getting choked to death by Rita while Nepgear and Miku are trying to pry her off the poor boy.

"Is it me or the King looks like me?" Chizuru Tachibana stated while staring at the King.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kenji shouted in shock, "HAVEN'T YOU LOOK AT YOUR PAMPHLET YET!" he yelled.

"Only half of it." the blue eyed blonde replied nonchalantly. Though, he find it pretty weird seeing someone that looks like him as if he was cloned or he was the clone all along.

Briz then chuckled, "Don't worry everyone, you're not in trouble or anything but I like to know what happened here." he said getting a sigh of relief from everyone.

Then Nanoha began to explain everything that happened to the King.

Briz nodded, "I see... I can't thank you people enough for taking action." he said.

Negi then spoke nervously, "I-i-it's n-no p-p-problem y-your m-m-majesty!" he replied in panic.

"Aniki! Get a hold of yourself." Chamo said trying to calm down the boy.

"Still... it's still alarming that there's someone out there causing trouble, I better tell the Knights to be aware of this." Briz stated.

Chizuru T. then walks towards him, "Don't worry, you're Majesty. We from AWA we'll do our best to help preserve peace in this Kingdom. You can count on us." he declared with a grin.

Briz grinned back, "I see. Then I'll hold on to that." he said.

As the two talks with each other, Shinozaki leaned towards Kenji's ear, "From this view, people will definitely mistake them for twins." he whispered.

Kenji scoffed, "Puh-lease! I know they look similar but people ain't that stupid to assume that they're twins." he said while crossing his arms.

"Sugoi! I didn't know that the King had a twin brother!" Fumika Narutaki commented in awe.

"They're fraternal twins, the other one is so short." Hakase stated.

"I wonder who's the oldest between the two." Yuuna Akashi wondered.

Shinozaki looks at the orange haired architect with a smug face, "You we're sayin'." he said.

"Shut up!" Kenji snapped.

"My classmates are idiots." Chisame Hasegawa said while placing a hand to her forehead.

After that, everyone including the King left the mannequin section as they continued their tour inside the museum.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Harle Hotel**

After a half day in the museum, everybody decided to head back at the hotel while the King returns back to the castle. Everyone is either staying in their rooms to relax, walking around the hotel, hanging out at the lounge or the dining area. The others would go outside the hotel taking a look around the place or shopping in a nearby flea market.

Walking around the hallways, we see Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi talking to each other about Madoka's current room arrangement.

"Madoka, you should really change rooms right now! Aren't you at least worried that you're sharing a room with two males." Homura chastised.

"Don't worry. I know both Chizuru and Oohori well, they're not that kind of person... well, Oohori is but I'm reassuring you that everything we'll be just fine." Madoka explained.

Homura sighed as she and Madoka passes by a group of teens consisting of the Hitachiin twins, two girls and another boy standing in front of two vending machines.

The first boy has a spiky-black hair and dark-blue eyes. He is currently topless with a necklace around his chest and a Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral, he wears a black pants and brown shoes. This is Gray Fullbuster.

The first girl has a slender body with azure blue hair that falls down like waves past her shoulders, midnight blue eyes, snow-skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She wears a knee-high dark dress coat with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck, a dark Russian-style hat, light brown belt, black tights and dark brown, thigh-high boots. This is Juvia Lockser.

The second girl had brown eyes and short dark azure hair. She wears a blue turtleneck sweater, blue tights and pink boots. This is Hanon Houshou.

The Hitachiin twins are wearing something different to differentiate each other. Kaoru is wearing a blue flowery shirt over a white shirt, khaki shorts and sandals while Hikaru is wearing a red Polo shirt over a black shirt, black pants and sandals.

"So how's the trip in the museum?" Kaoru asked. Unfortunately, the Host Club didn't get the chance to go to the museum after Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh opens up a temporary Host Club inside the hotel which got tons of customers.

"Juvia thinks it's wonderful!" Juvia said in third person, "Juvia gets to be with Gray-sama the whole time." she said wrapping an arm around Gray's arm.

"Juvia... let go." Gray said with a blank face.

Hanon pouted, "You're so lucky Juvia. You get to be with your boyfriend." she stated in jealousy.

"Oi!" Gray shouted.

"Why Hanon? Nagisa didn't go with you in the museum?" Hikaru asked.

Hanon pouted further, "Yeah... he decided to hang out with the Beybladers. I knows it's not a bad thing but I was really looking forward hanging out with him." she whined.

"Don't worry Hanon. Juvia thinks you'll get a chance to be with Nagisa." Juvia reassuring her friend.

"Thanks Juvia." Hanon replied.

Then everyone saw Chizuru Tachibana coming in one corner as Juvia spoke, "Chizuru-sama!" she called out waving her hands, Chizuru waves back at her with a smile before continuing walking.

"Uh... Juvia, I was wondering... when did you start calling Chizuru like that?" Gray asked.

"Yeah! You even added "sama" on his name." Kaoru added.

Juvia smiled, "It's because Juvia and Chizuru-sama are love buddies!" she declared happily.

"Love buddies?" Hikaru repeated.

"What the heck is that?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

Hanon chuckled nervously, "Remember when Chizuru did a serenade for Homura. Juvia and I were there at that time, and she completely admires his great courage in confessing his affections for Homura." she explained.

"Juvia saw herself in Chizuru, so that's why I became friends with him. We've been supporting each other's crusade of love ever since!" Juvia stated happily with hearts floating above her.

Gray sighed, "I'm glad that your good friends with the blonde but isn't it a bit weird calling yourselves love buddies." he stated.

"I think only Juvia calls themselves with that." Hanon said.

"It's weird but at least they're good friends." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah. Compare to the other people who kept on hating him." Kaoru said.

Upon hearing that Juvia's face suddenly then dark, "Those people... how dare they kept on telling cruel things towards Chizuru-sama." she said darkly earning nervous looks from everyone.

"C-calm down!" Kaoru said.

"He's right! Getting mad over them would only cause more trouble for Chizuru!" Hanon stated.

Juvia then calm down but still peeved when Gray spoke, "Juvia. I understand that you want to defend him but let me assure you he's doing fine. As long he has someone backing him up such as yourself, he'll continue to go on without a problem." he explained with a smile.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said looking up at him with sparkles in her eyes, then she quickly grabs him in a tight hug while rubbing her face on his chest, "As expected! Only Gray-sama can understand Juvia's feelings!" she said happily.

"Oi! Stop doing that!" Gray yelled trying to get the girl off him.

"Good going Gray! This proves that you're a good boyfriend to her." Hikaru praised as he, Kaoru and Hanon gives him a thumbs-up.

"Shut up and help me!" the ice wizard snapped.

The group shared a laugh but unbeknownst to them, something creepy is moving above them.

In another part of the hotel, we see Ryuuko Matoi, Usagi Tsukino and Maka Albarn walking in the hallways.

"That idiot Soul..." Maka growled, "... calling me flat chest in front of other people." she said.

"Calm down Maka. Soul already apologized." Usagi said.

"Yeah I know. But the fact the he said in front of other people really sets me off!" Maka stated.

Ryuuko sighed, "I'm still wondering how did the two of you become Meister and weapon." she said under her breath.

"Speaking of Meister and weapon, how's Haruka and Yuu's training?" Usagi asked.

Maka smiled, "They're training is doing good. Haruka's a very fast learner and they're soul wavelength is so compatible with each other which is the reason why they're doing great." she explained.

"So how long until they're ready for battle?" Ryuuko asked.

Make shook her head, "Not quite there yet. They still need more months of training before joining any mission." she said.

Then coming out from an intersection Nodoka, Yue and Haruna appeared. Haruna then noticed Maka, "Hey Maka!" she called out her new friend.

Maka smiled, "Hey girls!" she greeted.

After a minute of introduction.

"By the way Maka, I don't see your boyfriend around." Haruna teased.

Maka groaned, "Uhh... he's not my boyfriend! And I'm still mad at him for calling me flat chested." she said in annoyance.

Yue perked up, "Don't worry Maka! You're not alone on this one." she said bluntly while patting her own chest.

"How will that make me feel better?" Maka asked indecorously.

"C-calm down Maka-san! Yue is just joking." Nodoka said.

Ryuuko then noticed a spider web on her shoulder while she dusts it off Usagi spoke, "So where are you girls going?" she asked.

Haruna smiled, "Well... me and the girls are heading towards the night flea market." she answered unbeknownst to her a spider's silk drops on her shoulder, "How about you girls join us?" she asked.

Usagi nodded, "Sure. I wanna see what I can buy there." she said oblivious to the spider's silk landing on her shoulder.

"Sounds fun. Anyway, Haruna do you know good book stores in this place?" Maka asked only to noticed that Haruna disappeared, "Haruna? Usagi, where did Haruna go?" she asked turning to the Odango haired girl only to find her gone too, "What the? Ryuuko, where's Usagi?" she asked the banchou but only to find her gone too, "What's going on?" she asked in confusion, she looks forward to see that both Nodoka and Yue are gone too, "Where is everybody?" she asked in panic, she then noticed a spider silk landing on her shoulder, she quickly looks up to see a pair of eight legs grabbing her.

 **-BREAK-**

We then later move the scene in Negi's room, the ten year old teacher was reading a newspaper on his bed while Big Taka and Jirou are heading out of the room.

"Sensei! We're heading out." Big Taka called out.

"Sure! Safe trip!" Negi called back as the noisy duo left the room as he continued reading the newspaper.

Chamo then climbs on his shoulder, "Aniki, are you still worried about that woman?" he asked.

"Hai! Chamo-kun. She's still out there, we don't know what or when she'll be causing another trouble." Negi replied with a serious face.

"You're thinking too much Aniki! You need to relax a bit, Setsuna-chan already sent a message to the Kanto Magic Association about the situation plus both AWA and the Harle Kingdom's Knights are already on the case, so I think you shouldn't carry this problem all by yourself." Chamo explained.

"I know. But she holds a grudge against me. I can't have everyone get involve with my problems." Negi stubbornly said.

Chamo sighed at the boy's stubbornness, "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said.

Then suddenly a paper plane flew inside their room.

"Huh? What's that?" Negi asked.

Then Chamo quickly sense magic from the paper plane, "Aniki! Grab it, I felt small tinge of magic on that!" he claimed.

The young teacher grabbed the paper plane unfolding it as Chamo spoke, "A letter?" he said.

Negi then began reading the letter.

 _Springfield... I'm currently had several students in my possession. If you want them back come to an abandon warehouse east from here and make sure you're alone... or else._

 _Chigusa Amagasaki_

"Damnnit!" Chamo cursed, "I can't believe she already made a move!" he said before turning to Negi, "Aniki... what should we do?" he asked.

Negi turns to him with a serious face, "I'm going there alone." he declared much to the ermine's shock.

"Are you serious Aniki? You don't even if you can take her alone or not!" Chamo chided.

"I know! But I'm more concerned with the girl's safety." Negi argued.

Chamo sighed, "All right... I hope you know what you're doing." he said.

"That's all I can ask. And please don't tell Asuna and the others about this." Negi stated.

Chamo sighed again, "I understand." he said as Negi grabs his staff.

"Everything is going to be fine Chamo-kun. I promise." the young teacher declared.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, Chizuru Tachibana is seen walking outside looking around the place when he noticed Negi flying out of his room's window riding some sort of staff.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Where is that kid going?" he asked to one in particular, he then shrugged, "Probably something related to school." he said before continuing his walk.

Meanwhile, East away from the hotel. We go to a flea market where several students from AWA and Class 3-A are currently at and amongst them are two boys walking out from the market both are carrying a large amount of bags of whatever's inside.

The first is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a blue-loose long sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over a white t-shirt, black jeans and blue & white sneakers. This is Saito Hiiraga and he is... believe it or not, is Louise Francoise Le Blanc Dela Valierre's husband.

Yeah, they're married.

The second is also a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, no he is not Chizuru Tachibana. He wears a white ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on, violet pants and black shoes. This is Guiche de Gramont.

"Uhh... so heavy..." Saito wheezed struggling in carrying all of the bags.

Guiche chuckled, "Let me guess, you're wife ask you to buy a lot." he said.

"Yeah..." Saito replied before looking at his friend, "I can say the same thing about you." he said pointing at the bags Guiche's is carrying which are twice more heavy than his.

Guiche chuckled nervously, "My girlfriend told me this is a punishment for all the flirting I did today with other the girls." he said with a hint of shame.

"She had you spend all your money right?" Saito asked.

Guiche hung his head low in shame, "Yes." he replied.

The two then arrived at a park where they see Mato Kuroi sitting on a bench while listening to Gingka Hagane.

"You guys are so mean... you know that toaster thingie is still working yet you have Eddy touch it." Mato said disapprovingly.

Gingka chuckled, "Sorry, sorry... but I wanna see his reaction. But look on the bright side, Eddy still got something from this." he said referring to the ten bucks he gave to Eddy.

"Still mean." Mato pouted.

Then the two boys walks towards them, "Hey you two!" Saito greeted, "You didn't buy anything from the market?" he asked.

"Nah! I only came here for fresh air." Gingka replied while stretching.

"I bought a few." Mato said showing them a small bag.

"So whattaya guys bought?" Gingka asked curiously.

"Louise had me buy a lot of stuff from Pocky Sticks to melon breads... she even ask me to buy a Chocolate Bear! Which unfortunately, they don't have one." Saito stated with a sigh.

"Montmorency told me to buy a lot of stuff using my money as punishment for flirting with other girls." Guiche explained.

Mato deadpanned, "Well... serves you right." she said heartlessly causing to Guiche to cry in shame.

Then they noticed Negi flying above them.

"Isn't that Springfield-san?" Mato asked.

"Yeah. I guess he's really is a mage." Gingka stated while watching the boy fly.

"Where is going?" Guiche asked.

"Probably in the flee market. He's going to that direction after all." Saito answered while pointing at the East.

Back in the hotel, Asuna Kagurazaka stopped in front of Negi's room.

"Negi are you there?" Asuna asked while knocking.

Then she heard Chamo answering from behind the door, "Sorry Ane-san! Aniki is currently in the bathroom using the toilet." he lied.

"Oh! Okay." Asuna said before leaving. The redhead continues to walk in the hallways when she almost bump into Chizuru Tachibana in one corner, "Wah! Sorry about." she apologized.

"It's okay." Chizuru reassured then he remembers something, "By the way, do you know where your kid teacher went?" he asked.

"What?"

"I saw him outside earlier today flying out of his window riding on some sort of staff." Chizuru explained.

Asuna blinks in confusion before her face morphs into anger, she then suddenly sprinted back to where she came from, curious to what's going on Chizuru followed her. They then arrived in front of Negi's room and Asuna is pounding the door.

"You damn ermine! Open up! I know that the brat isn't in there! Open up and tell us where he is!" Asuna demanded in every bang on the door.

Later, after explaining the situation, Asuna and Chizuru with Chamo on the former's shoulder is running outside the hotel.

"Damn that brat! Always thinking he can do things alone!" Asuna with gritted teeth.

"I already told him but he refuse to listen." Chamo explained.

"That kid definitely had great magic and skills no doubt! But doing things alone isn't the answer to everything!" Chizuru stated.

"Damn straight!" Asuna said agreeing with what Chizuru said, "Okay! Where is this warehouse?" she asked.

"The letter said east from here, so it's probably past the flea market." Chizuru replied.

"Then let's hurry up!" Asuna said as they continue to run.

Then they arrived at the park and saw Gingka, Mato, Saito and Guiche, "Hey guys!" Chizuru called getting their attention.

"Sup Chizuru!" Saito greeted.

"Have you guys seen Negi flying around here?" Chizuru asked.

Everyone looks at each other as Mato spoke, "We saw fly here moments ago." she said.

"Yeah. He's heading towards the flea market." Gingka added, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Chizuru then explains to them the situation.

"What are we waiting for, let's go help him!" Gingka declared.

Chizuru nodded, "Good! We don't know what that woman has in store this time, so we gonna need all the help we could get." he said.

Asuna smiled at Chizuru, "You're totally the opposite of Negi." she commented.

Chizuru smiled back, "Team work is another type of magic after all." he said as everyone left the park.

 **-BREAK-**

Maka slowly opens her eyes, "Uhh... what just happened?" she asked in a daze.

"Ah good, you're awake." she heard Ryuuko's voice with a hint of sarcasm.

Maka turns to Ryuuko and her eyes widen to see the female banchou wrapped in spider's silk, she turns to her left to see Haruna, Yue, Nodoka and Usagi all wrapped in spider's silk, then she look at herself to see that she's also wrapped with spider's silk.

"What the heck is going on!?" Maka shouted.

All six girls are stuck in a huge spider web inside a dark warehouse.

"Judging by the looks of this place, my guess that we're been kidnapped." Ryuuko stated as she struggles to get out but to no avail, "Damn! So tight!" she said.

"You could have word that better." Haruna said with a smirk.

"This is no time for jokes Haruna!" Yue said.

"Where are we?" Nodoka asked in panic.

"I can answer that." a voice said.

Coming out from the shadows is Chigusa Amagasaki, she looks at her captives with a sadistic smile.

"Who are you!?" Usagi demanded glaring at the woman.

"Me? I'm Chigusa Amagasaki." Chigusa introduced herself.

"Chigusa Amagasaki? You're the person who caused havoc back at the museum earlier today!" Ryuuko stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka demanded.

"Why am I doing this? Well it's all part of my plan." Chigusa revealed.

"Plan?" Yue repeated nervously.

"Yes. Kidnap you girls to lure that young mage to this place." the diabolical woman said.

"And pray tell what is it that you want with the boy?" Usagi asked indecorously.

Chigusa smirked, "What else? Kill him, of course." she revealed.

Nodoka gasped in shock as Ryuuko glares at her, "Chizuru has informed us that you had grudges with Western Mages. But why Springfield, he's just a kid!" the latter stated.

"She's right! Negi never did anything to you!" Haruna said.

"Silence!" Chigusa snapped, "I made a pledge long time ago that I will kill every Western Mages! That kid included!" she said with a sinister grin.

Nodoka gasped further as Ryuuko spoke again, "So to you, the fault of one is the fault of many... you're insane!" she spatted.

Chigusa chuckled, "That's how I am." she admitted, "Once I'm done with the little boy, I'm going after that young man with the orange hair... Kenji Kazama was it... now come to think of it, he's really handsome." she said with bedroom eyes while licking her lips.

Ryuuko's eyes widen with the iris shrinking like a dot, "Oi! Don't ya dare lay a hand on him! I swear I will tear you apart if you ever touched him!" she warned with a soul piercing glare almost scaring her fellow captives.

But was Chigusa was unfazed as she smirk instead, "Ara... could it be that you had a crush on him?" she asked.

"So what if I am!" Ryuuko snapped before shutting her mouth realizing what she just said, this caused Chigusa to roar into laughter.

"You kinda dug your own grave on that one Ryuuko." Mako said with a sigh.

"Shut up!" Ryuuko yelled blushing madly, "And stop laughing!" she yelled at Chigusa.

Chigusa then stopped laughing, "That was a good laugh." she stated, "Now then... that boy should be here by now." she said earning everyone's attention.

On cue, Negi Springfield arrived at the warehouse entrance glaring at Chigusa.

"Negi-sensei/Negi-kun!" Nodoka, Yue and Haruna called out at the same time.

"Did that boy arrived here alone?" Maka asked in shock.

Ryuuko gritted her teeth, "Nanoha is right. This boy likes to do things alone." she said.

"We're doom." Usagi cried.

Chigusa smirked, "Now then boy... if you don't want anything to happen to this girls you surrender yourself peacefully... so I can kill you." she said the last part evily.

 **A/N: And that's with this chapter. I'm saving the action in the next chapter and it will be big. I know some of won't like Ryuuko getting turned into a damsel in distress but she wasn't getting any much appearance from the previous chapters so I did this.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail**

 **Hanon Houshou from Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch**

 **Saito Hiiraga and Guiche de Gramont from Zero No Tsukaima or the Familiar of Zero**

 **Next chapter... a battle inside the warehouse... very cliche, isn't it?**

 **-OMAKE-**

In a karaoke bar somewhere in the Kingdom.

"What are you waiting for Takeru? Try and beat my score!" Davis said.

In one room, we see Davis Motomiya, Takeru Ooyama, Hisa Takei and Yui Goido with Takeru's turn to sing.

"Just a minute Davis, I'm still psyching myself up." Takeru said.

"What does psychology had to with karaoke?" Hisa asked indecorously.

Takeru closed his eyes and was in deep thoughts, _"Don't choke! Keep it steady! Be calm feel the music wash over me like an ocean..."_ he thought.

 _"I am a great Humpback Whale serenading the cerulean abyss..."_

He thought while imagining that he's swimming in the ocean along with a Humpback Whale.

~weeeeee-wweeehewweeeeee-weeeeee~ Takeru began to sing like a whale earning him weird looks from everyone.

"Wow... sounds like a whale getting butchered to pieces." Davis commented.

 **I hope you like the omake. Please look forward for the next chapter.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. Warehouse Warfare

**A/N: And back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say but all I can say the one trouble is coming after another once this chapter is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **In a warehouse somewhere in Harle Kingdom**

"Gaaahh!" Negi screamed in pain as Chigusa kicks him on the chest causing him to fall on the floor.

"Negi-kun!/Negi-sensei!" Yue, Nodoka and Haruna screamed his name as they we're horrified on how Chigusa is hurting their homeroom teacher.

"Oy Kid! What are you doing!? Fight back!" Ryuuko shouted.

"I-I c-can't... if I do that, she'll hurt you..." Negi replied weakly as he got up in a kneeling position.

Chigusa smirked evily, "How admirable." she said before kicking Negi on the head making fall back down on the cold floor.

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka called out with tears in her eyes, "Please stop it!" she begged.

Make looks up to see several giant spiders crawling around the webs above them, "Damn!" she said gritting her teeth, "With those things lurking above us, the kid is definitely not willing to fight back." she stated.

"We got to do something or that woman will really kill that kid!" Usagi claimed as she tries to wiggle out from her predicament.

Ryuuko does the same thing but no avail, "Damn! I hate this!" she yelled.

"Being a wrapped with spider's silk?" Usagi quipped.

"No! Being a damsel in distress!" Ryuuko replied back in annoyance.

"Wow... that's really important." Maka replied sarcastically.

Negi then lays down the floor when suddenly Chigusa stomps his chest, "Gurk!" he grunted in pain.

Chigusa smirked, pleasure written on her face, "Finally... I finally get to take a life of a Western Mage." she said as she unsheathed a small dagger, "Don't worry... this won't take long." she said sadistically as she raised the dagger ready to stab the young boy.

"Negi-sensei!" Yue and Haruna called out.

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka cried.

"Goddamnit! Fight back kid!" Ryuuko yelled out.

"Stop this!" Maka shouted.

"I can bare to look!" Usagi shouted closing her eyes, "I'll just wait for the daily news!" she added.

Before the dagger could reached Negi's chest, a fist suddenly collided on Chigusa's face sending her flying on the other side of the place surprising everyone as the owner of the fist belongs to Asuna.

"Asuna-san!" Nodoka called out in relief.

"Girls!" another voice called out.

Everyone turns to see Chizuru arriving along with Mato, Gingka, Saito and Guiche.

"Guys!" Maka called out.

"We're save!" Usagi cheered.

"Glad you guys arrived." Ryuuko said.

Guiche stood front with a heroic pose, "Don't worry! Me and my wonderful comrades will save you from those dreadful villains!" he declared with a accompanying sparkles.

"Great... I feel really safe." Maka said sarcastically.

Asuna then turns and glares at Negi, "Oy Brat! I can't believe you tried to do everything on your own again!" she chastised.

"I'm sorry! I don't want to bother any of you and this is my problem." Negi reasoned.

Chizuru then glares at Negi making the young teacher shrink from his intense glare, "Your problem is our problem now! That woman maybe you're enemy but she's now in the leagues of the AWA's enemy organization! So we need to work together in this case!" he said.

"B-but..." Negi was about to argue but Chizuru beat him to it.

"But what!? You think you beat her all your own! New Flash kid, we saw her whooped your stinking ass moments ago!" Chizuru stated angrily his glare gotten worse... way worse than Levi's.

"I-I-It's b-because she w-w-will hurt the girls if I-I-I fight b-back!" Negi replied in fear upon seeing his glare.

"Really? Then you played into her game! While it's admirable that you'll sacrifice yourself for them but for what cause? Getting yourself killed! You think they're going to be happy that you got yourself killed because of them! Wrong! They'll be devastated! They will blame themselves for your death or even worst! Is that what you want? Sending them in despair!" Chizuru berated.

Negi wants to argue back but his words really stung that he can find any words to say, he could only lower his head in realization.

Chizuru nodded, "Thought so! Anyway, we need to deal with this!" he said staring at Chigusa whom is slowly getting up, "Gingka! Saito! Mato! Guiche! Go free the girls and take out the giant uhh... arachnids... meanwhile, me along with Asuna and this kid will face that crazy woman!" he ordered.

"Got ya!" Gingka said as he readies his long silver sword.

Mato then transforms into her Black Rock Shooter form, "I'm ready!" she declared.

Saito then brought out his blade Derflinger, "Let's see how much I improved from the past months." he said.

Guiche chuckled elegantly, "You took those words right from my mouth." he said as he brought out an artificial rose which is his wand.

Chizuru then turns to Negi, "You can still fight kid?" he asked.

Negi shook off his head before facing the blonde with a determined look, "Hai!" he replied.

Chizuru grins evily, "All right... we're gonna show this woman what happens to people who messes with our friends." he declared while bringing out his black blade.

Chigusa then spits on the floor, "Insects... they're just no end with all of you." she spatted.

"Yeah! We're insects that even insecticides won't be able to kill!" Chizuru stated.

"We're gonna get you big time!" Asuna said.

 **Chizuru, Asuna and Negi vs Chigusa Amagasaki**

 **Gingka, Mato, Saito and Guiche vs the giant spiders**

"Once this battle is over would you consider going out with a date with me, Miss Asuna." Guiche offered.

"Uhh... no thank you." Asuna replied.

"This isn't the time for flirting Guiche!" Saito yelled.

 **FIGHT!**

As Chizuru, Asuna and Negi charges at Chigusa, the rest went to save the girls currently stuck on a giant spider web.

"Hurry up guys! I gotta feeling those spiders wants a taste of us!" Usagi cried.

Usagi wasn't kidding, the spiders are now crawling towards them but Usagi's claim that they want to eat them is debatable.

"Don't let those freaky things gets any closer to the girls!" Gingka called out.

Mato then began shooting the spiders with her handblaster as she shoots them directly on the back killing them in an instant, Saito then brought out his Sig Sauer P226 and started shooting at the gigantic spiders unlike Mato, his shots didn't kill them but painful enough to make them stop moving giving Mato the chance to shoot them.

Gingka got his sword, "Guiche! Get ready! We're going to set those girls free!" he ordered.

"Hai!" Guiche replied.

The a large gust of wind begin to circle around Gingka, "All right, Storm Pegasus! Let's do this!" he said as bit on the hilt of the sword glows red, "Graagh!" he swung his blade forward releasing razor sharp winds that tears the spider's silk that are wrapped around Ryuuko, Maka and Usagi releasing them from captivity. All three girls managed to land on their feet.

"Finally!" Ryuuko said.

"I can move again!" Usagi cheered.

"Uhh... I think I'm adding spider's on top of my hate list." Maka declared.

Guiche then ran forward before jumping as he elegantly slashes his sword around the web which sets Haruna, Yue and Nodoka free.

The girls fell down but the guys managed to catch them.

Haruna was caught by Gingka as he holds her in a bridal position, "My hero." Haruna said with a teasing grin while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gingka blushed a bit, "Uhh... no pleasure." he replied.

Guiche then caught Yue similarly to how Gingka caught Haruna, "Are you okay fair maiden?" he asked with a flirting voice.

Yue looks at him blankly, "I appreciate your help. But would you please put me down, you kinda gross me out." she said bluntly and Guiche then did just that with his head down in shame.

Nodoka was also caught by Mato... albeit differently, "Umm... Miyazaki-san right? Would you please get off me... it's really uncomfortable..." Mato said calmly but had a heavy blush on her face.

Why?

Nodoka is on top of her and despite being girls, it's still embarrassing.

Nodoka quickly got up, "I-I-I'm sorry!" she stammered with an equal blush on her face.

"Guys!" Saito called out earning their attention, "It's not over yet." he declared as more spiders are dropping down from the ceiling.

Gingka's eyes narrowed, "We need to deal with them quick." he said before turning to Ryuuko, Maka and Usagi, "Can you girls fight?" he asked and was hoping that they say yes.

"Sorry..." Maka started, "Without Soul, I can't fight back." she stated.

Ryuuko reluctantly nodded, "Same with me. Even with Senketsuu, I can't fight off giant creatures like those without my weapon." she said.

"I kinda... left my Henshin Stick back in the hotel." Usagi replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

Gingka looks at the three of them in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding me..." he said slack jaw.

Saito gritted his teeth, "Looks like we had to this on our own." he said then turns to Make, "You and everyone should hide for now while we take care of the family of eight legs." he declared.

Maka nodded, "Let's go girls!" she said leading everyone into safety.

Ryuuko groaned, "I really hate sitting out on a fight!" she whined.

"Quit complaining will ya! Your not the only one who doesn't like this situation." Usagi yelled.

The four got ready as hordes of giant spiders crawls it's way towards them in the creepiest ways as possible.

"All right! Let's get 'em!" Gingka roared as he led the charge.

Saito began swinging his swords slashing his way towards the horde of arachnids, slicing their legs, back, neck or directly stabbing then on the face, he then brought out his pistol again and began to shooting the spiders and like before it doesn't kill them but still able to hurt them and immobilizing their movements for a bit, then he ran towards the helpless arachnids before slashing them with Derflinger killing them instantly.

Then he noticed more are coming towards him, so he magically brought out his M72 Law, he then aimed his Rocket Launcher at the oncoming horde before firing it's missile directly at them causing the spiders to explode into pieces.

Then another spider jumps out from behind ready to tackle him but Saito quickly steps away before slicing the spider in half, "Nice try." he said with a grin.

Guiche runs in circles while dodging and rolling his way, avoiding every spider attack, "Come forth!" he chanted while waving his wand as several rock projectiles floated upwards, "Eat this!" he said as he began to sway his arms and wand like a musical conductor as he use the rock projectiles to hit and squash every spiders coming at him, "Here's more!" he said as more rocks floated above him then he swayed his arms downwards making the rocks rained down the spiders squashing them on the process.

Mato on the other side is busy shooting every spiders jumping towards her creating massive holes on their bodies, "Why do I get attack by most of the spiders!?" she asked indecorously.

Saito ran past her, "I think it's because you're a cute girl." he said nonchalantly.

Mato deadpanned, "I don't know know what to think of that." she said as she quickly changes her weapon into a giant blade, "Haaa!" she cried as she began to spin around like a tornado slicing and killing every spiders that it hits, she then stopped spinning before charging forward, "Take this! Haaaa!" she cried as she spins her body very fast like a drill, she then began to graze through hordes of spiders making holes on their bodies.

Mato then stopped her attacks while looking at the enemy corpses with a grin, "Gonna thank Kiba-san for that move." she stated before covering her face, "Okay... I've been hanging out with Kurome too much that her bloodthirstyness in battle has rubbed on me." she stated.

Gingka dashes forward before skidding in a halt, "Graagh!" he roared while swinging his blade on the sides sending out razor sharp winds slicing every spiders around his vicinity, "Not done yet! Graagh!" he roared again, as he swings his blade as a burst of wind blows away several spiders, "One more dance! Hyaaah!" he roared swinging his blade creating more razor sharp winds hitting and slicing his targets.

He then noticed more a crawling towards him, "Bring it on eight legs!" he said with a smirk before jumping high in the air, as he soars in the air he then raised his blade up, "STARBLAST ATTACK!" he roared as he nose dived before crashing down on his targets, "That's the power of Storm Pegasus!" he declared.

Saito then ran past him, "You could've done better than that." he said.

Gingka grinned, "Don't worry! I got plenty more tricks up my sleeve." he said back.

Meanwhile, Chizuru, Asuna and Negi are clashing with Chigusa. Unlike back in the museum, Asuna choose to fight her barehanded which proven effective as she can finally match up the woman's average speed, Chizuru uses his blade in maximum speed(something he learns after sparring with Zoro multiple times, of course he's no much for Zoro) which gives Chigusa a hard time, Negi is the only one that is having a hard time fighting her, well... that's the result of letting himself getting beat up by her and he only had himself to blame for that.

 _"Why do I get a feeling that someone is bashing me?"_ Negi thought.

Let me remind you that I'm not bashing him, his stubbornness and his habit of doing things alone are his usual bad traits.

Asuna rushes forward with an attempt to deliver a haymaker at Chigusa but the woman quickly dodges by jumping back a few steps then she quickly sidestep as Negi swung his staff at her followed by kick but she managed to block it.

Chigusa then backpedaled away from the three, "Guess I'll be using this." she said as she began to charge kii power on the tip of her finger.

"What is she doing?" Asuna asked while standing her ground.

"She's charging something up... and of what I don't know." Chizuru replied.

Feeling enough kii, Chigusa raised her arms up with her finger pointing upwards as a large ball of fire began to manifest on the tip of her finger, "Try and dodge this!" she said as balls of fire shoots out towards them.

"SCATTER!" Chizuru yelled as he and Asuna got out of the way while Negi stood still, the blonde then ran back at him, "I said scatter!" he said as he grabs the boy's head before shoving him to the side as the blonde quickly jumps away just in time for the balls of fire to hit the spot they once stood.

As the great balls of fire continues to rain down on them, the trio would do their best to avoid getting scorched. Asuna due to state of panic managed to avoid every attacks, same goes with Negi but the young boy would swat enemy projectiles using his staff and Chizuru... oh boy... he was dancing.

Chizuru was doing a Michael Jackson effectively evading every attacks thrown at him, he spins around before singing, "Splick, Splick! Dynamite... Wooh!" he sang while doing a moonwalk, "She's coming after me, watch me fight!" he sang.

"What are you doing!? Get serious!" Asuna yelled in disbelief before ducking down as another fireball flew past her.

Chizuru smirked, "Oh... I'm dead serious!" he said before suddenly vanishing in a flash surprising everyone, then he suddenly appeared in front of Chigusa much to her shock, "SHORYUKEN!" he shouted as he delivers an uppercut on her, sending the woman crashing on the floor, "I always wanted to say that." he said with a grin.

"H-how did you do that?" Negi asked.

Chizuru smirked, "I had a special ability to teleport!" he revealed before frowning, "But I can only used it ten times a single day... and I had nine left." he said.

Chigusa slowly got up, "Cough! I wasn't expecting that." she said.

Chizuru smirked again, "Not here to gloat... but you're looking at the lucky number 7th ranking member of the AWA Rookie 20." he declared jabbing a thumb on himself.

Chigusa gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted as she throws more fireballs at them.

"SCATTER!" Chizuru called out again as they got out of the way.

Negi began to chant, "Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" he shouted as a powerful winds blows every fireballs away, the wind also caused Chigusa to be pushed away.

Then Asuna rushes towards her, "Ouryaa!" she shouted as she punches her in the face, the impact of her punch caused Chigusa to fly in the air.

Upon seeing Chigusa dazed, Chizuru took his chance as teleported below her, "Chi!" he yelled as he punches her on the stomach causing her to gasp.

"Zu!" he yelled again as he uppercuts her again on the jaw straightening her body.

Then Chizuru teleported above her, "Ru!" he yelled as he delivers another roundhouse kick on the back of her head pushing her downwards.

Then Chizuru teleported back on the floor as Chigusa slams to his shoulders as he carries her on a standing fireman's carry position, "Tachibana Special! Attitude Adjustment!" he yelled before transitioning into a kneeling takeover slamming her head and back hard on the solid concrete.

"Gurk!" Chigusa grunted in pain as she lay down the floor defeated.

Chizuru then look down at her, he then waves his hand on his face, "You can't see me!" he mocked.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, everyone gathered around in the middle of the warehouse.

"Ugh! I think I don't wanna see another spider for the rest of the week." Mato muttered in disgust.

Saito grinned, "At least it's over for now." he said putting his arms behind his head.

Guiche then brushes his hair, "So... ladies... since the heinous event is over, would one you like to go out with me." he said with a wink.

The girls gave him a blank.

"No offense Guiche but you disgust me." Maka said bluntly with an equal disgust face making Guiche flinch.

"Sorry but I already had a boyfriend and I rather stay loyal to him." Usagi said with a not-so-apologetic face making Guiche flinch further.

"Your not my type Guiche, so get lost!" Ryuuko said harshly as the blonde comically turns white from her words.

"Umm... we appreciate your help but... I'm not comfortable with a man such as yourself..." Nodoka replied politely but despite that... it still hurt him.

"Gross." Yue's simple but harsh reply hurts his aching heart further.

Haruna laughs, "You're not up my alley." she said before wrapping an arm around Gingka, "Now... he's my type." she said with hungry eyes.

Gingka chuckled nervously at her flirting before turning to Mato, "A little help here." he mouthed.

As Guiche sulks in one corner with dark clouds above him, Chizuru then turns to Negi, "Now kid... do you have something else to say." he said with his arms crossed.

Ryuuko then leans to Maka, "Chizuru looks like a disappointed father." she commented earning a nod from the scythe mistress.

Negi then held his head down before turning to her students and the trio from AWA, "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry for making you girls worried... I just can't even bare to think of what she might do to you... but I made it worse I guess..." he said in shame.

Haruna spoke first, "It's okay Negi-sensei... but I'm still terrified that she almost killed you right in front of us." she stated.

Yue nodded, "Please Negi-sensei... don't do that again..." she said with a worried look.

Nodoka gave him a small smile, "Seeing you getting hurt really scared me... but I'm glad that you're okay." she said.

Negi looks at her students, "Everyone..." he whispered.

Asuna then turns to the young boy, "I hope that you learn something tonight." she said.

Chizuru then spoke, "Look kid! I don't doubt your skills and I admit, you're really a talented mage. But that doesn't mean your invincible, there are things that you can do on your own but sometimes doing things alone isn't always the solution. That's why we had friends, comrades! People that we can depend on if things are proven too difficult for ourselves. You are not alone kid! Remember that." he stated making everyone from AWA to smile at him.

"H-hai..." Negi replied solemnly but he understood what the blue eyed blonde just said.

"And if something like this ever happened again, don't go running off on your own! Call your allies, your students or even us for help. But if you try to do things alone again, I will lock you up in basement, strapped you in a chair and have a thick book about team work pound on your cranium until you learn a valuable lesson!" Chizuru threatened with a dark face.

Negi gulped in fear, "H-hai..." he replied.

Asuna sweatdrop, "Man... he's scary..." she commented.

"So what now?" Usagi asked.

"Well... we take the crazy woman to the authority and head back to the hotel." Chizuru stated.

"Not... over... yet..." a weak voice said.

Everyone turns to see Chigusa slowly but weakly getting up.

Chizuru gritted his teeth, "Persistent... isn't she." he said.

"I will not... let insects... like... you..." she began before glaring at them, "END ME LIKE THIS!" she cried as she dashed forward.

"Guys! Watch out!" Gingka called out.

Everyone got ready and braced for her attack but to their shock she ran past them... while grabbing Nodoka by the arm.

"Your coming with me!" Chigusa yelled as she grip the girl's arm tightly.

"Eep! Let go of me!" Nodoka cried.

"Nodoka! No!" Yue cried as she ran for her friend.

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi called out running after them.

Then a red vortex appeared on the wall, "What the!?" Gingka gasped.

"It's a red vortex!" Maka shouted.

Chigusa gave them one last glance particularly on Negi, "If you wanna see this girl again, then you better come in the Deanna Forest! Or else I'll kill her!" she threatened as jumps inside the red vortex with Nodoka and it quickly vanished.

"Nodoka! Nodoka!" Yue cried for her friend while pounding the wall.

"Wait! They're probably behind the wall!" Saito declared as he ran past the wall only to find nothing, "Or not." he quipped.

"Miyazaki-san..." Negi muttered in shock, one of her student was kidnapped again.

Yue then turns to Negi while grabbing the hems of his suit, "Negi-sensei! Please! Save Nodoka! Please save her!" she begged as hot tears streams down her face.

"A-Ayase-san..." Negi said as he watches her student cried in front of him.

Chizuru gritted his teeth, "She's despicable!" he said before turning to everyone, "Okay! Everyone we need to head back at the hotel!" he ordered.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"We're going to rescue Miss Nodoka Miyazaki! But to do that we need a plan! We need the exact location of the Deanna Forest and arrange a team that will come with us in this rescue operation." Chizuru replied.

Ryuuko nodded, "Good thinking." she said.

Negi nodded at Chizuru's suggestion as he held Yue tightly, "Don't worry Ayase-san, we'll get Miyazaki-san back, I promise." he said as she cries on his chest.

"Time we left! We got things to do!" Chizuru declared.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I hope you like this chapter. And yes, Chizuru Tachibana move set is based from John Cena and a little bit of Deadpool, his ability to teleport will be explained in later chapters, same goes for Gingka's blade.**

 **-OMAKE-**

We see both Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman sitting on the rooftop at the Harle Hotel with their legs dangling on the edge.

"Men... I'm member of the AWA but I still feel useless... I don't know what to do! Jeez! I feel so lost. Drifting on this rock without a purpose." Lester claimed before drinking a can of beer.

Levi took a sip of his drink, "We are all drifting..." he started, "Moving through space. Trying to squeeze meaning out of our lives... Why do you say you're lost? We are all heading towards the same direction..." he said before looking up at the stars, "... Don't think of the journey's end. Think of where you are and who you're with. That's what matters." he finished.

Lester looks at him in awe, "I'm so gonna give you a hug right now." he stated.

"I'm so gonna throw you off the rooftop if you try." Levi threatened.

 **I hope you like the omake as well the meaning of Levi's words. Next chapter, the gang will assemble a group that will rescue Nodoka as they head towards Deanna Forest.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. Preparations

**A/N: And here I am with a new chapter. In this chapter, it will be written in first person perspective. Of whom? Chizuru Tachibana of course! Though it's narrative won't be as realistic and spellbinding like Jason2018's Shelter the Sequel: Arigato fic.**

 **Speaking of Jason.**

 **I read his review and he has a point. However, this is Chigusa and the Apostles of the New World we're talking about, villains who cares less of their actions, even if Chigusa did kill Negi there is no guarantee that her hostages won't survive either. But just like you said, you don't know Mahou Sensei Negima since you haven't watch it nor read it's manga or the true nature of the Apostles since they're still a complete enigma. It's totally understandable.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Hotel**

Quite a day huh? Yeah... right!

First I woke up late after my two ungrateful roommates forgot to wake me up, then I unintentionally got everyone's schedule for the Interdimensional Field Trip delay because of it which resulted in a glaring contest between Babyface Levi and I with no winner, then I fell asleep during our time in the bus and guess what? The time we arrived in this hotel somewhere in the Harle Kingdom no wakes me up and they left me alone in the bus, then Oohori and I had to share a room with Madoka Kaname... which is not bad actually compare to Kenji's room situation with Ryuuko and Funabori, then we went to the Harle Museum and got involved in a fight with Chigusa Amagasaki a member of the Apostles of the New World along with a ten year old teacher and his students... I was actually a bit shock but I didn't show it, it guess I'm already used to seeing weird things... yeah having a ten year old teacher is really weird.

Then we defeated the villain but she escaped, then I get to meet the current king of the Harle Kingdom, Briz Bareth and let me tell I'm totally freak out that the king looks like a clone of me or I was his clone, then later that night while everybody is busy in the night market I myself got involved with another situation with Chigusa after she kidnaps three of students of Negi Springfield along with three members of AWA, we managed to defeat her but she got away again... along with a hostage in the form of Nodoka Miyazaki.

Currently, I'm walking in the hallways of the hotel, the soft red carpet used are unbelievably comfortable to walk-on, kinda reminds me of the carpet used in the hallways in the dorms from the Uzumaki Villa, it was so soft that you can sleep on it. Anyway, I'm making my way towards the hotel lounge for a mission briefing. Of what kind of Mission? Going to the Deanna Forest and rescue Nodoka Miyazaki. I already informed both Nanoha-neesan and that bastard class adviser of my class about the situation and asked them to gather every available AWA members, I told Asuna Kagurazaka the same thing with some of her classmates while Negi escorted the still distraught Yue Ayase.

Speaking of Negi, the kids is still devastated that one of his students was kidnapped. But can you blame him? I would definitely feel the same if it happens to Yoshika... I mean, to any friends of mine. But I can see in the kid's eyes that he's determine to get his student back and there to help him in every ways as possible.

"Hey Chizuru!?" a raspy voice called to me.

I sighed as I recognize the owner of that familiar voice. He turns around to see two males, a lot older than him, walking towards him. The first male was in his mid-thirties and is short, much shorter than Chizuru, he has a messy black hair, green eyes, a poorly shaven beard, a soul patch and round teeth, he is currently wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'Jerk' written on it in white letters, blue jeans and black ankle boots. The second male was quite tall and is in his twenties, he has a light-brown hair and blue eyes, he wears a blue t-shirt underneath an orange over-shirt, beige cargo pants, white socks and brown flip-flops. This are Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson.

I met this two after some time now. I had a rocky relationship with Dan due to his pure hatred with almost anything but I still consider him as a friend, and I'm totally good friends with Chris, he may be a slight airhead but his cheerful and loyal to his friends even if that person is Dan. I'm also good friends with Chris' wife Elise as she thinks highly of me in contrast to her view to Dan.

"Sup guys." I greeted them.

"Where are you heading?" Chris asked.

"Well..." I started, "You see... we got a bad situation right now." I replied.

"Something happened?" Chris asked again.

"I think what he meant is trouble back in that dumb museum." Dan stated with unamused look. Everything is dumb for Dan.

"Actually, something happened earlier tonight. Three girls from our school and three students from Negi's class were kidnapped." I elaborated.

"Who's Negi?" Chris asked.

On yeah... this two haven't met him yet. "Well he's the ten year old adviser of Class 3-A from Mahora Academy." I answered.

"THEY EMPLOY A CHILD AS A TEACHER!" Dan roared in anger... oh boy, "THAT'S UTTERLY UNACCEPTABLE!" he yelled as he turns to Chris, "COME ON, MONKEYFACE! LET'S GO FIND THIS SCHOOL AND BURN THAT PLACE INTO ASHES!" he commanded.

Ah. Dan and his revenge hijinks... it's totally entertaining if you ask me but still, I'm not gonna let him do as he wants.

"Settle down Dan! The school has a very good reason for hiring a kid as a teacher." I reasoned.

And that reason is because Negi's a mage in training.

Dan huffed as he crossed his arms, "So... what actually happened earlier tonight?" he questioned which sounds more like a demand.

I sighed, "Well... we actually managed to defeat the culprit but she got away along with kidnapping another girl from Negi's class." I stated.

"So basically, you're going to rescue her." Chris deduced.

"Really? Well if you're going to rescue whoever the poor soul, then what the hell are you still doing here?" Dan asked indecorously.

I sighed again, "Dan... as much as I want to help the kid rescue his student right at this moment, but we can't start anything without proper information and planning, that's why I ordered for a meeting at the lounge." I explained.

Dan snorted, "Plan, Shmlan! If I were you, I would go out there right now, find the culprit, beat the living shit out of her, kill her by snapping her neck, put her body in a body bag and throw it at the gulf of Mexico." he elaborated.

Dude... too much information. And how he manages to think is such gruesome plan is way beyond me.

Chris grimaced, "Dan... too much information." he said with a gulp.

Thank you for pointing it out Chris.

"Dan... that's a nice idea but as the future leader of this organization, I must set up as good example for everyone. And I had to start by devising a plan." I explained.

"Your getting this leadership thingie on your head." Dan replied.

"I wanna prove to everyone who doubt me wrong Dan. So that's why, I'm taking this seriously." I replied.

Dan scoffed before grinning, "Whatever... anyway, Monkeyface and I are heading back in our room to get some shut eye, good luck with your stupid mission." he said before turning around.

"See you Chizuru." Chris said before following Dan.

"Yeah." I replied before releasing a sigh, I look at them a smile, "Not a dull moment with those two." I said with a chuckle as I continue my way towards the lounge.

 **-BREAK-**

Not a minute later, I finally arrived at the hotel lobby lounge. The place was wide enough for many people, the place was decorated with white walls, bluish-green curtains and a velvet-colored carpet. There are lot of leather couches where I can see several of my friends are sitting at, not only couches but several soft chairs and bean bags are all around the place. On the left side, I see the older members of the AWA hanging out at a bar, smoking or drinking alcohol which I'm gonna do the latter after the meeting, Gingka, Mato and Guiche are also present in the room, Saito is absent but I got a feeling he's with his wife Louise at the moment. Even the king, Briz Bareth is here, I told Nanoha-neesan earlier to contact him for information about Deanna Forest and it's location.

After all, he knows this kingdom better than us.

On the right side, I see Negi and his students amongst them is Kaede Nagase and Setsuna Sakurazaki, the rest I had no idea.

Nothing much else to do, I decided to approach them, "Hey guys." I greeted them.

The first to notice me is Asuna, "Oh! Hey Chizuru." she greeted.

Kaede was the second to greet me, "Ah. It's good to see you again Chizuru-dono." she said.

"Likewise." I replied, "So... how's your friend?" I asked referring to the short girl with blue hair.

Negi sighed, "She's still crying." he answered. No shit Sherlock.

"We heard the situation Tachibana-san. I can't believe she would act so fast." Setsuna stated.

"I really hope that Honya-san is all right." Konoka Konoe said in worry.

"Honya-san?" I asked. I wonder who is that.

"It's Nodoka's nickname. She loves to read books and she work at our school's library." Asuna answered.

Really? "Really! That's a fitting nickname." I admit. It really does.

Then Nanoha-neesan approaches me, "Chizuru. I think it's time to start the meeting." she said.

I nodded, "You're right. Let's get started." I said before turning to everyone, "Attention please! May I have your attention please!" I called out but everyone was busy doing their business, "Attention please! Can I please get your attention!" I called out again but they still ignore me.

Oh! Is that how's going to be eh? I quickly pull out a long shotgun from underneath a coffee table, why is there a shotgun under it is a mystery to me, then I quickly cocked it's fore end before firing it upwards the ceiling, the sound was loud enough to get everyone's attention... which most of them flinching from the loud shot, I even saw Ginpachi-sensei spitting out his drink, "There! Now I finally got you miserables' attention, I wanna start this meeting!" I announced nonchalantly as if I never fired a gun.

"Jesus Christ!" Kenji Kazama growled, "Do you really need to do that!?" he asked. I can definitely tell that his ears are ringing from the loud shot.

"I was having trouble getting everyone's attention! This is my only option!" I replied. You miserables kept ignoring me, so I have no choice.

"You do know that thing is dangerous!" Lina Inverse chastised, "What if someone got shot?" she asked.

"It's blank!"

"Where did you get that gun anyway?" Renji Abarai asked indecorously.

"Your question is good as mine."

Maka then let out a loud groan, "That's enough everyone! We all came here for a meeting, not to question Chizuru's methods of gaining people's attention or how he got a shotgun here!" she stated.

Finally! Someone with a brain pointed out the purpose of this meeting, though technically Maka is a really smart girl, "Maka is right. I called for this meeting after the events that transpired earlier tonight." I said.

"What happened?" Armin Arlert asked.

Then I began to explain the events that happened back in the warehouse, from fighting Chigusa and her escape along with kidnapping Nodoka Miyazaki.

After explaining, Briz was first to speak, "I see. The reason you called me here is to get information about Deanna Forest." he deduced.

I nodded, "Yes sir. You know well about that particular forest, so we wanna know it's exact location and whatever that lingers inside." I said.

Briz smiled, "I see, very well. The Deanna Forest is a thick forest that can be found northwest from here however the forest is not a luxurious place to travel." he explained.

"Why is that?" Ryuuko asked.

"The Deanna Forest is very dangerous, the place is filled giant animals that are about as a size of an average car, they would attack anyone their eyes lay upon." Briz replied.

"Noted. Aside from oversized furballs, what other things should we look out for?" I asked.

"That would we be a group of bandits."

"Bandits?" Setsuna repeated.

Briz nodded, "This bandits are mixed of humans and hybrids a like. All equally dangerous and would kill anyone for pleasure." he explained.

"Okay... that's scary." Usagi said with a gulp. This girl fought her share of monsters yet she's a afraid of bandits... geez.

"Also! There's an old fortress deep inside the forest, I gotta feeling that this Chigusa person is using that place as her base operation." Briz added.

I placed a hand under my chin, "That's likely possible." I said before turning to the King, "Thanks for the information." I said.

Briz chuckled, "No problem. I would really love to join you in this rescue mission but I'm quite busy." he said.

"Don't worry. Just leave this to us." I replied.

"So who's going on this mission?" Rex Salazar asked with his arms crossed.

"We can't risk taking everyone there. So we're going to form a team with eight people, four from Negi's side and four from AWA." I declared before turning to Negi, "It's pretty obvious that you're coming since you did promise your student that you'll get her friend back." I said as the kid replied with a nod then I look at Asuna, "And your coming to make sure Negi won't do something stupid." I stated.

"Damn right!" Asuna replied sternly making Negi whimpered a bit. Suck it up kid, it's for your own good.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Then this boy, Koutarou Inugami step forward, "I'll go! I've been itching for some action!" he said with a wide grin.

"Koutarou!" the girl who shares the same name as me scolded.

"Don't worry Naba-san, I think the kid can take care of himself." I reassured.

Chizuru Naba slightly frown, "I know but I'm still worried for him." she said. Wow! She really cares for the boy.

I smiled, "You have the every right to do so." I said before turning to Nanoha-neesan, "She reminds me of Fate-neesan." I stated.

Nanoha-neesan giggled, "I thought so too." she replied.

Then Kaede step forward, "I as well shall participate in this mission - de gozaru" she declared then turning to Setsuna, "If you don't mind." she added.

Setsuna shook her head, "It's fine. Someone need to look out for Ojou-sama after all." she replied.

I nodded, "Good! Negi's side is complete, it's now our turn! And obviously, I'm going as well because just like Asuna someone need to look after this kid..." I said while pointing a finger at Negi, "... to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I finished, "So... who's coming with us?" I asked.

And much to my surprise, everyone from AWA raised their happens while yelling 'me!', 'pick me', and more 'me', the spectacle in front of me reminds of a group of kids trying to get the last candy the teacher is offering.

"Okay... this is going to be a problem..." I muttered before smirking, "Good thing I got a backup plan." I said snapping my fingers, "Kagaku!" I called.

Tsukuru then stood forward, "Hai!" she replied with a cheery tone as she brought out a blue Gameboy like device, "This thing will decide who shall come in this mission." she announced.

"Deja Vu." Rex said. I see that he's familiar with the device.

Then Tsukuru pressed the red button of the as the screen began to shuffle then it came to a stop, "Okay! The first one is... Erza Scarlet!" she revealed.

Erza smirked, "I see. Then I shall lend a hand in this mission. This is also a good chance for me to show my utmost loyalty for you Tachibana." she declared.

I rapidly blink my eyes, "Uh... sure." I said. Since when is she loyal to me?

Then Tsukuru pressed the device again, "Okay... next is... Monkey D. Luffy!" she announced.

"Shishishishi! I'm looking forward for this." Luffy said. So Am I, Luffy. So am I.

"And last but not the least... Izuku Midoriya!" Tsukuru announced.

Izuku then approaches me, "I guess this is the first time I'll be working along with you." he said.

I grinned, "You said it!" I replied as we share a fist bump then I turn to the rest, "The rest shall stay here and look out for any strange activities... who knows, there's a possibility that she'll attack this place while we go out to the forest." I stated.

"Wow... you really thought everything really well." Armin said in surprise.

I grinned as I tapped a finger on my head, "I may be an idiot... but I'm 10 times smarter than you think." I replied.

"I just wish that you use your brain back when were still high school." Yuuki Asaba quipped.

"Shut up!" I yelled as everyone burst out laughing. Seriously, I am really smart! But I'm just too lazy to study that's why grades back in high school are average... plus I just love to copy other's notes cause it's a lot easy, "Okay! That's enough! Everyone who's part of this mission, get some rest, we'll leave tomorrow morning." I announced.

A chorus of 'Hai', 'Yes' and 'de gozaru' we're their replies.

Then I saw Negi looks out the window with a determined face, "Wait for us Miyazaki-san. We'll come for you." he said.

I smiled at the kid before I decided to head over to the bar and get a few drinks.

 **-BREAK-**

The next morning I woke up early, a lot earlier than I expected. Though before I got up I felt something warm breathing down my neck, I look to my left and saw Madoka sleeping next to me. Needless to say, I almost died this morning... Homura chased me all around the hotel with the shotgun I was holding last night if it weren't for Madoka talking things out with Homura then I would have been lying on the ground dead. And on how Madoka got into my bed is a mystery, not even her remembers how she got there. Luckily the event this morning didn't cause any friction between the two of us as Madoka is surprisingly cool about it plus I'm not really the type of boy she's into, come to think of it, Ryuuko mentioned before that Madoka had a unique taste in men, I didn't bother asking what's her definition of unique.

Anyway... after the entire fiasco earlier this morning, I quickly took a shower and puts on my official fighting attire. Similar to UA Academy, Plus Ultra! by the way, AWA encourages students to wear something unique whenever they go into battle, it's an interesting idea but not everyone is keen of it, I guess it's understandable, some of us are used to what they wear.

I came out from the bathroom and was greeted by my roommates.

Oohori whistles, "Dude! That's a attire so close to home." he said.

"Looking good Chizuru! It fits you well." Madoka said with a big smile.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm wearing right don't ya?

First things first. I'm not wearing any sort of ninja gear or armor just because I use a sword in battle. My attire is pretty simple, a yellow oversized t-shirt with the words 'Hate me, Loathe me, Despise me' written on front and 'Never Give Up' written on the back, a blue acid washed short pants, two blue armbands, white socks, white sneakers and red baseball cap with the words 'Deliver us from Evil' written in front. Overall, I look like an average civilian that is fan of professional wrestling but I like how average I look plus I want to show everyone that even an average boy can fight.

I look at my two roommates with a grin, "Wish us luck." I said.

Later, I exit the hotel through the entrance hall where everyone are waiting. I look to my left to see Negi and Koutarou along with Asuna and Kaede talking with the rest of the girls wishing then well, I can't help but sweatdrop when this blonde girl, Ayaka Yukihiro I believe, hugs Negi overdramatically. Yue and Haruna are also there, probably asking Negi to promise that he'll get Nodoka back, I smiled, don't worry we'll help fulfill that promise.

I look to my right and saw the rest of the team participating in this rescue mission. Both Erza and Luffy are wearing their usual attires but Izuku... dude, he's not wearing his usual superhero gear instead he's wearing a black vest with the UA symbol in the middle, two black arm gauntlets, a black belt with a dark buckle, black cargo pants and black military boots.

My thoughts were cut off when Nanoha-neesan placed a hand on my shoulder, "Chizuru, this will the first time that you'll lead a team, I know you can do it but I still can't help but worry for you." she said.

I gave her a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine as long I had everyone fighting alongside with me." I said.

Then the king, Briz Bareth, approaches us, "Hey." he called, "I just came here to give you guys the best of luck, I really hope you get that girl back." he said.

"Thank you, your highness." I replied.

"Plus. I arrange you guys a transportation." Briz started while gesturing towards a red school bus, "So your arrival at the Deanna Forest will be fast." he said then gestures his hands at a large grizzly bear hybrid wearing a driver's outfit, "And Mister Gurizu here will drive you there." he added.

I look up at the large anthropomorphic bear with horns, "Please to make your acquaintance." I greeted.

Mister Gurizu nodded, "Pleasures all mine." he replied.

Then I turn around facing everybody, "All right! Who's here to kick some villain butt!" I declared.

"Oh!" everyone replied back with their fist in the air.

I then look down at Negi, "Don't worry kid. We'll do anything we can to get your student back. Count on it." I said with a grin.

Negi nodded, "Hai! Chizuru-san!" he replied with a determined face.

I nodded as I released a deep breath, "Okay! Let's go and us some sucker!" I said.

 **A/N: And that is it for now. If you're wondering about Chizuru and Izuku's attire and if you guess is right, their attires are inspired from John Cena and Roman Reigns only with a few modifications. Also I hope you like that the chapter is written in first person perspective cause it won't be the last time that I'll be writing a chapter with this kind of style.**

 **This are the characters debuted in this chapter:**

 **Dan and Chris Pearson from Dan Vs**

 **Gurizu is an OC by Marcus the Kane.**

 **-OMAKE-**

In a basketball court behind the hotel, we see Taichi Yagami and Tetsuya Kuroko playing a one-on-one game, Tetsuya is wearing a black sweatshirt, white shorts and white sneakers while Taichi is wearing a green jersey, black shorts, white Converse and an orange headband.

Tai currently had the ball in hand as he spoke, "I don't care what other people say about LeBron, he still had the most complete games in NBA." he said, "He got both offense and defense." he added.

Then Renji Abarai step up wearing a Green Lantern t-shirt, black jeans and red shoes, "Nope! There is still something he lacks." he said.

"What is it?" Tai asked as he throws the ball while Tetsuya tries to block it.

"Balls." Renji bluntly replied with a smirk.

"THE FUCK! I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOVE THIS BALL TO YOUR MOUTH!" Taichi snapped as he was about to strangle Renji but Tetsuya holds him back.

 **This omake is based off from real life experience. Next chapter the gang will arrive in Deanna Forest.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Chizuru & Izuku vs Tsukuyomi

**A/N: Time for a new chapter. But before that, a new breed of Animes just arrived this season! I already watched a few such as Tsurudere Children, Netsuzou Trap and Battle Girls High School Battle Girls Project, I'm also looking forward for Hajimete no Gal, Princess Principal and Made in Abyss.**

 **Also I really appreciate that everyone likes Dan and Chris' addition in this fic. Don't worry, more Dan Vs characters like Elise, Ninja Dave and Crunchy will appear soon.**

 **Also... sorry for misspelling your name Jason, though, Jason2018 sounds really cool if you ask me but that's just my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Deanna Forest**

The Deanna Forest is one of the many forest in Harle Kingdom that is rich in both plant and animal life, and it's also one of the most dangerous. Don't get me wrong, the Deanna Forest is undeniably beautiful but what lurks inside the forest turns off many people, it is filled with gigantic animals called Wildebeasts and gigantic man-eating plants called Carnants, this creatures are enough to keep people away from foolishly entering the place.

However, despite being a dangerous, it's also a perfect location to form a base. Such as General Usagi, a rabbit-demon hybrid, used the forest as her base operation during the war, and it's also the place where she met her fate. When the rebels infiltrates her base, she and her troops we're defeated but she managed to escape however she comes across a large Carnants which quickly mauls her to death.

Still to this day, the Deanna Forest is still used by people as a place to hide such as bandits or crooks but most people knew to stay away as possible from the dangerous forest.

Outside of the forest, we see a yellow bus coming to a stop as it drops off the Rescue Team consisting of Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Koutarou Inugami, Kaede Nagase, Erza Scarlet, Monkey D. Luffy, Izuku Midoriya and the defacto leader, Chizuru Tachibana with intention of saving Negi's student, Nodoka Miyazaki.

"This is the Deanna Forest. Sorry but this is all I can take you." Gurizu said from the driver's seat.

"It's okay Mr. Gurizu, we'll take care of things from here." Negi replied.

"Still... I know you kids are capable of fighting but still try to be careful and watch for Wildebeasts and Carnants, and as well as those damn bandits." Gurizu warned.

"We'll take that warning to heart." Chizuru replied as the group enters the forest.

The group walks inside the greenery forest while being ambushed by Wildebeasts and Carnants but much to the surprise of the Mahora gang, Luffy and Erza would dealt with them by just a single punch while Chizuru and Izuku never lends a hand.

"S-sugoi... those two are really strong." Negi commented in awe.

"Yeah..." Koutarou said before grinning, "Maybe I should ask them for a spar once this is over." he declared.

"Don't get cocky now kid. Chizuru told me that those two are lot stronger than him." Asuna said.

"I admit that they're definitely in a different level but I wouldn't might testing my skills in a spar with any of them - de gozaru." Kaede said.

Chizuru who overheard their conversation looks back at them, "Feel free to ask any members for a spar. There are no rules that you can't have a friendly spar after all." he stated.

Kaede smiled a little, "How generous - de gozaru." she replied.

Koutarou grinned further, "I'm getting fired up!" he declared.

Luffy chuckles, "Shishishishi! This kid kinda reminds me of Natsu!" he said.

Erza nodded, "He sure does." he said.

Izuku then stopped, "Everyone." he called out, "We're here." he announced.

Everybody looks forward to see a huge old castle wrapped in vines and plants with a large wooden door in front.

Asuna-san deadpanned, "They sure are keeping this place in check." she commented.

"So this is where Chigusa is hiding." Negi pointed out.

Chizuru then looks around, "Rather than standing here marvelling about this old fort, we better get moving." he said before looking at Luffy, "Luffy! Would you do the honor." he said while gesturing his hands to the door.

Luffy grinned, "Certainly." he said as he bended his knees before stretching his arm backward shocking the Mahora gang.

"H-h-how did he do that!?" Asuna asked in shock.

Izuku looks at her, "Luffy here is a rubber man. He gain the ability to stretch his limbs like rubber after eating a Devil Fruit called Gomu Gomu no More." he explained.

"What's a devil fruit?" Koutarou asked.

"It's a mysterious fruit from Luffy's world but other details about is still unknown." Erza answered.

"Gomu Gomu... PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he throws a devastating punch towards the door breaking it to pieces.

"That was impressive - de gozaru." Kaede said.

The group quickly enters the fort only to be greeted by a large number of bandits both humans and Hybrids a like.

"Uh great. What are a lovely welcome." Chizuru said sarcastically as he looks at the bandits, "And it even makes it more lovelier with their ugly faces." he added.

His comment obviously didn't sit well with the bandits as they gave them a glare.

"I-I think Y-you just made them a-angry T-Tachibana-san." Negi said in fear.

"So be it, this chumps will be on the receiving end from our hands anyway. And stop calling me by my last name, it feels like I'm an old person." Chizuru replied.

Before anyone could make a move, a familiar voice spoke.

"Ara~ Welcome my dear pheasants."

Chizuru sneered, "Look who decided to show up." he said.

Coming out from the top floor, Chigusa appears in a different clothing. She is currently wearing a sleeveless kimono, a red skirt, white stockings and a pair of wooden clogs.

"Amagasaki! Where's Miyazaki-san!?" Negi demanded.

"You mean this girl." Chigusa replied gesturing her hands up where Nodoka is seen tied and suspended on the ceiling.

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka cried for help.

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi called out, "Let go of her!" he demanded.

"Don't demand kid, she won't listen." Chizuru pointed out.

Chigusa then smirked evily, "Well now... if you don't want anything to happen to her, you surrender yourself quietly and let me kill you." she said.

"Not gonna happen! Not gonna let you kill this kid!" Chizuru interupted.

Chigusa then laughed, "Then you forfeit this girl's life." she said.

"Not gonna happen either! As long as I'm here, no one's going to die!" the blue-eyed blonde declared.

Chigusa grinned, "I'm aware of that. That's why I hired HER to take care of you." she said.

"Her?" Asuna repeated.

Suddenly a dagger was thrown towards Chizuru but he managed to block it with blade, "Too close to comfort!" he said before glaring at nowhere, "Okay! Who the hell did that!?" he demanded with hands on his hips.

"That would be me." a cheery, girlish voice replied.

A girl then drops down from the top floor, she has a long brown hair, brown eyes and wears glasses. She is wearing a white sleeveless mantle with pink ribbon accessories, black skintight leotard, black fish stockings over black leggings and pink slip shoes. She wears a pink scarf around her neck.

Negi then recognized the girl, "Wait! You're that girl from before! Tsukuyomi!" he said revealing her name.

"Hi! Been a long time!" Tsukuyomi greeted.

"You guys know her?" Izuku asked.

Asuna nodded, "We fought her several times before, can't believe this crazy woman hired her again." she said.

Tsukuyomi giggled, "Chigusa called me because she said that there's an amazing person that she wanted me fight..." she said while pointing her sword at Chizuru, "... I believe she's referring to you." she said.

Chizuru deadpanned, "I don't know if I should be flattered by that." he said.

Izuku then turns to Chizuru, "Chizuru... you're orders?" he asked.

The blonde looks at Tsukuyomi then to Chigusa then to the large number of bandits before speaking, "Izuku! You're with me! We'll be taking on crazy woman #2!" he declared, "The rest shall fight crazy woman #1 and the rest of the uglies, though one of you should focus on rescuing Miss Miyazaki, ya understand!" he ordered.

Negi nodded, "Hai!" he replied tightening his grip to his staff.

Koutarou smashed his fist together, "Bring it on!" he declared.

"Okay!" Asuna said getting ready.

"Leave the rescuing to me." Kaede announced.

Erza raised her blades, "You can count us Chizuru!" she said.

"Yosha! Let's do this!" Luffy cheered.

With that, the six charges towards their targets as Chizuru and Izuku stood behind while facing Tsukuyomi as said girl got her sword and dagger ready.

"So I'm facing two persons... this will be fun." Tsukoyomi stated with a smile.

"Okay crazy woman #2! If you wanna piece of us then you better follow us!" Chizuru said as he ran outside the fort followed by Izuku.

"Hai!" Tsukoyomi cheerfully replied as she follows the two.

As the trio got outside the fort with the two boys looks around her warily.

"Okay! We got no idea of what she can do, so we need to be extra careful and observe her." Chizuru instructed as he brought out his dark blade.

Upon seeing his blade, Tsukuyomi let out a lecherous smile, "Is that... you're sword?" she asked.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... yeah." he replied while baffled by the smile on her face.

Then Tsukoyomi began to breathe heavily, "Nothing... it's just... that it reminds me of Setsuna-senpai..." she answered with a big red flush on her face.

"Okay... first off, my blade is different from hers. Second, why is your face red? And third... did you just call the her senpai?" Chizuru asked in disbelief.

"I think she did." Izuku said whom is equally bewildered at the girl right now.

"Oh! It's just me and Setsuna-senpai are rivals..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Okay..." Chizuru said.

"... and she is someone that can satisfy my obsession." she added.

The two was taken a back from this, "What's up with that? And what obsession?" Chizuru asked.

Tsukuyomi looks at him with a huge blush on her face, "My obsession... in killing..." she revealed with a creepy lecherous smile.

"What!? You're obsession is killing!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

"Don't tell me you get orgasms from killing people." Chizuru pointed out bluntly.

Tsukuyomi hummed, "Hmm... if you think of that way... then yes..." she replied cheerfully.

"Dear God! I don't wanna hear that!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Well... you ask for it." Izuku stated.

"It was a rhetorical question." the blonde replied back.

"Why the hell are you doing this!?" Izuku demanded.

"Nothing... I seek naught but blood and carnage." she replied with a smile.

The two grimaced from reply, "Okay... she's not just a crazy woman... she's a complete psycho! An ax-crazy! And obviously a blood knight! Geez! Even the Hero Killer Stain has standards!" Chizuru exclaimed.

Izuku gulped, "You're right... Stain has his own reasons but this girl... she has none... none at all..." he said.

"Are we done talking?" Tsukoyomi asked as she raised her sword close to her face before licking it, "I want to to start now... so please... satisfy me..." she said as he face darkens with her eyes glowing while drooling in a woozy state of carnal bloodlust which totally unnerves the two.

Izuku gulps again, "Is it too late to join the others?" he asked.

Chizuru gulps as well, "It's already TOO late to rethink our strategy." he said, "The only thing we can do right now, is to suck it up and face her!" he added.

Tsukoyomi then charges forward with a full intention of killing them.

"Brace yourself!" Chizuru shouted.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Izuku shouted back.

 **Chizuru and Izuku vs Tsukuyomi**

"Hey Izuku, do you know that a certain pink head in my class has a crush on you?" Chizuru asked.

"Chizuru... there are four pink heads in your class... and one of them is a male." Izuku said back.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set it Off)**

Tsukuyomi strikes first, as slashes both her sword and dagger directly towards Chizuru in great speed as the blonde himself is busy blocking her attacks with his own.

"Ah~ You look _delicious_... please satisfy me more..." she said with bedroom eyes.

Chizuru cringed, "You want satisfaction? Here's a present for ya!" he shouted as he gave her a skull crushing headbutt.

Tsukoyomi stumbles back from the attack, "Ah~ That feels good~" she said cheerfully.

Izuku rushes forward before delivering a spinning forearm smash on her face, POW!, the sound of the strike can be heard all over the place and possibly inside the fort... but they don't know that.

Tsukoyomi stumbles again, dazed but she's still smiling, "Ah~ it may be different from a sword attack... but it's still feels good..." she said.

Izuku gritted his teeth, "Tch. Just what is wrong with this girl!" he said.

Chizuru readied his blade, "She's a sadomasochist... never thought I actually encounter one." he replied before looking at Izuku, "So... can you actually fight without resorting in using your Quirk?" he asked.

"I'll save my Quirk if the situation is really dire... right now, I'm using my Chakra Strength." Izuku replied tightening his fist.

Chizuru nodded, "Good call." he said.

Tsukoyomi stopped dazing before she creepily runs towards the boys, "I'm not done yet~" she said cheerfully.

"I'm still unnerved how can she still smile like that." Chizuru said as he charges forward.

The two then clashed their blades, striking in every angle, Tsukoyomi swung her sword horizontally to Chizuru's neck but he quickly blocks then he quickly kicks her mid-section pushing her away but she charges back as she swung her sword only to lock with the blonde's blade.

Tsukuyomi looks at Chizuru with a face that deeply disturbs him, aside from the massive blush and her lecherous smile, she had pink hearts in her eyes, "Sugoi... you're good... you're as good as Setsuna-senpai... I think I'm starting to feel satisfy to you..." she claimed.

Chizuru grimaced, "K-Keep your satisfaction to yourself!" he yelled, "Izuku! Help!" he called.

"I'm on it!" Izuku shouted as he shoulder tackled Tsukoyomi that it sends her crashing to a tree however she kept her self standing, "Here goes!" he said as he charges towards her while stretching his left arm from the side of his body as it smashes her by the chest as she got sandwiched between Izuku and the tree behind her.

"Oh..." she let out a painful moan.

Izuku blushed from her reaction but he quickly brushes it off as he repeated his attack over and over again while she let's out more painful moans... which doesn't sound painful at all.

Izuku stopped his attacks as Tsukoyomi stood her ground, "Damn! Knew that wasn't enough!" he cursed.

Tsukoyomi, despite her state, looks up to them with a smile, "My turn." she declared.

She charges forward but only to past through Izuku much to his confusion, only to realize something, "Shit! Chizuru watch out!" he called out.

Chizuru saw her coming towards him, "So yer after me! Bring it on!" he said charging forward then slashes his blade at her hitting her in the mid-section only for her to disappear in puff of smoke, "What the!? Kage Bunshin? If that's a Kage Bunshin then..." he trails.

"That means I'm right behind you." Tsukuyomi announced appearing behind the blonde before slashing his back vertically.

"AAAAAAAAKKKK!" Chizuru let out a painful scream as a large gash forms on his back causing him to briefly kneeling on the ground before rolling away from her.

"Ah~ You're scream... it's so wonderful..." she said in pleasure.

She was about to strike again but Izuku quickly caught her in a headlock however with great flexibility, she hits his elbows with her knees weakening his grip before kicking and slashing him in the mid-section, luckily it didn't grazed him much, but it did distance her from him.

Izuku shook his arm, as if he was electrified, "Damn! She's tricky!" he said.

Chizuru then ran towards him, "Hey! How bad is it?'' he asked as he took off his t-shirt revealing a large bloody gash across his back and with his fair skin, it's not hard to miss it.

Izuku flinched, "It's bad! That's a really large gash!" he said.

Chizuru grunted as he throws his shirt aside, "You think so... damn! She really got me there..." he said.

"Will you be okay?" Izuku asked in concern for his friend.

Despite the pain, Chizuru shrugs it off, "Uhh... I'll be fine. I'll let Yoshika look at it later... even if it means getting scolded by her." he stated.

Izuku chuckled nervously, "Don't worry... I think she'll understand." he said.

The two looks back at Tsukuyomi, just in time to see her licking the blood from her sword, "Mmm~ You're blood... it's very tasty~" she said with a big smile.

Both boys cringed again, "She's messed up! Really messed up!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"We really need to beat her fast!" Izuku said as he looks at his fist, "I guess I had no choice..." he stated before looking at Chizuru, "I got a plan... but it's really risky for the both of us." he declared.

As Izuku began to relay his plan, Tsukuyomi licks the last drip of Chizuru's blood on her blade, "More..." she said as she looks at them as she cocked her head in a very uncomfortable angle with her eyes shrunken into brown dots, "I want more... satisfy me more... if you won't then I'll start killing every person in this place..." she said grimly.

Chizuru glared at her, "Even your comrades?" he asked.

Tsukuyomi gave him a creepy smile, "... I don't really care about them... I only care is about blood... carnage... and strong opponents... such as yourself..." she replied eerily.

Chizuru glares at her further, "You're a lost cause... very well." he said as he raised his blade, "If ya want some... COME GET SOME!" he shouted.

"I'm digging in!" Tsukuyomi shouted as she charges forward at the blonde.

"Well! Try and dig this!" Chizuru yelled back as he plunges his blade forward.

Tsukuyomi blocks his attack by the tip of her sword before throwing a dagger at Chizuru which he barely dodges by a thread, then he kicks her in mid-section only to vanish in a huff if smoke.

"I got you again!" Tsukuyomi said as she appears behind him ready to slice his back once more.

"Not this time!" Izuku shouted as he suddenly delivers a powerful right hook to her face which sends her crashing down a few inches away from them.

Chizuru wasted no time and charges towards her, Tsukuyomi got up quickly just in time to block his attack, then with all her might she pushed the blonde back before rolling backwards into a kneeling position before throwing another dagger towards Chizuru which he caught with his bare hand.

Then Chizuru charges again as he swung his blade but she blocks it, then he kicks her in mid-section once more and just like earlier, she vanished in a puff of smoke, before anything else Chizuru quickly turns around catching Tsukuyomi by surprise who just appeared behind him, then the blue eyed blonde quickly stabs the dagger he caught earlier on her right shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tsukuyomi screams in pain, but unlike the first time, this time she is screaming in genuine pain.

Chizuru smirks, "So... you do feel pain... well... there's more of that it came from!" he declared as he pulls out the dagger making her scream again before stabbing her on the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screams a lot louder this time.

Chizuru then drops his blade confusing the girl, "Time to do this!" he said as he delivers a strong jab to her stomach causing her to gasp, then he follows it with an uppercut on her jaw, "SHOURYUKEN!" he shouted as he sends her flying upwards.

Then Chizuru uses his teleportation ability to appear above the psychotic girl as he grabs her shoulders before throwing her higher, "Fly you bitch!" he shouted before teleporting below as he punches her on the guy making grunt in pain which is then followed by a straight uppercut, then he teleports above her, "Izuku! Now!" he called before delivering a roundhouse kick on the backside of her head causing her to descend down towards the green haired boy.

Izuku looks up to see her falling towards him, he tightens his fist as a few sparks emits, "Activating One For All Full Cowl... 5% DETROIT SMASH!" he roared as he delivers a straightforward punch on her stomach the moment she got close to him.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widen in pain as she began to vomit, "Gruuggh..." she grunted before Izuku throws her to the side as she crashes down the ground.

Chizuru landed next to Izuku, "Did you got her?" he asked. At first, Tsukuyomi stayed down for a few minutes before slowly and weakly getting up, the blonde gritted his teeth, "She's persistent." he said before looking at the green haired boy, "Can you finish her with one more punch?" he asked.

Izuku looks at his battered fist moving it slowly, "Yes... its numb but I can still go for one more strike." he declared.

Chizuru nodded, "Make it worth it!" he said.

Izuku nodded as he stretched his arms wide open, "OOOOOHHH!" he lets out a loud as he cocks his wrist like a handgun before charging towards Tsukuyomi.

The said girl is already back on her feet only to receive a devastating right hook punch from Izuku, her body tilted upon impact as she had a far out look before crashing back down on the ground unconscious.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Chizuru let's out a sigh of relief before smiling, "Wooh! That went well." he said before approaching Izuku, "Great job dude!" he said as the two shared a high-five.

"YEOW!" Izuku yelp in pain upon realizing that he used his injured hand in giving the blonde a high-five.

Chizuru flinched, "Woops! Sorry." he apologized.

Izuku looks down at the unconscious Tsukuyomi, "What's gonna happen to her?" he asked.

"We'll apprehend her later... but for now, we had other things to deal with." Chizuru replied looking back at the old fort.

"You think the others are doing better than us?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry. Erza and Luffy are with them, plus, that kid Negi, I'm telling you he's more than just your average mage." Chizuru declared with a grin.

 **And that's it for now, I'm saving the rest of the battles in the next chapter. Now, I'm going to explain Izuku's ability. First of all, Izuku's primary ability is his Quirk called One for All which he inherited from his mentor All Might however upon getting recruited by AWA, Izuku began to learn new things such as Chakra, Magic and etc. Izuku then learns how to use chakra which he uses an alternative in fighting and only using his Quirk if the situation is dire.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Tsukuyomi from Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **-OMAKE-**

In the dining area, we see Ginpachi-sensei entering with a bored look.

"Boring, monotonous work. One way I can survive is by turning off my humanity." Ginpachi stated.

He then imagines that he's a robot.

"Automaton Gin3 ready for duty. Position: Minor Capitalist COG."

"Sort and organize educational video recordings. Intellectual requirement: 5%"

"Downloading: Organizational Number Codings. Deleting: Higher Communication Functions."

Then Kenshin Himura enters the dining room, "Ginpachi-sensei!" he called out, "Are you having lunch?" he asked.

"The great capitalist machine must be kept running. Sustenance later." Ginpachi replied in a monotonous voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked in confusion.

In another table, Chisame Hasegawa overhead Ginpachi's mumbling, "What an idiot this teacher is... but... might as well follow his example." she said.

 **And that's this chapter's omake. Next chapter will be focusing with the rest's battle.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Battle in the Old Fortress

**A/N: I'm back! And get ready for a new chapter! This time we'll see the rest specifically Luffy and Erza in action. I see that everyone enjoys Tsukuyomi's appearance from the previous chapter, don't worry, that isn't the last time she'll appear in this fic, she's a very fun character to write and she's a really good ploy to Chizuru's otherwise positive character so I'm making her as he's sort of rival.**

 **So Jack, that's a gift for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic... except for a few OCs.**

 **-Earth 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

 **Deanna Forest, Old Fortress**

 **(Play Heart of Fire - Black Veil Brides)**

While Chizuru and Izuku are outside resting for a bit. The rest back inside the old base a fighting waves and waves of bandits both humans and hybrids alike.

"Gomu gomu no..." Luffy began as he stretches his arms backwards, "... PISTOL!" he roared as throws a devastating punch straight to one bandit's face sending him flying in the air.

"Get out my way!'' Erza yelled as she transforms into one of her armors, she is now wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor which consists of a plated armor covering her chest with a large metal flower over it and she wears a large billowing skirt that has a metal plate in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, she has a large metal wings and a wing-like headpiece.

"W-what the hell is this!?" one bandit shouted in shock.

"Graaagh!'' Erza roared as she swung her blade which sends many bandits flying in the air, "Never mess with Fairy Tail and AWA!'' she declared as she charges towards more bandits.

Several bandits then charges at Koutarou, "A kid! Finally someone that is easy to kill!'' a bandit said.

A tick mark appeared above Koutarou's head, "Easy?" he mouthed with gritted teeth as he glares at them, "I'll show you easy!'' he shouted before punching on bandit on the face sending the brute crashing on the wall, "Who's easy to kill now?'' he mocked.

One bandit got angry, "Why you little brat!'' he said as he swung his sword but Koutarou manages to blocked it with one arm, "What!?'' he shouted in disbelief.

Koutarou smirked, "My turn!'' he declared before kicking the bandit on the mid-section followed by a powerful uppercut that sends the poor soul flying and crashing towards the ceiling with his head sticking in.

The rest of the bandits looks at Koutarou in fear as the dog boy cracks his neck, "Well now... who's next?'' he asked with a manic grin.

Kaede is seen running in top speed while dodging numerous enemy attacks such as swords and arrows, her eyes are focused at Nodoka Miyazaki hanging in the ceiling, "Don't worry Nodoka-san! I'm coming here!'' she called out as she made a beeline towards the wall and being a ninja she began to run on the wall upwards, she then throws a kunai towards the ropes that binds the girl, quickly cutting it then she jumps towards her and despite the distance she managed to catch her, then she pulls out a cloak and covers Nodoka making the girl vanish, "Objective complete!'' she announced.

Kaede then drops down next to Erza, "Where's the girl?'' the redhead swordswoman asked in confusion.

"Don't worry Erza-dono, Nodoka-san is currently safe inside my cloak, it has a built-in house inside - de gozaru." Kaede explained.

"That's very convenient." Erza commented.

"Hai - de gozaru.'' the green haired ninja replied with a nod.

Several bandits then corners Luffy on a wall as the strawhat wearing boy grins, "Gomu Gomu no..." he started he stretches his arms backwards, "... SHOT!'' he shouted as he unleashes a barrage of multiple punches towards the bandits sending them in different directions.

Koutarou then jumps above several bandits, he then created a shadow clone, "Uoorryaaahh!'' he shouted as he and his clone began punching and kicking their targets, he then noticed more are coming from the left, he smirk, "Inugami-ryou... KUGA!'' he chanted before shooting out a blast of kii from his palms in a form of a fang wiping out many bandits out of the way, "Oh yeah!'' he said in satisfaction.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza called as she summons a mass amount of swords above her.

"W-What is that!?" one bandit shouted in fear.

"Graaaghhh!'' Erza roared as she charges towards her opponents and then slices them with two of her swords sending them flying mid-air, "Not done yet!'' she said as she flies towards her targets and slices them once more making them crash down the floor.

Luffy runs forward while stretching one arm behind him, "Gomu Gomu no... BULLET!'' he roared as he snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to one bandit which sends him crashing towards his comrades like bowling pins, "FINLAND!" he cheered.

Kaede then charges at three bandits, "Time to use this move of mine..." she said as she throws stringed shurikens ensnaring her targets, "Bakusa Bakuenjin!'' she quipped as the shurikens cause a large explosion which resulted with three comically charred bandits, "A handy work of myself - de gozaru.'' she mused.

Erza then stood still as she was surrounded by many bandits, she then closed her eyes as she equip more swords as it circles around her, "Dance my Blades.'' she commanded. Then her swords began to spin rapidly around her before flying towards her targets in disc formation as it hits every bandits sending them along with the blades in different direction, she looks up with a content smile, "Easy as pie.'' she said.

Luffy then landed next to her, "Oh... I love pies...'' he said.

Chigusa watches the battle from the second floor with gritted teeth, not liking that her plans is moving south.

"Amagasaki!'' a voice called.

Chigusa turns around to see Negi and Asuna behind her with their weapons ready, "It's over now! We've save Nodoka and there is nothing stopping us from defeating you!" the young teacher declared.

"Tch! You've foiled my plans again and again... this is the last straw! I will kill you and that girl with you, right here, right now!" Chigusa snapped.

"We'll see about that!" Negi said, "Ready Asuna?'' he asked.

"Let's go!'' Asuna replied.

 **Negi & Asuna vs Chigusa**

"After this battle, you're going to take a bath Negi!'' Asuna demanded.

"Eep! No way! I hate baths!'' Negi cried.

 **Fight!**

"I'm going to make you suffer!" Chigusa shouted as she charges towards the young teacher.

Negi got into position, "Asuna! I'm going to cast a spell! Please stall her for me!" he said readying his staff.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna replied as she charges towards Chigusa.

As Negi began to chant the spell as a rune appeared below his feet, Asuna is now trading blows with the psychotic mage.

"Get out of my way!" Chigusa growled as she throws a chop but Asuna swiftly dodges it.

"No can do! If you gonna go after Negi then you had to go through me first!" Asuna declared as she tries to kick her by the shins.

Chigusa dodges her kick, "Then I'll kill you first!" she screeched before throwing a palm-thrust towards Asuna's chest but the heterochromic girl caught it with both hands.

"Not this time!" Asuna declared as she quickly headbutts Chigusa on the forehead sending her crashing to the floor as she growls in pain, oddly enough Asuna also felt the pain, "Ouch! Just what you're head is made off!" she mused while rubbing her forehead.

Chigusa quickly got up and charges again but Asuna quickly wraps her arm around her neck putting her in a headlock.

"Give up!" Asuna demanded.

"Never!" Chigusa snapped as she pulls out a knife under her skirt, luckily Asuna notice this as she quickly lets her go while narrowly avoiding getting stab by her, "I won't miss this time." she said with a smirk.

Asuna took a step back before getting herself ready, "Bring it on loser!" she mocked.

This got Chigusa even angrier, "You bitch!" she yelled as she charges towards the heterochromia girl as she thrusted her knife forward however Asuna anticipated her next move as she quickly grabs her arm before swiftly swatting away the sharp object, "What?" she gasped in shock.

Wasting no time, Asuna then quickly wraps her legs around Chigusa's hips before falling down the floor, the heterochromic girl then pulls her arm while her legs pushes Chigusa's body which slowly stretches her.

"Aaaaaahh!" Chigusa screeched in pain as she tries to escape Asuna's submission hold.

"Negi! Is the spell done yet!?" Asuna called as she's finally hitting the limit of her submission hold.

Negi the opens his eyes before raising his arms up with his hands wide open, "Out of the way Asuna!" he called out as electricity began to charge on his hands, "Iaculato Fulgoris!" he chanted as he throws an electrically charged magical javelin towards the two.

Asuna saw the attack as she quickly released Chigusa from her hold and dives to the side, the bespectacled woman slowly got only to receive an electrical attack piercing through her chest.

"Aaaaaahh!" Chigusa screams in pain as electricity surges through her entire body. As the attacks subsides, she then fell back down on the floor out cold.

"Nice Negi!" Asuna praised as the young teacher gave her a thumbs up.

 **K.O!**

The remaining bandits began scampering away upon realizing that Chigusa was defeated and add the fact that their opponents are way beyond their level, can you blame them for retreating. The cowardly group of poor souls quickly runs out of the old fortress with one even screaming for his mommy.

The moment every bandits left the building, Chizuru and Izuku casually came in with not-so caring faces.

"Hey guys! The fights over?" Chizuru called out.

Luffy chuckles, "Shishishishi! Yup!" he replied.

"Awww... I wish the fight lasted longer." Koutarou whined.

"Well that suck. But don't worry, just like we said before you can challenge any members of the AWA in a friendly spar." Chizuru said with a smile.

"All right!" Koutarou cheered with a his pumped up.

Erza then noticed that Chizuru was shirtless and saw the large wound behind his back, "Tachibana! Did you get that wound from you're fight with that girl!?" she stated in worry.

Koutarou flinched at the sight of the bloody gash, "Ouch! Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Chizuru groaned, "Yeah... I'm fine. She really did a good number on my back." he replied.

"You better let Yoshika take a look at that when we get back." Luffy suggested.

"Will do." Chizuru replied before looking around, "Where's Negi?" he asked.

"Here we are!" Negi called as he and Asuna got down from the second floor with the latter carrying the unconscious Chigusa, "We save Miyazaki-san and defeated Amagasaki." he said.

Chizuru nodded, "Good work!" he praised.

"By the way, where is Miyazaki-san?" Izuku asked.

"Here she is - de gozaru." Kaede announced as she magically brought out Nodoka from her cloak.

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi called out happily.

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka called out as she ran towards the young teacher before tackling him with a hug while crying, "Negi-sensei... I was scared... I was scared that I will never see any of you again..." she cried.

Negi hugs her back, "It's okay..." he said calmly, "Everything is over now..." he said patting her head gently.

"Thank you... for coming for me..." Nodoka sobbed.

"It's not just me... thank everyone who help me find you in this place." Negi said.

Nodoka then faced everyone, "Arigatou minna..." she said with a bow.

Chizuru gave her a smile, "In behalf of everyone, all I can say is no pleasure." he replied.

"So what should we do now?" Asuna asked.

"What else? Get outta here of course. We still need to hand this crazy woman to the authorities." Chizuru answered.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind enters the old fortress.

"Aaaakk! Where did this wind come from?" Asuna-san asked in confusion as she stood on her ground while keeping her grip on Chigusa's hips. The rest kept their foot on the ground while Nodoka holds onto Negi.

"This is a strong wind! Izuku hold on to me!" Chizuru called out.

"I'm already holding on to you!" Izuku called back.

"Is this an attack?" Erza said getting ready.

Then the harsh winds subsided leaving everyone wondering of what's going on.

"Well... that was a shock..." Chizuru mused then he noticed something wrong, "Asuna? Weren't you holding the crazy woman?" he asked.

Asuna blinks for a second then she looks down to her arms as she realized that Chigusa is gone, "What!? Where did she go? I swear I was holding on to her tightly!" she said in confusion.

"Guys! Look!" Koutarou pointed his finger upwards.

Everybody looks up at the second and saw a young adult carrying the unconscious Chigusa in his arms, bridal style. The young adult has a pink slicked back hair and has ruby-red eyes. He wears a white tuxedo with a white rose on his left chest, white pants and black shoes.

"Who in the name of Vince McMahon are you!?" Chizuru demanded.

The young man smiles at them, "Hallo! Thy name is Flirtare and I'm a member of thy Apostles of thy New World and my rank position is a Knight." he introduced himself politely.

"Great... another Apostles is here!" Izuku said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here! And where are you taking Amagasaki!?" Negi demanded.

Flirtare smiles again, "Worry not! I am not here to fight, I am just here to retrieve our little pawn and make sure she won't end up getting captured by you people... you already caught Damascus, so we're not taking any risk." he replied then he shrugs, "Well... it's nice meeting all of you but I got work to do." he declared as a red vortex appears below as he slowly sinks in it.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! Luffy! Erza!" Chizuru ordered.

Luffy stretched his arms and launches himself towards the second floor followed by Erza who made a large jump.

"Too slow." Flirtare quipped as he and Chigusa quickly vanished along with the red vortex.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed.

Luffy blinks as he looks around, "Where he go?" he asked while scratching his head under his hat.

Kaede then turns to Chizuru, "By the way, Chizuru-dono. What happened to the girl you fought earlier - de gozaru?" she asked.

Both Chizuru and Izuku looks at each other before running out of the building to the outside and found out that Tsukuyomi is already gone.

"Izuku... remind me to tie her up before leaving." Chizuru said with a blank look.

"Only if you remind me first." Izuku said back with an equal blank look.

Then the rest came out of the old fortress, "Chizuru-san, I think we should leave this place." Negi suggested with Nodoka and Asuna following behind him.

Chizuru nodded, "They may have gotten away but our main objective to save Miss Miyazaki is complete. We'll deal with Chigusa Amagasaki, Tsukuyomi and this Flirtare later... cause I got a feeling that this is far from over." he said as he picks up his shirt.

Everyone then quickly got out of the Forest and met up with Gurizu, whom is glad that they're safe, everybody got on the bus as the bear Hybrid drives them back to the Harle Hotel.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Harle Hotel**

After a tiring rescue mission, everyone who participated in the mission went to their respective rooms. Negi along with Asuna escorted Nodoka back to her room which she was greeted by a teary eyed Yue and a happy Haruna, Koutarou is also greeted by a worried Chizuru Naba and Natsumi with the former engulfing the young boy in a hug much to his dismay, Luffy, Erza and Kaede went to their rooms or dining area for the former and Izuku decided to report the events of the mission to Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Chizuru is currently in his room with Yoshika, both Oohori and Madoka are out of the moment, leaving the two alone in the room. The blonde is lying down on his bed shirtless while Yoshika is healing his wounded back using her magic, Yoshika was actually horrified at first upon seeing the wound on his back and immediately demanded to heal him, this earns them weird looks from everyone, not that they mind.

"Ah... that's the spot..." Chizuru said as if he was taking a dip in a hot spring.

"You really should be careful Chizuru, you're lucky that you've been train to withstand sword attacks." Yoshika chastised.

"Sorry... sorry... but that shadow clone and her sneak attack really caught me off-guard." the blonde reasoned.

"Still you need to be careful." Yoshika said, "Ne, Chizuru... do you think that that girl would go after you... you did say that she's obsessed with strong people." she stated in worry.

"I don't know... but I'm definitely going to keep my guard up. I just can't believe that of all people... I caught her attention... and when I asked Setsuna about that girl earlier... you know what she said." he says.

 **(Flash Back 30 minutes ago)**

Setsuna gave Chizuru a joyful smile before bowing, "She's in you're care." she said.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Chizuru made a disgruntled look, ''Hell am not gonna deal with that girl! She's creepy as hell!" he said with a shiver.

Yoshika giggles at his comment.

Later, the Fuso Witch finally finished healing the blue eyed blonde as he finally puts on a shirt.

"Thanks again for healing me, I really appreciate it." Chizuru said with a smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "It's no pleasure." she replied.

The two stares at each other passionately but was interupted when someone knocks the door, "Who could that be?" Chizuru asked.

"It's probably Oohori and Madoka." Yoshika said as she stood up and went her way to the door, however she was surprised when she opened the door, "Uhh..." she trails.

"What? Who is it?" Chizuru asked.

Then someone Chizuru didn't expect enters the room... it was Evangeline McDowell followed by Chachamaru Karakuri.

"Y-you're..." Chizuru trails.

Evangeline smirked, "Nice to meet you. Thy name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and this is Chachamaru Karakuri." she introduced herself and her companion.

"Domo." Chachamaru greeted with a bow.

Chizuru blinks for a minute, "Uhh... greetings... but do you any business with me?" he asked in confusion as Yoshika sat next to him.

Evangeline smirked, "Yeah... I wanna talk about something that has been bothering for quite sometime now..." she said before pointing her finger at Chizuru, ''... and it has something to do with you." she declared.

Chizuru eyes widen, "What?" he asked in shock.

 **-BREAK-**

Inside Nodoka, Yue and Haruna's room, Nodoka is seen resting on her bed as Yue came and handed her a glass of water, "Here you go Nodoka." she offered.

"Thank you." Nodoka replied as she took a drink.

Yue then took a sit next to her bed, "I'm so glad that you're okay... I can't thank Negi-sensei and everyone enough for bringing you back." she said.

"It's okay Yue... I am here now. But I still can't shake off the feeling of dread." Nodoka said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yue asked.

"During my time there, I overheard that woman planning of sending an assassin for Negi-sensei if things didn't go her way... I'm really worried for him." Nodoka said.

Yue narrowed her eyes, "Anything else?" she asked.

"If I vaguely remember the rest but from what I heard... someone important from the organization that she's apart of is coming to this kingdom..." Nodoka explained.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Yue asked.

"I already informed Midoriya-san. He's going to speak with their higher-ups about this." Nodoka said before sighing, "I hope nothing bad will happen in the next days." she pondered.

Yue sighed too, "I hope so too." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Izuku in the lounge area talking to Lelouch, Ginpachi and Kenshin Himura.

''Is that all that happened?" Lelouch asked the green haired hero in training.

Izuku nodded, "Hai! That's everything including the little information Miss Miyazaki gave to me earlier." he replied.

Ginpachi rubs the his chin, "This is really bothersome... I never thought another member of the Apostles is present in this kingdom and what's worse someone important from that organization is coming. Talk about bad situations getting worse." he stated.

"Lelouch-san... what should we do right now?" Kenshin asked.

Lelouch was in deep thoughts, "I think it's better to continue keeping our guards up and look out for any suspicious activities." he began before turning to Kenshin, "I want you to give this information to the King, they need to know about the upcoming threat." he ordered.

Kenshin nodded, "Will do." he replied.

Then Lelouch then turns to Izuku, "Midoriya-san, would you please get Springfield-san and have him come here, I need him to do me a favor." he requested.

Izuku nodded, "Hai!" he said before leaving the lounge.

"What favor do you need from that kid?" Ginpachi asked while picking his nose.

Lelouch smiled, "You'll see." he replied.

Later... Izuku arrived with Negi with Chamo on his shoulder back to the lounge. Izuku then left to get some rest, leaving Negi with the three AWA Staffs.

"What did you need me for Lamperogue-san?" Negi asked curiously.

"Well... I want you to contact your school's headmaster and as well as Kanto Magic Association, I believe that they need to know what's going on in this Kingdom and have them sent some people who could assists us." Lelouch explained.

"I see... we'll make sure to contact them by tomorrow." Chamo replied in Negi's behalf.

Lelouch nodded, "By the way, how was it working alongside with the AWA?" he asked.

Negi rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... I had fun working along with them... but I really like working alongside with Chizuru-san. Granted, he did scared me at first when he got angry at me for doing things on my own but he really inspires me with his words, even Asuna looks up to him in high-regard. It's no wonder, everyone looks up to him." he stated with a smile.

Lelouch chuckled, "Is that so? Then I'm glad but believe it or not, not everyone from AWA respects Chizuru." he said.

Negi was taken a back, "Huh? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"You see... we're planning to make Chizuru Tachibana the leader of AWA however not everyone from the student body likes the idea." Kenshin explained.

"But there's nothing wrong with Chizuru-san! He's a fun person to be with, why would they hate him?" Negi asked in disbelief.

"It's because they believe that Chizuru doesn't deserve it." Ginpachi answered.

"It did cause Chizuru trouble however after being encourage by his friends, Chizuru managed to get through with it while embracing the mixed reactions he got from everyone." Lelouch said before looking at Negi, "Friends... allies... comrades... having someone to support and look out for you is a very wonderful thing... am I right?" he said.

Negi looks at him for a minute before smiling realizing he meant, "Hai!" he replied.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Sorry if the battle scenes are kinda short but don't worry, there will be more battle after a few chapters. As if this chapter, it marks the end of Chigusa's reign as the antagonist and we'll move on with a more sinister villain. And like I said earlier, Tsukuyomi is not done yet, she'll be facing Chizuru again soon even if he don't like it.**

 **This are the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Flirtare is an OC of mine.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Inside an American-styled comic store somewhere in Harle Kingdom, we see Takeru Ooyama walking inside wearing his yellow Charlie Brown zigzag shirt while looking around for good comics to read when he overheard two unimportant nerds having a conversation.

"Did you read the Action Comic's version of Superman?" the first unimportant nerd asked.

"Yeah... Superman had a blanket on his back." the second unimportant nerd replied.

"He looks like Linus from Peanuts." the first unimportant nerd said with a grin.

The second unimportant nerd grins back, "Yeah... that's lame." he replied.

For some reason... this got Takeru really angry.

He then marched in front of the two unimportant nerds with an angry, "YOU LISTEN HERE YOU TWO STUPID UNIMPORTANT NERDS! LINUS IS FUCKING AWESOME! FUCKING AWESOME!" he roared in anger scaring the two unimportant nerds to death.

Later...

We see Kyoutarou Suga and Hisa Takei dragging away the still fuming Takeru.

"Dude! Calm down! They're just talking about Superman! Not Peanuts!" Kyoutarou reasoned.

"No! They called Charlie Brown's gang lame!" Takeru snapped trying to get away.

"Would you please calm down!" Hisa begged.

 **Never ever call Peanuts lame. Hope you like the omake, next chapter Negi and Nodoka are going on a date... to where? In an amusement park.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. A Day in the Amusement Park

**A/N: Back with a new chapter. Anyway, time to give our beloved cast a little breather after six chapters of non-stop action! Never thought, I would actually wrote a lengthy arc like that. In this chapter, it will be mixed with Chizuru's point of view and a normal POV. And for those who shipped NegixNodoka and to lesser extent, ChizuruxYoshika, you're in for a treat but the entire chapter won't revolved around them.**

 **Also, rest in peace Chester Bennington, the music you brought to us will always live in our hearts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Hotel**

I sat alone inside the room that I shared with Madoka and Oohori. I'm currently wearing my white hoodie jacket, black pants and blue sneakers and mind is in deep thoughts, my conversation last night with Evangeline still bothers me.

 **(Flash Back)**

I look at Evangeline as if she had grown two heads, "W-what? What do you I mean I had magic? The only thing I can use is chakra and my ability to teleport!" I exclaimed. Plus, no one thought me how to use magic!

"Ara... isn't teleportation magic." Evangeline or Eva pointed out.

"My friend told that my teleportation is an esper-type ability not magic." I explained. It's true, in the Academy City, people with the ability to use teleportation is called an Esper.

Eva hummed, "I see... but believe it or not, I can sense a very strong magic inside of you! Several of my classmates felt it too but they decided to ignore it... I would have as well but my curiosity got the best of me." she stated. Does that include Negi?

"But why me? What about my friends? They're a lot stronger than me and had more high-adept magic in them!" I pointed out. How can that be? I know I'm part of AWA's Rookie 20 but I had a lot of classmates and schoolmates that are a lot powerful than me yet I caught the attention of this girl.

"Yes I did sense powerful magic in them but yours is a lot different." Eva replied.

"Just how different the magic, you believe, Chizuru possessed?" Yoshika asked, whom has been silent from quite sometime now. And speaking of which, she's really sitting close to me... really close... I mean our shoulders are actually touching, my God! My heart is beating really fast, luckily, I managed to keep myself calm.

Eva hummed, "It's really different... it's way beyond of what I imagine... it feels so... divine." she answered.

"Master theorized that the magic inside of you can be compare to a Holy Being." Chachamaru stated with her monotonous voice.

"Holy Being? What am I now a God?" I said sarcastically. I mean, I'm perfectly a human! A half-Japanese and a half-German and despite my abilities, I'm still human! Even if I'm actually a clone of the king, there's no way that I can be some sort of God. If I was, then a certain God Slayer would killed me right off the bat.

"Who knows... but I had to admit there are several people from you're side that had the same magic aura as you but you and this girl Madoka Kaname, while still dormant, really got my interest." Eva admitted with a smirk. Don't give me that kind of smile!

"Even Madoka!?" Yoshika gasped in shock while I'm gasping from the inside.

"Come to think of it... many our teachers and instructors noted that Madoka does possessed magic but details about it is kept tight." I explained. All of us are aware that Madoka is probably some sort of Magical Girl back in her home world and many speculated that she had an impossibly large amount of magic but that is still in debate, and the only person who knows Madoka's true potential is Homura Akemi but Homu Homu refuse to tell anything and rather keep it to herself. Well... Madoka's really important to her, so I can't blame her for being so overprotective.

Eva nodded, "Yes. Both of you had a large amount of magic that I can't point out." she stated.

"But why are you telling me this?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Eva gave a me a smirk, "Well there's a reason why I'm telling you this... I want to train you!" she declared.

I blinked several times, "What?" I exclaimed. Is she serious? Even Yoshika is shocked.

Eva's smirk grew larger, "Yes. Because I want to see it for myself... what kind of magic you possess." she stated.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

After that Eva left with her stoic companion leaving me to think about her offer... and I'm still thinking about it. Come to think of it... many staffs from the Academy had told me that I possessed something unique, at first I thought it was my teleportation ability, but I'm beginning to think it's something else... could it be that they're referring to this magic that Eva believes I possessed.

"Still thinking about Eva's offer?" a voice broke my thoughts.

I look up to see Yoshika which made my heart skip. She is currently wearing a white blazer over a brown frilly dress, white socks and brown sneakers. I just can't help but I be awe by her beauty but I quickly shook my head when she noticed I was being silent.

"Yeah... I still thinking about it..." I replied rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Yoshika raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Well... I think you should think about her offer for another time. But right now, we need to get going." she stated.

"Oh right! We're going to the amusement park today and we promised Renge that we'll go with her!" I exclaimed.

And with that, the two of us left the room while putting Eva's offer in the back of my mind... for now.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Harle Amusement Park**

The Harle Amusement Park is own by a Penguin-Hybrid named Leng. He decided to build an amusement park to pursue his dreams in making both humans and Hybrids smile. Leng, during the war, was vocal about preserving peace with humans and wanted co-exist with them without harboring any animosity, Leng is in fact one of the first Hybrids to turn his back to Lord Hybrid and sided with Briz and everyone. After the war, he would lead a group of Hybrids that would help restore the damages, because of his kind-hearted nature Leng is the most respected Hybrid in the Kingdom.

And right now, the Amusement Park is currently populated by many visitors including students from AWA and Class 3-A.

Sitting in one bench near the fountain park, we see Nodoka Miyazaki waiting for someone, she is currently wearing a blue dress with a gray short jacket and brown boots. Earlier this morning, the entire Class 3-A such as Ayaka Yukihiro, Makie Sasaki and the Narutaki twins got into an argument of whom will go with Negi Springfield in the Amusement Park, Haruna then decided to settle everything by drawing sticks from a cup which Nodoka won by picking up the stick with the red tint much to the other girls dismay, but unbeknownst to them, the game was actually rigged after Yue gave Nodoka the stick before hand.

After what Nodoka had been through, can you blame them cheering her up by setting up a date with Negi.

Speaking of which, the young teacher is coming, "Miyazaki-san! Sorry for the wait." he called out. He is currently wearing an orange t-shirt (Naruto approved!), black pants and red Converse with a blue sling bag around his body.

Nodoka then stood up upon his arrival, "Sensei... no it's fine." she replied.

Negi gave her smile, "Well then..." he said offering her a hand, "Shall we go and have some fun." he suggested.

Nodoka gave him a soft smile and gladly took his hand despite the blush on her face, "H-hai." she replied happily.

Then the two proceed to walk, in the eyes of many, they can be seen as siblings having a family bonding but they had no idea how much Nodoka is Head over Heals with the young teacher. Unbeknownst to the two, Asuna, Chamo, Haruna and Yue are watching them from behind a tree, Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely walks by looking at them for a minute before walking away.

Haruna watches them with a grin, "Looks like they're off in a good start." she commented. She is currently wearing a brown sweater, black dress skirt, brown boots and a painter's cap. Yue watches the two with a straight face while sipping a juice, though there's a glint of envy in her eyes. Yue is wearing a red shirt exposing her midriff, blue shorts, black socks and brown shoes.

"Well I'm glad that Honya-san is having a good time with Negi especially after what she been through, but I'm still creep out that she would go after someone younger than her... and it's even scarier that she's serious about it." Asuna stated in disbelief. Asuna is currently wearing a red & yellow shirt, white pants and red shoes.

"Aniki maybe ten years old but he's more mature than he look." Chamo stated on Asuna's shoulder, "Way more mature than that loud-mouth broomhead, roommate of ours." he muttered referring to Jirou.

"I admit that he's a bit mature but he still sometime acts like a kid... I hope one day he'll grow up like Chizuru Tachibana." Asuna stated.

Yue looks up to Asuna, "You seem to look up with this Chizuru boy a lot." she pointed out.

"Of course! He can be annoying at times but he's someone you'll definitely get along with." Asuna replied.

"That's right. Chizuru is a one of a kind guy." Oohori said with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, maroon pants and red & white sneakers.

"That's why half of us looks up to him in high regard." Shinozaki added tipping his large dark glasses. He is currently wearing his hippie outfit, a white flowery t-shirt, blue jeans, brown sandals and a colorful headband.

The girls plus Chamo then shrieked from their sudden appearance, "Oohori! Shinozaki! What are you doing here?" Asuna asked.

"We are watching for someone." Shinozaki answered.

"You're watching Negi and Nodoka's date too?" Haruna asked.

Oohori shook his head, "Nope! It's them." he said pointing in the crowd.

Amongst the crowd, they saw Chizuru and Yoshika along with a very young girl walking around. The young girl had a long silver-lavender hair tied in pigtails with yellow ribbons and brownish-red eyes, she is currently wearing a blue overalls with a blue & green striped shirt underneath and red sneakers. This is Renge Miyauchi.

Chizuru and Yoshika are holding Renge's hands at each sides while said girl is having a good time with them.

"Is that Chizuru and Yoshika?" Asuna asked.

"Are they going on a date?" Haruna followed.

"Who's the little girl?" Yue asked.

Oohori burst out laughing from their reactions while Shinozaki answers their burning questions, "Yup! Those are Chizuru and Yoshika and nope, they're not on a date and that little girl with them is Renge Miyauchi." he said.

"Well... looks like they're having fun... but is it me or the two looks like a young couple with that little girl as their child." Haruna stated.

"I had to admit, they do look like one!" Oohori said with an amused grin.

"What is their relationship anyway?" Asuna asked curiously.

"They're friends... for now." Shinozaki answered.

"What do you mean by "for now"?" Yue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoshika obviously had a huge crush on Chizuru while the blue eyed blonde on the other hand had fallen for her as of lately... the two are taking things slowly while getting to know each other and it will be in a matter of time before they become an official couple." Shinozaki explained.

"What about Madoka Kaname? I heard she once woke up in Chizuru's bed?" Haruna asked curiously.

"Oh! That was just a prank pulled by yours truly... ehem..." Oohori said before looking away sheepishly.

"So it was you who put them in that predicament." Shinozaki said.

"What are in the world are you thinking." Yue said.

"Well... I wish the both of them good luck. Looking at them now, I can already picture a happy family in the future." Asuna said with a smile.

Everybody looks back at the trio and smiled while agreeing with Asuna's statement, "Yup! I would love to see them become a family." Oohori said.

"But you still pulled that prank." Yue said.

"Ehem..."

 **-BREAK-**

Back to Negi and Nodoka, the pseudo couple would continue looking around while enjoying each other's company, then Nodoka noticed something.

"Sensei, would you like to try that?" Nodoka pointing to their left.

Negi then look at the direction she was pointing, she was referring to a Dunk Tank game. The Dunk Tank is currently surrounded by many people including Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Gingka and Jimmy while sitting on the collapsing chair is none other than Dr. Kenjirou Ishikki whom is wearing a white t-shirt and a blue swimming trunks with a goggles and snorkel on his face.

Eddy grabs a ball while eyeing the target, "Watch out grandpa! I'm going to show you why I'm the master of Dunk Tank games!" he said smugly.

"You're not even one." Gingka said with a blank look.

"Then come and prove it!" Dr. Kenjirou challenged with his arms crossed.

Eddy then throws the ball only to miss the target, he chuckled sheepishly, "That was just a warm-up everybody." he said as Gingka rolls his eyes. Eddy then grabs three more balls and began throwing but all miss the target, "NOOOOO!'' he cried despair before falling down in all fours, "My title..." he whimpered.

Jimmy looks at him blankly, ''What a drama queen.'' he said.

Gingka then noticed Negi and Nodoka, "Sensei! Want to try?'' he suggested.

Negi nodded, "Sure! Let's go Miyazaki-san!'' he said excitedly.

Nodoka smiled, "Hai!'' she replied.

"Try and concentrate my boy! Don't be like Mr. Despair over there!" Dr. Kenjirou called out while pointing at the still sulking Eddy whom is getting patted in the back by Ed and Rolf.

Negi then grabs a ball, "Good luck Sensei.'' Nodoka said.

Negi took a deep breath and began concentrating, he eyed the target in precision, he then throws the ball and despite his short arm, his throw is strong enough to hit the target surprising everyone.

Dr. Kenjirou smirked as he felt his seat about to collapse, "Allon-sy!'' he cried before plunging down to the water.

"I did it!" Negi cheered as he and Nodoka celebrates.

Dr. Kenjirou then came out from the water, "Well done my boy!'' he praised with a thumbs-up.

Himawari Shinomiya came wearing a blue school swimsuit, blue & white striped socks and brown shoes and handed Negi the prize, "Here's your prize.'' she announced.

Negi took the prize which is a Teddy Bear, "Thank you.'' he said before turning to Nodoka and handing her the stuff animal, "Here you go Miyazaki-san.'' he said with a smile.

Nodoka then hugs the bear, "Thank you sensei.'' she replied with a smile.

Then Eddy slides next to Negi, "What's this? Are you two on a date?'' he asked with a teasing grin.

Gingka then slides next to the young teacher, "That's no good sensei... a teacher-student relationship is forbidden you know.'' he teases.

The two boys continues to teases the two making them blush madly while Jimmy, Ed, Rolf, Himawari and Dr. Kenjirou watches them.

"Oi... leave them alone you two.'' Jimmy called out the two.

 **-BREAK-**

Walking amongst the crowd are Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. Sasha is currently wearing a blue t-shirt, khaki pants and red sneakers while Connie is wearing a grey sweatshirt, blue short pants and brown high kicks.

"I'm getting a hungry!" Sasha said, "I'm gonna buy three hamburgers and two mashed potatoes.'' she declared.

"How much are you going to eat? Don't get full of yourself!'' Connie scolded, "Well then... guess I'll buy a Frankfurter and a large fries.'' he said.

"How much are you going to eat? Don't get full of yourself!'' Sasha scolded.

The two then passes by a shooting booth where we see Konata Izumi, Ai Roborovskii and another girl. The third girl has a pale skin tone, she has a dark thin hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face with the back cut short, she black eyes and wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. She is wearing a green shoulderless sweater over a black top, black skirt, brown tights and blue boots. This is Shino Asada or Sinon to her circle of friends.

Sinon just finished shooting a dart gun hitting three prizes.

"Impressive! As expected of the winner of the Bullet of Bullets Championship." Konata praised. She is currently wearing her oversized shoulderless shirt with flowery design, ripped blue jeans, brown sandals and a beaded necklace around her neck.

"Sugoi!'' Ai cheered. Ai is currently wearing a white one piece dress which shows her body proportion, black socks and red shoes.

"Not really.'' Sinon replied as she collected her prize and placed it inside her bag, "My experience in GGO got nothing to do with this.'' she stated.

"If you say so...'' Konata said as she grabbed a gun, "I can hit anything here right?'' she asked the owner.

"Of course.'' the owner replied.

"Okay then...'' Konata said as he pointed the gun at the owner making him raised his hands in defense.

"Konata! The owner is not part of the game! And if he was, what do you intend to do with him?'' Sinon scolded as Konata turns to her with a smirk, "On the second thought... it's better not hearing the answer.'' she said.

Then Mana Tatsumiya arrived wearing a black leather jacket over a white top, black pants and brown boots, she then grabbed a gun and began shooting three prize with just one shot.

"Wooah! That was impressive.'' Konata complimented.

"Sugoi!'' Ai said in awe.

Sinon on the other hand felt anxious, she then quickly grabs another gun and began shooting four prizes with just one shot. Both Mana and Sinon's eyes locked at each other for a minute before the two began to shoot more prizes in a very fast phase much to the owner's shock.

"Uwah... looks like Sinon just gain a rival.'' Konata said in a relax tone.

"Sugoi!'' Ai said with stars in her eyes.

And just to let you know... both Mana and Sinon took all the prize which caused the booth to close down for the day.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we see the exit door of a Haunted House bursts open and came out running are Naruto Uzumaki whom is currently wearing a black suit with an orange tie and Sayo Aisaka in her usual uniform. Coming out after them are Hinata Hyuuga and Kazumi Asakura, the former is wearing a bulky orange jacket, black skirt and blue sandals while the latter wearing a red hooded jacket over a pink shirt, brown pants and red sneakers.

"I can't believe you're boyfriend got scared inside that haunted house.'' Kazumi commented with a sweatdrop.

"I'm surprised that you're friend Sayo got scared too... even though she's a ghost.'' Hinata said back.

Coming out next from the haunted house are Evangelline and Chachamaru whom both are wearing their school uniform, "How was it Master?'' Chachamaru asked.

Eva scoffed, "Boring... they could have done it better if they just used real human bones and real blood to scare people.'' she said bluntly while walking in the background we see Natsu carrying Lucy Heartfillia whom is frozen in fear.

We the go inside of a Mirror House where we see Negi and Nodoka having fun looking around.

"Look at me Miyazaki-san! I'm so tall!'' Negi said looking at his reflection where his legs are stretched longer making him look taller.

Nodoka giggles, "You sure do sensei.'' she said.

Right behind them, we see Red, Chopper and Usopp looking at their reflections.

Red chuckles, "These mirrors are funny.'' he said looking at his reflection where his head is big.

Usopp then flexed his arms, "Oh yeah... I'm an Adonis.'' he said smugly while looking at his buffed reflection.

Chopper raised an eyebrow, "I don't know about you guys... but these mirrors seems... odd.'' he said looking at his reflection which looks like whenever he transform to a bigger body.

Then suddenly each of their reflections began to giggle startling everyone.

"W-w-w-what's g-g-g-going on?" Usopp asked as he began to sweat in drop.

"BOO!" their reflections shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed in fear as they high-tailed out of the Mirror House with Usopp screaming "Mommy!''.

As everyone deserted the Mirror House, one of the reflection spoke, "Works every time." it said then coming out from the mirror is none other than Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom in his ghost form. His ghost form is consists of a black jumpsuit, white gloves, belt, collar and boots and white D&P logo in the middle.

"That was mean Danny.'' Akane Isshiki chastised. She is currently wearing a red & white track jacket, black shorts and red sneakers.

Danny transforms back in his normal clothing, "Sorry... I just had the urge to prank someone.'' he replied sheepishly.

Akane sighed, "If you wanna scare someone, why not do it in the Haunted House.'' she suggested.

Danny looks at her blankly, "It's a haunted house... they'll get scared even without me pulling any pranks.'' he stated.

Akane blinks for a minute, "You do have a point...'' she mused.

 **-BREAK-**

I'm currently having the time of my life.

If you're wondering what we're doing right now, me along with Yoshika and Renge are sitting on a bench with the girls eating Crepes while yours truly is eating a hotdog. If you're wondering how I know Renge because it's simple... Renge is a relative of mine! You see Renge's mother is a part of the Tachibana Clan before marrying Mister Miyauchi. Renge is a very precocious child with a curious nature, and despite her stoic expression, she's actually very friendly, affectionate and loves being around with other people... Homu Homu would learn a thing or two from her. Renge and I are very close, so close, that she looks up to me like a brother that she never had.

Also, if you're wondering how Renge got involve in AWA that will be a story for another time.

"Renge... you got cream on your cheek, let me get it off for you.'' Yoshika said before wiping the child's cheek with a napkin.

Renge huffed a little, "Thank you very much.'' she replied before going back to eating making Yoshika smile that made my heart melt.

Yoshika and Renge are also close after I introduced them to each other, Renge looks up to her like an older sister... which Renge does to anyone older than her, but they're really good friends nonetheless.

"So... are you having fun Renge?'' I asked my cousin.

Despite her mouth in a triangle shape, Renge looks at me with her eyes shining in excitement, "Um! But I wanna ride something next!'' she replied.

I smiled back at her, "Yosh! Then we'll ride on the Carousel next!'' I declared.

"Oh!'' Renge replied enthusiastically.

Yoshika giggled, "I'm just glad that we had a day to have fun.'' she said.

"Yeah... after the events from the previous days, we really deserve a time to relax and have fun.'' I said while stretching my arms.

Yoshika giggled again, "I believe you're right.'' she said with a smile while I smiled back at her. Then suddenly I overhead two old ladies talking while sparring some glances at us.

"Oh my... they're such a lovely couple.'' the first one said.

"Yes... and their child is so adorable.'' the other one said.

And with that, my face began to turn red. Do Yoshika and I look like a young married couple and did they mistook Renge as our child? I look at Yoshika and she also had an equally red face as I am. The two of us stares at each other awkwardly before looking away.

Needless to say, the two of us had a hard time looking at each other after hearing their comments and Renge... she's having the time in her life.

 **A/N: And that's for now! Don't worry, more sheningans in the amusement will come in the next chapter.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Renge Miyauchi from Non Non Biyori**

 **Shino "Sinon" Asada from Sword Art Online**

 **-OMAKE-**

In a 250 meter high Ferris wheel somewhere in the Amusement Park, we see Kyoutarou Suga, Takeru Ooyama, Nodoka Haramura and Hisa Takei in one shuttle with the Artist in deep thoughts.

 _"This is my first time riding a Ferrris Wheel... I think I'm having a panic attack.''_ Kyoutarou thought, _"I can't imagine being suspended... several feet up in the air...''_ he thought as he begin to sweat.

"Hey Kyou... still alive?'' Takeru asked with a grin.

"I WANT TO GET OFF!'' Kyoutarou scream in panic as his fear of heights kicks in.

"Suga-kun, calm down! Where not even moving yet!'' Hisa chastised.

Nodoka sighed, "AWA Rookie 20's second ranker is afraid of heights... now that's sad...'' she said.

 **I got the idea of Kyoutarou having fear of height from Damnlastwords, so big thumbs up to him. But let me clear something, Kyou can handle heights from school buildings and houses but if the height is above 200 meters high... then his fear will kick in. I hope you like the omake. Next chapter is the second part of the Amusement Park story.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. A Day in the Amusement Park Pt 2

**A/N: Hello~ someonestupED here and I'm back with a new chapter! I'm surprised everyone loves the addition of Renge Miyauchi and Sinon in this fic, and if you're wondering where are the rest of the Ashigaoka kids, do not fret they'll be making an appearance soon.**

 **Anyway, this is the continuation of the Amusement Park story arc and this time, it will feature the rest of the cast... and yes, it's an arc, so you'll be surprised what will happens next after this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Amusement Park**

"Nee~ I think we should stop doing this?" Asuna suggested with a tired look.

"What do you mean, Ane-san?" Chamo asked from Asuna's shoulder.

"Well... we've been following Negi and Honya-san for sometime now and from the things we've seen so far, their date is doing fine, so I think there's nothing to worry about leaving them alone, I mean, Negi maybe a kid but like this ermine said, he's more mature than we thought." Asuna explained.

Haruna then thought about, "I see you're point... Oohori and Shinozaki stopped following Chizuru since they know he's doing fine, so I guess it won't hurt to leave them alone for now." she stated.

Asuna nodded, "Besides... we're in an amusement park, shouldn't we having some fun for ourselves." she suggested.

"Ane-san is right! There's no point of coming here if you're not going to have any fun." Chamo said in agreement.

Yue then stopped drinking her juice, "Guess we'll do just that." she replied.

"Yosh! So, where do we go first?" Asuna asked in excitement.

"I think we should head to arcade and play some games, maybe we'll some prize that is worth keeping!" Haruna replied.

And with that, the girls plus a single ermine went to their destination leaving the young teacher and his student having fun all by themselves.

 **-BREAK-**

 **(Play Another Cheerful Day - Gumi)**

After leaving Asuna's group, Oohori and Shinozaki decided to hang out with Kenji Kazama, Yuuki Asaba and his twin brother. Yuuki's twin brother looks exactly like him, the only difference is that his hair is parted in the middle and is slightly taller, he is currently wearing a red flowery polo shirt, black pants and white shoes. This is Yuuta Asaba.

Yuuki on the other hand is currently wearing a blue flowery polo shirt, white pants and black shoes while Kenji is wearing an orange jacket over a black t-shirt, black pants and white shoes and on his right hand is large cup of ice-filled Coke.

"So how's Chizuru doing with Yoshika and Renge?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, they're doing fine. Though, the two are gotten awkward with each other after some old ladies mistaken them as a young couple." Oohori replied with a calm smile.

"I think everyone would think the same thing once they saw them." Yuuta commented.

"And guess what? Negi-sensei is having a date with one his students!" Shinozaki revealed.

Kenji took a sip of his Coke, "Ya know... I'm somewhat creep out that Negi is having a date with one of his students. I mean his only ten years old, and a teacher-student relationship is pretty immoral if you ask me." he stated.

"Actually it's Miyazaki-san whom is serious of having a relationship with the boy." Shinozaki pointed out.

"Seriously?!" Kenji asked in shock.

Oohori nodded, "I don't know the details but I think it's because Negi-sensei is currently the only boy she's comfortable hanging out with." he replied.

Kenji sighed, "I guess I can't fault that." he said, "Anyway... what should we do right now since we're all together?" he asked.

"How about we ride that?" Yuuki suggested pointing at a roller coaster with five seats on each shuttle.

"A roller coaster? Okay I'm in!" Kenji replied with a smirk.

Later...

"Oi... I have a problem here..." Kenji said with a nervous looks .

"What is it, you have you're phone with you?" Oohori asked as he got comfy on his seat.

"Are you actually afraid of heights?" Yuuta asked checking out strapped on him.

"Or you suddenly need the urge to go to the bathroom?" Yuuki pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Kenji snapped as he lifted his right hand up, "I STILL HAD MY COKE IN MY HAND!" he shouted revealing that he still had his Coke in hand.

Shinozaki looks at him, "I think the staff overlooked this, better call them back." he suggested.

Kenji was about to do that when the ride began to move much to his dismay and shock.

"I think it's too late for that." Yuuta said as they're getting higher and higher.

Kenji can only deadpan, "My Coke is so gonna spill." he said.

And with that, the ride launches down fast going all over the entire tracks, moving upward, downward and the occasional loop de loop. Meanwhile, everyone including Shinozaki, Oohori and the twins are enjoying the ride, Kenji on the other is screaming in panic as he waits for his drink to spill but much to his shock it didn't spill at all.

After the ride, the five boys are seen walking amongst the crowds with Kenji still holding his unspilled Coke.

"Man! That was an awesome ride!" Oohori cheered with his fist raised up.

Yuuki then turns to Kenji, "I'm surprised that you're drink didn't spill at all during the entire ride." he stated.

Kenji looks at his drink before shrugging, "I thought so too but it didn't, so I'm fine with that." he replied.

Then Yuuna Akashi and Misora Kasuga approaches them. Yuuna is currently wearing a red jersey shirt, blue shorts and red & white Converse while Misora is wearing a blue jacket, red track shorts and white sneakers.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what time it is?" Yuuna asked sheepishly as she's nervous talking with a handsome guy like Kenji.

"Oh it's..." Kenji replied as he looks at his wristwatch at his right forgetting that the Coke is still in his hands which caused to spill on the ground, "... it's 10 am..." he answered while watching his drink gets wasted.

Everyone stares at it in awkward silence when Yuuta spoke, "Want another drink?" he offered.

Later... everyone are back riding the roller coaster and this time each boys are holding a large cup of Coke, Yuuna and Misora are with them as well, though they don't have any drinks in hand.

Kenji smirked, "Oh yeah... I want another one." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

Somewhere in the park, we see Ryuuko Matoi and another girl sitting on one bench eating some snacks. Ryuuko is currently wearing a dark-blue track jacket over an orange t-shirt (Naruto approved!) with Kenji Kazama's face on it, dark pants and red sneakers. The girl right next to her was a bit smaller than her, she has a light-brown hair styled in a bowl cut and brown eyes, she wears a white short-sleeve shirt with blue neckerchief, blue miniskirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Mako Mankanshoku, Ryuuko's best friend.

Ryuuko is eating something light, a burger, a box fries and a cup of Coke while Mako has stacks of food boxes on her lap which go all the way up past her head.

"You're appetite never cease to amaze me, Mako..." Ryuuko commented as she took a bite of her burger.

"Yup~ All that walking and rides gotten me hungry..." Mako replied cheerfully, "Well then, Itadakimasu~" she chirped as she began gobbling her food very fast.

Ryuuko chuckled at her, originally she would have hang out with her uhh... crush, but she also enjoys the company of her best friend. Mako was a cheerful and friendly almost a par with Chizuru... which is probably the reason why they get along really well.

Then Chaa walks behind them, he is currently wearing a blue polo shirt over a white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Chaa stopped walking upon setting sights on Mako whom is eating her food like a certain blue cookie monster.

"Can she actually finish eating those?" Chaa asked in concern.

Ryuuko turns to him with a sheepish smile, "Don't worry... she'll be fine. Her stomach is like a black hole, plus her big appetite runs in the family." she explained.

Chaa shook his head in amusement before resuming his walk. Ryuuko looks back at Mako then looks at the people walking past them, they we're glancing at Mako thanks to her eating ways.

Ryuuko chuckled nervously, "Ahehe... nothing to see here..." she said, "Geez... Mako is getting some unwanted attention... and she's completely oblivious to it." she muttered.

A few blocks away from the two, we see John "Soap" MacTavish walking around wearing a black vest over white poloshirt with the sleeves rolled up and black tie, black pants and black leather shoes, and with his scary look, many has mistaken him as some sort of Mafia goon.

He is seen eating a Frankfurter as he looks around stopping in front of another shooting booth where Mana and Sinon continues their sort of competition while Ai and Konata watches them in amusement, Soap shook his head as he walks away.

Several blocks from him, we see Juugo Yama, Rex Salazar and Jet Siegel standing in line for another roller coaster ride that is different from what Kenji's group rode. Juugo and Rex are wearing their usual attires while Jet is wearing a black t-shirt, red cargo pants and black & white snickers.

"I really wanna ride the other roller coaster that Yuuki told but this one's ain't bad." Juugo commented.

Rex smirked as he looks at Jet, "Don't go vomiting during the ride, Jet." he said.

Jet scoffed, "I won't! I never ate anything before coming here!" he declared.

"Even breakfast?" Juugo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Right behind them, we see Misa Kakizaki, Shiina Sakurako and Madoka Kugimiya waiting in line. Misa is wearing a brown mechanic jumpsuit with the zipper open revealing her black bra, dark combat boots and a brown newsboy cap with yellow goggles on top, Shiina is wearing an open green hoodie jacket revealing her blue sports bra, blue jeans that ends on her knees and blue sneakers and Madoka is wearing an open blue cardigan jacket over a purple shirt with flowery design, blue jeans and dark faceless boots.

"This going to be a fun ride!" Shiina cheered.

Madoka gulped, "I don't know... it looks scary to me..." she said.

"Don't worry! It's not that dangerous, so you'll have fun." Misa reassured.

Right behind the girls, we see Itsuki "Ikki" Minami waiting in line with a grin written on his face. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a striped shirt, black shorts and red sneakers.

"Hehehe! This ride will be a peace of cake." Ikki declared smugly.

Later, the seven are now on the ride, Juugo and Rex are seated together while screaming in joy, behind them is Jet, who looks like he's going to be sick and seated right next to him is Shiina shouting in excitement, right behind is Miss whom is also screaming in joy and next to her is Madoka whom is about to cry and right behind them is Ikki... whom is being squeezed to death by a fat lady whom is screaming like an Opera singer.

After the ride.

"Whoo! What a ride!" Rex claimed with his arms up.

"Yeah! Wouldn't mind riding it again later." Juugo claimed as Jet is seen behind them vomiting in a nearby trash can.

Madoka is seen crying on a nearby bench with her knees pressed on her face as her friends comforts her.

"I think I regret what I said earlier..." Misa said sheepishly.

"Madoka... wanna have some ice cream?" Shiina offered.

Right next to the crying Madoka, we see a dead-looking Ikki with his head facing the sky.

"I don't regret riding that contraption... but I regret sitting right next to that fat lady..." Ikki muttered in agony, not only that he was squeezed to death but his ears are still ringing from her Opera-like screaming.

 **-BREAK-**

We later go the bumper cars, the usual fun and harmless game would later turn into a bloodfest when two over-competitive individuals gotten too serious in the game. From the left side, we Koutarou Inugami wearing a red sleeveless buttoned shirt, blue shorts and light-brown sandals, he was staring intensely at his opponent which is revealed to be none other than Dan Mandel.

"Hehehe... let's see what you're made of, old man!" Koutarou said with a grin.

Dan glares at the young boy, "You're gonna get it for violating my rights!" he said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

And with that, the two charges at each other and then...

WHAM!

... the two are now seeing stars from the impact.

"Koutarou!" Chizuru Naba called out in worry. She is currently wearing a black long sleeve dress, brown skirt and brown boots.

Right next to her is Natsumi Murakami and Chris Pearson.

"Why is your friend so mean... even to a kid?" Natsumi asked. She is currently wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue short jeans and black sandals.

Chris sighed, "Unfortunately... as many miles as we've traveled together... there is no end to Dan's hatred for everything." he said.

Right next to the bumper cars is a bouncing house, inside we see Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki whom are both wearing a matching pink shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes as they bounce around cheerfully.

"Weee!" Fuuka cheered.

"This is fun!" Fumika said in joy.

Meanwhile, Kaede Nagase is seen standing outside watching over them, she is currently wearing blue jacket, brown pants and sandals and right next to her is Ranma Saotome wearing his usual attire.

"Seems like they're having fun... are you really sure that they're middle schoolers?" Ranma asked.

Kaede nodded, "Hai! They look like kids but they're older than you think - de gozaru." she replied.

Ranma nodded with her answer and looks back at the bounce house only for his eyes to widen in shock, "What the!?" he exclaimed.

Inside, the bouncing house he saw Ginpachi-sensei bouncing along with the kids.

"Sensei! What are you doing in there!? Aren't you too old to play inside a bounce house!?" Ranma called out.

"What are you talking about!?" Ginpachi replied back while bouncing, "There's nothing wrong for a man in his mid-30's enjoying his time inside a bouncing house! Besides... the best way to live a full life is to be a child... no matter what you're age!" he said.

Kaede then pondered to his words, "He's right - de gozaru... there's nothing doing things like this, well then... I shall join the fun - de gozaru..." she said before running inside the bounce house much to the twin's delight.

Ranma blinks for a second before chuckling, "Well... like what they say... if you can't beat them, join them." he said as he jumps in the bounce house.

Later, we move inside an arcade where we see Asuna, Yue and Haruna playing a crane game with Chamo messing around in another booth. Behind them we see Taichi Yagami, Renji Abarai and Tetsuya Kuroko playing in a basketball arcade machine.

"Last one with the least points gets to treat us for lunch!" Tai declared with a smirk. He is currently wearing a brown sweater, green pants and black boots.

Renji grinned back, "You're on!" he replied. He is wearing a black bandana on his head, a black shirt with white long sleeves underneath, black pants and white sneakers.

"Let's do this." Tetsuya replied softly. He is wearing a dark-blue hoodie jacket over a black shirt, gray pants and black & white sneakers.

As the trio of basketball fanatics began throwing balls at the basket, Makie Sasaki, whom is wearing a pink hoodie jacket over a yellow shirt, pink skirt and black sandals, came to watch when she noticed in the third booth that the balls were being thrown by an invisible force, this caused her to shrieked.

"EEEEEKKKK! A GHOST IS PLAYING BASKETBALL!" Makie screamed in fright before running away.

The trio stopped their game as they watch the gymnast runs away, then Tai and Renji looks at Tetsuya with a blank look, the blue haired boy could only tilt his head in confusion.

Behind them, Asuna and the girls plus Chamo was wondering about Makie's sudden outburst.

"What was that all about?" Asuna asked with a raise eyebrow.

"And what does she mean by ghost?" Yue asked indecorously.

Outside, we see Ayaka Yukihiro, she is currently wearing a red uniform jacket over a white dress reaching her knees and white high heels. She sighed for the fifteenth time, she is still upset that she didn't get to be with Negi... well with her perverted thoughts she had about the boy, it's a good thing they didn't.

Suddenly, Makie came out running from the arcade and rams into her causing them to fall on the ground.

"Iinchou! Help me! There's a ghost inside the arcade!" Makie cried as she hugs Ayaka tightly.

"Makie! Let go of me! And what nonsense are you talking about!?" Ayaka snapped back as she tries to pry the pink head of her.

"But the balls! They flying in the air!" Makie cried louder.

"Let go of me! Makie you failure!" Ayaka shouted.

"I'M A FAILURE!" Makie cried loudly as she turns white from Ayaka's comment.

Ayaka stood up while dusting herself, as Asuna and the others came out from the arcade.

"Ah! There she is!" Asuna exclaimed as she approaches the still white Makie, "Oy Makie, what's with you screaming back there?" she asked but receive no response, "Makie?" she called out.

Ayaka huffed, "Just leave her alone Asuna-san, Makie is just being Makie." she stated.

"I'm... a failure..." Makie muttered in shock.

"Oh Iinchou!" Haruna greeted, "How's your day going so far?" she asked.

Ayaka sighed, "I'm having fun but it would have been better if Negi-sensei is with me." she said, "Oh... if only had the right straw then I would have been walking around this place, holding hands in hands with Negi-sensei~" she said overdramatically.

"Uwah... Iinchou... you're creeping me out." Asuna said in disgust.

"I'm not creepy! You're the creepy one, you old man lover!" Ayaka snapped at the heterochromia girl.

"What did you say you shotacon!" Asuna demanded as she begin to buttheads with the blonde girl.

Yue took a sip of her juice before turning to Haruna, "Speaking of which... what do you think Nodoka and Negi-sensei are doing right now?" she asked.

Haruna thought about it, "Knowing Nodoka... she probably would spend some place alone with him... if I had to guess, then the two are currently inside that Ferris Wheel." she said pointing at the 250 feet high ride.

"You think so?" Yue said as she took another sip of her juice.

As Asuna and Ayaka continues to argue, Yui Hirasawa whom is currently wearing a black tank top, dark gothic skirt and black boots, she is also wearing a black and white scarves around her arms and a checkered scarf draped around her shoulder and a three black necklaces around her upper chest. Yui would walk past behind them while ominously strumming an acoustic guitar catching Asuna's attention.

"What was that about?" Asuna asked in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Right below the Ferris Wheel, we see Takeru Ooyama, Kyoutarou Suga, Hisa Takei and Nodoka Haramura walking amongst the crowds.

"So how was the ride Nodoka?" Hisa asked. She is currently wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, blue denim shorts over her black tights and black heels.

"It was unnerving at first but it's not bad." Nodoka H. replied. She had her hair tied in pigtails and she is wearing a gray cardigan over a white shirt, blue skirt, thigh high socks and red shoes.

"So... how are you doing Kyou?" Takeru asked with a teasing grin. He is currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the words 'KILL' written in front, black shorts, black socks and rubber shoes.

''I don't wanna ride a Ferris Wheel ever again!" Kyoutarou exclaimed. He is wearing a red tight jacket, black leather pants and black leather boots.

Meanwhile from the top of the Ferris Wheel, we see Negi and Nodoka in one shuttle with the young teacher looking at the window.

"Wow... we're so up high..." Negi said in awe, which is ironic since he flew on his staff in the air several times before, yet he still gets amazed by the height of the ride... yup, as expected for a kid.

Nodoka giggled, "You sure are enjoying yourself Negi-sensei." she pointed out.

Negi then turns to her, "How about you Miyazaki-san? Are you having fun?" he asked with a smile.

Nodoka nodded, "Hai!" she replied, "I'm really having fun, after what happened from the past days... having a day to relax is really enjoyable." she said.

Negi then rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... the past days were really hectic but it's good that everything is over for now." he said.

Nodoka smiled, "I still can't thank you and everyone enough for saving me." she said before frowning a little, "But Negi-sensei... please don't do that ever again..." she said solemnly.

Negi blinks in confusion, "Do what?" he asked.

"Getting yourself hurt in front of us... of me... if something happened to you because of me... I... I wouldn't forgive myself..." Nodoka said with a few tears in her eyes.

Negi then remembered Chizuru's words back from the warehouse, his eyes soften as he touches her hand, "Miyazaki-san... I'm really sorry you have to see getting hurt like that, I promise... I will never think selfishly again." he said calmly.

"Really?" Nodoka asked.

Negi smiled, "Hai..." he replied with a nod, "I promise... because I rather see you smile than see you cry, Miyazaki-san." he said.

"Negi-sensei..." Nodoka said with a smile and a few tint of red on her cheeks.

The two would stare at each other with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

In another part of the amusement park, we see Renge having inside a ball house while Chizuru and Yoshika are watching from the side while sitting on a bench. Ever since hearing the strange comment from the two ladies about them looking like a young couple, the two are having a hard time looking each other, it's a good thing that Renge is oblivious to their action or else she'll point it out and knowing his cousin really well... she will.

Chizuru would glance at Yoshika, he is still mesmerized for how beautiful she is, while Yoshika's beauty is nowhere near as Erza Scarlet or Hinata Hyuuga's, Yoshika makes up for it with her simplistic nature and her smile was enough to prove that she's really beautiful.

Like what they said, a woman's best makeup is her smile.

And God knows how right they are.

Chizuru then took a breath before slowly reaches for her hand, the moment they touched, it cause the blonde's heart to beat fast as his face began to turn red. Yoshika, on the other hand, was taken by surprise, she slowly looks at him, all the while her face turning red, she could see his eyes looking away awkwardly.

Yoshika then did something she never expect she would do, and no it's not kiss it's too early for that, she scooted closer right next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as she held his hand. Chizuru could feel his heart beating faster, he took a deep breath before laying his head on top of her. Despite the awkward silence, the two had a blissful smile written on their face.

Renge, on the other hand, would stare at them curiously, she is definitely gonna ask them questions later.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Negi and Nodoka's relationship is progressing quickly! How long before they fold? And as for, Chizuru and Yoshika? I'll leave that to you're imaginations.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Yuuta Asaba from Kimi to Boku**

 **Mako Mankanshoku from Kill la Kill**

 **-OMAKE-**

 _One Day while hunting, the man realize... that every animal could kill him easily._

 _So he decided to live in somewhere with walls... like a cave._

 _But the dark reminded him of... spiders, snakes and bears._

 _So he let a little light in... and as well as predators._

 _Thus the curtain was invented... but man is still afraid._

"So he made the biggest mistake of all... he let the wolves guard his house." Blinx said with a grin.

Kyo looks at him unamused, "Wolves don't get food from cans you know!" he replied.

 **And that's this chapter's omake, I hope you guys like it and try figuring out the meaning of Blinx' ominous story.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	12. A Day in the Amusement Park Pt 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. First things first, everyone are wondering what will happen to Chizuru and Homura's relationship... well, it will come to a closure once her and Madoka's story is revealed.**

 **As for Jason's question, it's totally impossible. I tried it once and it failed and as XY Kid pointed out, the roller coaster part is based from an old soft drinks commercial, I don't if it's Coke or Pepsi, but it's one of the funniest commercials I ever saw if you ask me.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Amusement Park**

The day continues on at the Amusement Park as everyone are enjoying themselves, sans for a few, but unbeknownst to everyone, a strange figure casually walks amongst the crowds with a sadistic grin on his face.

The strange individual was a warthog Hybrid. He has a red skin, yellow eyes with a purple hair styled in a mohawk and white tusk. He is wearing a black leather jacket over a yellow shirt, dark leather pants and spiky boots. This is Pumbaa Sabella.

Pumbaa looks around as he brought out a picture, "So this is my target..." he mused looking at the picture which is revealed to be Negi, "Heh! This is going to be fun." he claimed.

He looks around again and spotted Negi walking besides Nodoka, he grinned, "It's my lucky day." he said pulling out his weapon.

Meanwhile, Negi and Nodoka are having a nice chat, completely oblivious for the incoming danger.

"The Ferris Wheel ride was really fun!" Negi claimed, "Do you have fun Miyazaki-san?" he asked.

Nodoka nodded, "Hai... it was really fun." she replied with a soft smile.

Negi was about to say something when his sixth sense kicks in, he quickly grabs Nodoka's arm much to her surprise and pulls her away to the side, "Watch out!" he said just in time for a giant Morning Star to slam at the same spot they once stood.

"Are you okay Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked.

Despite the shock, Nodoka nodded calmly, "But... what is that?" she asked pointing at the weapon.

Negi looks back at the weapon which pulled away by a chain and landed on Pumbaa's hand, "You managed to dodge that? I'm impressed!" he claimed with a grin.

The 10 year old redhead glares at him, "Who are you and why did you attack us!?" he demanded.

Pumbaa snorted, "It doesn't matter who I am, I just came here to assassinate you!" he revealed much to Negi and Nodoka's shock, "I'll get a big reward once I take care of you!" he claimed getting his weapon ready.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Weapons are not allowed in this place!" a personel called out as several security guards, both humans and Hybrids a like, rushes to apprehend Pumbaa.

Pumbaa scoffed, "I got no time for you lots!" he said as he punches a security guard square to the face. The guards tried to dog pile him but he pushes them all way, he then grabs two guards and whacks their heads together, one guard tries to taser him but Pumbaa grabs his arm and throws him to the rest.

Meanwhile, Negi took this chance to get away, "Let's go Nodoka! We need to get out of here!" he said grabbing her arm and made a mad dash.

Pumbaa notice this as he smirk, "You're not getting away!" he called out throwing his weapon towards the two but lucky for them, someone kicks the deadly weapon away before it reaches them.

"You're not hurting Negi-bouzou - aru!" the person said which revealed to be Kuu Fei. Kuu is currently wearing a yellow short Chinese dress with black cycling shorts and black slip shoes.

"Kuu-san!" Negi exclaimed in delight.

Kuu turns to him with a grin, "Negi-bouzou! How about taking this guy down together!?" she suggested.

Negi nodded, "I was thinking the same thing! If I fought this guy on my own then Chizuru-niisan will scold me again." he claimed before turning to Nodoka, "Miyazaki-san, go to safety and if possible call for help!" he said.

Nodoka nodded, "Be careful Sensei... you too, Kuu-san!" she said before running.

"All right! Let's get him Kuu-san!" Negi said getting ready.

Kuu got into a fighting pose, "Hai - aru!" she replied.

 **Negi and Kuu VS Pumbaa**

"Negi-bouzou! After this, let's celebrate by eating meat buns!" Kuu said excitedly.

"Umm... I think I'll pass..." Negi replied.

 **Fight!**

Pumbaa throws the first punch but Kuu catches his beefy hands and despite the size difference, she is holding her ground, "Kuh! Kuh! I'm a lot stronger than you think!" she claimed before kicking him to a wall.

Pumbaa got up quickly, "Wehehey! So you wanna play with me little girl? Then so be it!" he said as he charges towards catching her entire body with his large hands and began to squeeze her like a squeeky toy.

"Kyaaa!" Kuu yelped in pain.

"Kuu-san!" Negi called as he somersaults in the air and did a spinning Enzuigiri at Pumbaa's head, knocking him down while releasing Kuu from his grasps as Negi drops back down to the ground, "Time to put my Martial Arts skills into good use." he stated.

Pumbaa quickly got up and began swinging his weapon wildly as Negi performs a series of backflips avoiding every strike, then Kuu charges forward and performs a spinning heel kick hitting him on the side of his head before kicking him straight on the face which caused him to stumble backwards.

Negi charges forward and hits him with a roundhouse kick, "Graagh!" Pumbaa growled as he quickly catches Negi with his large hand, ''Time to squash you!" he said with a grin.

"I don't think so!" Negi said as he quickly pokes Pumbaa's eyes.

"MY EYES!" Pumbaa cried in pain as he throws Negi behind making the young teacher fly in the air.

"Woooaaahhhh!" Negi screamed in the air while waving his arms.

Below him, we see Kakashi Hatake reading an orange book, right next to him is Lloyd Irving whom is reading a manga and next to him is Kurome reading a Sweets Magazine. The trio briefly looks up to see Negi hovering above them before going back to their reading.

Kuu dashes forward and delivers a powerful kick at Pumbaa's side sending him crashing to a food stand trapping him under a rubble, the two cautiously walks towards the rubble only to be greeted by two giant fist coming out from the rubble, Negi was hit on the face while Kuu was hit on the stomach sending them skidding on the ground as Pumbaa got out from the rubble.

"Hahaha! I had fun but this is the end!" Pumbaa laughs evily as he picks up his weapon, "Time to end this!" he said before throwing his weapon towards them only to blocked by a kendo stick, "What the!?" he said in shock.

Negi looks up to see the owner of the kendo stick is none other than Setsuna Sakurazaki, "Sakurazaki-san!" he said in delight.

 **Setsuna Sakurazaki joins the battle!**

Setsuna is currently wearing a white polo shirt with pink tie, black short pants, black socks and brown shoes.

Setsuna wasted no time and used her kendo stick to destroy Pumbaa's weapon into pieces much to his shock and dismay.

"I'm here to help!" Setsuna declared.

Meanwhile, from another side of the amusement park, we see Tsukuru Kagaku, Duo Maxwell and Satomi Hakase walking together. Both Tsukuru and Satomi are wearing a labcoat over their uniform while Duo is wearing his usual attire. Both girls gotten along after meeting for the first time back in the hotel thanks to their love for science and robotics... Duo, on the other hand, feels left out.

"That's some amazing experiment you had, Tsukuru." Satomi praised.

Tsukuru chuckled, "Thanks." she replied as she brought out a test tube with purple liquid, "This has been on the back of my mind for sometime now, a serum that if injected to someone will reduce to their previous state." she explained.

"Previous state? Meaning?" Satomi asked in curiosity.

"It will change them back to their younger form for a whole day." Tsukuru answered.

"So... it's an aging serum... that's great!" Satomi said in delight.

Tsukuru chuckled, "Right? Now... if only I can test it out with someone." she mused.

"Just don't overdo it Tsukuru, we don't want to repeat the mishap you created last time." Duo stated in annoyance.

Then Nodoka came running to them, "Everyone! I need help!" she called out in panic.

"Honya-san, what's wrong?" Satomi asked in concern.

"Negi-sensei! A hybrid arrive and attack him! Sensei and Kuu-san are Fighting him right now and told me to get help!" Nodoka explained the situation.

"Another attack? Geez... don't we ever catch a break!" Duo complained rubbing the side of his head, "All right! Let's go and help them!" he said.

Tsukuru smiled evily, "Well now... looks like we found an actual test subject with my new experiment." she claimed.

Back to the fight scene.

"Good luck everyone!" Konoka called out from behind a bush. She is currently wearing a yellow Polo shirt over a blue t-shirt, blue shorts and brown boots.

Setsuna swung her kendo stick hitting Pumbaa's neck making growl in pain, Setsuna then jumps above but Pumbaa caught her off-guard when grabs her leg then he punches her sending the swords woman to a lamppost.

Negi then jumps behind his back and wraps his arms around his neck trying to choke him into unconsciousness but Pumbaa would grab him and throws him but Kuu managed to catch him.

Setsuna got up quickly and rushes forward and hits Pumbaa on the leg making him kneel, she was about to hit him on the head but he blocks it with his arm then quickly backhands Setsuna sending her crashing to a hotdog stand.

"Se-chan!" Konoka called out in worry.

Then Nodoka along with the others arrived, "Konoka-san!" the bookworm called out.

"Everyone!" Konoka replied back in relief.

"How's the situation?" Duo asked as he observes the fight.

Konoka shook her head, "Not good... even with their combined efforts, he just won't go down easy." she stated.

"Well... assassins are tough after all." Duo commented.

Tsukuru then grinned evily, "Hehe! Lucky for them, I got something that would help deal with this situation." she said bringing out a syringe, "All we have to do is to inject this Syringe filled with my aging serum to that big pig and it will turn him into a child, making him utterly harmless." she explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, you haven't test it yet?" Satomi asked in worry.

Tsukuru giggled creepily, "Don't worry... it will work." she said before tossing the syringe to Duo, "Okay Duo! Get him!" she ordered.

Duo sighed, "Why me?" he asked himself before rushing into battle leaving the girls hiding behind the bushes.

Pumbaa swings his massive fist but Kuu dodges then Negi once again jumps on his strangling him by the neck, Setsuna then rushes forward ready to hit the Hybrid with her kendo stick, Pumbaa tries to grab Negi but he quickly jumps off while Setsuna got kick on the back. The three then group together and lunge at Pumbaa simultaneously only to be swatted away which results with the three of them flying back to a wall.

"Graagh!" Pumbaa roared as he charges towards them but they quickly moves out of the way as he crashes through the wall, Pumbaa quickly runs out charging towards them.

Kuu charges at him as Pumbaa tries to tackle her but she jump above him and kicks his head, however, Pumbaa caught her leg and slams her down on Negi. Pumbaa then raised his boot but the two quickly rolls out of the way the moment he stomps the ground.

Then Duo suddenly appear like an RKO out of nowhere, "Say Cheese, handsome!" he said as sprayed Pumbaa's eyes with perfume.

"MY EYES!" Pumbaa screamed in pain.

"Maxwell-san!" Negi called out.

 **Duo joins the battle!**

Duo then turns to them, "Okay! I got a plan to defeat this menace, but I need your cooperation, so listen well." he said as everyone nodded as he began explaining the plan.

Back with the hiding group, Nodoka could watch in worry, "Are you this plan will work?" she asked.

Tsukuru huffed proudly, "Of course! My plans always work!" she replied.

"But what if it fails?" Konoka asked.

Tsukuru blinks for a minute, "Then it's on them not me." she answered bluntly.

Satomi sweatdrop, "Wow... you sure know how to let other's take the fall." she stated.

Back to the fight, Pumbaa managed to gain back his vision as he looks around for anyone, "All right! Where they go!?" he demanded.

Then Kuu jumps from behind him, "Here I am - aru!" she announced as she attempts to kick him but Pumbaa caught her and slams her to the ground however, "Now - aru!" she called out.

Negi and Setsuna charges and hits the back of his legs causing him to kneel down, Duo then rushes forward with the syringe in hand, "It's Throwback Thursday time!" he announced but Pumbaa was quick to respond as he grabs Duo causing him to drop the syringe.

"Damn!" Tsukuru cursed, "You got one job Duo! One job!" she berated.

"I don't think blaming him will help the situation." Satomi pointed out.

Pumbaa grinned as he began to twist Duo's arm, "Eaaarrgghhh!" Duo screamed in pain.

"Let him go!" Setsuna demanded as she charges towards him but Pumbaa caught her attack and began slamming her to the ground before throwing her to a wall, knocking her to unconsciousness.

"Se-chan!" Konoka called out in worry.

Meanwhile, Kuu slowly got back to her feet, "Hey Chinese girl!" she turns to see Tsukuru waving at her, "I had another syringe here! Catch!" the blonde said before throwing it.

Kuu caught it and charges towards her target, "HYAAAAA!" she yelled as she lunges at Pumbaa but the hybrid used Duo as a shield causing Kuu to inject the syringe on his chest.

"Yeowch!" Duo squeel in pain.

Tsukuru cringed, "Oooh... that's gonna leave a mark." she commented.

Pumbaa then grabs Kuu by the face and quickly punches her on the gut before throwing her aside.

"Why you!?" Negi charges forward but only to be swatted away as he skids on the ground, he then noticed the syringe Duo dropped earlier as Pumbaa is closing on him.

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka cried in worry, she was about to run towards him but Tsukuru, Satomi and Konoka holds her back.

Pumbaa then grabs Negi lifting him up, "Hehehe! Play time is over! Time to end this." he mused with a smirk.

Negi smirk, "Yeah... IT'S OVER!" he claimed as he injects the syringe right on the hybrid's shoulder.

"What the!?" Pumbaa said in shock, dropping Negi on the ground as he notice that his body is becoming smaller, "What is going on!?" he asked in panic.

Tsukuru smiled evily, "Just so you know... my serum works instantly." she claimed.

And with that, Pumbaa was reduce to his 10 year old state, "This can't be happening!?" he said in panic.

Negi wasted no time and delivers a strong punch on Pumbaa's face, knocking him out, thus, ending the battle.

 **Break out!**

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka cried as she runs towards the young teacher and pulls him in a hug, "I'm so glad it's over." she said.

"Sorry to make you worry Miyazaki-san..." Negi I said with a smile.

Nodoka shook her head, "Don't... you had no idea that this was gonna happen, so please don't apologize." she said.

Kuu slowly got up while rubbing her stomach, "Ouchies... that hurts a lot..." she said as she looks around, "Is it over?" she asked as Konoka helps Setsuna up.

As for Duo... oh boy...

"Kyaaa! You're so cute! I didn't know you we're this adorable when you were a kid!" Tsukuru squealed in delight, hugging a 10 year old Duo, whom is struggling to get away from her grasps.

"Aaaakk! Let go of me you crazy blonde, mad scientist!" Duo growled in annoyance.

"Kyaaa! You're even cuter when your mad!" Tsukuru claimed hugging him further.

"Aaah! Let go! Let go!" Duo cried.

Satomi could only sweatdrop at the scene, "It reminds me of Iinchou and Negi-sensei." she commented .

 **-BREAK-**

Later... the authorities apprehended Pumbaa while the gang are resting in a nearby park.

"Kuu-san, Setsuna-san, I can't thank you enough for aiding me." Negi said in gratitude.

Kuu chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, "It's fine Negi-bouzou... just happy to help you." she replied.

"Ojou-sama and I were walking by when we saw both of you fighting that Hybrid, I didn't hesitate to help you." Setsuna stated with Konoka nodding in agreement.

Tsukuru then approaches them, "But still this is concerning, that Hybrid said he was hired to assassinate you right?" she asked with Negi nodding, "Then it's possible that more will come after you." she concluded.

"Who would do something like this?" Nodoka asked in worry.

"Chigusa Amagasaki maybe?" Setsuna guessed.

Duo then walks towards them still in his 10 year old form, "That's possible. She's a currently a member of the Apostles of the New World, so it's a definitely her or another person who hired that creep." he explained.

"Well... whoever it is, the only thing I can say is get ready Negi boy, I got a feeling that this won't be the last time you'll get attacked." Tsukuru declared with an evil smile.

Negi gulps at her statement.

"Tsukuru... you're scaring everyone with your smile." Satomi pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"So... it suits me well." Tsukuru replied.

Duo sighed as he facepalm, "Good grief..." he muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Hotel**

After a whole day in the Amusement Park, everyone are back in the hotel getting some well-deserved rest especially those who got involve with the attack. Chizuru met Negi earlier and was proud that he didn't do things on his own while brushing his head making the 10 year old teacher giggle in delight.

Duo, whom is still in his child state, is being hug to death by Nina Sakura the moment her eyes lay upon him much to his dismay and to Killua's amusement. Tsukuru has gone to report the incident to Lelouch while Kenshin Himura sends a message to the King.

Chizuru is currently walking down the hallways while thinking of what happened today, he still can't believe how close he and Yoshika today, he feels that their relationship is probably ready for the next level but that's just his opinion, how Yoshika thinks about that is still unknown.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind." a voice stated.

Chizuru looks up to Evangeline walking towards him, "Oh... hello, Eva... where's Chachamaru?" he asked.

"She's currently having a maintenance." Eva replied, "Thinking about the events today?" she asked.

Chizuru sighed, "That... and another thing..." he replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Eva then shrugged, "Oh well... anyway, have you thought your answer about my offer?" she asked.

Chizuru looks at her realizing what she meant, "Honestly... I'm still surprised that I actually possessed magical abilities, it kept me thinking for sometime now... I'm curious..." he said.

"Curious with what?" Eva asked.

"I'm curious of what kind of magic I posses... is it something like Natsu's, is it something like Nanoha-neesan or something more..." Chizuru stated before looking at Eva, "So... that's why..." he said.

"And..." Eva said anticipation.

Chizuru looks at her in pure determination, "That's why I'm taking your offer! I wanna know what magic lies inside of me! I wanna know what I can do about it." he said.

Eva grinned, "Good answer! But let me warn you... my training won't be easy." she warned.

Chizuru smirked, "I can take that..." he said when he remembers something, "And oh! Can we tell Naruto Uzumaki about this?" he asked.

Eva raised an eyebrow, "And pray tell why?" she asked.

"You see... Naruto has taken me under his wing and is training me how to fully use my chakra. What I want is to have my chakra and magic training at the same time." the blue-eyed blonde suggested.

Eva hummed, "I guess that won't hurt plus I'm interested with this chakra system. I think I can work something out." she said, "Where is he, by the way?" she asked.

"I think he's currently in the lounge right now. Let's go meet him." Chizuru said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Mato Kuroi, Marta Lualdi and Cheria Barnes walking in the hallways.

"I had fun in the Amusement Park! That roller coaster ride was awesome!" Marta cheered.

"It is not..." Cheria muttered, "I almost threw up from that ride..." she said.

Mato chuckled nervously, "Well... at least, you get to experience it." she said when they passes by Homura with a dark cloud above her head, "Akemi-san?" she called out but was ignored.

"What's wrong with her?" Cheria asked.

"I don't know." Marta casually replied.

Homura then passes by Negi and Asuna with Chamo on the former's shoulder, the trio looks at her for a minute before looking away.

"I still can't believe that you were attack today... and I thought everything would be fine for now." Asuna stated.

"The enemies are unpredictable Asuna-san, they could attack at anytime they want. Wether by sending an assassin or by themselves." Chamo explained.

"I'm just glad that we defeated that Hybrid. If it weren't for Kuu and others helping me, I would have been toast." Negi stated.

Asuna smiled, "It looks like you're learning... if you ever fought that guy alone then you're going to hear another word from Chizuru." she said with grin.

Negi shivered, "It's a good thing I did..." he replied sheepishly.

Meanwhile, we go inside Nodoka, Haruna and Yue's room to see the shy bookworm sitting on her bed reading a book with the teddy bear she got from Negi, displayed on her bed. She looks at the stuff bear before smiling.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Lelouch and Kenshin having a drink when Ginpachi enters the place.

"Headmaster." Ginpachi called getting their attention, "I brought him here." he said.

Then another individual enters the place, he has a Caucasian skin with spiky blue hair, yellow eyes and a tattoo resembling a bar code on his left cheek beneath his eye. He is currently wearing a black overcoat over a white shirt, black pants and boots and brown fingerless gloves.

Lelouch smiled at the new arrival, "It's good to have you working with us... Damascus." he greeted revealing the individual's name.

Damascus smiled evily, "It's a pleasure." he replied.

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun! And here it is, the much awaited return of Damascus! And what's his role now will be explained later. And that concludes the Amusement Park Arc, I know it's short but the next arc is a lot better.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Pumbaa Sabella is an OC by Marcus the Kane**

 **-OMAKE-**

Currently, we see Hayato Gokudera and Tsunayoshi Sawada inside a taxi which is dealing with heavy traffic.

"What's with this traffic!?" Hayato complained, "The hell is blocking the road?" he asked, "Was there a UFO crashed on the ground, a coup d'etat or a strange apparition of St. Peter!" he exclaimed.

"You had such an outlandish thoughts, according to Ockham's Razor: A simple explanation is the most possible!" Tsunayoshi stated.

"Juudaime... with all due respect, where in a different kingdom... I don't think Ockham's Razor does not apply here." Hayato replied.

Outside, we see an elephant blocking the road.

 **And that's it for now! Next chapter... somebody is gonna get kissed!**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	13. Return of the Kissing Terminator

**A/N: Hello I'm back. People say that if you're a scared of something then go near it, but if you want to overcome you fear then face it. When people gets scared I laughed at them hard however if they got scared yet they faced their fear, then I respect and admire their resolve.**

 **Guest - No crossovers with Nurse Witch Komugi. However, Komugi is already a part of AWA so she'll make an appearance soon.**

 **Jason - thanks for the advice but I got everything under control. I don't mind giving a small hints, spoilers or foreshadowing for my next story, giving a few hints is actually good, why, because if you're a writer you need to think of something that will garner your story attention, like you said, the readers are going to read the next chapter because they know someone is going to get kissed, and while they know somebody is going to get kissed, they had no idea who it is, it could be Negi? it could be Chizuru? it could be an accidental kiss between Lester and Levi(which I don't plan doing by the way), this will leave them wondering who it is and will get them excited to read the next chapter. Things like this happens a lot even with professional story tellers, manga artist, webcomic artists and even on animes where they do a preview about the next episode. I appreciate your advice but like I said, everything is fine and about my foreshadowing skills, I already wrote a few in previous chapters and you need to read really hard to find it, a friend of mine read several chapters numerous times before he found it.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Hotel**

It was another fine morning and everyone is seem to be having a good time. Well... almost everyone, gathered in one table, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka, with the blue eyed blonde had his hands on his head.

"Uhh... my head... that was a bad hangover." Chizuru grumbled in misery.

"That's what ya get for drinking too much last night. I was lucky I went to bed early or else I'll suffer the same fate as you." Kenji pointed out.

"I just don't get why you guys had to drink a lot... what are you guys drinking for anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Celebrating the fact that I'm going to get a girlfriend soon that's for sure." Chizuru replied.

"With Miyafuji-san? She's a nice girl, I met her several times before." Negi said.

"But wether she will reciprocate your feelings is still debatable, I believe Yoshika is the type, whom is not in a hurry in relationship." Kenji explained as he took a drink.

Chizuru sighed, "You had a point." he said placing his head back on the table.

Then Tsukuru Kagaku and Duo Maxwell(whom is back in his adult form) walks towards their table.

"Sup guys!" Duo greeted.

"How's your morning and what happened to Chizuru?" Tsukuru asked pointing at the miserable blonde.

"He's having a hangover after they drank too much last night." Asuna replied with a blank look.

"A hangover? Huh... no wonder the rest of the guys are conk out back in their rooms." Duo stated. He went out earlier to check on the guys only to find them still out cold from last night's drinking.

"Does your head hurt?" Tsukuru asked in curiosity.

"It hurts like hell but thank you for asking." Chizuru replied sarcastically.

Tsukuru made a cheshire-like grin, "Well now! Lucky for you... I had a medicine for your headache." she claimed as she brought out a small pill case, then she opens it revealing different kinds of pills and capsules... it also had a Skull logo on the bottom lid and is producing a sinister black aura which freaks out the four sitting on the table.

"W-what the hell!?" Chizuru yelled in shock.

"Just what are those!?" Kenji demanded.

"Oh! This a case of suspicious pills and capsules that I created." Tsukuru admitted.

"You admitted that this things are suspicious!" Kenji yelled.

"Oi... oi... what's up with the skull logo? Why there's a skull logo on a medicine case!?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"Look! This capsule's color is red and violet." Negi pointed out.

Kenji then picks up a white pill with green sprinkles, "Oi Kagaku! What does this pill do?" he asked in suspicion.

Tsukuru smiled at his question, "Oh! That pill will cause you to lose all of your motivation, I accidentally created it and took it once and lost my motivation for the time being." she explained with a sheepish smile.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Kenji berated.

"Kagaku-san, what are the rest of the medicines?" Negi asked in curiosity.

Tsukuru smiled again by the question, "Well... the red and violet capsule has the ability to strengthen your muscles..." she explained.

"Well... at least, that useful." Asuna said.

"... but it makes you dumb." Tsukuru added.

"I knew there's a catch!" Kenji yelled.

"The orange pills are is for curing headaches." Tsukuru stated.

"Don't go mixing that with the rest!" Kenji yelled louder.

"The black pills had the ability to hypnotizes you and you'll do anything the first thing said to you." Tsukuru explained.

"There you go making something dangerous!" Kenji yelled.

Chizuru groaned, "I don't care what are they... Tsukuru... I'll just take the medicine and get this over with." he said before grabbing a pill with wobbling hands.

"A pill with the ability to hypnosis." Negi muttered in interest.

Tsukuru overheard him, "Oh... are you interested with the hypnosis pill, Sensei?" she asked excitedly, "Well... wanna try it out?" she offered.

"Oi! Are you serious?" Duo asked in disbelief.

Negi thought about it, "Sure. I am kinda interested." he replied.

"Negi! You know how dangerous that pill is! And is proven a lot dangerous cause she made it!" Asuna's scolded while pointing at Tsukuru whom has a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry Asuna-san. I think there is no harm in trying." Negi reassures.

Then Negi took a black pill and drink it's, not long before he suddenly pass out.

"Negi!" Asuna called out in worry.

"Don't worry, that's just the first effect from drinking this pill." Tsukuru reassures as she looks back at the pill case and find something odd, "Huh? That's strange... none of the medicine for the headache was touched yet two of the black pills are gone." she pointed.

"I'm surprised that you kept count with those." Duo quipped.

Kenji then realized something, "Wait a minute..." he said looking at the sleeping Chizuru, "Are you saying that this miserable pile of secrets accidentally took a hypnosis pill?" he asked.

Tsukuru shrugged, "Well... there's one way to find out." she said as Chizuru is waking up, "Ah... he's up..." she said approaching the blonde, "Hey there... Ren Hoek!" she called out.

"Ren Hoek!? Of all things you had to call him is Ren Hoek!? Tsukuru, you maybe a genius but you're brain at this time is like Stimpy's!" Kenji retorted in irritation.

Suddenly, Chizuru got up with an angry expression, his eyes are bloody red and his teeth are as sharp like a shark and is breathing heavily, then on bad timing, Madoka Kaname and Oohori enters the dining area.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" Oohori greeted.

Then Chizuru glares at them causing them to flinch, then blonde stomps his way towards them making the two new arrivals to backpedal until they hit the wall.

"YOU!" Chizuru yelled in anger while pointing his finger at them, "BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled while tapping his finger on Madoka's nose, then from anger, his face morphs into sadistic calmness, "Oh, what am I gonna do to you..." he said as began hyperventilating as the two began to cower, "I'm so angry... first... I'm gonna tear you're limbs out... yeah, that's what I'm gonna do..." he said with a smile.

"W-we don't like this Chizuru..." Madoka said in fear.

"Y-yeah... you scary us..." Oohori said as he shivers.

Chizuru nodded in satisfaction, "You scared huh? Next... I'm gonna... TEAR your arms out of the socket." he said as he mimes ripping their arms out and the dislocating the arm dangling.

Madoka and Oohori whimpers as they rubs their arms.

"And you know what else? I'm gonna hitch ya... and you've gonna fall, and I'm gonna look down... and I'm gonna laugh..." Chizuru said with a creepy smile causing the two to gulp, "But first!" he claimed as the two gasped, "FIRST!" he said before calming down, "I'm gonna take a whiz! So don't you go anywhere..." he said sweetly before running out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, back in the table, everyone could only stare slack jaw from what happened.

Kenji then deadpanned, "Well Tsukuru... ya done it now... you created a monster." he said casually before turning to Madoka and Oohori, "Oi! Stop shivering and go after that blonde! And make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret!" he ordered as the two saluted before running after the blonde.

"Well... at least, we know it works. Safe to say that we don't need Negi-sensei experiencing the same thing." Duo pointed out.

Asuna's sighed, "Yeah... the last thing we need is Negi doing something he shouldn't do... like the time he tried to kiss any girls he sees." she stated.

Unbeknownst to her, Negi woke up and heard what she said, "Will do." he said surprising everyone before lunging towards Tsukuru whom only blinks in response, and before Negi's lips could reach hers, Asuna delivers a strong kick to the young boy's head sending him crashing to another table.

"Oi! What the hell is going on!?" Kenji asked in confusion.

Asuna's looks at him sheepishly, "I think... I just told him to kiss any girls he sees by accident..." she admitted.

Then Negi quickly stood up and ran towards Asuna but she got out the way, "Eeekk! The Kissing Terminator is back!" she shrieked as Negi runs back to her, "Hiee! Get away from me! I don't want to experience that horrible moment once more!" she cried as she dodges him.

"What do you mean by 'Kissing Terminator'? And, are you saying that this happened before!" Kenji said in panic.

"And judging by what you said, does that mean..." Duo trails.

And with that... Kenji, Tsukuru and Duo stares at Asuna, "Asuna... I know you and Sensei are close but isn't kissing him... illegal?" the former pointed out.

"You're wrong! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! And he was under some sort of spell back then when Honya-san accidentally blurted out that she wants him to kiss her but I'm the one suffered in the end!" Asuna's explained frantically with her face completely red.

"Well, judging from what you said... this is bad... way worse than Chizuru acting like Ren Hoek!" Duo exclaimed in panic.

"We gotta warn everyone! If Negi kissed anyone, he'll suffocate them to death!" Asuna claimed.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Tsukuru asked.

"I'm speaking through experience!" Asuna cried despite her red face.

"She had a point! Let's go warn everybody and find away to get him back to normal!" Kenji ordered as they ran out of the dinning area to the hallways however Negi follows them in great speed.

"What the!? Does he have super speed?" Duo asked in shock.

"His strength and speed increases when he's in that state! He's an unstoppable Kissing Machine!" Asuna stated in panic.

Then Kenji saw several girls both from Class 3-A and AWA gathered around the hallway, "Get out here! Run for your lives! Kissing Terminator on the loose!" he called out.

Maka Albarn looks at them, "And pray tell, what's a Kissing Terminator?" she asked indecorously.

Setsuna Sakurazaki then began to pale, "Oh no..." she muttered.

"Se-chan... what's wrong?" Konoka Konoe asked.

Setsuna then grabs Konoka's hand, "Ojou-sama, everyone! We need to run!" she said.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"I'll explain everything as we run!" Setsuna said as she began running pulling Konoka with her.

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, we see Nanoha Takamachi walking around with two girls. The first was a tall young woman with a long blonde hair and dark-blue eyes, she is wearing a black dress with white collar and blue ribbon, black stockings and brown shoes, and a nurse cap on her head. This Takane D. Goodman.

The second girl was a lot short, she has an orange hair tied in pigtails and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a Mahora School Uniform with blue socks and brown shoes. She is carrying a broomstick on her hand, this is Mei Sakura.

"We're glad that the Magic Assocation decided to lend us a hand, and with the Harle Festival coming, we're going to need all the help that we need to keep things in order." Nanoha stated.

"It's a pleasure. Still... I can't believe that Chigusa Amagasaki is on the loose along with Tsukuyomi." Takane replied, "How many times did you encounter her?" she asked.

"We encounter Chigusa three times from two days straight while we only encountered Tsukuyomi once. Then yesterday from the Amusement Park, our friends encountered an assassin." Nanoha answered.

"Where is the assassin?" Takane asked.

"He's currently in the custody of the Plumbers, interrogating him." Nanoha answered again.

Takane nodded, "I'm impressed. You guys sure know what to do." she admitted with a smile.

"Thanks." Nanoha replied.

"I'm still surprised that there are more worlds out there!" Mei exclaimed, "The only ones we know so far is this world and the Magic World." she said.

Nanoha giggled, "Well... if you're surprised by that, wait till you meet the rest of my friends." she stated.

Then coming out from the corner, they saw Kenji and the gang running, "Out of the way! Out of the way! Kissing Terminator ready to suck your lips till you die!" Duo called out.

"You're exaggerating!" Kenji yelled running behind him.

"Kazama-san! What's going on?" Nanoha asked in surprise.

Mei then recognized one of the girls with them, "Nee... Takane-san, isn't that Asuna Kagurazaka?" she pointed out.

Takane looks up and recognize the girl as her face quickly morphs into frustration, "You're right and I got a feeling who's this Kissing Terminator is." she said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Mei then paled, "Oh no..." she said in realization as Negi is scene running after the gang.

"What's going on?" Nanoha asked.

"Long story short, kid got hypnotized after drinking a pill then got accidentally ordered by kissing any girls he sees!" Duo explained with a straight face.

"Dude! We need to stop this kid at once! We can't run from him forever!" Kenji claimed.

"But Negi's strength and magic is a lot stronger in this state! We're going to have a hard time stopping him!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Then what's supposed we should do?" Kenji asked as he couldn't think straight due to panic.

"Hey Asuna!" Tsukuru called out getting the heterochromia girl's attention, "You said this happened before, how did you deal with it?" she asked.

Asuna suddenly blushed as she refuses to answer but Tsukuru caught on it.

The blonde mad scientist smirked, "I get it now... the solution is simple..." she claimed.

"What solution?" Nanoha asked.

"Have someone kissed him and the effects of the hypnotism will wear off!" Tsukuru answered with an evil smirk.

"Are you serious?" Kenji asked indecorously.

Tsukuru smirked as she pointed at the still red faced Asuna, "Well... judging by her look and refusal to answer, it's pretty much the solution." she stated.

"You do have a point." Kenji said.

"Then who'll do it?" Duo asked with hands on his hips.

Then out of nowhere, Makie Sasaki came walking to them, "Asuna-san! Good morning!" she greeted with a smile then suddenly Negi tackled her to the ground much to her surprise, "Owie..." she cried then she looks up to see Negi on top of her, "N-N-Negi-sensei!" she gasped as her face turns red on how close their faces are.

''Makie!" Asuna cried in worry.

"Hold on!" Tsukuru stopped her, "This is what we need! A sacrifice!" she stated nonchalantly.

"You're gonna let her die via kiss! You're insane!" Kenji shouted.

Back to Negi, the young teacher's face inching closer to Makie, "Negi-sensei... w-what's wrong?" she asked nervously as her heart began to beat fast.

"Makie-san... give me a kiss..." Negi said softly.

Makie's face turn even redder, she was about to respond when Negi suddenly planted his lips to hers much to her shock, "Mmmmpph..." she moaned, she tried to push him away but he's too strong until her body went limp from the kiss.

"W-what the hell!?" Kenji shouted in shock.

"I'm... I'm lost for words..." Nanoha said rubbing her forehead.

"H-how indecent!" Takane shouted with her face red as Mei covers her eyes.

"Wooh! It's getting hot out here." Tsukuru claimed fanning herself, "I better buy a soda." she said.

Duo had a dumb smile on his face as he took a picture of the event with his phone.

After a few minutes... Makie is seen pass out on the ground with round white eyes and drool pouring from her mouth as Negi is back to normal.

"Eh? That's weird... Eh? Eh? Everyone? Can I ask... what was I..." Negi tried to ask only to see everyone with red faces staring at him with Duo giving him a thumbs up.

"Someone should take Miss Sasaki to the infirmary." Nanoha suggested breaking the awkward silence.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, after taking Makie to the infirmary and Negi & Tsukuru getting scolded by Nanoha and Takane, everyone are gathered around outside hanging out under the Sakura Tree.

Asuna let out a sigh, "Well that's a relief..." she said.

''I'm sorry everyone... I got my curiosity got the best of me..." Negi whimpered.

Takane sighed, "It's fine... as long as you don't do it again." she said, "We don't want another incident like you did last time." she said.

"Getting our clothes blown off was not pleasant." Mei muttered with a blush on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Nanoha asked.

Takane then blushed, "Please... don't ask." she said.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't mind doing it again." Tsukuru claimed as she drank her soda.

"Haven't you learned anything at all!" Kenji shouted.

Then Oohori and Madoka arrived along with Setsuna and Konoka as Oohori is seen carrying an unconscious Chizuru on his back.

"Hey guys." Madoka greeted.

"Chizuru!" Nanoha called out in worry as she ran to her surrogate brother, "What happened to him?" she asked in worry.

"Negi was not the only who got hypnotized. The miserable blonde also drank the pills and began to run around like Ren Hoek." Kenji explained with a blank look.

"What got him unconscious?" Nanoha asked as she took Chizuru from Oohori's back cradling him in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna claimed, "I saw him yelling at Ojou-sama, so I knock him out! Only after Oohori and Madoka arrived that I realized that he's not himself. I'm sorry once again." she said with a bow.

Nanoha waves it off, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you." she said before turning to Tsukuru, "I can't say the same thing to you." she said.

Tsukuru shrugged, "I had no regrets." she replied.

Takane then looks at Chizuru and can't help but feel something from him.

"Senpai! What's wrong?" Mei asked.

Takane shook her head, "Nothing. Anyway, we from the Magic Association we'll be working alongside AWA and the Harle Knights in keeping order in this kingdom. I hope we all get along well." she announced.

"That's good. With the Harle Festival coming, we gonna need all the help that we need. Knowing the Apostles, they would use the Festival to create trouble." Kenji stated.

"Let's not forget the culprits of the earlier incidents are still on the loose." Asuna said.

"Both Chigusa Amagasaki, Tsukuyomi and this Flirtare are still out there." Negi said joining the conversation.

"We had records and details about Chigusa and Tsukuyomi but who is this Flirtare!?" Mei thought out loud.

"We have no idea either, he's still a complete mystery. Though, I heard that the Headmaster hired someone who has an information about him." Nanoha stated.

"Who is it?" Madoka asked in curiosity.

Nanoha shook her head, "I don't know but according to Ginpachi-sensei, he's a good addition to the Organization." she said before carrying Chizuru in a bridal position, "Well... I should bring my brother to his room. I'll see you all later." she said before leaving the group.

"Are they siblings?" Mei asked.

Duo shook his head, "Nope. They just treat each other like siblings." he said.

"Anyway... tomorrow, the town and the entire city are going to prepare for the festival, do you guys already had volunteers in helping out?" Takane asked.

"We created groups that is willing to help prepare for the festival and another group to monitor around the city while keeping things in order." Kenji replied professionally.

Takane nodded with a smile, "Good. As long as we don't mess things up and everything will be fine." she said before turning to Negi, "Am I clear?" she asked sternly.

"H-hai!" Negi replied nervously then suddenly a leaf fell his nose tickling it, "Ha... ha... HAAAACCCCHHOOO!" he sneezed so hard the he created a powerful gust of wind which accidentally tores off Takane's clothes leaving her only with her black lingerie.

"Senpai!" Mei shouted in panic.

"AAAK!" Kenji screamed before looking away.

"Oooh..." Oohori cooed as his small blood drips from his nose.

"Oho..." Tsukuru said with a smirk.

"Ojou-sama! Don't look!" Setsuna claimed closing Konoka's eyes with her hands.

"Eeee..." Konoka whined.

"Meep!" Madoka squeeked as she puts her hands to her face.

Duo had a dumb smile on his face once again as he took a picture with his phone.

Asuna sighed, "Not again... at least, it's not me this time..." she muttered.

"A... Ah... Ah... I'm s-sorry... T-Takane-san!?" Negi said in panic.

Takane, on the other hand, was frozen still with her face completely red, "You... you... YOU INDECENT, PERVERTED LITTLE BRAT!" she shouted.

WHAM!

"AAAAAAHH!" a painful scream from a ten year old teacher was heard as it echoes around the entire hotel area.

Meanwhile, Nanoha just got out from Chizuru's room after placing him on his bed(which is actually Madoka's) when she heard the shout, "What was that?" she asked before shrugging, "Probably nothing." she said as she walks away.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Poor Negi, he just can't catch a break, same thing can be said to Chizuru. Anyway, if you're wondering about what the Kissing Terminator is, it's actually happened in the Mahou Sensei Negima manga with Asuna having a near death experience after Negi kissed her. Originally, Nodoka was supposed to be the one who'll get kissed in this chapter but I decided to give it Makie, why? Just like Nodoka, she has a crush on Negi too. Better give her the chance, who knows when she'll get another.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Takane D. Goodman and Mei Sakura from Mahou Sensei Negima**

 **-OMAKE-**

Somewhere around the hotel, we see Kakashi Hatake and Usopp sitting in one bench with the former reading a newspaper which completely obscures his face from everyone's sight.

Usopp let out a sigh, "You know, sometimes... I don't know if I'm using all my talents to the fullest." he said, "Am I wasting my life away?" he asked.

"You'll lose that feeling once you start a family and had kids." Kakashi replied not even bothering looking away from the newspaper.

"Why? Cause you feel that they're you're highest achievements?" Usopp asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You'll realized that there's something a lot more disappointing than yourself." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"Gee... thanks..." Usopp replied sarcastically.

 **Hope you like the omake. Next chapter, we'll be focusing with the Author and Neptune. And for Shelter fans... look out.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	14. A New Home for the Sheltered

**A/N: Sometimes people complained having a hard life but rather doing something about it, they turn to drugs, alcohol or sexual desires, things like this, are not the the answer.**

 **xiodan56 - about the Pactio, it will come.**

 **Jason - it's okay. By the way, I got another surprise for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Hotel**

Walking around the vicinity of the gigantic hotel, we see four individuals consisting of Maka Albarn, Ben Tennyson, another girl and a person who may pass as a girl or boy. Maka is wearing a yellow vest over a white shirt, a checkered skirt, white socks and red sneakers while Ben is wearing his usual attire.

The other girl has a reddish brown hair tied in two low pigtails and had light-brown eyes. She is wearing a dark green uniform jacket over a white shirt, green skirt and black high boots. This is Gertrud Barkhorn or Trudy to her friends.

Next to her was an androgynous person with a thin body. He/she had a short pink hair and lavender eyes, he/she wears a long black-fitting robe that ends at the mid-calf level of his/her legs with white cuffs and a button up collar and a black slipper shoes. This is Crona.

Make spread her arms out, "The Harle Festival is just around the corner everyone! Isn't this so exciting!?" she claimed excitedly.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Yeah... it is exciting... by the way, why do we had to help preparing for the festival? Can't the citizens do that by themselves?" he asked indecorously.

"Don't be lazy Ben!" Gertrud said sternly, "The Headmaster and the King made an agreement in working together to make sure that the festival goes smoothly. That and we need to keep our eyes out for any possible attacks." she stated, "Do you understand?" she asked with a stern voice.

"Yes Mom." Ben grumbled.

"Why do I hear sarcasm in your voice." Gertrud pointed out.

Crona let out a sigh as he/she rubs his/her arms, "Helping the festival? I don't know how to deal with it." he/she said nervously.

Maka turns to Crona with a smile, "Don't worry Crona, the work is not as bad as Ben is thinking." she said making the Omnitrix bearer snort, "Besides... working along with everyone is pretty fun you know." she said.

Crona gave her a small smile, "If you say so, Maka." he/she replied meekly.

The four continues to walk around when Ben saw someone, "Hey! Is that Chizuru and Yoshika?" he asked pointing at Chizuru and Yoshika sitting in one bench along with a young girl, "Renge is with them too." he added.

Maka gasped, "Oh my! They're so cute together!" she said in delight.

"Are they going out?" Crona asked.

Maka shook her head, "Not yet. Oohori and Madoka told us that they're taking things slow, which I believe, was the right move." she replied.

Gertrud frowned, "Mio is not gonna like this." she said.

"Which Mio?" Ben asked, "Naganohara? Akiyama? Sawada?" he counted.

"I'm talking about Major Mio Sakamoto!" Gertrud corrected, "You know that she still hasn't approved Tachibana dating Miyafuji!" she stated.

"I don't think they're dating, I mean, Renge is with them, so it's hardly a date." Maka mentioned.

"Umm... is it me or they do like a family of three." Crona pointed out.

Everyone looks at the trio on the bench, "Woah... can't believe I'm saying this but Crona is right. Chizuru and Yoshika looks like a young couple with Renge as their daughter." Ben said in amusement.

Maka giggled, "I think we should leave them alone." she suggested.

Gertrud nodded, "Right. We got better things to do, so Tachibana is off the hook today." she said.

"Why? You're gonna flake Chizuru to Mio?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tempting but I won't do that. Besides, Yoshika is like a sister to me, and I respect every decision she had." Gertrud replied.

"Sisters? I don't know how to deal with sisters." Crona stated.

Maka deadpanned, "Crona... you don't even had one." she pointed out.

As the four left, we move towards the rooftop of the hotel and we see a strange young man known as the Author sitting on the edge and is in deep thoughts, Neptune then arrived and approaches her Godly boyfriend.

"Author!" Neptune called.

Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts before turning around to his girlfriend, "Oh... hello Neptune." he greeted.

"Something on your mind?" Neptune asked in worry. She noticed that in the past days, the Author was always in deep thoughts, at first she thought it was just him thinking another prank but he has been doing this a lot lately which really got her worry.

The Author sighed, "Yeah... there is something I wanna do and I'm contemplating if I should do it or not." he answered.

Neptune then sat right next to him, "Well... I had no idea what's bothering you but whatever you're thinking is, I think you should do it. You live by your own rules after all, so why not do it." she stated nonchalantly

The Author grinned before grabbing Neptune in a headlock, "Ah! Neptune! You really know me so well! I'm glad to have you as a girlfriend!" he said giving Neptune a noogie.

"Hey! Stop that! You can't do this to the main character and girlfriend!" Neptune chuckled squirming out from his grasps, she then gave him a playful punch, "So... what is this, you wanna do?" she asked curiously.

The Author grinned again, "You wanna know? Better come with me." he suggested.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Back in ZeroTopia, we go inside the currently empty academy. In the Dimensional Gateway Lobby, one portal activated and came out the Author and Neptune.

"Author... what are we doing back in school?'' Neptune asked in confusion as the Author walks towards to one corner.

The Author grinned, "You'll see." he replied pushing a button, then a hatch opened at the corner revealing a blue sports car, "Voila! The Space Car 3000!" he introduced proudly.

"Space car? It looks an ordinary sports car to me." Neptune snarked.

The Author laughed at her comment, "You're right! But believe it or not, this is actually a Space Car which enables us to travel in space." he explained.

Neptune was surprised, "Really? This car can travel in space! Awesome!" she cheered, then she realized something, "Wait! Is this what you wanna do? Travel in space! For what for?" she asked sliding her hands on the roof of the car.

The Author smiled, "To rescue someone." he replied pushing another button as another portal opens which blows out a large gust of wind, suddenly a piece of paper then flew inside the portal, as Neptune recognized the paper as a photo.

"Uhh... Author." Neptune called, "A photo just flew in the portal." she stated.

"What about it?" the Author asked working on a computer.

"Well... aren't you going to get it back?" Neptune asked back.

"I'm too busy working right now to bother about that, plus, if it's a photo then I can just print another one." the Author said back.

"I see..." Neptune said looking back at the open portal, _"I wonder which world that photo would end up with."_ she thought.

* * *

In another world written by another author, we go to a world called Remnant. We then go to a huge academy called Beacon, going to one of it's room, where we see an alternate Yuri Nakamura sitting on her bed, tinkering her gun. Unbeknownst to her, a small portal appeared above her, dropping the photo before quickly vanishing, the photo then landed on her head much to her surprise.

"What's this?" Yuri asked taking the photo off her head, "A photo." she said.

She looks at it and gasped in shock, it was a photo of a group of teens whom appears to celebrating but what shock her the most is that Mato, Asuna, Neptune, Naruto and Levi is among them. In the picture, Mato(in her normal form), Asuna and Neptune are wearing a basketball attire holding up a Golden Trophy and behind them was an older Naruto standing besides Orochimaru, a nerdy looking guy (Lester the Unlikely) had his arms wrapped around the shoulder of an unamused Levi, a blonde young man (Chizuru) and a girl in uniform (Nanoha).

"W-what is this?" Yuri asked in confusion.

* * *

Back in ZeroTopia, the Author finished working on the computer, "Okay! I'm done setting up the coordinates to where we are going, all we need to do is to go there." he announced.

The two enters the car with the Author on the driver's seat and Neptune on the passengers seat.

"So who are we rescuing?" Neptune asked strapping her seatbelt.

The Author stares at a portal, "A girl who survived a certain disaster." he answered back and with that, he started the car and drives through the portal, closing in an instant as they do.

 **-BREAK-**

Somewhere, in the deep, vast space, a lone spacecraft is seen wandering alone in the cold, eerie space with no possible contact. You can totally feel the loneliness from the sheer premise... and it was ruined thanks to an arrival of a sports car via portal.

"Woah! So this is space... is a lot creepier than I expected." Neptune said looking through the window.

The Author undid his seatbelt as his eyes are set at the spacecraft in front of them, "That's our objective." he announced pointing at the large black thing in front.

"That? Is that a satellite or something else?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"It's a spacecraft and inside is the person that we'll be rescuing." the Author answered as he was about to open the door.

"Wait! Don't we need helmets for-" Neptune says something but it was too late, Author already opens the door, "Aaaakk! Eeeekk! Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" she made some choking sound as she grabs her neck, then she realized something, "Wait a second! I can't breathe?" she asked in confusion.

The Author stares at her with a blank look, "We're Gods Neptune, of course we can breathe, even in space." he replied as he got out of the car.

"Oh! Right." Neptune said sheepishly before following him out of the car.

The two then floated their way towards the lone spacecraft as Neptune takes a peak inside, "Woah! There's a girl inside! And has some chords around her body... that's an ugly sight." she commented with a slight shiver.

The Author checks on the spacecraft, "It's still operational but I gotta feeling that it would only last for a few more years. Whoever created is a genius but he forgot that every inventions has it's limits." he said before floating at the back of the car, he then opens the back of the trunk and pulls a long chord with a grappling hook at the end.

Neptune snickered, "So the space car extends as a tow truck." she joked.

The Author chuckled, "Nice one! But things like this comes in handy." he said attaching the hook at the spacecraft.

"Good point." Neptune said.

"There! All set!" the Author said as he takes a look inside the spacecraft, "Don't worry... you won't be alone anymore." he said before he and Neptune went back inside the car, "Okay! Rescue Operation Complete!" he declared.

"Off back to ZeroTopia!" Neptune cheered as a blue portal appeared in front of them, the car then went through it along with the spacecraft which closed in an instant.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Back in the lobby area inside the academy, the Author and Neptune placed the spacecraft in one corner.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Neptune asked.

"Open the hatch what else." the Author replied as he pressed a button, quickly opening it's hatch revealing the person inside.

It was a girl, around 17, and has a long brown hair and is completely nude, it would have been a great sight if it weren't for those chords attached from her back.

"Eep! Don't look Sheogorath!" Neptune shrieked in panic as she tries to cover his eyes.

The Author rolls his eyes and approaches the sleeping beauty and placed a hand on her head, he then began to read her memories getting information.

The Author hummed, "I see. Her name is Rin, she's seventeen years old who lives alone inside a futuristic simulation." he said.

"Futu- what?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"She maintains control of the simulation and the virtual world around her through a tablet on which she can draw scenes that the world around her will then create 3 dimensional environment." the Author explained.

"Woah... that's cool!" Neptune said in awe.

The Author's face then become solemn, "She continues on like this for several years, living a peaceful yet lonely life. But of all of a sudden, she began to experience scenes before her that she hasn't created. As an invisible observer, Rin witness her life as a 7-year old child living in Tokyo. Through a series of newsreels and images, it is learned at this time a moon-sized planetary object is on a collision course with Earth. Rin's father, Shigeru, dedicates a large portion of his time for the happiness of his daughter, but in the meantime builds a single-passenger spacecraft with life support for Rin to escape. He also successfully wipes out every memory of him or Earth from her mind, instead programming these and a letter from him to come to her later in life in hopes that she would better understand the circumstance once she matured. Just before the planet makes contact, he connects her to the stimulation and launches the ship carrying her into space, where she has been in the past ten years." he explained.

Neptune was crying along with a snot running down on her nose, "T-That was s-sad..." she sobbed.

"Wipe that snot out of your nose. Anyway, our next step is greeting her in this virtual world." the Author said as he grabs two cybernetic helmets, "Put this on." he instructed.

Neptune grabs a helmet and looks at it, "This helmet will take us in the virtual world? Dude! It looks like a simple football helmet with plugs attached on it." she stated indecorously.

"Just put it on." the Author said putting on the helmet.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Virtual World-**

Inside the virtual world, we go inside a squared bedroom decorated with numerous colorful pillows both large and small, stuff animals scattered around the floor, a dresser, clothes hanging on the wall, in the corner we see a large pink bed right next to a large window draped with white curtain. On the bed, we see a young girl with long red hair sleeping but slowly waking up. This is Rin.

 **(Play Shelter by Peter Robinson and Madeon)**

I slowly open my red eyes and I found myself back in my bedroom. The same bedroom I see every time I woke up. I sighed, it's a been a couple of days since I recovered all of my memories of who I was and what I was and it also been a couple of days since I received the message send by my father.

Even those memories makes me sad. I've got to go forward, believing in the future. Even when I realized my loneliness and I'm about to lose hope, those memories makes me stronger.

I'm not alone, because of you... Thank you.

I quickly got up from my bed and changed my clothes. I'm now wearing a pink dress underneath a white overcoat. After finishing tying my bow, I flopped back on my bed and pull out a tablet under a pink pillow, I look at the screen and read that I no messages, I sighed but smiled nonetheless.

Like I said, I'm not alone and despite that nothing will change as everything goes on, I know I'm not alone, never once, never will.

I then pressed a button and a holographic pen virtualizes, I began to think what should I draw today. As I made up my mind and began to draw, the wall began to disappear into pixels getting replaced by glass with black borders as the scenery outside began to change. After finishing my drawing, I stood up and went out the door.

The moment I stepped out, I was greeted by a beautiful scenery, well, it is my creation that I drawn very good. It was simple landscape, with green grass and vast mountains, a beautiful lake is seen nearby, everything was so peaceful especially that everything is under the vast blue skies with clouds in different shapes and sizes floating by.

I took a deep breath and began to walk around, checking the flowers lingering around the grass. I would then go to the lake looking at my reflection from the clear water, I would dip my feet and would create a few splash.

Later, I began approaching a green hill with a big tree on top, I even added a swing tied in one branch. The swing reminded of the times I had with my father, it was great memory but sad at the same time, but no matter, as long as I can move forward, I know that I'm not lonely... I'm not alone...

I stopped walking when I saw something that shock me to the core. There are two humans standing under tree.

I'm... really not alone...

The first person was a male kinda like father and the second one was a small girl with purple hair. But this is impossible? I don't remember drawing any them... or did I? Anyway, I'm still in shock, this is the first time in many years that I saw a human other than myself... just... just what's goin on?

Then all of a sudden, the two mysterious individuals turns their attention to me, the small girl waves her hands at me and was calling me out. I want to reply back but I'm still in shock, I don't know what to do? Should I greet them? Should I talk to them? Should I leave them alone? I don't know, I'm scared to do anything.

The girl seems nice and cheerful while the male seems laid back with a small smile on his face. I was thinking so much, that I didn't noticed that they're already in front of me, despite the shock I kept myself composed, the first thing I did was reach out my hand and began to poking the male's face, I was taken back, he's cheeks was soft and smooth, he only responded with a smile. Next I turn my attention to the small girl and poke her but due to the panic that is slowly building inside of me, I accidentally poke her eyes.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" the girl shrieked in pain, "My eyes!" she screamed rubbing her eyes, this caused the male next to her to burst out laughing.

I was taken a back by her shout and that's when I finally realized it, this two are living beings and not part of any if my creations.

"Hey!? What's the big idea poking me in the eye!?" the girl demanded though she's facing another direction, granted her eyes were close, but still.

Then male looks at me making me nervous, he gave me a smile, "Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you... we just came here to help you." he stated.

Help me? Help me with what? Then all of a sudden, the male placed his hands on my head and suddenly everything went black, but the darkness only lasted in a minute, the next thing I did was slowly opening my eyes and I found myself in a different place, the male and girl I saw before was there too, looking at me with big smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back to the real world, Rin." the male greeted.

Later, the two persons introduced themselves as the Author and Neptune which is kinda unique along with the revelation that they're God's, I couldn't believe it at first until they demonstrated their powers much to my shock. The Author then told me that we're currently in a world called ZeroTopia, a world where once deceased people gets a chance to live a second life, I panic at first but Neptune reassured that I'm not dead only in a coma. We then take a walk around the gigantic facility that the Author called an Academy. I noticed that everything is quiet and no sign of other people, Neptune explained that everyone are currently in another world right now. Another world? The Author then began to explain the existence of different worlds and dimensions, he then revealed that he's the founder of an organization that protects other worlds from certain invaders.

He did apologize to me that he couldn't save my own world, he told me that my world is already gone right before the organization was created. It was sad hearing that but I can't blame him, he has no control of everything back then.

The next thing I noticed that I retain my red hair and eyes along with my ability to draw something to life from my tablet. The Author explained that the moment I stepped into ZeroTopia my abilities and appearance became permanent.

Everything right now feels surreal to me, I was wondering if I'm dreaming or am I still back in the virtual world but those thoughts disappeared when the Author and Neptune pulls me into a hug, I could feel it, the warmth of their embrace, if feels good, just like my father's. The next thing the Author said truly puts me in ease.

I'm not alone anymore.

I can only cry in happiness

 **-BREAK**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Harle Hotel**

Later, the Author and Neptune brought Rin along back in the Harle Kingdom. Rin is currently wearing her usual attire but she is wearing a sunhat along with a bag carrying her tablet. The redhead walks forward looking around the place in awe, never once in her life that she could go into another world that she didn't created, she can only marvel at the sight.

The Author and Neptune follows from behind, "She seems to be having fun." the latter commented.

The Author nodded, "Neptune, I'll leave her to you and make sure she gets properly introduced to everyone. As of today, we'll be acting as her parents, we will give her the exact amount of love and happiness that her father gave her before, we're going to continue what he started." he stated with smile.

Neptune blushed upon hearing the parent part but smiled nonetheless, "Sure. I can do that." she replied wrapping her arms around his right arm.

Rin looks back at them and gave them the brightest smile she had.

Meanwhile, Lelouch is seen talking on his phone in the dining area when he saw the Author, Neptune and Rin passes by the window, he then smiled, "Yes. Everything is doing good here my friend. By the way, it seems the two Gods had done something unpredictable... yes.. they successfully rescued her, aren't you going to meet her?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm taking my time to do that." a voice answered from the other line.

"I see. I understand, we'll I see you around... Shigeru." Lelouch said revealing the caller's identity.

 **A/N: Ever since I read Jason2108's Shelter fic, I was inspired to write one myself however it took me a while before I came up with this. It's not a great as Jason's but I still hope you all like it. Shelter, is by far, an all time favorite of mine, the song being my ringtone is proof of that. I had a hard time writing in Rin's perspective but I managed to pull through.**

 **This are the characters debuted in this chapter:**

 **Gertrud Barkhorn from Strike Witches**

 **Crona from Soul Eater**

 **Rin from Shelter**

 **Strangers in Remnant settings belongs to Jason2108**

 **-OMAKE-**

Currently in the dining area, we see Kazuto Kirigaya having lunch with Tatsumi while Asuna Yuuki is looking to her reflection, checking her figure at the glass window.

"Kirito... have I gotten a little fat?" Asuna asked not looking away from her reflection.

Both Kazuto and Tatsumi made a spits take upon hearing her question. The trio stayed in awkward silence until Kirito spoke.

"The most dangerous question that I'm afraid of answering." Kirito said with Tatsumi nodding in agreement, Asuna stares at them with a raised eyebrow.

 **And that's that. Next chapter is the start of the Harle Festival.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	15. Preparations for the Festival

**A/N: Just because you had the best education doesn't mean you're the best. There are many things in school that you can't learn. You can gloat all you want because you're good in math, science or history, but true education lies outside school, if you're interested, go out and find it, I swear, you'll learn something amazing.**

 **And I'm back with a new chapter! I just love everyone's response from my previous chapter, like everyone else, I want Rin to have an happy ending or have a new life. Like how many speculated, Rin is now part of AWA.**

 **And without further ado, let's get the latest chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom, Streets of Harle**

It's another fresh day in the Kingdom as everyone are getting prepared for the festival. Streamers are being hanged from buildings to lampposts, people handing out flyers, food stands being prepared and street performers and vendors are roaming from left to right. Both AWA and Class 3-A decided to join forces in helping preparing for the festival and you can see all of them scattered around the city.

Walking in the streets, we saw Neptune along with Rin, Nepgear and Mato. Neptune being Rin's temporary mother is showing her surrogate daughter around the city much to latter two's bewilderment.

"So... how are you liking the place?" Neptune asked Rin with a bright smile.

Rin nodded with a smile. Rin doesn't have the ability to communicate yet due to the fact that she hasn't spoken for years but she's getting a good treatment from Dr. Shamal, so she'll get to talk with everyone soon. To their surprise though, Rin can still understand them despite her inability to talk, though she sometimes communicated by writing on a toy sketchpad.

"Good! Mommy is thrilled!" Neptune said happily.

Mato then leans towards Nepgear, "Neptune is sure taking this mother role really seriously... it almost creeping me out." she whispered.

Nepgear chuckled nervously, "Onee-chan is sometimes like that. I believe, she got motivated after Magolor told her that they'll be Rin's parents for now." she stated, "I had no problem with that but I'm not to keen in being called an aunt." she added with a sigh.

"Magolor?"

"Oh! It's the Author, he goes by many names!" Nepgear cleared. It's true. The Author is by far, the most mysterious person in AWA, while many calls by the name Author, he would sometimes introduced himself with many names such as Magolor, Sheogorath, Aragon or any medieval era-like names much to everyone's confusion.

"Oh. Anyway while Neptune is busy showing your "niece" around. What should we do right now? You know, helping with the preparation for the festival?" Mato asked.

Nepgear then checks on her tablet, "Hmm... according to our schedule, the three of us should head out in a cafe called Sweet Anne's and serves as maids there." she stated.

"M-m-m-maid!?" Mato repeated in shock and embarrassment.

Nepgear sighed, "I know it's in an embarrassing job but it's what we have been told to do." she said.

"Well... might as well do it. The question is, is Neptune going to do it?" Mato asked looking at Neptune dragging Rin inside a pudding store, "She's pretty much occupied at the moment and she's the type of person who'll need a lot of convincing in order to work." she stated.

Nepgear sighed, "You do have a point." she replied.

The two then follows Neptune and Rin inside the pudding store, the scene then moves right next to another store which is currently in repairs, on the rooftop, we see Eddy, Gingka, Melodias and another boy fixing the rooftop. All boys are wearing a blue overalls over a white shirt and black boots with Eddy wearing a hard hat.

Eddy wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead, "Keep up the good work boys." he said.

Then the other boy with blonde dyed hair with blue eyes walks pass by Gingka carrying a box full of materials, "How's it goin, Youhei? Enjoying work" the beyblader asked.

The boy known as Youhei Sunohara turns to him with a grin, "Sure I am! I'm gonna make sure this store is okay to go in time for the festival!" he claimed with a big thumbs up.

"Uhh... watch your step Youhei." Melodias warned.

"Don't worry guys! I'm an expeeeeerrrrttttt..." Youhei reassured before falling off the rooftop towards the ground with a loud thud.

Eddy, Gingka and Melodias looks down to see Youhei on the laying ground spread-eagle with a dumb smile on his face with the materials he's carrying scattered around the sidewalk.

"Warm up the winch, Melodias." Eddy said as he grabs a rope and made his way down the rooftop.

"Roger." Melodias replied jogging towards a machine.

"You okay down there Youhei?!" Gingka called out.

Youhei then rolls down to his back before staring at the blue sky with a dumb smile, "Hi! Raise your hands..." he said raising his arms, "... and feet!" he added raising his legs up.

Gingka snickered, "Yup! He's fine all right." he said looking away from the edge before going back to work.

Melodias got the machine ready, "It's okay to go Eddy!" he called out.

Later, the still dazed Youhei had a rope tied around his waist, the other end is tied up above the rooftop, attached to a mechanical crank.

Eddy then puts on a hard hat on Youhei's head, "Now put this on! It'll protect your head!" he claimed as he walks away, "And from what, I don't know." he mumbled as the machine began to pulls up Youhei with his arms and legs dangling in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Neptune, Rin, Mato and Nepgear watches the entire process with cups of pudding in their hands. Rin looks at Youhei getting pulled up with worry.

"Don't worry Rin! Youhei is made of steel, so he'll be fine even if he falls down again from that roof." Neptune reassured while taking a taste of her pudding.

"That's not reassuring at all Neptune." Mato said as Nepgear released another sigh.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we move the scene to cafe called Delaney's, inside we Nathan Seymour wearing a bartender's outfit along with Yui Goido and Ayumi Takehara, both are wearing a black maid outfit with white apron.

"My~ You two looks absolutely good in those outfits." Nathan said in delight with his hands cuffed together.

"Umm... Nathan... I think this outfit is too revealing to me..." Ayumi said touching the hem of her very, short skirt.

"What are you talking about Ayumi? It maybe revealing but that outfit represents the light and hope that maids bring towards this place! I myself would love to wear that but seeing I'm a male with a heart of a woman, I must wear these and you don't see me complaining." Nathan stated with a proud pose.

"She's right Ayumi! The maid outfit looks pretty good on you, besides, I don't think the guys would think of peeping or flipping your skirt because of the shortness of your skirt." Yui reassured.

"That's what I'm worry about!" Ayumi shouted.

Nathan scoffed, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to take care of them if they try." he said when two more girls came out from the dressing room, "Oh my~ You two look fabulous!" he said in delight.

The person he's talking to are Ako Izumi and Akira Okouchi, both are wearing the same maid outfits. Ako and Akira met Nathan, Yui and Ayumi back in the museum and quickly becomes good friends with them, they've been as a group ever since. Despite Ako's fear of men, she's good with Nathan, thanks to his motherly nature and friendly demeanor... and probably, because he's a gay.

"How are you feeling Ako?" Yui asked.

"I-I'm fine... I'm ready for work." Ako replied meekly. Ako volunteered to work as a maid in order to get used in talking to men, Akira volunteered so she can look after Ako.

"Well then... I think it's about time to start business. We got a few minutes left before this cafe opens, so we need to get ready." Nathan instructed.

"You seem excited in helping out this cafe." Akira pointed out.

Nathan smiled, "This cafe reminds me of the gay bar I own back in my world, this place is very nice, so I decided to help this cafe for the festival." he replied.

Akira smiled back, "I see." she said.

Later, the cafe finally opens it's doors and not even an hour, the place is already flooded with customers. Both Yui and Akira are doing well, Ayumi is doing well despite acting quite awkwardly although one guy almost grabbed her ass but it was prevented thanks to Nathan, speaking of Nathan, he's getting along with the customers though he would creep out the males due to his flirting and Ako is doing fine but her shyness pretty much gets the attention of most males making her uncomfortable with their gazes.

Then another person enters the cafe, "Welcome!" Ayumi greeted then she realized who's the person, "Oh! Davis, what are you doing here?" she greeted before asking.

Davis is currently wearing a black jacket with a black hoodie over a white shirt, blue baggy pants and red sneakers.

"Hey Ayumi!" Davis greeted, "You sure look good in that." he commented with a teasing grin, referring to her maid outfit.

"Shut up!" Ayumi snaps at him, "Anyway, what are you doing here? And don't you have work to do!" she pointed out.

Davis shrugged, "My works starts tomorrow so I got the whole day to mess around. Plus, I'm going to meet up with someone here." he replied, then another person enters the cafe, "Speaking of which, she's here." he announced.

The person entering the room was a small girl with pale skin, a long dark unkempt hair that wears down on her shoulders, she had a large jade, green eyes with visible purple, dark shadows beneath them and had her right eye covered. She is wearing a large ascot hat on her head, a white long-sleeve shirt, dark pants and white shoes with a black sling bag around her right shoulder. This is Tomoko Kuroki.

"I-I-I'm h-h-here D-D-Davis..." Tomoko greeted with a stuttering, nervous and creepy voice.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yui, Ayumi and Nathan internally screamed upon setting sights with Tomoko, whom is well-known freak and loner whom has grim outlook in life, her behavior seems scary and perverted to others, she can be really disrespectful and selfish at times, and often overreacts even with the most simplest things.

As Davis led Tomoko in one table, six hands grabs the Loser's Club leader much to his shock and quickly pulls him in one corner, the arms belongs to Ayumi, Yui and Nathan.

"Guys! What's the big idea!?" Davis demanded.

"What's the big idea? Isn't that Tomoko Kuroki? The rude girl from the back of our class!" Ayumi said jabbing her thumb at Tomoko whom looking around nervously.

"Yeah... what about it?" Davis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... it's kinda odd, I mean, she rarely talks with anyone in our class even if someone does, she'll just shun them off. We're just shock that you're meeting her of all people." Yui stated.

Davis sighed, "Look... there's nothing wrong in hanging out with her. Sure, she maybe rude at times but that's because she has the worst social skills ever and I volunteered to help her to get her better with talking people." he explained.

"I see. I'm surprised that you manage to get through her weird behavior." Ayumi said.

Davis shrugged, "It was kinda hard at first but she's fun to hangout with once you get past her behavior. Right now, she wanted to join my club but she's nervous in meeting the rest, so I'm helping her out before meeting the guys." he stated.

Nathan smiled and nodded, "I see. Well, we'll leave the two of you alone with you're business. Ayumi, Yui, let's go. And Davis, good luck." he said.

"Thanks." Davis replied as he went back to the table where Tomoko is waiting, "Sorry for the wait." he said.

"W-w-w-what d-did y-y-you guys t-talk about? I-Is it a-a-about m-me?" Tomoko asked while fidgeting.

Davis chuckled, ''Nope! Anyway, let's get on with business. Since you're joining my club, it's best that we improve your social skills first, even a little, before meeting the rest." he suggested as he placed his hand above hers, "Shall we start?" he asked.

"H-h-h-hai..." Tomoko replied nervously as her heart began to beat really fast, so fast that she could hear it and to Davis' shock, he could hear it as well.

 _"This is a lot tougher than I thought. Oh, well. Here goes."_ Davis thought.

As Davis helps Tomoko, we go inside the kitchen, where we Yotsuba Satsuki, Mine and a small male cooking various meals.

Yotsuba is currently wearing a white chef uniform with a red scarf around her neck, red skirt, black socks and brown shoes while Mine is wearing the same thing only that she wears a white slacks and black leather shoes.

The male with them was a short, thin, light-skinned young man. He has a black hair, black eyes and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He wears a white chef uniform, a large toque and an apron. This is Komatsu.

"Komatsu-san! Would you please take a taste of my curry?" Yotsuba suggested.

Komatsu approaches her with a smile, "Let me see." he said scooping a little soup with a small plate before tasting it, "Hmmm..." he hummed as he savors the taste before a smile form around his place, "Amazing! It taste really great! The way you mixed the sauce and the rest of the ingredients are done really well!" he said before turning to Yotsuba, "I must say, you're really good! You had skills of a five-star chef!" he claimed.

Yotsuba blushed at the compliment, "Thank you for the compliment Komatsu-san." she replied with a smile.

"Tell me, what do you plan in doing for the future?" Komatsu asked.

"I just want to build my own restaurant one day, I want to make people happy through the food I cook." Yotsuba answered.

Komatsu nodded, "It's a simple yet marvelous dream. I wish you the best luck." he said with a smile.

Yotsuba smiled brighter, "Thank you so much!" she replied.

Komatsu then approaches Mine, whom is carefully cutting off radishes into small pieces, "How's everything going Mine?" he asked.

Mine turns to him, "It's going good Komatsu-sensei, I'll have the next ingredients ready soon." she claimed.

Komatsu nodded, "You've come along way Mine. I still remember the first time you tried cooking that the taste was really unpleasant but look at you now, you've grown into a fine cook with noteworthy skills." he said.

Mine blushed at the compliment, "Thank you very much, Sensei. But I couldn't done it without your guidance." she said.

"Indeed that I guided you but it's your will power alone and your determination to become a better cook that drives you to become what are you today. You're the first day student I ever had and I couldn't be more prouder seeing my student succeed." Komatsu stated.

"Sensei... thank you very much! I promise I will harder, so one day I could reach the same level as you!" Mine declared with a determined smile.

Komatsu nodded, "Good. I'll be looking forward for that." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we see Marta Lualdi and Cheria Barnes walking around the streets while passing by Nozomu Natsume. Nozomu then approaches a building where we see Armin Arlert and Yugi Mutou, both are wearing a blue overalls over a white shirt and red shoes though Armin is wearing a cap styled backwards. Both boys are currently painting a building using long roller brush with yellow paint.

Nozomu then approaches the boys, "Are you almost done painting?" he asked.

Armin shook his head, "Not yet. We're halfway through painting this part." he replied.

"I see. Summer-sensei told me that once you finished painting this place, you can go rest for one hour." Nozomu stated.

"Hai! Thank you very much." Yugi replied.

Nozomu nodded before leaving as the two boys continues to work then suddenly Itsuki "Ikki" Minami pops his head out from one of the building's window.

"Sup guys! How's painting?" Ikki asked with an amuse grin.

Yugi sighed, "We're doing good." he replied, "You know, rather than asking us, you should at least lend us a hand so we can finish our work faster." he stated.

"Eh... no way! I'm already tired helping setting up the streamers, I'm done for the day." Ikki stated lazily when he noticed something, "Hey guys... you miss a spot." he pointed out with grin.

A tick-mark appeared above Armin's head in irritation then he quickly painted the said spot followed rolling the brush towards the window where Ikki is leaning on almost covering him with paint.

"Hey watch it!" Ikki yelled raising his arms up, "Do I look like a wall?" he asked indecorously.

Armin smirked, "Oh really? I thought you would look good in yellow." he said making Yugi snicker.

Ikki glares at them, "Wise guys eh!?" he muttered.

Inside the said building, we see Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka heading towards one room, the then enters a door from the far left and inside we Chizuru Tachibana, Oohori and Yuuki Asaba along with Madoka Kaname.

"Hey guys! How's the musical presentation going?" Asuna asked.

Chizuru strummed his bass, "It's doing great." he replied with a smirk.

Earlier today, Chizuru is pondering what to do for the festival, then he remembered what Lucy said to him the night before Harima & Eri's blind date, that he can have another job by singing. So, he decided to form a band that will perform in the entire duration of the festival.

He first asked the assistance from the Light Music Club but they already had plans of performing in the festival themselves. So, this opted the blonde to look for temporary members of his band and both Oohori and Yuuki volunteered to join. Oohori knows how to play the guitar and Yuuki knows how to play the drums.

The trio have been practicing all morning with Madoka observing them.

"I'm still surprised that you actually sing Chizuru-san." Negi stated, "How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"I've only singed twice. First from the serenade I made for Homu Homu, second is back from the Naruto's party." Chizuru answered.

"Everyone is still shock that you can actually sing really good, especially those who doubted you." Oohori said.

Chizuru scoffed, "Like they say... I'm more than meets the eye." he replied.

Yuuki snickered, "Sure you are." he said.

"So how many songs are you intend to sing for the festival?" Asuna asked.

Madoka took out a list, "Twelve songs in total, amongst those songs are _Stay, Every Good Boy Does Fine, Stargazer, Scarred, Upside Down_ and _Judas._ " she counted.

" _Judas?_ " Negi repeated.

Yuuki smirked, "It's an awesome song, believe me." he said twirling his drumsticks.

Chizuru strums his bass, "We're about to play another song! Care to listen?" he offered.

Negi nodded, "Sure!" he replied in excitement.

Asuna took a seat on a hard box right next to Madoka, "Let's see how good you guys are." she stated.

Chizuru nodded as Yuuki began to tap his drumsticks, "One, two, three, go!" he said and the band started to play as the blue eyed blonde, took a deep breath before singing.

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

 _I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you_

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Wow! They're not kidding! They're amazing!" Negi commented with such glee.

"They sound like a professional to me." Asuna said before turning to Madoka, "Are you sure this is the first time that they've formed a band?" she asked.

Madoka giggled, "Let's just say that playing those band simulation machines in arcades does the trick." she replied.

"Seriously?" Asuna said in shock.

 _Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

 _I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

 _I'm living for the only thing I know_

 _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

 _And I don't know what I'm diving into_

 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"Yoshika told me that aside from Chizuru's personality, is that his singing further cemented that she had feelings for him." Madoka whispers at Asuna.

"Really? Huh. Makes sense." Asuna replied with a smile.

 _Just hanging by a moment_

 _Just hanging by a moment_

 _I'm hanging by a moment_

 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

After their performance, the band took a bow, as their trio of audience claps for them.

"Sugoi! That was amazing guys! I can't wait to hear the rest of your performance in the festival!" Negi claimed in excitement.

"Thank you sensei. But it's not just us that you had to look out for, other bands from AWA will be performing too at the festival." Yuuki stated.

"Like Houkago Tea Time and Beck." Oohori said.

"Really? Then the festival is really something to look out for." Asuna said with a smile.

Madoka then opens the window letting the wind blow inside, "I just hope the festival goes out without any trouble. We still had the Apostles to look out for." she said in worry.

"Don't worry. Kaname-san, with the AWA, the Harle Knights and the Magic Association working together, we will make sure that festival will go as planned." Negi claimed in determination.

"Attaboy Negi! Looks like you're learning a lot from Chizuru." Asuna said with a grin.

Yuuki looks at Chizuru with an amused look, "Really?" he asked with a grin.

Chizuru placed down his bass before looking at him, "Shut up." he said with a chuckle.

 **-BREAK-**

Walking around the streets, we see Damascus standing still besides a lamppost looking around the area. Damascus is currently wearing a black jacket with a furred hoodie, white shirt underneath, a gray pants and shoes.

Damascus took out his phone and dials a number, "As expected... they're going to make their move sometimes during the festival." he said to his phone.

 _"Any more details?"_ Ginpachi asked from the other end of the line.

Damascus looks up, "I noticed that some of them are disguising themselves as travelers or shop owners, I'll send you a picture of them later." he replied.

 _"Good! Just keep up the good work and I'll see you at Vinci's Lounge to exchange informations."_ Ginpachi replied before ending the call.

Damascus puts his phone away before smiling, "The Apostles had no idea what's coming to them but the AWA must get ready, the next Apostles member coming to this city is a lot stronger than me." he said.

 **Okay! I'm done for today's chapter! If you're wondering what is the song I used in this chapter, it's titled _Hanging by a Moment_ by _Lifehouse._**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Youhei Sunohara from Clannad**

 **Tomoko Kuroki from WataMote**

 **Komatsu from Toriko**

 **-OMAKE-**

Still in the room where Chizuru and his band practiced, Negi was reading a small book.

"Woah! Is this true? The last body part of a corpse that will decompose is the hair." Negi stated out loud.

"That's one odd topic to start." Asuna commented.

Then Shinpachi Shimura enters the room after overhearing their conversation, "But the opposite happened to Oohori from what you just said." he pointed out much to Oohori's dismay.

"Why?" Negi asked.

Shinpachi pointed at Oohori's spotless head, "Cause he's still alive yet all of his hair were already decomposed." he stated.

Later...

"HEEEEEELLLLPPP!" Shinpachi screamed as Oohori along with Chizuru dumps him inside a deep hole.

Laxus Dreyar then approaches them, "What are you guys doing?" he asked in confusion.

Oohori turns to him, "We're going to observe which part of Shinpachi's body will decompose first." he replied bluntly.

 **And that's it. Next chapter is the actual start of the Festival Arc.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	16. Start of the Harle Festival

**A/N: There are tons of magnificent cooks all around the world, able to showcase their dishes in many high-class restaurants, five-star hotels, cooking magazines and television. They live in luxury thanks to cooking often forgetting the reason why they cook... to make people happy while enjoying the dishes they made. Meanwhile, their are a lot of talented cooks all around the world who's cooking skills are not well-known but are content with the smiles of people who are enjoying themselves with the dishes they made. Between luxury and smiles, I would choose the latter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

The Harle Festival is an event held once every year to celebrate the downfall of Lord Hybrid, the victory of the Harle Empire and the peace between humans and Hybrids.

As everyone including those from AWA and Class 3-A are enjoying themselves at the festivity, we go to the Harle Empire's Castle. In the balcony, we see the King Briz Bareth along with Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera. Both king and mafia boss are currently sitting on a small round table with tea and snacks while Hayato stood firmly behind the latter.

Briz took a sip of his tea, "I can't thank you and everyone enough for lending a hand for the festival Sawada-san, usually the festival would get delayed for two days, not because of incompetence but the hardship for the people to balance both work and preparation. This year marks the first time, the festival made it on time." he explained.

"I see. We're just happy to help, your majesty. If you want, we could lend you a hand for the next year's Harle Festival or any other events in this Kingdom." Tsunayoshi offered.

Briz nodded, "That'll be a big help." he replied with a smile.

"Sorry for the wait." a gentle voice called.

Approaching them was a young girl, the same age as Briz. She had a long curly with blue highlights in each strands, she had a colorful eyes and fair skin. She wears a pink dress underneath a red blazer jacket, white pantyhose and brown shoes. She had a beret on top of her head. This is Quinna Harle, the current queen of the Harle Kingdom and Briz' wife.

"Quinna! You look good in those clothes." Briz complimented.

Quinna blushed, "Um! Thank you dear." she said as they shared a short kiss, she then turns her attention to Tsunayoshi, "You must be the representative from AWA. It's nice to meet you, I'm Quinna Harle, the current queen of the Harle Kingdom." she introduced herself with a small curtsy.

Tsunayoshi stood up and gently grabs her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." he replied while kissing her hand making her giggle.

Quinna then took a seat as Briz spoke, "Now that Quinna is here, I think it's time now to get on with business." he suggested.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Gokudera." he called.

"Hai!" Hayato replied as he took out an envelope from his suit and handed it to the Mafia Boss.

Tsunayoshi took out the contents of the envelope which are three photos, "Last night, thanks to our reliable informant, we apprehended three suspicious individuals posing as a tourist or a part-time worker." he stated.

"Are these spies from the Apostles group you're talking about?" Quinna asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Yes. They we're tight-lipped at first however when we brought one of Konoha's best interrogators Ibiki Morino, we found out that members of the Apostles are indeed coming to the festival." he explained.

"If that's true, then how much of a threat they pose?" Briz asked.

"According from the information Ibiki gathered from the spies, two members in the Rook ranking are coming to this place, the same rank as Damascus, our informant." Hayato replied.

"Are Rooks that strong?" Quinna asked in worried.

Tsunayoshi nodded, "Damascus is a former member of the Apostles, and according to him despite how low the rook rank is, each member are a lot stronger and dangerous, when the organization first fought him, both Kanonno and Neptune, in her Goddess form, took a while to beat him." he explained.

"And if the Rooks are already that strong, then think about the much higher ranks. The bishops, the knights, the queen and king, Damascus claimed that their strength and power are lot higher than Rooks and pawns, so we'll definitely getting a hard time dealing with them once they appear." Hayato added.

"Thankfully enough, their just sending rooks." Tsunayoshi stated.

Briz sighed, "I guess a fight during the festival is inevitable... I would have prefer for the festival to go smoothly without any hindrance." he said as Quinna touches his hand in comfort.

Tsunayoshi smirked, "Actually... even if a fight occurs in the festival, we already thought a solution for that." he said.

"What is it?" Quinna asked in curiosity.

Tsunayoshi then began to explain their plans with Hayato adding a few details.

A big smile formed in the face of the king, "That's brilliant! With that, everyone could enjoy the festival without falling into fear." he exclaimed in delight.

Quinna nodded, "It's a bit risky but I believe it will work." she said.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "We're glad you like it." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, in the town, everyone are enjoying themselves at the one of a kind festivity. People going left to right, visiting stores, participating in booths, watching street performances and parades, anything that you can enjoy in the festival.

"Gray-sama! Let's go to that cafe over there! Juvia heard that Ayumi and the others are working there!" Juvia Lockser claimed as she drags the ice wizard by the arm.

"Let go Juvia! I can walk you know!" Gray Fullbuster shouted in annoyance as they went inside the Delaney's cafe.

Just inches away from the cafe, we see Konata Izumi, Ai Roborovskii, Shino Asada, Wendy Marvel and Charla standing in front of a shooting booth with Shino focusing her shot at a pink teddy bear. She then fired her gun and hits the stuff animal making it fall.

"Woah! Great shot as always Shino!" Konota praised.

Shino shrugged, "Not really." she replied as the owner handed the prize to her, "Thank you." she said before handing the stuffed animal to Wendy, "Here you go." she said.

Wendy gently took the teddy bear, "Thank you Asada-san." she said in delight.

"Well then... since we're done here, what should we do next?" Charla asked with her arms crossed.

"We should go to the cafe Mato and the girls are working, I heard they're serving a good parfait there." Ai suggested.

"That's a good idea, Ai-chan!" Wendy replied.

"Mah. If Wendy is coming then I'll go too." Charles said unfolding her arms.

Shino sighed, "Guess I'll come, I wanted to eat something sweet." she said.

Konata nodded, "Then it's decided! We're going to Sweet Anne's!" she declared.

As Konata's group went to Sweet Anne's, we see Madoka Kugimiya, Shiina Sakurako and Miss Kakizaki wearing the attire they worn back in the amusement park as they approaches some sort of Haunted House.

"What's this?" Misa asked.

"A haunted house!?" Shiina said unsurely.

Madoka then looks at her pamphlet, "That's weird... it's said that Kaito Coffee Shop is around this area." she said in confusion.

"We should asked someone." Misa suggested.

The trio then approaches two guys standing in front of the entrance to the haunted house, those two are Yuusuke Urameshi and Oga Tatsumi with Baby Bel on his shoulder, the latter is wearing some sort of face mask covering the lower part of his face.

"Excuse me." Madoka called getting their attention, "We're just wondering where is the Kaito Coffee Shop, could you tell us where it is?" she asked.

Yuusuke grinned, "You're standing right in front of it." he said jabbing his thumb behind him.

"Eh? But I thought it was a coffee shop! Why is it a haunted house!?" Shiina exclaimed.

Yuusuke chuckled, "You see... the coffee shop decided to hold this gimmick. Anyone, who enters this haunted house, endure every scary details inside and managed to get through to the door leading to the cafe will get a discount and a free mug." he explained.

"I see." Madoka said nervously.

"What about it girls? Should we go in? A discount and a free mug seems nice." Misa suggested.

"Sure! I'm in!" Shiina replied in excitement.

Madoka sighed, "Guess I'll go too." she said.

Yuusuke then opens the door, "Good luck." he said.

"And oh! Things in there are a bit "too" graphical, so try not to loose you're shits in the process." Oga warned.

The girls looks at each before gulping altogether as they proceeded to enter while Yuusuke closed the door.

Oga then brought out a walkie-talkie, "We got customers, so get into position everyone." he remind.

Inside, the place is literally crawling in darkness, curtains are draped around in every corner with little light for support and many newspapers scattered on the floor. The place was quiet, too quiet, the certain eeriness of the silence completely unnerves the girls.

"O-Okay girls... this is a lot scarier than I thought but there's no backing out." Misa said nervously.

"Y-yeah... besides... I want to have a new mug." Shiina replied as she looks around in fear.

"L-l-l-let's g-get t-t-this o-o-over w-with.'' Madoka said with a shaky voice.

The trio lead by Misa slowly walks towards a curtain, the leader quickly pushed the curtains aside, there they see Rolf wearing his usual attire sitting on chair with his head down, as an orange light illuminates the room.

"Ah welcome... would you please assist Rolf for a moment..." Rolf stated without looking up, "... Rolf seems to drop something scattered around your feet and Rolf politely suggest you to pick it up..." he stated ominously.

"P-pick what?" Shiina asked.

Rolf then slowly looks up, and to the girl's horror, Rolf's eyeballs are missing as bloods flows down his face, "Rolf's eyeballs!" Rolf cried in despair while reaching his hand to them.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" the girl screamed in horror as they ran away from him.

The girls then entered the next room, Misa begrudgingly pushes the curtain aside to see Ben Tennyson standing in front of some sort of table showing only his backside.

Ben turns his head to them, "Oh, welcome! Hey there... sorry about this. I haven't prepared yet." he said sheepishly.

Madoka sighed, "That's good... that guy from the last room scared the living daylights out of me." she said.

Ben then slowly turns around which caused the girl's eye to widen in shock, right in front of them, they saw Ben's lower body open up with his organs exposed and what's more scarier, the organs are still moving, "I suggest you girls should go... things we'll get a lot scarier from now on." he said with a slasher smile.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed in horror as they ran to the next room.

They would encounter different scary attractions such as Juugo Yama dressed up like Slenderman, Rex Salazar holding up his decapitated head with blood dripping from his eyes and Jet Siegel dressed like Jeff the Killer complete with the trademark bloody grin.

The girls would continue run until they reached a far corner only for a person to come out making them screamed in fright which prompted them to run to the opposite direction.

As the girls runs in fright, the person turns out to be Laxus Dreyar whom is wearing a white T-shirt and dark jogging pants.

Laxus blinks in annoyance, "What the hell are those bitches had to be scared about? I'm not even wearing any scary costume yet they got scared and began screaming like they've been through hell." he said.

Zoro, whom is dressed up like Ticci-Toby minus the mask, approaches him, "How can they not be scared, you're wearing a white shirt which almost glows in the dark." he pointed out.

Wakaba Saegusa then ran towards them, "Laxus-san! Zoro-senpai! Yuusuke-san just called that Naruto-san and Hinata-san had entered this place." she announced.

Zoro nodded, "Okay!" he said putting on a mask, "Time to scare the shit of the guy." he said in sadistic excitement.

Laxus chuckled, "He's reactions are worth seeing." he commented.

Back to the girls.

"H-how long do we need to go through hell-hole!?" Madoka cried in panic.

"I hope the next curtain would lead us to do the door of the actual cafe!?" Misa said back as she opens the next curtain.

The girl's eyes widen in shock, their mouths open and their cheeks began to turn red, right in front of them, is Gingka whom only wearing his pink boxers which he pulled down to his thighs exposing his wang.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH/AAAAAAHH!" the girls and Gingka shouted at the same time.

Gingka then pulls his boxers up, "Hold it there! You got here so fast! You got me first before I could even change." he said with a grin.

And with that, three hands made it's way to his cheeks, "Pervert!" they screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Gingka shouted.

Back at the haunted house's entrance, we see Yuusuke and Oga having a chat with Van Grants when they heard another scream inside belonging to a certain blonde ninja.

"Ah~ Music to my ears." Oga commented.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel said in agreement.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we go to Sweet Anne's where we see a lot of people having a good time inside including Konata's group, Kazumi Asakura and Sayo Aisaka. Mato Kuroi, Nepgear and Neptune are dressed up as maids much to the former two's embarrassment and Neptune... doesn't care at all and she's not doing a good job either.

"Aiiyeee!" Neptune shrieked as she fell down, face flat the floor after tripping over nothing.

"Neptune! This is the eighth time of the day that you just tripped over nothing!" a boy chastised. The young man had an orange hair and burgundy colored eyes. He is currently wearing a waiter attire with black apron wrapped around his waist. This is Yuzuru Otonashi.

Neptune looks up to him with a nervous grin, "Teehee... sorry about that Yuyu." she said.

Yuzuru groaned, "Don't call me Yuyu... and get up! We got more work to do." he said.

In one table, we see Mai and Kisame Hoshigaki having a conversation. Mai is currently wearing a black blazer over a yellow sundress, dark pantyhose and brown shoes while Kisame is wearing a gray hoodie jacket over a red shirt, dark pants and black boots with his shades covering his eyes.

"I'm glad you invited me Kisame-kun. Though it's kinda weird for me to get served by maids when I'm a maid myself." Mai commented.

Kisame chuckled, "No pleasure. Besides, you've been working hard in the academy's cafe left and right, I believe you deserve a break once in a while." he said.

Mai smiled, "Thank you Kisame-kun." she replied.

Then Mato arrived with tray in hand, "Here are you're orders." she announced as she began to place two coffees, two plates of omelettes and two glass of ice cream shake down on the table, "Please enjoy." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Mato-chan. And my! You look good in that." Mai complimented referring to Mato's current attire.

Mato rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Umm... thanks but it's kinda embarrassing if you ask me." she said.

"Should I take a picture of you? I'm sure a certain Revonnahgander would love to see you in that attire." Kisame suggested with a sly grin taking out his tablet.

Mato blushed, "N-no! That won't be necessary!" she replied frantically but Kisame already took a picture.

"Too late... now, all I need to do is to post it in MyBuddies." Kisame said with a teasing grin.

"Dame!" Mato screamed as she jumps over Kisame trying to get the tablet from him, "If Blonko sees this, I won't be able to get married!" she cried in panic as Mai let out a giggle from their antics.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, NEPGEAR!" a voice screamed.

Everyone turns to one table to see Eddy getting hold back by Melodias, Blinx and Lloyd Irving preventing him from jumping towards Nepgear, the said girl is terrified beyond belief by Eddy's advances.

"Eddy please calm down! You're scaring her!" Yuzuru said in annoyance.

In one table, we see Rin happily taking a bite of a cake while the words 'delicious' written on her drawing pad.

Outside, we see an energetic girl running around the streets being followed by Asuna Yuuki. The girl had a milky white with a hint of purple skin, a long lustrous and gorgeous purple-black hair and red eyes. She wears a pink vest with a hoodie over a dark frilly tube top, pink miniskirt, black thigh-high socks and pink sneakers. This Yuuki Konno.

"Hurry up Asuna! I heard there's a barbeque stand over there! And I want to try one!" Yuuki said excitedly as she ran.

"You're going to eat again? Yuuki! You really should stick with you're diet!" Asuna exclaimed. Asuna is currently wearing her red & black checkered shirt, blue shorts and brown boots.

"Don't worry Asuna! No matter how much I eat, I won't get fat!" Yuuki replied cheerfully.

"Now that's utterly impossible!" Asuna shouted back.

The two girls then passes by Sweet Anne's, at the balcony on the second floor, we see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman sitting in one table having a drink of coffee.

Lester watches Yuuki and Asuna go with a smile, "Yuuki-chan is as energetic as ever, good thing Asuna-san is keeping up with her." he commented.

"Indeed she is." Levi replied taking a sip of his coffee.

Lester then looks at him with a sly grin, "Hey Levi... have you heard the rumors that Yuuki-chan had a crush on you?" he asked.

Levi glares at him, "Who is the idiot that told that stupid rumor?" he asked back with a threatening voice.

The Hollywood Nerd, unfazed by his glare, only shrugged in response, "It was rumor, so I don't know who started it." he replied, "Anyway, if the rumors are true, would you consider Yuuki-chan a chance?" he asked.

Levi glares at him again, "I think you need to see a physiatrist cause you obviously have problems! First of all, I'm in my thirties and Miss Konno is still 15..." he said.

"... 16. She just turned 16." Lester corrected.

"... whatever! A relationship between the two of us impossible to begin with. And starting a relationship with a person like me is very unlikely." Levi finished.

Lester shrugged, "You got a point, but Levi, you forgot, we're living in a world where everything is possible. If Tohru and Kanonno's relationship worked why can't this one, at least try and consider reciprocating her feelings if ever the rumors were true." he stated taking a sip of his coffee.

Levi scoffed, "I'll think about it." he said.

"So you will consider."

"Shut up, you insect."

 **-BREAK-**

In another part of the town, we see Zazie Rainyday performing in the streets with many spectators watching her in amazement. Zazie is currently wearing a light-purple jester headwear which reached her shoulders, a white skimpy outfit that exposed her entire midriff and her slim figure, gold ringlets around her wrist and ankles, a transparent miniskirt and a purple shoes. She's currently juggling balls with her right hand and on her left hand, she's juggling three pins while balancing herself on top of a purple ball, much to everyone's amazement.

Amongst the spectators are Yuuna Akashi and Misora Kasuga, "Oh! Zazie is really good!" the former complimented.

Misora giggled, "Well... she is after all part of the Juggling Club." she said.

Just in front of them, is the said barbeque stand manned by Mikoto Misaka, Lina Inverse and Natsu Dragneel and amongst their customers is Itachi Uchiha.

"Well look at that! Dinner and a show, you seem to be enjoying your time to the fullest Itachi." Lina said with a smirk.

Itachi took a bite of his barbeque, "Well like Kisame said, you need to take a break once in a while so I decided to take liberty while I'm free right now." he replied.

Lina snickered, "Good point." she said before going back to work.

Just then, Yuuki and Asuna arrived, "Hi Itachi-san!" Yuuki greeted as the Akatsuki member nodded in response, the purple head then turns to Mikoto, "Um! I want three barbeques please, two for me and one for Asuna." she requested.

"Um... I think I'll pass for today Yuuki..." Asuna said nervously.

"Certainly! Natsu three barbeques please!" Mikoto called.

"Oi! Listen to me!" Asuna cried.

"Three barbeques coming right up!" Natsu claimed as he ignites his hands on fire, cooking the meat and other ingredients pierced on a stick, after a minute of cooking, "Here you go!" he said happily, handing the barbeques to Yuuki.

Yuuki gasped in delight, "Thank you very much." she said before handing another barbeque to Asuna, "Here Asuna!" she offered cheerfully.

Asuna reluctantly took the barbeque, "T-thanks..." she replied.

"No pleasure! Nom! Nom!" Yuuki replied as she happily takes a bite of her barbeque.

Asuna sighed, "My diet is in jeopardy." she muttered.

Mikoto overheard her, "Huh... so you're in a diet..." she said as her eyes trails over Asuna's body, she then let out a snicker, "Don't worry... I think you look fine." she said.

"Wait! You just eyed my body don't you!" Asuna said with a glare.

"Who knows." Mikoto replied with a grin.

"Why you!?"

 **-BREAK-**

Later, somewhere in the town, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka with Chamo on the young teacher's shoulder, walking altogether in the streets.

"Ah! The Harle Festival! It's a lot better than I expected!" Chizuru claimed in excitement.

Negi nodded in agreement, "It is! Just look how everyone is enjoying the festivity, such a marvelous sight!" he said in glee.

"Yeah! After the hard work we did in helping preparing for this day, I say we deserve to enjoy ourselves to the fullest." Asuna claimed stretching her arms up.

Kenji nodded, "I couldn't agree more." he said before turning to Asuna, "By the way, I've been wondering all this time. Are you some sort of mage Asuna?" he asked.

Before the heterochromia girl could speak, Chamo spoke for her instead, "Asuna-jouchan is not a mage but she had this mysterious ability called Magic Cancelling, a natural ability held within her, this ability pretty much cancels out any magic spells cast upon her, preventing her from being affected by magic." he explained.

"Magic Cancelling? Sounds similar to Touma's Imagine Breaker and Mikan Sakura's Nullifying Alice." Chizuru commented.

Asuna rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "It's not actually a big deal." she said bashfully.

"She may not be a mage but she can use magic through the Pactio she formed with Aniki." Chamo revealed.

"Uwa! Don't tell them that!" Asuna yelled with tint of red on her cheeks.

"What's a Pactio?" Kenji asked.

"A Pactio is magical contract used by many mages. Pactio can be created by any magic user, although not all magic users can create a magic circle. The partner with whom the Pactio is formed attains abilities related to their personalities." Negi explained.

"That's interesting but aside from a magic circle, what else do you need to do to form a Pactio?" Chizuru asked.

"Through kissing." Chamo answered only to be grabbed by an angry Asuna.

"I told you not to tell them that!" Asuna growled in anger.

"Aaaahhhh! Animal abuse!" Chamo cried in despair as Asuna squeezed the life out of him.

Both Chizuru and Kenji blinks in response, "Kissing? Seriously?" the latter asked indecorously.

"Wait! Isn't Asuna your partner Sensei? Then that means..." Chizuru stated in shock.

Both Negi and Asuna looks away with heavy blushes on their faces.

"Oh now I see." Chizuru said with a blank look.

"So, not only that Negi kissed you before during the first Kissing Terminator incident but you also kissed him to form a Pactio!?" Kenji pointed out.

"I had no choice! We we're facing Eva that time and we need all the power we need to defeat her!" Asuna reasoned.

"How many did you formed a Pactio by the way?" Kenji asked but was afraid of the answer.

Negi rubs the back of his head, "Uhm... well... it's pretty much everyone... in my class..." he replied nervously.

Chizuru and Kenji stares at Negi like he grown another head, "Wow... for a ten year old going through puberty, you sure work fast." the former commented.

Then Champ climbs on Chizuru's shoulder, "By the way, since you're going to train magic with Evangeline, I believe you had the ability to form a Pactio too." he pointed out.

Chizuru was taken a back by that, "Really? I can! But I don't know... kissing someone just to form some sort magical contract doesn't seem okay to me." he stated.

"If that we're true then used for the right person." Kenji said.

"He's right. You don't to force yourself to create a Pactio with someone." Asuna followed.

"Besides... we all know you're saving your lips for special girl." Kenji added with a grin.

Chizuru blushed before grinning, "Yeah... you're right about that." he replied.

"Just don't be like Negi once you learned how to formed a Pactio." Asuna stated.

"Eeeeh!?" Negi cried in response.

As the four continues to walk around the town, unbeknownst to them, a figure clad in black robes is seen standing on the rooftop eyeing them but mostly like towards Chizuru.

"I finally found you." the figure said licking her lips.

 **A/N: And that's it for today. Hope you all love the start of the Festival Arc.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Quinna Harle is an OC by Marcus the Kane**

 **Yuzuru Otonashi from Angel Beats**

 **Yuuki Konno from Sword Art Online**

 **Unfortunately no omake for today. Next chapter, chaos will ensue in the festival but the people seems to enjoy it. Why? Find out soon.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	17. Chizuru vs Tsukuyomi - Animal Unleashed

**A/N: Word of advice. Never, ever piss off a quiet person. In school, one of the most dreaded persons are the bully, usually picking on the weaker students but little they know, that if they pick on a quiet person they're going to regret doing that for the rest of their lives. Quiet persons, believe it or not, tends to be the most dangerous and emotionally troubled people that you can imagine. Just imagine what's going on in his mind, they you pick on him or her, at first they'll shrug it off but if things gone too far, then prepare yourself for the worst. The usual quiet person will snap and whatever happens next is all on you. So like I said, never piss off a quiet person.**

 **For Jason2108 - another surprise will be waiting for you in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

As the Harle Festival continues on, we see Chizuru Tachibana walking alone the streets after separating with the rest. Kenji Kazama decided to hang out with the rest of the Clique while Negi and Asuna joined Nodoka's group leaving the blue eyed blonde to his lonesome state, not that he mind. Unbeknownst to our main hero, a strange figure clad in black cloak is following him from behind.

"Ah! What should I do for the day?" Chizuru asked himself before looking at his phone, "Should I head to Delaney's... nope! Davis is there. Then my next destination is Sweet Anne's." he declared with a smile.

"What about your final destination?" a voice asked.

Chizuru froze on his tracks as his eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute! That voice... that familiary, familiar voice of a very familiar voice... that voice..." he mused when his eyes widen in realization, "Oh no..." he said before slowly turning around to see a strange cloaked figure behind him.

The figure quickly took of her hood revealing herself, "It's been a while... Chizuru-senpai." the person whom is revealed to be Tsukuyomi greeted.

"T-T-Tsukuyomi!" Chizuru gasped in shock.

"Ah~ You remember my name senpai~" Tsukuyomi said in delight, her face flushing red.

"Of course I remember! You're that creepy sadomasochist from before!" Chizuru pointed out, "I figured that you'll make an appearance here in the festival, but do you want from me?" he demanded.

"What else?" Tsukoyomi replied as she brought out her sword, "To get more... satisfaction..." she answered licking her blade with hearts in her eyes.

Chizuru grimaced, "Shit! Don't give me that look that you're in love!" he exclaimed.

"Hey... what's going on?" a bystander asked.

"Is that a sword?" a woman asked in fear.

"Is she a killer?" another one asked.

A crowd began to form around them including one person wearing a black cloak, some people began to murmur while the rest are getting scared.

 _"This is bad! She just had to cause a scene! Now people are getting suspicious and scared! I need to get her away from here!"_ Chizuru thought in panic, he was about to make a run for it when a booming voice got everyone's attention.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PEOPLE OF ALL AGES!" a voice called which later revealed to be Eddy's as he appears in the middle of the street holding up a megaphone. He is wearing a colorful top hat, a blue & purple fancy shirt with a red bow tie, yellow pants and yellow banana shoes, "I AM THE GRAND MASTER EDDY! AND I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT A SPECIAL EVENT, COURTESY OF AWA AND THE HARLE EMPIRE, IS GOING TO BE HELD RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" he announced.

"A special event?" a bystander asked.

"THIS SPECIAL EVENT IS WHERE WE'LL SEE PEOPLE SHOWCASING THEIR TALENT IN FIGHTING! NOW WATCH! AND BE AMAZED BY WHAT OUR MAGNIFICENT PERFORMERS CAN DO!" Eddy announced as Dr. Kenjirou Ishikki took over.

"Listen up! Any fighters will perform in this very street! Remember, watch with caution, the blood and bruises may look real but everything is staged!" the doctor elaborated.

"SO DON'T BE SHY AND PLACED YOUR BETS!" Eddy announced only to be whacked on the head by a rolled up tabloid courtesy of the doctor.

"A fight?" a bystander repeated.

"That's sounds cool!" a guy said.

"Yeah! I wonder how strong they are!" a woman said in excitement.

Chizuru grinned, _"Nice cover up! With Eddy's perfect announcing skills and the doctor's explanation, everybody will think of this as an act! Perfect!"_ he thought.

Tsukuyomi hummed, "I see... so you're making the people here believe that our fight is just an act. Clever." she said before smiling sadistically, "However... how long do you think you can fool them?" she asked.

Chizuru glared at her as he draws out his blade from his left sleeve, "Shut up and let's get this over with." he said pointing his blade at her.

"THE COMBATANTS ARE SET! TIME TO FIGHT!" Eddy announced as the crowd began to cheer.

 **Chizuru vs Tsukuyomi**

"I'm so going to regret this!" Chizuru whined.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Shura by Does)**

Tsukuyomi then took off her cloak revealing her current attire. She wears a white leotard over a black bodysuit underneath an orange (Naruto approved!) mantle with pink sleeves and white sneakers and yellow belt.

"Here I come, senpai!" Tsukuyomi declared as she charges towards Chizuru.

"I'm not you're senpai! I barely even know you!" Chizuru shouted getting ready.

Tsukuyomi quickly throws three daggers towards the blonde but easily swats it away by his blade, the psychotic girl then charges towards him and brought down her sword only for Chizuru to block it with his own, the two would then exchange blows with their blades in a fast phase that it amazes the crowd including those from the rooftop.

"Chizuru seems doing good, I think he got this in the bag." Lester the Unlikely commented with a can of beer in his hand.

"It's too early to decide for that." Levi Ackerman replied as he kept his eyes on the fight.

Parappa the Rapper then hops on the edge, "You guys not gonna help him?" he asked.

Then Misuzu Kusakabe approaches them, "Negative. This is a good chance for Chizuru to fully utilize his fighting capabilities and to see if he's worthy to become our leader." she said as picks up Parappa and cradles him in her arms much to his dismay. Misuzu is currently wearing a white long-sleeve blouse, black trousers and black slip shoes.

After exchanging a few more blows, the two quickly separates and distance themselves from each other.

"You're really good senpai! But you seem unmotivated! And I know how to motivate you." Tsukuyomi claimed with a sadistic smile.

Chizuru gulped, "What?" he asked in confusion.

Tsukuyomi let out a giggle, "I've been observing you from the past days senpai, and I noticed that you've been hanging out with this girl named Yoshika a lot." she said, the moment he heard Yoshika's name, the blonde got tensed, "You look really happy whenever you're with her... so that's why... I suggest I should KILL her first, so you can fight me seriously." she claimed with a cheerful smile.

Suddenly a powerful fist connects to her right cheek, much to her shock, which sends her flying to the street post denting the said structure as she did a little cough, "Senpai... no fair... you sudden-'' she tried to complain but was interupted when Chizuru got in front of her.

From another rooftop, we see Damascus observing the fight, "Ginpachi once told me. That every nice guys lies an animal deep inside their conscious." he said, "The moment Tsukuyomi declared in attempting to harm the most important person in his life..." he says.

Tsukuyomi stares at Chizuru, his kind and cheerful blue eyes are now gone and were replaced by a cold and terrifying bloodshot looks, his eyes are shrunken to a dot, and his piercing glare is unrivaled

"... is when she unwillingly, unleashes the most terrifying animal inside that man." Damascus finished, "Amazing isn't." he added in amusement.

Chizuru violently brought down his blade at her which she quickly responded by blocking, they're blades are locked at each other as they try push one away one another.

"Ngh... s-senpai... looks like you're finally taking this seriously... not just what I expected." Tsukuyomi said only for the blonde to ignore her, "Did I hit the spot? Oh well... as long as you're motivated... then I'm motivated." she declared.

She quickly pushed Chizuru away but the blonde bounced back as both swung their blades, when each strike collided the impact was so strong that it cause a large gust of wind around the area. The two would then throw more blows at each other, each strikes are more powerful and violent than the last, Chizuru's eyes are fixated on hurting her while Tsukuyomi would enjoy every moment their attacks connect.

From the rooftop, "Looks like she's enjoying her fight against our blonde... but let's see how long it will last." Lester commented as he took a sip of his beer.

"Isn't Chizuru a little scary down there?" Parappa asked in nervous.

Damascus approaches them, "Of course, he's scary. He's an animal right now." he stated.

"Graagh!" Chizuru roared as he swung his blade, only for Tsukuyomi for distance herself away from before charging back by hitting his blade by the hilt of her sword, her strike was strong that it sends him crashing to a street post but he quickly bounce back, jumping high in the air ready to bring down his blade, "GRAAAGHH!" he roared much louder.

Tsukuyomi then quickly slashes her sword, everything stop for a moment, until Chizuru's blade was destroyed to pieces, "I like this side of you senpai! But it's all over now!" she claimed.

Chizuru then grabs the remains of his blade and quickly stabs it on Tsukuyomi's shoulder much to her shock as blood began to spill out, Chizuru was about to stab her again but the psychotic girl quickly stabbed her sword on his right arm making it bleed on the process, Tsukuyomi then pulls back her arm before delivering a powerful punch on Chizuru's face sending him crashing into a cafe, surprisingly, he landed on a chair near a table. Despite the blood dripping down his face, the blonde took the time to drink the coffee from the table.

Chizuru looks right next to him, he saw two individuals wearing black cloaks, if you look closely inside, the two individuals looks the same but the difference is one of them looks so scared while the other one had a stoic look with glowing eyes. Chizuru and the stoic individual stares at each other for a minute until the blonde let out a smirk, "Witness the animal, that I am." he declared as Tsukuyomi crashes inside.

"Senpai! Here I come!" the psychotic girl said cheerfully as she brought down her sword only for Chizuru to dodge by somersaulting backwards.

Chizuru then grabs the chair and swung it towards her but she blocks it with her sword, much to everyone's shock, the chair didn't break as the blonde quickly swung it again, despite the odd choice of a weapon, the two began trading powerful blows at each other in a very, very fast phase that the spectators can only see a white and blue blurs.

However, Chizuru managed to disarm her much to Tsukuyomi's shock, the blonde then gave the stoic cloaked individual a grin, "Watch and learn... you might learn something." he said before violently smashing the chair at the psychotic girl causing her to draw blood from her mouth, but Chizuru didn't stopped there, he continues to bash her with the chair in every angle in great speed, "Don't give her the chance to fight back! Don't let her breathe! There won't be another chance! If you falter you'll lose! Cling on! Hang tight! Bite! Strike! Attack! Pray! No matter what happens! Don't think twice! Just attack!" he shouted in every blows as blood began to splatter around the place, Chizuru pulls the chair back above his head before giving the stoic cloaked individual once last smirk, "If you wanna continue protecting her... then listen to my advice!" he declared before smashing the chair at Tsukuyomi sending her flying outside the shop before crashing down the streets.

Chizuru runs out of the cafe, grabbing a baseball bat near the ground as Tsukoyomi slowly got up while coughing out more blood, "Senpai..." she said weakly, "S-sugoi..." she said, "I... I never expected that things will go this far... you truly... satisfy me!" she declared with hearts in her eyes.

Chizuru didn't speak, he slowly walks towards her with his soul piercing glare while swaying his baseball back and forth with the intent of bludgeoning her head further.

"However..." Tsukuyomi muttered as her sword magically appeared in her hand, "It's not over yet!" she declared before quickly stabbing the blonde on his right chest before pushing him towards the wall pinning him, "Fufufu... I got you now, senpai~" she cooed as blood began to squirt from Chizuru's chest who remained silent, "But I just don't get it." she mused, "You had a monster inside of you yet you're wasting your potential to become one... I suggest you ditch protecting others since it's not important and go seek for more blood and carnage." she suggested with a creepy smile, "Protecting others just makes you weaker." she added.

"You're wrong? You're dead wrong." Chizuru said without looking at her, "Protecting others doesn't make you a weakling, in fact it's the opposite, it's make me strong... stronger than you can ever imagine! And who gave you the right to call me a monster? Listen here and listen very well... I'm not a monster... I'm an animal... an animal that is strong enough to kill a monster like you." he said as he looks at her with his determined blue eyes.

Tsukuyomi was taken a back from what he said, "No... why don't you understand? Why do you keep insisting that? Why do you have that look in you eyes? Can't stand... I can't stand those eyes! Get rid of that look!" she exclaimed as she was about to punch him only for Chizuru to counter it by smashing the baseball bat on her face which sent her flying to the sides.

"There's no denying that being an animal is scary but... " Chizuru said as he pulls out the sword from his chest, "... but that depends on the person!" he yelled before charging again towards Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi quickly responded by magically bringing out another sword and swung at Chizuru the moment he got close, however much to her shock, her sword was sliced in half, "What!?" she gasped in shock, she looks at her opponent and her eyes widen when she saw Chizuru had the sword's other half in his teeth while looking at her with murderous glare, _"Since when!?"_ she thought in shock.

Chizuru quickly crushes the sword's half with his teeth before violently, swinging down his baseball bat towards her head making the psychotic girl bent down in her knees while spilling out more blood from her mouth, the blonde wasn't done yet as he swung his weapon like a golf club hitting her on the jaw which sends her skidding and bouncing down the streets.

Chizuru charges again, Tsukuyomi out of desperation began to throw numerous daggers at him, the daggers managed to graze and even hits him on some parts of his body but the blonde charges on, nothing minding the pain at all.

"Why!? Why are you fighting this way? It's not giving me the satisfaction I want!" Tsukuyomi cried in despair.

"Sucks to be you! Cause right now! Beating the shit of you! Gives me the satisfaction!" Chizuru roared as he swung his baseball bat, Tsukuyomi was too late to respond as the strike hits her right cheek drawing more blood from her, Chizuru would then continue to smash his weapon violently at her at every angle, not giving her the chance to fight back, "It's over!" he declared as he grabs her in a fireman's carry position, "Tachibana Special! Attitude Adjustment!" he shouted before transitioning into a kneeling takeover slamming her head and back on solid concrete hard, "Hold on the thought! I'm not done yet!" he declared grabbing her arm and leg before rolling above her bringing her back on his shoulders before repeating the same move, "One more!" he said rolling over her again and repeating the same move once more, and this time, it was a lot stronger, as she hits the concrete the psychotic girl was knock out into sweet unconsciousness.

Chizuru stood above her while looking down at her, "You can't see me!" he said waving a hand on his face.

 **BREAK OUT!**

"WINNER! CHIZURU TACHIBANA!" Eddy announced as everyone roared in applause and excitement. Chizuru looks at the crowd raising his right arm with his thumb, index and middle finger pointed upward while the ring and pinky finger are folded as he gave the crowd a smile.

Back in the rooftop, the spectators could only watch with relief looks in their faces... well... most of them.

"Well guys... you're verdict." Lester stated taking a sip of his beer.

Misuzu nodded, "He truly proves his worth. He finally earns my respect." she admitted.

"He was scary but awesome at the same time!" Parappa said in excitement.

Levi scoffed, "At least he showed that he's not completely incompetent." he replied.

Damascus chuckled, "Ginpachi is right. That every nice guys lies an animal inside. And this guy proves it." he said referring to Chizuru.

"I can deny that." Misuzu replied in agreement.

"Ditto." Lester said.

Back down the streets, Chizuru looks to his left and saw the two cloaked individuals he encountered back in the cafe, he and the stoic individual would stare at each other before the blonde gave her a wink before walking away. The stoic individual could only stare at Chizuru's retreating form, she was confused at first but one thing that she understood, she and Chizuru were monsters protecting those important to them, correction, she was the monster while Chizuru is an animal... an animal whom is strong enough to kill a monster.

 **-BREAK-**

Minutes later, several Harle Knights disguised as medics arrived as they treated(apprehended) Tsukuyomi while the still battered and bloody Chizuru sat on the sidewalk alone since Eddy and Dr. Kenjirou went to find the next fight.

Chizuru took a deep breath when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Chizuru!"

The blue eyed blonde looks at his left to see Ginpachi-sensei, Dr. Shamal and another woman walking towards him. The second woman was short with a red & black hair, silver eyes and a pale complexion, she wears a white hooded cloak over a gray dress, black stockings and gray boots. This is Summer Rose.

Upon seeing Chizuru's bloody state, Shamal quickly ran towards him, "My goodness! Chizuru, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?" she asked frantically.

Chizuru chuckled, "Don't worry. I may took a beating but I'll live." he replied.

"Mou! You're not taking this seriously Chizuru! We need to treat your wounds quick!" Shamal chastised.

"Listen to her, Chizuru!" Summer quipped, "Nothing good will come off if you shrug things like this." she chided.

Chizuru sighed, "I told you, I'm fine!" he insisted before glancing at Ginpachi, "Hey, lazy Sensei! What's going to happen to that crazy girl?" he asked jabbing his thumb at Tsukuyomi getting loaded on a stretcher.

"Who are you calling lazy Sensei?" Ginpachi muttered in annoyance, "Anyway... crazy girl will be handed to Harle's authority first before transferring her to either the Plumbers Headquarters or Impel Down." he answered.

"Heavens! I hope it's not Impel Down! She maybe crazy but I don't want her to be locked up in that hell hole." Summer said in worry.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shamal said in agreement.

Ginpachi shrugged, "Whatever happens to her is out of our hands." he replied before looking at Chizuru, "I must say, you really did a good number on her. I'm impressed that you only defeated her with your strength alone and the various weapons around you." he stated with a smile.

Chizuru smirked, "Well... what can I say... I'll learned from the best." he replied looking at the lazy professor.

"Mou! It's because of you that students are beginning to get reckless in battles!" Shamal scolded at Ginpachi-sensei.

"She's right!" Summer said in agreement.

"Oi! Then what am I suppose to teach them!? And stop ganging on me, you women!" Ginpachi retorted.

Chizuru chuckled before looking up the sky, "My fight is over... but the true battle had just begun." he claimed with narrowed eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, in other side of the town, we see Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe walking in the streets, earlier they just witnessed the fight between Chizuru and Tsukuyomi which was broadcast through magical screens which pops out in thin air. Setsuna is currently wearing a white short polo with red tie, dark skirt and black boots while Konoka is wearing a brown shirt, blue dress skirt and black sandals.

"Sugoi, Se-chan! I never expect Chizuru-san to be that strong... and scary at the same time." Konoka commented as she remembers the cold, murderous look Chizuru had earlier which sends chills from her spine.

"I guess Chizuru is something more than we thought." Setsuna noted, "We need to keep our guards up, just as expected, the enemies did come in the festival." she said.

"Setsuna! Konoka!" a voice called.

The two turns to see Erza Scarlet walking towards them wearing her usual attire. Setsuna and Konoka have been friends with Erza ever since meeting about rescuing Nodoka.

"Erza-dono!" Setsuna greeted, "Have you seen the fight?" she asked.

Erza nodded, "Indeed. I had to admit it was nowhere near mine or Zorro's level but I'm impressed with his fight against that girl. He didn't even rely with his special ability to teleport which further impressed me." she stated.

"Though, he was scary... did you see that cold look from his eyes?" Konoka pointed out.

Erza nodded solemnly, "That look in his eyes concerned me a bit... but I can't blame him, the girl did threaten to kill Yoshika, whom is someone very important to him, which is the reason he acted like an animal." she explained.

"I might do the same thing if someone threatened Ojou-sama." Setsuna claimed in determination.

"Se-chan." Konoka said with worried.

"What are you going to do now, Erza-dono?" Setsuna asked.

"We're going to keep patrolling around the town. Sooner or later, another member of the Apostles would make an appearance." Erza answered.

"Fufu... you don't have to look around any longer." a voice said which seems familiar to Erza.

Everybody looks around to see a cloaked hooded figure approaching the three.

"Who are you?!" Setsuna demanded as she got in front of Konoka while Erza could only stare at the figure wondering why she's so familiar.

"Fufu... I believe it's right to formally introduce myself." the figure said taking off her cloak as Erza's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you're..." Erza trails.

In front of them was a woman has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin and had green eyes. She wears a long, slightly loose kimono with red and black stripes around her waist, black clothing underneath and a red traditional sandals.

The woman gave her a smile, "It's been a while... Erza Scarlet." she greeted.

"You're... Ikaruga!" Erza said revealing the woman's name.

 **And cut! Wow! I really had fun writing this chapter! I was grinning like crazy while writing this down that my sister thought that I've lost it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first battle during the festival cause there's more to come!**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Summer Rose from Rwby**

 **Ikaruga from Fairy Tail**

 **-OMAKE-**

Standing in front of screen are the Author, Neptune and Rin.

"Hello readers! I'm the Author and right next to me is my lovely girlfriend Neptune and our adopted daughter, Rin!" the Author introduced themselves.

"If you're wondering why the three of us are gathered right here, is because we're going to answer several unsaid questions that occurred during this chapter!" Neptune explained.

"And without further ado, let's get this started!" the Author exclaimed.

Rin then brought out her drawing pad that says "Why is Summer Rose is in this fic?".

"Well... remember that ZeroTopia is a world that grants people second chance in life! Since Summer Rose is revealed to be deceased in canon, she was given the chance to live again in ZeroTopia while working as a teacher in AWA Academy." the Author explained .

"I'm glad to be a part of this." Summer said from one corner.

Rin then brought out her drawing pad again that says "Why Ikaruga alive?".

"Interesting question! You see, in the original Fairy Tail manga, Ikuraga was presume to be dead but in the anime, she was seen alive along with her allies. But since the anime never showed them again, the Author decided to give her a role in this fic as a member of the Apostles." Neptune explained.

"Fufu... and I love it." Ikaruga said from the same corner.

Rin once again brought out her drawing pad that says "What's up with Chizuru and the stoic cloaked figure?".

"The stoic cloaked figure along with her companion are a different version Black Rock Shooter and Mato Kuroi, two characters appearing in another fic titled Strangers in Remnant by my good friend, Jason 2108. Please check out his stories, they're awesome!" the Author said.

"Anyway, recently, Jason2108 released a chapter of his story titled Behind the Scenes 2108, where his OCs plus the alternate versions of Yuuki Konno, Rin, Neptune, Mato and Black Rock Shooter visits the this fic during the festival." Neptune explained.

"As for Chizuru and Black Rock Shooter's staring contest. Chizuru, believe it or not, is fully aware that they're from another world. Take note, another world not another fic. Just one glimpse of Black's and Mato's eyes, he quickly figured out that that they're different persons. Chizuru maybe be an idiot but this idiot is far more smarter than you think! As for the stares, while most characters would get scared and intimidated by Black, Chizuru don't. Remember that Chizuru gets a lot of hated glares from his fellow students, he can match and surpass Levi's glare and as of this chapter, you now know that Chizuru is capable is displaying the most horrifying glare ever that would totally match or even surpass Black's stoic glare." the Author explained.

"A little hint for the future chapters! Black Rock Shooter will make an actual appearance soon and it will involve a gruesome battle with Chizuru! And when is that, it's a secret!" Neptune said with a wink.

"And that's it for today! Hope you enjoy this Omake!" the Author said.

"Bye! Bye!" Neptune exclaimed waving her hands.

Rin brought out her drawing pad that says "See you next time!" with a smile on her face.

 **Next chapter, Erza and Setsuna will take on Ikaruga!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	18. Erza & Setsuna vs Ikaruga

**A/N: And I'm back. No random weird and creepy speeches for today. Anyway, I'm happy that everyone likes the previous chapter, as many reviewers pointed out, the fight scene is totally based from a Gintama fight scenes, the battle scenes in Gintama was for more entertaining than any other animes, no powers, no special effects just pure strength and sword bashing goodness, which is why I enjoyed writing the previous chapter. This chapter, not so much, but I hope you guys still like it.**

 **For those who don't know Gintama, it's main character is Gintoki Sakata aka Ginpachi-sensei. If Gintoki and Black Rock Shooter ever collided, it's Gintoki who will come out victorious, just watch his numerous fights and you'll see why I said that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET YOURSELVES READY BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER FIGHT, RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Eddy announced through his megaphone as everyone roared in cheers. He and Dr. Kenjirou came just in time, the moment Ikaruga showed herself to Erza, Setsuna and Konoka.

Ikaruga giggled, "That is some interesting way to cover up our fight, however, you're friend's fight against Tsukuyomi may fooled everyone but our fight will be different." she claimed.

Erza got into position, "We'll see about that. I've defeated you once before, and I could do it again." she declared in determination.

Ikaruga giggles again, "Ara~ Still confident as ever." she said.

"Don't get over your head Erza!" Dr, Kenjirou called out, "You're overconfidence is the reason why Taskmaster defeated you before!'' he remembered.

Erza flinched and blushed at the memory, "Sorry about that doctor." she replied in embarrassment.

"Taskmaster?'' Konoka asked tilting her head.

"A former enemy of ours.'' Erza replied as a sigh.

"Ojou-sama, please go somewhere safe. Erza-dono and I will take her on." Setsuna declared.

Erza turns to Setsuna, "Are you sure about this, Setsuna? Ikaruga is on a different level than most of anyone that you fought so far.'' she reminded.

"I'm aware. But like a friend said, 'you won't know unless you try'.'' Setsuna replied in determination.

Erza gave her a smile, "All right. Then let's do this.'' she said.

"Good-luck you two and be careful." Konoka replied as she ran to safety as a crowd began to form from the sidewalks.

Among the crowd are Kaede Nagase, Mana Tatsumiya, Houki Shinonono and a young male. The male is fairly tall young man with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. He is currently wearing a red high-collared vest over a peach t-shirt with orange outlines, black pants and gray sneakers. This is Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Sugoi! I'm really enjoying this festival, the fighting events are really amazing!'' Takeshi claimed with a smile of excitement.

Houki let out a sigh, "We manage to fool the crowd but it also manage to fool this guy.'' she said. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with red tie underneath a dark dress, black stockings and red shoes.

"Fooling aside, just how strong is this Ikaruga?'' Mana asked. She is wearing her black leather jacket over a white top, black pants and brown boots.

"We don't know about her that much but according to Erza, Ikaruga is one of her toughest opponents." Takeshi answered with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, Ikaruga knows Sword magic as well, she can perform various swords spells that can break Erza's powerful armor.'' Houki added.

"That means, this Ikaruga, is far more stronger than Tsukuyomi, Setsuna-dono better watch out - de gozaru.'' Kaede pointed out. Kaede is currently wearing her school uniform.

"ALL RIGHT! THE COMBATANTS ARE SET, LET'S END YOU'RE WAITING ONCE AND FOR ALL, BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE!" Eddy announced as the crowd abrupt in cheers.

 **Erza & Setsuna vs Ikaruga**

"Setsuna have you ever though of getting married?'' Erza asked.

"What are you asking at a time like this? We had a fight goin' on!" Setsuna retorted.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Play ft by funkist)  
**

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she transform into one of her armors, the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Ikaruga grinned, "So you're starting with your Heaven's Wheel Armor, you know that didn't worked last time.'' she claimed.

"Things are different this time around!'' Erza claimed as she summoned a large amount of swords floating in the air, she then uses telekinesis to raise her swords high before launching it towards Ikaruga.

Ikaruga smiled, "Still the same..." she said as the swords got close to her before swiftly drawing out her blade, "... so does the results.'' she said as each swords were shattered to pieces.

Then suddenly Setsuna appeared behind her and quickly swung down her sword, "Graaaghh!'' she roared but only to find out that her target simply blocks her sword with her bare hand much to her disbelief, "How?'' she asked.

"I've seen through your tactics, Erza would provide distraction then you would strike.'' Ikaruga stated before grabbing Setsuna by the collar, "But that isn't enough!'' she exclaimed before slamming Setsuna down on the ground, Setsuna bounces up before receiving a massive kick from Ikaruga which sends her skidding on the streets.

Erza charges forward and swung her sword but Ikaruga swiftly dodges her attack, "Yasha's Empty Flash.'' she chanted, then suddenly Erza's entire armor were destroyed before following it by a kick to Erza's stomach which sends her flying back but the redhead managed to land on her feet while clutching her stomach.

"Yasha's Empty Flash... a technique that shatters everything without touching her blade...'' Houki commented from the sides.

"The fight just started but she already got them in a pinch.'' Mana stated.

"Don't give up, you two!'' Takeshi cheered.

"It's nice being so optimistic - de gozaru.'' Kaede said with her arms crossed.

Erza quickly transforms into another armor as Setsuna got up and charges again, "Raimaken!'' she yelled as she charges her sword with electricity, she swung her sword down at Ikaruga only for her to block it with her sword, upon impact, her attack caused a giant lightning explosion followed by a smoke, "Did I get her?" she thought out loud, when the smokes clears out to find out that Ikaruga was unscathed, much to her shock.

"Interesting move... but it's not good enough to take me down.'' Ikaruga said before grabbing Setsuna once again by the collar before slamming her repeatedly on the ground before throwing her to the sides.

Meanwhile, in one cafe, we see Buggy the Clown, Guts and Kurome in one table while right next to them are two cloaked individuals, when suddenly the clown's back went rigid as he looks up with narrowed eyes.

"What's up clown?'' Guts asked. He's currently wearing his usual armor.

"I don't know... but my danger senses are telling me that we should move out of the way.'' Buggy replied. He's currently wearing his usual attire.

Guts and Kurome stares at him for a minute, before quickly grabbing their foods and drinks, moving out of the way just in time for Setsuna to crash at their table.

"Told you.'' Buggy said with a blank look.

"And we don't doubt it.'' Guts replied as Kurome took a bite of her cake.

Back in the fight, Erza is now on her Flame Empress Armor. Her armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing her shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, her hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

Ikaruga turns to her with a grin, "Ara~ it's the Flame Empress Armor this time.'' she mused.

"What happened earlier won't happen again!" Erza declared as she charges forward engulfing her swords in flames before bringing it down on Ikaruga whom responded by drawing out her blade quickly colliding with Erza's weapon, "Not done yet!'' the redhead yelled as she begun to trade blows with Ikaruga whom only withstand her attacks.

Ikaruga took a few steps back, "Garuda's Flame!" she chanted as she swung her fire-coated sword as she charges forward, Erza brought down her sword only to miss as Ikaruga slices her armor, the attack has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, which caused Erza's Flame Empress Armor to be destroyed.

"No way!" Houki gasped in shock, "She destroyed Erza's Flame Empress Armor!'' she exclaimed.

"That Yasha's Empty Flash is real problem to deal with.'' Mana commented.

Erza once again used Requip to change into another armor, the Purgatory Armor. Taking on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.

Takeshi whistles, "There it is! Her Purgatory Armor!'' he stated.

"Her strongest armor that no one has lived to tell the tale!'' Houki added as Erza and Ikaruga charges at each other.

Meanwhile, Setsuna slowly got up from the wrecked table as Buggy handed her a bottle of Pocari Sweat.

"You got to play your cards if you want to beat that woman, Erza is already using her Strongest Armor but it's also proven to be ineffective.'' Buggy said.

Setsuna gladly took the bottle and drinks it, "Ah... I know... guess I had to use my Pactio on this one.''she declared.

"Whatever that is, you should use it now.'' Buggy stated.

Back in the fight, Ikaruga once again was able to destroy Erza's armor sending the redhead skidding down the streets.

"No way! Even her Purgatory Armor is destroyed!'' Houki gasped once again.

"Is there's any armor that she had that won't get affected by her technique - de gozaru?'' Kaede asked, she's almost loosing her cool while watching the fight.

Takeshi smiled, "There's one! And you'll be surprise by it.'' he stated.

Ikaruga let out a sigh, "This is sad... is the full extent of you're abilities, is this how much you improved this years.'' she mocked. Suddenly, Setsuna ran back and got in front of her her, "Ara~ you're back, I thought you're already done.'' she said.

"I'm not done yet! I still have more tricks up my sleeve!'' Setsuna declared when suddenly her back sprouted two large albino wings, much to everyone's surprise.

"Setsuna is in her Hanyo Form.'' Mana stated.

"Nice! She look like an angel who fell from heaven." Takeshi commented with a smile.

Ikaruga looks at her unamused, "Oho... that's a wonderful form but gaining wings won't help you in this fight cause I'll just cut it off.'' she mocked.

Setsuna then began to glow, "I'm not done yet! Activate Pactio! Gladiara Alata!'' she chanted as her body was engulf by bright light blinding everyone's visions including Ikaruga, as the light down, Setsuna is now in her new form. She is currently wearing a white sleeveless gii, two golden gauntlets with white sleeves, blue hakama pants, white socks and black sandals. In her hands are two wazikashi and with her wings, her appearance makes her look like a Divine Being.

"Wow... she's so beautiful...'' Houki said in awe.

Takeshi whistles, "So that's a pactio! How do you girls get one?'' he asked only to see Kaede and Mana looking away from him with blush on their face, "Eh? What's wrong?'' he asked in confusion.

Erza then got up and look at Setsuna with a smile, "So, she's going all out! Then I should too.'' she claimed as she transforms once more to her next armor, The Clear Heart Clothing. This outfit is primarily red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband.

"Is that what you're referring to Yamamoto-dono?'' Kaede asked.

Takeshi grinned, "Yup! It may look normal but what she can do with that form is amazing.'' he claimed.

Setsuna turns to the redhead, "Erza-dono... I'll keep her distracted, once you find an opening then strike.'' she instructed.

"That's really risky but I believe that's our only chance to beat her, so let's do it.'' Erza replied.

Setsuna nodded as she turns her attention back to Ikaruga, "Let's go." she declared.

Ikaruga giggled as she remained still, "Whatever you two are planning, it won't work.'' she said.

Setsuna charges and with her wings it increases her speed, she swung her weapon at Ikaruga which such force that the kimono-wearing swords woman had to block it.

"I'm impressed this ability of yours fascinates me.'' Ikaruga commented.

"You've seen nothing yet.'' Setsuna declared as she took a few steps back before throwing some paper dolls which later transforms into Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Kenji Kazama, Kaede Nagase, Koutarou Inugami, Izuku Midoriya, Kuu Fei, Saito Hiiraga and Chizuru Tachibana.

"What are those?'' Houki asked.

"Those are doppelgangers, Setsuna knows a technique where she can transform paper dolls to doppelgangers of different persons.'' Mana explained.

The doppelgangers then charges towards Ikaruga, "Futile.'' she said before swinging her sword causing every doppelgangers to disappear to a puff of smoke, suddenly Setsuna appears right in front of her, much to her shock.

"Zangakuen!" Setsuna shouted before swinging down her kii infused weapon towards but Ikaruga once again blocks the strike however unlike before, the blow was a lot powerful that it pushed her a few inches away.

Ikaruga looks up at Setsuna with a grin, "Interesting... you're a lot talented than I thought.'' she commented.

"I'm not done yet!'' Setsuna said closing her eyes as she began to glow using her artifact in full force, "Shika Shishikuro!'' she chanted as 16 blades are created from thin air, she then opens her eyes, "Inatsurubi no Katama!'' she yelled as she uses the 16 blades and created a lightning force around the target that traps Ikaruga and stops her from moving, much to her shock.

Ikaruga gritted her teeth, "I never expected this kind of technique.'' she said.

Setsuna turns back, "Erza-dono, now!" she called out.

Erza then charges forward with her sights set on the immovable Ikaruga, "This is the end!'' she declared as she focuses her Magic Power into her blade for maximum offense, "Graaaagghhh!" she roared before swinging her sword pass through Ikaruga.

Everyone stayed in silence as Setsuna's blades disappeared, Ikaruga stood still before smiling, "Well done... well done...'' she said as blood spills out from her side before falling backwards to the ground in defeat.

Erza took a deep breath before looking down on Ikaruga, victoriously.

 **BREAK OUT!**

"AND THE WINNER ARE ERZA SCARLET AND SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI!" Eddy announced as everyone roared in cheers.

"Se-chan, you two did it!" Konoka cheered hugging Sestuna much to the feather hair's embarrassment.

Houki let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness... it's over.'' she said.

"Hahaha! That was fun to watch!'' Takeshi said with a hearty laughter.

Mana nodded, "Indeed, it was an impressive battle." she said.

"Makes me wonder how I would fair if take on Erza-dono in spar - de gozaru.'' Kaede thought out loud.

Both Erza and Setsuna reverted back to their original attires as Guts, Buggy and Kurome are approaching the still down Ikaruga, when suddenly, a red vortex appears below her, shocking everyone.

"What the?'' Buggy gasped.

"A red vortex!" Guts stated.

"What's going on?'' Erza asked.

Ikaruga then spoke as she slowly sinks down the red vortex, "Too bad for you guys... I'm not letting myself captured... you already had Damascus and lately, Tsukuyomi, I'll see you all later...'' she said.

"Wait up!'' Setsuna called, but it's too late, Ikaruga was gone and the red vortex vanished.

Everyone stood in silence trying to comprehend what just happened until Dr. Kenjirou spoke, "All right... that was just an act, the vortex is our other option in taking injured combatants to the Sick Bay, why is it red? We're having some magic-type technical difficulties goin' on!'' he reassured the crowd.

"Nice save.'' Eddy stated while releasing a sigh, "But magic-type technical difficulties? You could at least come up something better than that.'' he said.

The doctor looks at Eddy with a blank look, "Oh, like you could come up with something better.'' he mocked.

Meanwhile, Buggy knelt down on the same spot where Ikaruga once lied, he touches the ground trying to detect any magical presence.

"So... where do you think that red vortex took her?'' Guts asked with his arms crossed.

"No clue... but I guess that vortex took her back to the Apostles' base operation.'' Buggy replied before looking up with narrowed eyes, "This won't be the last time that we're seeing here, that's for sure.'' he added.

Kurome then spotted two cloaked individuals from the crowd, whom noticed her stare, causing them to quickly walk away.

"What's wrong Kurome?'' Guts asked.

Kurome shook her head, "Nothing. Just wondering something.'' she replied.

As this is goin on, Erza approaches Setsuna, "Setsuna, you really impressed me with your skills, though you need a few improvement, I'll be happy to give you some tips if you want.'' she offered.

Setsuna smiled, "Much appreciated... thank you very much.'' she replied with a bow.

"By the way, this Pactio of yours is really interesting, I was wondering how did obtain such ability?'' Erza asked.

Setsuna then blushed from the question, "Uhm... that's... well...'' she said trying to come up with a good answer.

"She got her pactio after kissing Negi-kun." Konoka replied bluntly with a smile on her nonetheless.

"Ojou-sama!' Sestuna blurted out, her face blushing madly.

Everyone in the streets was left in silence from what they heard, Erza could only stare at Setsuna in shock with a tint of red in her cheeks, Guts was speechless while Eddy and Buggy jaws dropped on the ground... literally, Dr. Kenjirou would look around awkwardly while Kurome doesn't care.

"Setsuna... I... I never thought that you're into young boys...'' Erza muttered.

"It's not what it looks like! I can explain!'' Setsuna replied frantically as Konoka let out a giggle.

Meanwhile, Houki and Takeshi looks at Mana and Kaede with perplexed looks, "Don't tell me... you guys formed a pactio with Springfield-sensei too... and did that...'' the former said.

Mana look away as Kaade spoke, "It's... really embarrassing... so let's not talk about it - de gozaru.'' she said with her cheeks tinted with red.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, on a rooftop of one building, we see Damascus, Ginpachi-sensei and Kenshin Himura gathered together. Kenshin is currently wearing a white tuxedo with black tie, dark trousers and brown leather shoes.

"So... two down and one more to go.'' Ginpachi stated.

Damascus nodded, "But unlike the first two, the last one will be a lot of trouble than you expected.'' he replied.

"How so?'' Kenshin asked.

"I felt his presence, he's here, he has the ability to summon different monsters and any minute, he could do it.'' Damascus replied.

"What else he can do?'' Kenshin asked once again.

"All he had is physical strength but even without magical abilities, he still considered a powerful threat.'' Damascus answered.

"Then we need to warn everyone about this, in order to keep their guards up." Ginpachi suggested.

Kenshin nodded, "It's our best move for now.'' he said.

 **-BREAK-**

On the other side of town, we see Chizuru Tachibana(with bandages wrapped around his head), Kenji Kazama, Nanoha Takamachi, Asuna Kagurazaka, Negi Springfield, Takane D. Goodman, Mei Sakura and Ryuuko Matoi gathered around in a circle.

Nanoha just finished taking calls from Ginpachi before turning to everyone, "Guys according to Ginpachi-sensei, the next member of the Apostles had the ability to summon monsters.'' she revealed.

"Man! If those Apostles weren't enough... they just had to plan in bringing in their cavalries.'' Ryuuko grumbled.

"Well... the Apostles exists to create havoc so it ain't surprising for them to plan something like that.'' Kenji stated.

"Just what kind of monsters are we talking about?'' Mei asked curiously.

"It varies from Eggbears, Unmanned IS, giant roaches, zombies and the Titans.'' Chizuru counted.

"Titans?'' Asuna repeated.

"Giant naked humans that eat people.'' Chizuru replied with nonchalantly.

Negi gulped, "Okay... that's scary...'' he stated with shaky voice.

"Anyway... we need to keep our guards up, Ginpachi-sensei said that the last Apostle could attack anytime soon.'' Nanoha reminded.

Takane nodded, "She's right, we need to get ready and make sure the people don't panicked during the attack.'' she stated.

"I think Eddy and Dr. Kenjirou got that covered.'' Kenji reassured, "Whatever their plan is." he added with a blank look.

Nanoha then turns to Chizuru, "Are you sure you want to fight Chizuru? You're still haven't recovered from the fight you had with Tsukuyomi.'' she pointed out with worried looks.

Chiziru shook his head, "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, I can still keep going, besides I'm going to become your leader so I can't afford to back down due to injury.'' he reasoned.

Takane looks at Chizuru with a smile, "You guys really are interesting... all right, I've decided. I'm going to join AWA once the fiasco here is over." she announced surprising everyone.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Negi asked in surprise.

Takane nodded, "AWA seems a good place to work, besides, ever since the discovery of magic, the Magic Association got less work than usual so joining AWA is a great start for me." she explained.

"If Takane is joining then so am I!" Mei announced cheerfully.

Nanoha giggled, "Then glad to have you onboard Takane-san." she said.

"Likewise." Takane replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, from another rooftop, we see another figure clad in black cloak looking down the town with a sinister grin.

"So I guess it's all to me now huh..." he said as a strange crack began to form behind him, "... we're going to have a festival all right, a festival where the screaming of pain and horror as the music." he said ominously as creatures slowly comes out of the crack one by one.

 **And that's it! I hope you like the fight between Erza & Setsuna against Ikaruga. I had to rewatch the episode where Erza took on Ikaruga to create a decent fight scene.**

 **This is the character who debuted in this chapter:**

 **Takeshi Yamamoto from Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **-OMAKE-**

In one cafe, we see Yuuki Konno, Asuna Yuuki, Yuuki Asaba and Yuuki Kataoka gathered in one table with cakes and drinks for each of them.

"Yuuki-san have you ever tried doing "that" with Kirito?" Yuuki Asaba asked with a straight face.

"W-what!? What are you talking about Yuuki!? No! No... we didn't... do that..." Asuna Yuuki replied with a mad blush on her face.

"Yuuki-chan! You should try eating tacos!" Yuuki Kataoka suggested with a big smile.

"Um! I would love to try eating tacos! I heard they were good!" Yuuki Konno replied happily.

On another table, right next to them, we see Rex Salazar and Red having some snacks with blank look on their faces.

"Those four should never hang out with each other." Rex stated.

"They're giving me hernia." Red said.

Yui Hirasawa then walk passed them while strumming her guitar.

 **Hope you like the omake! Next chapter, all hell breaks loose! And the everyone enjoys it!**

 **Until then, paalam!**


	19. Final Battle at the Festival

**A/N: And here it is! The 19th overall chapter of the All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!, this fic is by far had the most chapters I've written so far and I'm proud of it! Unless All Worlds Alliance Stories surpasses that record. I've estimated that this fic had three to two chapters left before we head back to the main fic.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

The still unnamed villain stood still on one building looking down with an evil smirk on his face, he then raised his hands before snapping his fingers.

"Let's see if you can still fool everyone with this." he claimed.

Suddenly a large crack appears in the middle of the streets which then shattered and slowly coming out are a sleuth of different monsters and creatures, from Eggbears, Lizardmen, Unmanned IS, Giant Cockroaches, Dinosaurs, Contaminoids, Karate Pigs, Hollows and Giant Spiders.

Before they could move forward, the creatures stopped when a group consisting of Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Nanoha Takamachi, Ryuuko Matoi, Takane D. Goodman and Mei Sakura stood proudly on their way with the blonde in front.

Chizuru let out a smirk, "Looks like our Apostle finally made his move, just look how many of his friends he just sent to us." he stated.

"That's a lot a monsters... and robots." Negi said in awe.

"So the Apostles had the ability to summon this many creatures, such a terrifying power." Takane stated with narrowed eyes.

"Are we gonna fight all of them?" Mei asked.

Ryuuko brought out her half-scissor blade and place it on her shoulder, "We had to or else they'll attack the citizens." she replied.

"That's another problem... with this many creatures, I don't think we can keep our facade any longer." Kenji pointed out.

Then suddenly Eddy's voice is heard all over the town via loud speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for our grand attraction! Do you see those monsters? Witness our heroes battle it out! Cause right here, right now! We'll be having a Free For All Battle Royale!" he announced as everyone began to cheer loudly once more.

Then Dr. Kenjirou's voice took over, "Watch with caution! Everything may seem real but it's all an act!" he reminded.

Nanoha smiled, "I think that takes care of that problem." she claimed.

"You're friends really know how to improvise the situation." Asuna mused.

Chizuru chuckled, "What can we do without them." he said before looking at the creatures in front, "That said, the entire place will fall into chaos, we had to fight and at the same time, we need to keep everyone entertain, so let's get this show on the road!" he said bringing out another blade from his sleeves, "Give 'em a good show guys!" he exclaimed.

"OHHH!" everyone replied with their fist raised up.

"Let's get em!" Chizuru cried as he led the charge while crowd cheered.

 **Everyone vs Apostle's Monsters**

"Sensei... what's the answer to 2+2?" Chizuru asked.

"Eh?" Negi replied.

"What the hell are you asking at a time like this!?" Kenji shouted.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Bad Reputation by Halfcocked)**

As Chizuru's group charges at their targets, we first check out the others fighting the horde of monsters from the different sides of town.

"GRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" Shinozaki went completely ballistic as he charges towards a group Eggbears screaming his lungs out with... a flyswatter in his hand.

In one rooftop of a building, we see Homura Akemi, Madoka Kaname and Izuku Midoriya watching from above with the raven-haired girl shooting her gun at several creatures, killing them via headshot.

"You think Shinozaki is going to be fine with his weapon?" Izuku asked. He is currently wearing his attire he wore back when they rescued Nodoka.

Madoka looks down and saw Shinozaki easily defeating the Eggbears with his flyswatter, "I think he'll do just fine." she replied.

Izuku then noticed a group of Lizardmen marching below, "Welp! Time to act." he declared as reddish energy started to course through his body, making green spark electricity around him, "One for All... FULL COWLING!" he bellowed before jumping off the building, bouncing on one wall to another while pulling his fist back, "SMAAAAAASSSHHH!" he roared before slamming his fist down to the middle of the Lizardmen sending them flying to different directions while creating a crater.

"Sugoi! Izuku-kun is really amazing!" Madoka said in delight.

Homura only rolled her eyes when she realized something, _"Izuku-kun?"_ she thought in confusion.

Back down, Izuku got up before cocking his arm like a handgun before charging to another target. Behind him, we see Jirou Yoshidayama and Takatoshi Tsuda fighting some Lizardmen while entertaining the crowd at the same time.

After disarming a Lizardmen, Jirou applied a standing wristlock on it, he then placed his foot on its nuzzle before falling backwards, the force of the impact knocks the creature out cold, as the broomhead stood up, "Bada boom! Bada bing! You know the pain we bring! I'm fast as a cat, quick as a feline, I ain't lying!" he claimed making the crowd cheer for him.

Right behind him, another Lizardman attacks Big Taka but the huge young man crouches down, grabbing the creature's legs before standing up, lifting the anthropomorphic reptile up and over before dropping it behind him, he then follow it by a jumping elbow drop on the reptile's neck, killing it, he then noticed another Lizardman charging towards him, he answers back by delivering a huge running boot to the head which was so powerful that it's head flew off the body.

Big Taka then stood next to Jirou, "Monsters... there's one word to describe you! And I'm gonna... SPELL! IT! OUT FOR! YA! S-A-W-F-T... SAWFT!" he shouted while Jirou air quotes the words he just said as the crowd burst into cheers.

In another part of the town, we see a hordes of Hollows approaching the crowd, amongst the crowd were the two cloaked individuals that Chizuru met in the cafe during his fight with the stoic one restraining herself from attacking.

"Does anyone going after those things?" a man asked.

"Don't worry!" a voice called, everyone turns to their left to see Mato Kuroi, still in her maid uniform, getting in front of the monsters, "I am here to take them on!" she declared.

Eddy then drops from a building, "Well what do you know folks, if it isn't Mato Kuroi, the Gunner Cutie and the sole female of the AWA Rookie 20!" he announced as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Don't call me that Eddy!" Mato retorted before focusing her attention to the Hollows, "Time to test how much I improved." she said. She charges forward extending her forearm forward and does a slide cross before delivering a forearm smash at the creature breaking it's jaws, she then charges on another one while performing a 360 spin and uses the momentum to deliver a devastating jumping knee strike on her target, breaking it's head, Mato was not finished, as another Hollow charge at her, she quickly dodges it's swipe before catching the creature in a full-nelson hold and despite her small size, she managed to lift up the gigantic creature off the ground before slamming it back-first on the ground.

"Mamma Mia! That was awesome!" Eddy cheered along with everyone.

Mato looks back and see more Hollows coming towards her, "I can do this all day but I had better things to do!" she said before grabbing her necklace as a bright light engulfs her, transforming her into her Black Rock Shooter form, "Like my current work at Sweet Anne's." she claimed before magically bringing out a large blue cannon, "Take this!" she yelled before shooting a powerful blue beam towards the creatures decimating them to ashes.

"Mamma Mia! No wonder you're part of the AWA Rookie 20!" Eddy claimed with a smirk.

"Come on Eddy! It was nothing... besides, I'm in the eighth spot of the Rookie 20, the seven above me are lot stronger." Mato replied bashfully rubbing the back of her head.

"Still what you did was amazing and the crowd agrees me with me!" Eddy stated with the crowd cheering.

Mato let out a sigh before noticing a Hollow sneaking up on Eddy, "Eddy watch out!" she called.

Eddy let out a smirk while snapping his fingers as a razor sharp wind slices the creature in two, "This Grandmaster is more than you know." he claimed.

"Miss Kuroi!" a voice called.

Mato turns to see Rook Blonko and Chloe Valens approaching, "Blonko!" she greeted, delighted to see her crush only to frown to see her rival, "And Chloe..." she muttered.

Blonko got his weapon out, "I see you've done a good job taking care of these creatures but our task is far from done." he said before turning to Mato and Chloe, "I suggest the three of us work together getting rid of them in this area." he suggested.

"Hai!/Of course!" Mato and Chloe replied before glaring at each other much to Eddy's amusement.

Chloe then draws out her sword while Mato pulls out giant blade, the two turns to Blonko who nodded, the three stood side by side before charging forward. Eddy couldn't help but make a heart shaped hand while pointing it to the three.

In another side of town, we see Ed, Gingka Hagane, Melodias, Lloyd Irvings and Kuu Fei fighting a hordes of Karate Pigs and Contaminoids.

Lloyd was first to strike, wielding two blades he slashes a Karate Pig twice sending it upwards before slamming it down on the ground with another slice. Melodias dashes forward as he swung his blade, slicing two Contaminoids in the process, and with pure physical prowess he swung his blade once more which sliced a much larger Contaminoid in two. Gingka jumps high in the air, as he soars he raised his blade up, "STARBLAST ATTACK!" he roared as he nosed dive on a group of Karate Pigs, crashing down sending the creatures flying to different directions.

"Here I come - aru!" Kuu announced charging at a Karate Pig, she throws two punches successfully hitting the creature on the ribcage before following it by a powerful elbow which sent it flying, she then suddenly appeared behind the creature before kicking on its back sending it crashing down the concrete.

Ed stood in front of a large Contaminoid slowly approaching him, the yellow lump then charges electricity from his fist, creating a large golden circular spark, "Take this! ELECTRO CONNECT!" he roared before the punching the creature straight on the face which cause it to explode to pieces.

"That was awesome - aru!" Kuu cheered.

"As expected of the ranked sixth of the AWA Rookie 20." Lloyd commented with a grin.

"More to the left guys!" Melodias called.

The five into position with Gingka in front, "Bring em' on!" he declared raising his blade.

Just a few meters away from them, we see Lester the Unlikely fighting a group Lizardman with sword and despite his nerdy appearance, he is no pushover, as he managed to take the creatures down with ease.

Lester chuckled, "If I were still the old me, I'll be running off, screaming and shivering like a coward." he mused, then noticed a large shadow looming over him, he looks up to see a giant naked humanoid creature staring down at him, "Aw' come on! There are kids here! Keep it PG!" he criticized.

Lester then ducks out of the way when the Titan tried to grab him, Levi Ackerman then made his way to aid his, probably, only friend, "Out of the way Lester! I'll take care of this!" he ordered.

"With pleasure!'' Lester replied running passed Levi.

The Titan then tries to grabbed Levi but the soldier jumps over his arm and began to spin around slicing his way to the arms and shoulders before reaching the back of it's neck, he then delivers a powerful slice to the back of it's neck which instantly kills the gigantic humanoid creature.

The Titan fell down to the ground and Gingka's group noticed that's it's about to fall down.

"London Bridge is falling!" Ed quipped.

Gingka's group got out of the way just in time for the gigantic corpse to fall down, "Whew! Good thing the streets are lot spacious or else it'll crash down on the establishments." Melodias commented.

Levi then landed safely on the ground when a Flame Lizardman sneaks on him however the creature was stabbed in the back by a sword which actually belongs to Yuuki Konno, as the creature fell down dead, Levi and Yuuki stares at each other for a minute, suddenly they swung each of their blades forward for an attack, but the strike wasn't meant for each other but for what's behind them, Levi just stabbed a Lizardman behind Yuuki and with Yuuki doing the same thing.

Yuuki then lets out a smile, "Shall we work together?" she offered.

Levi scoffed, "I don't need your help." he replied.

Yuuki giggled before both warriors charges towards the hordes of Lizardmen, slicing and slashing their swords as they passed through their targets. Meanwhile, Lester and Asuna Yuuki watches them in amusement.

Lester chuckled, "They're pretty scary as a fighting duo, don't you think." he commented.

Asuna shrugged, "They're still amazing though." she said drawing out her blade, "I think we should assist them, can you keep up?" she asked.

Lester sighed, "I may be the weakest in this unlikely group..." he said before smiling, "... but I'm no pushover." he declared raising up his sword.

On another side of the town, we see Dan Mandel and Koutarou Inugami punching and kicking many Eggbears and Karate Pigs coming at them.

Koutarou punches one Karate Pig so hard, that it was sent flying to space, "Haha! Beat that!" he boasted.

Dan chuckled as he kicks an Eggbear, "Good work, young Padawan! But there's more of that! The more our targets, the more we can kick ass!" he stated with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah!" Koutarou replied raising his fist high.

Behind them, we see Chris Pearson, Natsumi Murakami and Chizuru Naba hiding behind a makeshift barricade with all three wearing military helmets.

Chris throws a grenade on a group of Eggbears which then explodes the creatures to pieces, ''Man... who knew that kid would earned Dan's respect." he commented.

"Yeah... I can't believe they've been hanging out ever since that bumper cars fiasco." Natsumi stated.

"I knew that man is a bad influence to Koutarou." Chizuru N. said in disdain.

Chris sighed, "Can't help but agree with you." he said, _"One Dan is enough, we don't want another."_ he thought.

Just a few blocks from them, we see Takeshi Yamamoto, Houki Shinonono, Kaede Nagase and Mana Tatsumiya fighting a group of Unmanned IS.

Houki, wearing her red IS called Akastubaki, fires several torpedoes towards the Golems hovering from the above making them explode to pieces. Takeshi thrust his sword forward, stabbing the Golem directly on it's core, he quickly pulls back his sword before jumping backwards just in time for the machine to explode.

"Hahaha! I'm having fun!" Takeshi claimed with a smile.

"I'm not!" Houki shouted back.

Kaede dashes forward throwing kunais and shurikens at the Golems hitting some parts, she then pulls out a giant four-star shuriken, "Here it goes!" she said before throwing her weapon in great speed, the large shuriken would slice through three Golems causing them to explode.

Mana rolls down the ground after dodging enemy projectiles, she then lays down flat on the concrete, aiming her gun at one Golem, "Take this." she said pulling the trigger, shooting out a powerful bullet quickly piercing through the Golem's skull making it's head explode, she then noticed another Golem flying above her, so she quickly got uo and aimed two guns at the machine before shooting on its vital parts, the core included, making it explode, as Mana let out a small, victorious smile.

"Mana! Watch out!" Kaede called out.

Mana turns around to see another Unmanned IS about to swipe her with it's claws, fortunately for her, a young man arrived and delivers a powerful kick sending the IS crashing to a post. The young man had a brushed up, spiky black hair with dark eyes. He wears a dark leather jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and black & white sneakers. This is Taro Yamada.

"Nice timing Taro!" Houki called out.

Taro wasted no time attacking the downed Golem, the machine tried to claw him but he struck first by delivering a powerful backhand at the Golem's head decapitating it, he then grabs the machine's arm ripping it out, before bashing it towards another Golem, he then tackles the said Golem to the ground and began pounding it, breaking every parts of it's body before ripping out the core, drops it on the ground before stomping it to pieces.

"Amazing... and he just did that with his bare hands - de gozaru." Kaede said awe.

"Taro is a mixed martial artist but is also a strong assassin." Takeshi explained.

Mana approaches Taro, "I could have take that one out but... I appreciate the aid." she said.

Taro gave her grin, "Happy to help." he replied with a two finger salute.

On another side of town, we see another Titan walking around aimlessly, unbeknownst to the giant, Naruto, Natsu and Luffy were just standing behind it with smirks on their faces.

"Let's do this!" Naruto declared as Luffy and Natsu charges forward.

Luffy stretched his arms forward, wrapping it around the giant's ankle tightly ceasing it's movement, "Go Natsu!" he yelled.

Natsu ignites his fist with flames, "Take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he roared punching the Titan from the back so hard that it was pushed down the ground.

Naruto charges forward with a blue blur on his palm, "Luffy! Give me a boost!" he called. Luffy responded by grabbing his shirt before throwing him towards the down Titan, "RASENGAN!" he bellowed hitting the gigantic creature at the back of it's neck with a devastating blow, killing it in an instant.

Eren Yaeger watches the battle from one rooftop, "Woah... that was awesome." he mused.

Watching from another rooftop, Damascus looks down at the hordes of Lizardmen and Eggbears, he still remembers the mysterious stranger had told him earlier, he let out a devious smirk, "So he's disappointed of me turning my back on the Apostles huh? Well, let me disappoint him further." he said before throwing his arms out with his hands open, suddenly lightning shoots out from his palms and began to rain down the streets, hitting and killing every creatures on the way, "I maybe in the good side but I'm still a bad guy. Like they said, bad times don't last but bad guys do!" he stated with a grin.

"Damn straight." a guy said right next to him. The guy had a slanted blue eyes with a long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with a large bangs in front covering his left eye. He wears the signature Akatsuki cloak over a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath, dark pants, stirrups and sandals. He wears a utility belt with two bags attached on it. This is Deidara.

Both Damascus and Deidara shared a fist bump.

And finally, we now focus our attention to Chizuru Tachibana's group facing... pretty much everything.

Takane was busy fending off a hordes of Lizardmen as she quickly summons a group of Shadow Warriors, "Attack!" she ordered as the Shadow Warriors clashes with the humanoid reptiles, she then noticed a velociraptor charging towards her, "Lancae Umbrae!'' she said as a spear-like shadow shot out from her palm piercing the prehistoric reptile on the chest.

Mei Sakura was flying above them riding her broom as several pterodactyls soars towards her, she held her palm out, "Take this!" she shouted before shooting out fire hitting her targets by the wings sending them crashing to the ground.

"Here I come!" Ryuuko declared as she charges on a group Contaminoids slashing one target to another with her Scissor Blade, "Graaaaghh!'' she roared before jumping high before landing on top of another Contaminoid stabbing her weapon on it's head, killing it. Ryuuko looks up and noticed a crack from the sky, "Oi! What's that?'' she asked pointing up at the sky.

Nanoha looks up and realized what it is, "This is bad! A Menos is about come out!" she exclaimed.

"A Menos? Shit! If the people sees that creature they'll panic for sure!" Ryuuko stated.

"I need to go up there and get rid of it quick!" Nanoha replied before flying fast to the sky, she then stopped a few meters away from the crack, "Ready Raising Heart?" she asked.

 _"System all set, Master."_ her device replied.

Nanoha then pointed her staff towards the crack, waiting for whatever behind it to come out, then suddenly the crack finally opens revealing a dark large creature with a creepy white bone mask with pointed nose, white eyes and large teeth, wasting no time, Nanoha charges up a lot of Mana from her staff, "Let's go! Divine... BUSTER!" she shouted as her weapons launches out a powerful beam of mana hitting the creature directly to the face, decimating it by the process.

"Nice Nanoha!" Ryuuko cheered.

"My! She's a lot powerful than I thought." Takane mused.

Asuna charges at a group of Eggbears, punching and kicking them really hard, "All right! I'm all fired up!" she claimed before summoning her Harisen which she uses to slice as many Eggbears coming at her, "Negi! How are you doing over there?!" she asked.

Negi was busy fending off several Karate Pigs, "I'm doing my best here!" he replied blocking the creature's attacks with his arms, after a minute of blocking, Negi retaliates by delivering a powerful kick to the creature on the gut sending it flying to a wall, another Karate Pig charges at him but Negi rolls down dodging it's strike before launching two punches on its back followed by a spinning elbow strike sending the creature to the same wall, "Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" he chanted as he fires a powerful long-range lightning spells towards the down creatures with a massive storm of destructive energy.

"Not bad Negi!" Asuna praised while slicing another Eggbear.

Kenji charges forward with his briefcase in hand, "Take this! You motherhubbers!" he roared transforming his briefcase into a large machine gun and began to fire towards every targets who comes in front of him, "Eat lead!" he shouted as more bullets rains towards several creatures killing them.

Chizuru slices an Eggbear by the neck killing it, he was about to move towards his next target when something large landed a few meters away from him, he looks back and his eyes narrowed, "Of all things..." he muttered.

Right in front of him... is a Terraformar.

"What is that?" Asuna gasped.

"Shit! A Terraformar! Of all things!" Kenji replied gritting his teeth.

Chizuru stares at the Terraformar and looks behind to see more creatures approaching him, "Looks like I'm in a pinch." he mused.

"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" a familiar voice chanted. Suddenly, a storm-like spell struck at the creatures from above killing them instantly, then Evangeline landed behind Chizuru.

"Eva!" Chizuru called out in surprise.

Evangeline looks at him with a smirk, "I'll take care of this weaklings Chizuru, just focus yourself with that creature in front of you." she said before walking towards her targets.

Chizuru let out a devious smile, before turning his attention back at the Terraformar, "Watch the animal that I am!" he claimed.

The Terraformar sprinted towards him like a Football player, only a lot dangerous, the alien thrust it's arm forward about to jab him on the head only for Chizuru to swatted it away with his blade, everything then went in slow as Chizuru noticed the same cloaked stoic individual he encountered earlier from the crowd as he let out another smile, "You're right! I have still much to learn! However... that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing." he said before swinging his blade at the creature slicing it's left arm, "I'm a little arrogant... no, I am arrogant! But I had the power to back up my arrogance!" he said as the Terraformar throws a punch hitting Chizuru directly to the face but much to everyone's surprise, the blonde took the hit but wasn't fazed however blood would come flowing down his face, "Murder is still murder? Who cares about that? A burden to carry? Who cares about that? As long as you know what you're doing, as long as you're ready to accept the consequences of killing, those things don't matter!" he exclaimed before sending a cold glare at the Terraformar, usually Terraformars are stoic creatures with no feelings whatsoever but the moment it's eyes met Chizuru's cold glare, fear began to overwhelm the creature, when suddenly Chizuru swung his blade slicing it's other arm, "So you're willing to kill to protect someone, so do I! But you misunderstood what I did to Tsukuyomi earlier, my intentions was to hurt her badly! I'm saving my first kill for a much deserving opponent! If you're satisfied in finishing your enemy, I respect that! But to me... what satisfies me, satisfies me! That's what an animal like me is all about!" he shouted before swinging his blade numerous times at the creature in different directions, not letting it get away or fight back, Chizuru stops his attacks before turning back, the Terraformar then burst into pieces as green like fluid would splatter around the place, "You do whatever you want, I do whatever I want! Period!" he declared.

 **BREAK OUT!**

"BATTLES OVER!" Eddy's voice was heard throughout the entire as the crowd along with our heroes began to cheer loudly.

Chizuru let out a sigh as Evangeline approaches him, "That was impressive." she said with a smirk, "But what's up with the speech?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just feel like saying it." Chizuru replied.

Evangeline smirked, "Is it? Or is it directly to the cloak individual over there." she pointed out.

Chizuru was surprised, "Y-you noticed them too?" he asked.

Evangeline scoffed, "Please... I'm a powerful mage, I can sense their auras from miles away, I just ignored them because I'm not interested with any of them." she stated with a huff.

"I see. Welp! Better get outta here before she says something via telepathy." Chizuru stated.

"I had a spell that can block out telepathic abilities." Evangeline offered.

"Really? Then use it on me!" Chizuru said as the two joins everyone.

Meanwhile, from the same rooftop, the still unnamed villain looks down with an amused grin on his face.

"You seem pretty cheerful despite the failure of bringing fear in this place." a voice said.

He turns around to Flirtare approaching him, "Heh! I don't mind besides..." he replied looking back down the streets, more specifically at Chizuru, "I found someone that caught my interest." he replied.

"I see. I think we should head back, Ikaruga is waiting for you." Flirtare said before entering a red vortex.

The unnamed villain chuckled, "All right, all right! Man... women are really scary at times." he said before entering the vortex which then vanished.

In another rooftop, Damascus lifts his head up, "He's gone." he claimed, "The last Apostle just left." he explained along with him are Deidara and Ginpachi.

"Seriously? He never even bother showing his face?" Deidara asked indecorously.

"That's the type of person he is. But knowing him, this won't be the last time that AWA will encounter him." Damascus stated.

"Is that so? Guess I need to tell everyone that everything is over for now." Ginpachi claimed.

Damascus chuckled, "Looks like the festival is gonna continue without any more trouble." he stated looking down the streets with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the festival goes on without a hitch, everyone are having a good time except for Chizuru whom is getting scolded by Dr. Shamal, Summer Rose and Yoshika Miyafuji combined for being so reckless during the battle.

Coming out from one cafe, we see Yomi Takanashi and Kagari Yuzuriha. Yomi is currently wearing a black blazer jacket over a simple white dress with black sandals while Kagari is wearing a simple blue t-shirt, a red skirt, white socks and pink roller blades.

"Today was really fun! Never thought I get to witness many of our friends including Mato taking on those monsters." Kagari stated with a grin.

"Hai... but it's kinda scary if you ask me." Yomi replied.

Kagari giggled, "Come on! It's not that scary! Admit it! You enjoyed watching Takeru taking on those Eggbears and Golems." she said with a teasing grin.

Yomi then blushed, "Kagari!" she cried out.

Kagari chuckled, "As for me... I enjoyed watching Ed... his ability to produce electricity was awesome!" she exclaimed, "You think I got a chance for him?" she asked.

"If you're going after Ed then better do it soon, I heard a girl named Zazie Rainyday has taken interest to Ed." Yomi stated.

"Eh! Really? When did that happened?" Kagari asked in surprise.

The then turns in one intersection only to stop when someone blocks their way, both girl's eyes widen in shock, in fact, the person blocking their way, was someone they never expect seeing again.

"N-no... no way..." Yomi muttered in shock.

Right in front of them, was a young woman that bares resemblance with Yomi. She had a wavy, black hair with straight bangs and neon-green eyes. She wears a black dress and a black bolero, her hair extends down to her thighs is accented by a white ribbon on the waist. She wears a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand. On her head are long horns that resembles a vertebrae, she also had a pair of wings which sit low on her back, that look like a thick zigzag. This is...

"... Dead Master!" Kagari exclaimed revealing the girl's name. Kagari's eyes slowly went behind her head before falling down the ground in sweet unconsciousness.

Yomi and Dead Master stares at the unconscious Kagari with deadpan looks before the former turns her attention back to the latter. Before Yomi could ask, Dead Master quickly pulls her into a hug.

"W-what are you doing?" Yomi asked in surprise.

"Just something I've always wanted to do." Dead replied with a soothing voice.

The two stayed like that for minute, though it pretty much embarrassed Yomi, I mean Dead is hugging her in front of many passing by on-goers, she even noticed Davis Motomiya and Tomoko Kuroki giving them a thumbs up. Which is odd, they noticed them hugging but not the unconscious Kagari.

After a minute or so, Dead let's go of her, "What are you doing here? Mato and Yuu told me that you're living in peace back in your world." Yomi asked.

"I came here to protect you and your friends." Dead answered.

"Protect us? From what?" Yomi asked.

"From her... from Insane Black Rock Shooter." Dead answered with a serious expression.

 **And that's that! The final battle has finally been wrapped up! Like I said earlier, this Mission Fic is just three to two chapters away from closing before we head back to AWA Stories.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Taro Yamada is an OC by damnlastwords**

 **Deidara from Naruto series**

 **Dead Master from Black Rock Shooter**

 **Thank you damnlastwords for finally lending me, one of your interesting OCs. I hope I did a good portrayal on him.**

 **Next chapter, the remaining moments of the festival and a big surprise awaits with Negi and the girls.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	20. End of Festival & Goodbye Harle Kingdom

**A/N: And here I am! Back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, I'm also glad that a few likes Dead Master's appearance. However, details about her sudden appearance including the pipebomb she dropped from the previous chapter will be explained in later stories. Can't spoil any of that just yet.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Harle Kingdom**

Later that evening, the people including students from AWA and Class 3-A are still celebrating the Harle Festival, currently everyone are gathered around a large stage set-up in the middle of the streets, on stage we see Houkago Tea Time led by Yui Hirasawa performing their music, while everyone are cheering for them. Yui is currently wearing a black tank top, dark gothic skirt and black boots along with a dark-purple scarf around her neck.

Meanwhile, we go to the Harle Empire's Castle, on the balcony we see King Briz Bareth along with his queen and wife, Quinna Harle having a talk with Lelouch Lamperogue.

"I really can't thank you and everyone enough for making this festival a lot more successful this year as well as protecting our citizens." Briz stated with a thankful smile.

"Despite everything that happened, I am happy to see my people having the greatest time of their lives, we really thank you from the bottom of our hearts for everything that you've done." Quinna said with a smile.

"It's no pleasure. It's AWA and the Kanto Magic Association's duties to protect everyone, we wanted this festival to be a success and we would do anything to make that happen." Lelouch replied with a smile, "I'm also thankful for accepting our offer of forming an alliance with AWA, may this alliance deepen our camaraderie for a lifetime." he stated.

Briz nodded, "Indeed." he said before raising up his glass, "A toast for our alliance and a toast for a successful festival!" he exclaimed as the three shared a toast.

"By the way Lelouch, I heard that you're also want to form an alliance with the Kanto Magic Association." Quinna mentioned.

Lelouch nodded, "I am. I already told the Chief of the Kanto Magic Association to meet us up in this castle, so we can formally discuss this matter." he explained.

Then a guard walks towards them, "Your majesty! The Chief of the Kanto Magic Association and Dean of the Mahora Academy has arrived." he announced.

Briz nodded, "Please lead him here." he replied.

"Yes sir!" the guard replied before walking away.

"He arrived earlier than expected." Lelouch mused.

A minute later, the guard return escorting an old man.

"Oya, Oya. Good evening, your majesties. I am honored to be invited to step inside your humble empire." the old man said with a smile. The old man had a large head with white hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes are covered by his thick white eyebrows, he had a thick mustache and a beard that goes all the way down his chest, he also had long earlobes with yellow earrings. He wears an orange gii tied by a white obi, underneath a black haori, orange hakama pants and light-brown wooden clogs. This Konoemon Konoe, the Chief of the Magic Association and Dean of the Mahora Academy, as well as Konoka's grandfather.

"Please don't be a stranger Master Konoe. Have a seat." Quinna offered.

"Why thank you, your majesty." Konoemon replied as the guard helps him to his seat, "Thank you very much." he said to the guard before turning to Lelouch, "You must be young Lelouch Lamperogue, the headmaster of the AWA Academy, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Master Konoemon Konoe." Lelouch replied with a bow.

"Hohoho! Don't be so formal and just call me the Dean." Konoemon chuckled, "Now then... I believe the reason you called me here is because of your offer." he said.

Lelouch nodded, "Hai. After what happened today, I would like to offer an alliance with the Kanto Magic Association and by extension, the Mahora Academy. I already offered an alliance with the Harle Empire and they accepted, I was hoping you would accept as well." he explained.

"Hmm..." Konoemon hummed while stroking his beard, "I see... I believe this is because Goodman and Sakura decided to join your organization." he said.

"Hai. They decided to join us because according to them, they've been experiencing less work as of lately. If they can join us then why not have the entire Kanto Magic Association to join too by forming an alliance, it has good benefits for both factions." Lelouch explained.

Konoemon hummed again, "I see... an alliance with the AWA and the Magic Association is a magnificent idea. All right, I shall approve of this." he replied.

"Thank you very much." Lelouch replied, "And oh, while I'm at it, would you please let us have young Negi Springfield and his students attend my academy." he suggested.

Konoemon hummed once more, "I see... young Springfield got your interest. Very well, I'll let them attend your academy but in one condition." he replied.

"What would it be?" Lelouch asked.

"Help me find a good fiancee for my granddaughter, Konoka." the old man replied nonchalantly.

Lelouch, Briz and Quinna stared at the old man for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"Sir... the academy has tons of potential fiancee for your granddaughter..." Lelouch said between his laughter before calming down, "... and I know a very good candidate." he claimed.

 **-BREAK-**

Walking around the busy town, we see Kenji Kazama and Shinozaki when suddenly the former let's out a sneeze.

"Haaachhooo!" Kenji sneezed loudly. He is currently wearing an orange (Naruto approved!) jacket over a white shirt with orange linings, black pants and blue & white sneakers.

"Eeew! Germs! Get away from me!" Shinozaki shouted scooting away from the orange haired architect. He is currently wearing a colorful, flowery shirt, blue pants and sandals, he has a colorful headband wrapped around his head and wears dark sunglasses.

"Shut up! What germs? I just sneezed and now you think I'm spreading some sort of disease!" Kenji shouted at his bespectacled friend.

The two then passes by Takeru Ooyama and Yui Goido. Takeru is currently wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Kill Takeru Kill" written on it, black short pants, black socks and white sneakers while Yui is currently wearing a maroon jacket over a blue turtleneck shirt, white pants and black shoes.

Takeru groaned, "Man! What a day! I can't believe I had to participate in that stupid fighting event! Seriously, I came to here to enjoy the festival and not to risk breaking my neck while fighting and entertaining the crowd at the same time." he griped.

Yui chuckled, "Well... you did almost broke your neck when you did that cannonball attack on an Eggbear." she commented.

Takeru rubs the back of his neck, "And I regret it." he said.

"Just try to be careful next time you used that move, you're pretty fond of using it." Yui pointed out.

"Can't deny that." Takeru replied.

The continues to walk and went they got into an intersection, they come across Yomi Takamachi, Kagari Izuriha whom is holding an icepack on her head and a Yomi look-a-like which we all know from the previous chapter as Dead Master. Upon setting sights on Takeru, Yomi began to blush which Dead noticed.

"Yomi! Kagari! How are you!?" Yui greeted then she noticed the icepack on Kagari's head, "What's with the icepack?" she asked.

Kagari groaned, "You don't wanna know." she replied.

"By the way, who is she?" Takeru asked pointing at Dead Master.

"Oh! Uhh... this is my cousin, Miyuki Sawashiro." Yomi lied much to Kagari's bewilderment.

"Miyuki Sawashiro? Sounds like a name of a voice actress." Takeru said before looking at Dead from head to toe, "Are you sure, she's your cousin? Cause she looks like a modified version of your Dead Master form." he pointed out making Yomi sweat in nervousness.

"Umm... eh... she just love to dress up like Dead Master, that's why." Yomi lied once more.

Takeru stares at her for a minute before shrugging, "Oh well... if you say so..." he said making Yomi sighed in relief while Kagari deadpanned at her best friend.

"Where are the two of you going?" Kagari asked.

"The two of us are about to meet up with Davis and the others at the Delaney's for a little get-together. Would you like to join us?" Yui offered.

"Sure! Go ahead, the three of us will be there in a minute." Kagari replied.

Yui nodded, "Okay then! We'll see you the three of you later." she said walking away.

Takeru gave them a smile especially to Yomi, "See ya." he said before following Yui.

Yomi waves her hand, "Bye." she said before sighing, she then turns around to see Dead Master glaring at her, "W-what?" she asked in confusion.

"Yomi, I am your other self. Whenever you're hurt emotionally, I carry that pain in the otherworld." Dead said making Yomi blink in confusion, "In short, I know what you're feeling! And right now, you're feeling jealous." she pointed out.

"W-what!?" Yomi gasped in shock.

"She got you there." Kagari commented.

"Kagari!" Yomi scolded before turning to Dead, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I can tell that you're in love with that man." Dead claimed referring to Takeru, "I can feel that you're jealous with that girl with him, if you just say that word I'll..." she says but was interrupted.

"No!" Yomi and Kagari shouted at the same time, somewhat surprising Dead.

Yomi stares at Kagari for a minute before turning back to Dead, "No! You don't have to do that! And Yui is very good friend of ours!" she reasoned.

"She's right!" Kagari said, "Besides, Yui sees Takeru as a brother, hence why they're together most of the time, plus it's pretty much Yomi's fault of rejecting Mr. Fighting in the first place." she stated.

"Kagari!" Yomi cried.

"And I believe that Takeru still had feeling for Yomi, so she's still had the chance. So you don't have anything to worry about, Yomi only likes Takeru, the only thing you should look out are the guys coming Yomi that she's not interested in." Kagari explained.

Dead stares at Kagari, "I see. Since your Yomi's best friend, I'll take your word but if you lied, then I'll be killing you instead." she threatened.

Kagari gulped really hard, "And I regret opening my mouth." she muttered as Yomi covers her face in embarrassment.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Negi Springfield with Chamo on his shoulder along with his students, Asuna Kagurazaka, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki walking in the streets heading towards the concert event.

"Really!? The Dean is here!?" Negi exclaimed in shock. He is currently wearing an orange (Naruto approved) jacket over a blue shirt, black pants and red sneakers.

Konoka nodded, "I was surprised! He suddenly appeared out of nowhere while Se-chan and I were having a tea in one cafe." she explained.

"What is he doing here?" Asuna asked. She is currently wearing a pink t-shirt underneath a blue overalls and orange tennis shoes.

"From what I heard, the Headmaster came here to have a meeting with AWA's Headmaster. Though details of their talk is unknown." Setsuna stated.

"Whatever it is, it's probably important." Asuna replied.

"I'm still surprised about the events that occurred today. Fights going on from one place to another, and the crowd enjoys it." Haruna commented. She is currently wearing a dark-blue t-shirt, gray cargo pants and black & blue rubber shoes.

"I'm just glad that everything went well. The events may have fooled everyone but it's still scary." Nodoka stated. She is currently wearing a blue cardigan over a red dress shirt, blue shorts and sandals.

Yue took a sip of her grape juice, "Mah! At least it's over, we can finally enjoy the festival without any more trouble." she reassured. She is currently wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks that ends above her knees, white socks and brown shoes.

"Too bad though, the festival is ending soon." Chamo commented.

"You're right... not only that but it's also the last night of our field trip. We're all heading back home tomorrow." Negi said solemnly.

Asuna then pats his head, "No point mulling over it Negi, at least try enjoy our remaining times here in kingdom." she said before smiling, "Besides... we made a lot of memories ever since coming here, we could always treasure that." she said.

"Asuna-san..." Negi said before smiling, "You're right." he replied.

Negi's group then finally arrived at the concert sight as they met up with Nanoha Takamachi, Ryuuko Matoi, Kenji Kazama, Shinozaki, Yoshika Miyafuji, Takane D. Goodman and Mei Sakura.

Nanoha noticed them, "Ah! There they are! Glad you guys came!" she greeted. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a red & white striped shirt, black tights and red sneakers.

"Hai! We heard that Chizuru is going to perform." Konoka replied with a smile.

"I'm still surprised that Chizuru-san can actually sing." Nodoka commented.

Shinozaki chuckled, "A lot of us does." he replied.

"Chizuru had a great singing voice, you'll be awed once you hear him sing." Yoshika stated. She is currently wearing a red blazer jacket over a white frilly dress, white socks and brown sneakers.

Asuna then stares at Shinozaki, "Why are you dressed up like a hippie?" she asked.

"Cause I like peace." Shinozaki replied cooly with a peace sign, much to her confusion.

Kenji then approaches Negi, "Hey kid! Gotta say what you did back there was badass." he praised, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked.

"Oh! I learned martial arts from Kuu Fei-san." Negi replied.

"The crazy Chinese girl that is hanging out with Gingka's group." Ryuuko pointed out, "Huh? No wonder... I heard that she packs a punch." she commented. She is currently wearing a red v-neck shirt, blue pants with suspenders and red & white rubber shoes.

Haruna then turns to Yoshika, "Hey Yoshi-chi! Aren't you excited that you're crush is going to perform on the stage?" she asked with a teasing grin making the Fuso witch blush.

"Haruna!" Nodoka scolded.

Mei then turns to Ryuuko, "She had a crush on Chizuru?" she asked. She is currently wearing a pink hoodie jacket over a white blouse, gray skirt, white leggings and brown shoes.

Ryuuko chuckled, "Yup! And they both like each other." she commented.

"Ho~ How come their not a couple yet?" Takane asked joining in the conversation. She is currently wearing a black lace dress underneath a short white cardigan and red heels.

"They're taking things slow for now, which is definitely the right move. Like they say, rushed relationships don't last long." Shinozaki stated.

"I see." Takane replied.

Kenji gave them a deadpanned look, "Just so you guys know, Yoshika can hear you." he pointed out.

Everyone turns around to see the red faced Yoshika.

"Ah! Sorry Yoshika!" Ryuuko cried in panic.

"It's really inappropriate to talk about Chizuru and Yoshika's relationship in front of Yoshika." Shinozaki spoke like a sage.

"Shut up! Like your one to talk!" Ryuuko snaps at the hippie.

Nanoha chuckled, "Not a dull moment with these guys." she commented.

Asuna smiled, "I'll say! Definitely going to miss this moments once we head back home." she said.

"That's right... your field trip ends tomorrow. I get what you mean, our Interdimensional Field Trip also ends tomorrow, so we're spending our remaining times in this kingdom to the fullest." Nanoha stated, "So I guess this is our last time together." she said.

"You're right. But like Asuna-san said, we had a lot of memories here, all we could do is treasure that." Negi replied with a smile.

"I don't think that's the case Negi-kun." a familiar voice spoke.

Everyone turns to see a middle-aged man walking towards them. He had a spiky, silver hair, dull gray eyes with glasses and a shaved beard. He wears a white open suit over a black poloshirt with red tie and white collar, white slacks and black leather shoes. This is Takamichi T. Takahata.

"Takahata-sensei!" Negi called out in surprise.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna exclaimed with a blush.

Takamichi chuckled, "How you kids doing? Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Takahata-san! What are you doing here?" Mei asked in surprise.

"I came here along with the Dean. Konoe's grandfather is currently having a meeting with the headmaster of AWA, so I came to check on you kids." Takamichi replied.

"What do you mean of what you said earlier?" Nodoka asked.

"Ah! That! You see, both the Dean and the headmaster of AWA had come to an agreement to form an alliance which means the Magic Association are now working for the AWA." Takamichi explained.

"Really? That's a surprise." Takane said.

''Not only that, Negi-kun. You just been hired to become a teacher in AWA with the your entire class as your students." Takamichi added much to everyone's surprise.

"R-really?" Negi asked.

"That's awesome! With us joining AWA, I can observe the development of Chizuru and Yoshika's blooming romance." Haruna stated with a grin making Yoshika blush again.

"That's your concern!?" Kenji yelled indecorously.

"This is marvelous!" Nanoha stated before turning to Negi, "I really look forward with working you and your students, Sensei." she said.

Negi smiled, "Hai! The feelings the same!" he replied.

"This amazing! Right, Se-chan!" Konoka said cheerfully.

Setsuna nodded, "Hai! I whole-heartly agree with you, Ojou-sama!" she replied.

"Can things get any better than this?" Chamo asked with a grin.

Then suddenly, Chizuru Tachibana runs on the stage, "What's up Harle Kingdom!?" he called out with a microphone in hand as the crowd began to cheer loudly in response. He is currently wearing a dark v-neck shirt, black pants with wallet chain and dark boots. He also wears a black choker and wristbands.

"That answers your question." Asuna replied.

"Hi! I'm Chizuru Tachibana and this my band." Chizuru introduced himself and his band. Yuuki Asaba, on drums, is currently wearing a blue polo shirt over a white t-shirt, black pants and white shoes. Oohori, on guitars, is currently wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Chizuru then grabs his bass, "Before we start, I would love add a few friends in our performance! First off, the Drifting Rockstar, Yui Hirasawa!" he called out as Yui ran on stage with her red guitar, "And of course, our lovely violinist, Kaori Miyazano!" he called as Kaori ran on stage holding a violin, she is currently wearing a pink cardigan over a white dress, black leggings and brown shoes.

"So, Yui and Kaori are joining their performance, this will be interesting." Kenji commented.

Chizuru looks around the crowd and saw his friends, among the crowd are Renge Miyauchi, Saito Hiiraga & his wife, Louise, Guiche de Gramont, Grimmjowz Jaeqerjaquez, Funabori, Kanonno Grassvalley, Tohru Adachi, Marta Lualdi, Cheria Barnes, Akane Ishikki, Danny Fenton, Red, Usopp, Chopper Tony Chopper, Jirou Yoshidayama, Big Taka, Yuri Nakamura, Ling Yao, Yuu Koutari, Haruka Takayama, Yuu Sonoda, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Yuuta Asaba, Misuzu Kasukabe, Mako Mankanshoku, Van Grants, Kyo, Yuuna Akashi, Misora Kasuga and Gurizu, he also noticed several cloaked individuals from the far back, he let out a smile as he got ready, "Are you ready everyone? This song is titled _Gifts and Curses_! Let's rock!" he declared.

And with that, Chizuru's band started to play followed by Kaori who began to play her violin, letting out a beautiful melody, as Chizuru began to sing.

 _Mary belongs to the word of a song, I tried to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her_

 _But she will not wait for me anymore, anymore, Why I did say all those things before? I was sure_

"Woh!" Haruna said in awe, "He really had a good voice.'' she commented.

 _(She is the one), But I have a purpose_

 _(She is the one), But I have to fight this_

 _(She is the one), A Villain I can't knock down_

Chizuru winks at Yoshika, making her blush, before he continued singing.

 _I see your face with every punch I take_

 _And every bone I break, it's all for you_

 _And my worst pains are words that I can't say_

 _Still I will fight on for you_

 _Fight on for you..._

Chizuru then stopped singing followed by the rest as Kaori began to do a solo act. As this going on, brief images of everyone around the town was shown.

In Delaney's. Nathan Seymour along with Ako Izumi and Akira Okouchi are serving Kyoutarou Suga, Hisa Takei and Nodoka Hanamura in one table, on another table is Davis Motomiya talking to Tomoko Kuroki while Ayumi Takehara greeted the newly arrived Takeru Ooyama, Yui Goido, Yomi Takanashi and Kagari Izuriha, though she is baffled to see Dead Master, Shinpachi Shimura is seen sitting on one table alone. Inside the kitchen, we see Komatsu, Mine and Yotsuba Satsuki cooking when Tatsumi visited them, much to Mine's delight.

Outside Delaney's. We see an angry Maka Albarn being comforted by Usagi Tsukino, Gertrud Barkhorn and Crona as Ben Tennyson poke a stick at the unconscious Soul Eater Evans lying on the ground with a book-shaped wound on his cranium. Behind them, we see Izuku Midoriya, Madoka Kaname, Amu Hinamori and Homura Akemi walking by with the former getting all flustered thanks to the latter, much to Homura's embarrassment and Amu's amusement.

In one rooftop, we see Gingka Hagane, Melodias, Youhei Sunohara, Kuu Fei, Jimmy, Ed, Double D, Aoi Futaba, Rolf, Rainyday Zazie, Lloyd Irvings, Blinx and Parappa the Rapper hanging out while having some drinks with Rainyday flirting with Ed much to his confusion. Back down, we see Eddy, Dr. Kenjirou Ishikki and Himawari Shinomiya making their way towards them and just inches away from the three, we see Gintoki Sakata, Summer Rose, Dr. Shamal, Natsume Nozomu, Kakashi Hatake and Kenshin Himura taking a group photo from Tatsumi Saiga.

At the barbeque stand. Natsu Dragneel, Mikoto Misaka and Lina Inverse continues to serve their customers, which includes Lucy Heartfillia, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Guts, Buggy the Clown, Kurome, Eren Yaeger, Edward Elric, Inori Yuzuriha and Itachi Uchiha with Luffy and Kurome ordering the most. Seated on a nearby bench, we see John "Soap" MacTavish and Chaa with the former taking a sip of his beer and the latter smoking.

Inside a clothing store, we see Ayaka Yukihiro scolding Makie Sasaki. Right next to the clothing store is an electronics shop, Tsukuru Kagaku and Satomi Hakase are looking at some devices with Duo Maxewell becoming their unwilling pack-mule. Outside, we see Dan Mandel and Koutarou Inugami running wild with Chris Pearson, Natsumi Murakami and Chizuru Naba chasing after them while Taichi Yagami, Renji Abarai and Tetsuya Kuroko watches them in amusement. Standing in a nearby Cotton Candy stand is an annoyed, Chisame Hasegawa.

In a shooting booth, we Mana Tatsumiya and Shino Asada having another shooting competition with Konata Izumi, Ai Roborovskii, Wendy Marvel and Charla watches them in awe. Behind them, we see Kaede Nagase along with the Narutaki Twins talking to Taro Yamada, Erza Scarlet, Houki Shinonono, Ranma Saotome and Takeshi Yamamoto and walking past them are group consisting of Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Hanon Hoshou and the Hitachiin Twins.

In Sweet Anne's. We see Nepgear serving Rita Mordio, Miku Hatsune and Orochimaru in one table, on another table we see Mato Kuroi, despite in her maid uniform, is seated between Rook Blonko and Chloe Valens much to their confusion. Neptune, once again, trips over nothing much to Yuzuru Otonashi's chagrin while Rin and The Author watches Neptune in amusement. At the balcony, we see Yuuki Konno, Asuna Yuuki, Kirito, Yuuki Kataoka, Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman are having a friendly get-together while right next to them are Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera having tea.

At the Kaito Coffee Shop. We see Misa Kakizaki, Shiina Sakurako and Madoka Kugimiya enjoying their time meanwhile we see Yuusuke Urameshi, Oga Tatsumi with Baby Bel, Laxus Dreyar, Zorro Roronoa and Wakaba Saegusa gathered in one table relaxing after a day's work, though they would glanced at Rex Salazar, Juugo Yama and Jet Siegel, still shivering from who know's what, in one table.

In one part of the town, we see Mai, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sayo Aisaka and Kazumi Asakura having a group photo. Behind them, we see Armin Arlert and Yugi Mutou getting chased by an angry Itsuki Minami whom is coated with yellow paint which Nina Sakura, Mio Akiyama and Killua Zaoldyck saw from inside a cake shop.

Evangelline and Chachamaru are seen watching Chizuru's band performance from one rooftop. Back at the castle, we see Briz, Quinna, Lelouch and Konoemon watching the performance.

In one rooftop, we see a strange hooded individual looking down at the crowd, more specifically to Negi Springfield.

"Are you not going to meet your son?" a voice asked.

The strange individual turns around to see Damascus and Deidara. He took of his hood, revealing his slightly spiky red hair and brownish red eyes, at first glance, many will see him as an older version of Negi Springfield however he is not. This is Nagi Springfield, father of Negi Springfield.

Nagi smiled before shaking his head, "Nah! I'll save that for another time." he replied.

Damascus chuckled, "Still... I'm surprised that the 'Thousand Master' came to this kingdom." he stated.

Nagi chuckled, "Well I always wanted to visit this kingdom, so I took the chance." he replied before turning to them, "Take care of my boy for me, will ya." he said.

Damascus smirked, "I think the blonde animal on stage got that covered." he replied.

Back with the performance, Chizuru and the rest rejoins Kaori on the performance as the blonde sang once more.

 _I see your face with every punch I take_

 _And every bone I break, it's all for you_

 _And worst pains are words that I cannot say_

 _Still I will always fight on for you_

 _Fight on for you_

 _Fight on for you_

After finishing the song, everyone gave them a loud applause, with the band responded with a bow, "THANK YOU HARLE KINGDOM!" Chizuru shouted in joy.

 **And that's that! One more chapter and we're finally done with this Mission Fic. Take note, the next chapter will be an epilogue and it will take place back in ZeroTopia, meaning this is the last chapter with Harle Kingdom as the setting. The song featured in this chapter is titled _Gifts and Curses_ by Yellowcard.**

 **Also, I borrowed a few lines and ideas from Jason 2108, hope you don't mind.**

 **This are the characters debuted in this fic:**

 **Konoemon Konoe, Takamichi T. Takahata and Nagi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima.**

 **As stated from above, one more chapter before we had back to All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: And here it is! The final chapter of this Mission Fic, it's short but the length is good enough for me.**

 **Nothing much to say, so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Planeptune-**

Planeptune is the land blessed with the CPU Purple Heart's protection. When she cannot be there to run it, her Oracle takes her stead. Despite its advanced technology and civilization, it is the land most ravaged by monsters. Some believe their goddess was once defeated by an overlord, creating a rift in Planeptune´s protection and causing an increase in monster attacks. To add credence to these beliefs, the CPU Purple Heart has not been seen by her people in over three years.

The nation looks more futuristic and advanced looking compared to others. A noticeable structure in Planeptune is the Neptower, a large tower that is clearly visible in the entire city.

Inside the Neptower, we go inside one large living room where the city can be seen through the large glass window. Sitting on a green couch facing a large flat-screen television, we see The Author and Planeptune's CPU Goddess, Neptune, playing videogames.

Whatever game they're playing is up to your imagination.

"Hey Author... I heard that several alternate versions of Mato Kuroi, her Black Rock Shooter form, Rin, Yuuki Konno and myself were seen during the last part of the festival." Neptune pointed out, "How did everyone reacts to that?" she asked.

The Author chuckled, "Indeed. It was a shock, but everyone were cool about it. No need to create a fuss about something that made sense." he replied.

"I see. Nepgear has been asking me about this "Jupiter". I already explained to her that she's an alternate version of myself whom is really bad in fooling others." Neptune stated before hanging her head down, "I just realized that is also my flaw." she said making the Author chuckle, "By the way, where is Rin?" she asked.

"Rin is currently hanging out with the Art Club. She loves drawing so much, so I recommended her to that club. It was kinda hard for her at first getting along with it's members but she quickly became good friends with them." the Author replied.

"I see. The Art Club are friendly bunch after all." Neptune stated with a smile, "By the way, a new character is appearing in this fic, who is it?" she asked.

The Author looks at his watch, "She's going to make an appearance in 3... 2... 1..." he counted.

"KORRA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" a tiny voice called.

The two looks up to see a small fairy-like girl sitting down on a floating book, looking down at them with a stern glare. The girl had a fair skin, full blue eyes and soft blonde hair that reached to her back and chest with the rest are held in pigtails by a white, black and blue headpiece and a pair of golden and purple ribbons. She is currently wearing a loose purple dress with spiked, ruff lining, along with golden accents and a loose green-teal tie, white tight high socks and white Mary-jane style shoes and four wings on her back. This is Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune.

"Mou! Why are the two of you playing videogames instead of doing work!?" Histoire demanded.

"Chill out Histy! You'll get wrinkles if you frown too much!" Neptune replied.

"And keep your voice down, ya might disturb yer neighbors." the Author said before chuckling to himself, "Man, I sounded like damnlastwords." he mused.

Tick marks began to pop out on Histoire's head, "Silence! Neptune, you're the CPU of Planeptune and Author, you're the God of ZeroTopia! What will happen to your worlds if you keep loafing around like this!?" she asked angrily.

"W-woah! A-are you a-angry Histy?" Neptune asked in fear.

"Now, now! Calm down, Histoire. Let's talk things out like civilized people." the Author suggested.

"How do you propose that I do that?! When the two of you are just messing around when you're supposed to be working!" Histoire yelled.

"We are working! We just love to take break!" Neptune argued.

"A break that lasts for 24/7!" Histoire rebutted.

"Rather than working 24/7! That's totally against the Goddess Labour Law!" Neptune replied not noticing that her statement just made Histoire even more angrier.

The Author, meanwhile, swallowed a large vile of saliva down his throat before doing a sign of the cross as he braced himself for the wrath Histoire is about to unleash on them.

And with that, both the Author and Neptune got scolded by the small Tome.

Let's leave them to their fates for now and let's go check out the gang at ZeroTopia.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It's been days since the Interdimensional Field Trip ended and now everyone are back in ZeroTopia along with some new friends.

Currently in one cafe, we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka hanging out after a day of class and training.

Chizuru took a sip of his coffee, "Ah~ I love drinking this stuff after a day of training." he commented.

Kenji sighed at the blonde before turning to Negi and Asuna, "So... how was your day, Sensei?" he asked.

"It's fine, though kinda hard to balance my teaching time here and Mahora Academy, but overall, I managed pull things through." Negi replied with a smile.

"Teaching in two schools seems hard." Kenji stated.

"You got that right. But it's a good challenge if you ask me." Negi replied.

"Still I'm surprised though, this school is a lot bigger than Mahora Academy." Asuna pointed out, "Have you guys ever explored the rest of the school grounds?" she asked in curiosity.

"I've been in several part in this school but some areas are yet to explored and some areas areas are restricted to some students." Chizuru replied.

"I see, by the way, is it true that time flows differently in ZeroTopia?" Asuna asked.

"It depends on each worlds. For example, three hours here in ZeroTopia is just one hour in normal Earth. It's really convenient if you ask me." Kenji explained.

"Wow! It really does." Asuna replied in awe.

Chizuru then began to stretch his arms, "Anyway... since everything is done for the day and I had no deliveries for tomorrow, I'll be busying myself with videogames and tons of ice cream tonight." he said.

"I won't be staying up late if I were you, Chizuru. Schools starts tomorrow, you know." Kenji reminded.

"So? Dude, I finished high school. School is not my concern anymore except for this academy." Chizuru replied while referring to AWA Academy.

Kenji then stares at the blonde for a minute before speaking, "Chizuru... have you forgot that you and Yuuki took an entrance exam in Shiiou University and both of you passed?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember. What about it?" Chizuru asked back.

"Chizuru... didn't your parents told you that you'll be attending that University since you passed the entrance exams. They even payed you're tuition fee very quickly when the results came out." Kenji explained, "So in short, tomorrow you'll be attending college." he finished.

Chizuru stares at Kenji in shock while trying to comprehend what he just said. Just then, Dan Mandel along with Chris Pearson, Koutarou Inugami, Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami walks past their table.

"That's what you get for taking that stupid entrance exam, if you haven't then you won't be in this situation." Dan commented.

"Dan!" Chizuru Naba scolded.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Dan replied as his group left the cafe.

Suddenly, Chizuru stood up from his seat raising both of his fist in the air, "COOOOLLLLLEEGGGGEEE!" he shouted in anger. His shout was so loud that everyone at the academy heard it.

"E-eh?" is all Negi can say because of Chizuru's outburst.

"Wow! He must really hate studying." Asuna commented.

Kenji sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Yeah... I can't help but agree with you.'' he said in frustration.

 **-BREAK-**

 **(Play Be Your Girl by Chieko Kawabe)**

Music begins to play as we go to dim-litted living room where we see Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Negi Springfield, Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome sleeping across the floor in their sleep wears.

 _Maybe I wanna be your girl_

 _Maybe all I need is you_

The scene then changes to Asuna's room where we see her sleeping soundly on her bed when the sunlight slowly reaches her face waking her up. She got up and let out yawn while stretching her arms, she then fixed her bed before going inside the bathroom, she later came out changing her clothes, she look at the mirror for a minute before leaving her room.

 _Annani mou Soba no ite mo_

 _Konnani mou Aisarete mo_

Asuna then enters the kitchen and saw Nodoka Miyazaki and Yoshika Miyafuji making breakfast. She then approaches them and offers them assistance which they happily comply.

 _Jikan ha Mikata Shite Kurezu Ni_

 _Anata no Kanojo ni Narenai Atashi_

And with that, the three girls began to make breakfast.

 _Sore Demo Iitte Nandomo Omotta_

 _Anata wo Dareka to Shea Shiteiru Keredo_

Yoshika preparing mugs of coffee for everyone, Nodoka is seen preparing the table while Asuna was frying the eggs when it suddenly caught on fire making her panic as the first two ran towards her aid.

 _Soreja it's Datte Nandomo Naiteru_

 _Uso demo Kiyasume Demo Atashi Dakette Itte_

Meanwhile, the sunlight made it's way across the living, shining over the sleeping five's faces waking them up. The five then made their way to the kitchen, where they we're greeted by the sight of the food on the table while Asuna, Nodoka and Yoshika greeted with smiles.

 _Maybe Baby_

 _I wanna be your girl_

 _(Maybe I wanna be your girl)_

The five greeted them back with a smile as they began to enjoy eating their breakfast which each other's company.

 _Maybe Baby_

 _(Maybe all I need is you)_

 _All I need is you_

The song then ended with a picture frame of the eight on top of the counter right next to a flower vase.

 **And that's with this epilogue. I thank everyone whom read this story from start to finish from the bottom of my heart. I hope you love the epilogue and the ending song. I figured that add one since I started this fic with an opening song then why not end with an ending song. I once again thank, Marcus the Kane for lending me the Harle Kingdom settings as well as his few OCs. And also thanks for Jason 2108 for making some parts of the plot interesting.**

 **Anyway, next time we're heading back to AWA Stories. The plot is where we see Chizuru Tachibana and Yuuki Asaba attends the University mentioned in this chapter.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Histoire from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **-OMAKE-**

We enter the faculty room of the academy, inside we Summer Rose looking at her computer intensely as Ginpachi-sensei approaches her with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Hey!" Ginpachi greeted, "You're playing online chess again." he said before noticing Summer's troubled look, "Uh, Summer, are you all right?" he asked.

"This is the most exhausting game I've ever played!" Summer exclaimed, "I've thought about every move so hard that I can't think anymore! We're both at the precipice between victory and defeat!" she said, "I never thought so hard in chess! I can't mess this up! The pressure is killing me! I'm going on instinct here!" she said before clicking the mouse, "There!" she exclaimed.

"Checkmate! You won!" Ginpachi exclaimed, "Finally! Another one for the win column!" he said before noticing Summer had her head down on her desk, "Uhh... Summer? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Life was far less stressful as a loser." Summer replied.

"What are you a Madao now!?" Ginpachi commented.

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed the omake. I'll see guys again in AWA Stories.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


End file.
